Pescar una herededa
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan vive a merced de Billy Black, su codicioso tutor, y de su hijo Jacob Y justo cuando está a punto de alcanzar esa tan ansiada libertad, Jacob intenta seducirla violentamente. Ella le dispara y huye. Asustada, decide esconderse hasta la fecha en que pueda tomar posesión de sus bienes. Pero el apuesto Edward Cullen la confunde con una espía de Prewitt y la secuestra.
1. Capitulo 1

******Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

******Mis niñas Nueva historia YO la amee espero que ustedes igual **

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_Con-tu-ber-nal (nombre). El que ocupa la misma morada, morada de compañeros, camaradas. El concepto de Jacob Black como mi camarada (my contubernal) provoca la rotura de mis esquemas._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

**Hampshire, Inglaterra**

**3 de Julio de 1814**

Bella Swan no pretendía disparar a Jacob Black, pero lo hizo, y ahora él estaba muerto. O al menos ella pensó que estaba muerto. Desde luego, había bastante sangre. Goteaba de las paredes, el suelo estaba salpicado, las sábanas estaban totalmente manchadas. Bella no sabía mucho de medicina, pero estaba segura de que un cuerpo no podía perder tanta sangre y seguir con vida.

Ahora tenía un gran problema.

-Maldición- musitó. Aunque ella era una autentica señorita, nunca había tenido una vida demasiado fácil, y su lenguaje a veces, dejaba mucho que desear.

-Estúpido- dijo al cuerpo que había en el suelo. -¿Porqué te pegaste a mi de esa manera? ¿Porqué no te hartaste de mi y me dejaste tranquila? Le dije a tu padre que no me casaría contigo, le dije que no me casaría aunque fueras el último idiota de Gran Bretaña.

Le faltó poco para dar una patada de frustración. ¿Porqué nunca la entendieron? - Lo que yo quise decir es que tú eres idiota -, le dijo a Jacob, quien, para nada sorprendente (obviamente), ni respondió.

- Y que no me casaría contigo ni aunque fueras el último hombre en Gran Bretaña, y, Oh, demonios, ¿Que estoy haciendo hablándote, de todas formas? Estás muerto.

Bella gimió. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer ahora? El padre de Jacob, volvería en menos de dos horas y no se requería un título en Oxford para deducir que Billy Black no estaría encantado de encontrar a su hijo muerto en el suelo.

- Que fastidio tu padre - se agachó - éste es su defecto, si no hubiera estado tan obsesionado con pescarte una heredera...

Billy Black era el tutor de Bella, o al menos lo sería durante las próximas seis semanas, hasta que cumpliera veintiún años. Había estado contando los días que le faltaban hasta el 14 de Agosto de 1814, desde el 14 de Agosto de 1813, cuando cumplió los veinte. Sólo faltaban cuarenta y dos días, cuarenta y dos días y por fin tendría el control de su vida y de su fortuna. Nunca quiso saber cuanto se habían gastado los Black de su herencia.

Tiró el arma encima de la cama, colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y miró fijamente a Jacob.

Y entonces... los ojos de él se abrieron.

- ¡Ahhhhhh! - Bella soltó un fuerte chillido, pegó un salto y cogió su arma.

- Tú b... - Comenzó Jacob.

- No digas nada - le advirtió - todavía tengo un arma.

- No deberías usarla - dijo con un grito sofocado, tosiendo y asiendo su hombro ensangrentado.

- ¡Perdone usted! Pero las evidencias parecen indicar otra cosa.

Los delgados labios de Jacob se cerraron fuertemente en una línea recta. Maldijo violentamente, y entonces dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia Bella.

- Le dije a mi padre que no quería casarme contigo -, silbó, - ¡Dios! ¿Te lo imaginas? ¿Pasar contigo el resto de mi vida? Me volvería loco, si no me matas primero, claro.

- Si no querías casarte conmigo no deberías haber intentado forzarme.

Él encogió los hombros, entonces aulló cuando el movimiento le produjo un chispazo de dolor en su hombro. La miró bastante furioso y le dijo

- Tu tienes dinero, pero, ¿sabes?, creo que no lo vales.

- Amablemente, se lo dije a tu padre - contestó bruscamente.

- Dijo que me desheredaría si no me casaba contigo.

- ¿Y no pudiste hacerle frente, por una vez en tu patética vida?

Jacob gruñó al ser llamado patético, pero en sus débiles condiciones, no estaba en situación de reaccionar.

- Podría ir a América - murmuró - seguramente los salvajes tienen que ser mejor opción que_ tú._

Bella no le hizo caso. Jacob y ella habían sido extraños desde que Bella se había ido a vivir con los Black un año y medio antes. Jacob siempre estuvo bastante dominado por su padre y la única vez que mostró algún valor fue cuando Billy abandonó su casa. Desgraciadamente, su valor era normalmente mezquino, pequeño, y en opinión de Bella, bastante débil.

- Supongo que tendré que salvarte ahora - ella se quejó - Puedes estar segura de que no irás a la horca.

- Eres demasiado amable.

Bella sacudió una almohada, y la sacó de su funda, dobló la prenda, notando la buena calidad del lino, probablemente comprada con su dinero, y presionó con ella sobre la herida de Jacob.

- Tenemos que parar la hemorragia - dijo.

- Parece que disminuye ahora - admitió Jacob.

- ¿La bala te atravesó totalmente?

- No lo sé. Duele como el demonio pero no sé si duele más porque me atravesó o porque se quedó encajada en el músculo.

- Imagino que ambas cosas son bastante dolorosas, - dijo Bella levantando la funda que había usado y examinando la herida. Le dio la vuelta suavemente y miró su espalda.

- Creo que te atravesó, tienes un agujero detrás del hombro también.

- Ten en cuenta que me has herido por dos veces.

- Me atrajiste a tu habitación fingiendo que necesitabas una taza de té para calmar tu resfriado - contestó bruscamente, - y entonces intentaste violarme! ¿Qué esperabas?

- ¿Por qué demonios llevabas un arma?

- Siempre la llevo - contestó - La tengo desde... bueno, no te importa.

- Yo no iría disparando con ella. - murmuró.

- ¿Cómo es que me lo imaginaba?

- Bueno, tu sabes que nunca te he gustado.

Bella presionó su improvisado vendaje contra el hombro ensangrentado de Jacob, quizás con más fuerza de la que era necesaria.

- Lo que yo _sé_ - escupió - es que tu padre y a ti siempre os ha gustado bastante mi herencia.

- Creo que tu herencia no me gusta tanto como tu me disgustas. - se quejó Jacob - Eres demasiado mandona, no eres tan guapa, y tienes la lengua propia de una serpiente.

Bella apretó su boca hacia dentro, en una línea severa. Si tenia una lengua afilada, eso no era un defecto. Había aprendido rápidamente que su talento era su única defensa contra el desfile de tutores horribles, a los que había tenido que soportar desde el fallecimiento de su padre, cuando ella tenía diez años. Primero había sido George Liggett, un primo hermano de su padre. No había sido tan mal tipo, pero desde luego no sabía lo que hacer con una jovencita. Así que le sonrió una vez (solo una vez, por Dios) le dijo que era muy feliz por encontrarse con ella, y la llevó a una finca apartada con una niñera y una institutriz. Y entonces comenzó a olvidarse de ella.

Pero George murió y la tutoría pasó a _su_ primo hermano, que nunca tuvo relación con ella ni con su padre. Niles Wickham era un viejo avaro y mezquino que veía una pupila como un buen sustituto de sirvienta, e inmediatamente le había dado una lista de tareas más larga que sus brazos. Bella tenía que cocinar, limpiar, planchar, lustrar, fregar y barrer. Lo único que ella _no tenía_ que hacer era dormir.

Niles, de cualquier manera, se atragantó con un hueso de pollo, se le puso la cara de un color morado, y murió. Los juzgados ya no sabían que hacer con Bella, quien con quince años parecía demasiado culta y adinerada para meterla en un orfanato, así que le pasaron la tutoría a Archibald Black, primo segundo de Niles. Archibald era un viejo verde, que había encontrado a Bella demasiado atractiva para su tranquilidad, y fue entonces cuando comenzó su hábito de llevar siempre un arma encima. Pero Archibald tenía un corazón débil, así que Bella sólo tuvo que vivir con él durante seis meses antes de asistir a su funeral y despedirse para irse a vivir con su hermano pequeño Albert.

Albert bebía mucho y usaba sus puños, por lo que Bella aprendió rápidamente a correr rápido y esconderse bien. Es posible que Archibald la hubiese buscado a tientas muchas veces, pero Albert era un pobre borracho y cuando la golpeaba, _dolía_. Llegó a ser bastante hábil oliendo licores dentro de una habitación. Albert nunca levantó su mano contra ella cuando no estaba bebido.

Pero, desafortunadamente, Albert raramente estaba sobrio, y en una de sus furiosas borracheras le dio una patada tan fuerte a su caballo que el animal le devolvió una coz. Justo en la cabeza. Por aquel entonces Bella ya estaba acostumbrada a moverse de un lado para otro, así que, tan pronto el médico colocó la sábana sobre la cara de Albert, hizo su equipaje y esperó a que los tribunales decidieran donde enviarla ahora.

Pronto se encontró viviendo con el hermano pequeño de Albert, Billy y su hijo Jacob, el que en este momento se estaba desangrando. Al principio, Billy le había parecido el mejor de todos, pero Bella rápidamente se percató de que Billy no la quería a ella sino a su dinero. Una vez que él descubrió que su pupila venía con una suma bastante importante, decidió que Bella ( y su dinero) no escaparían de sus garras. Jacob era sólo unos años mayor que Bella, así que Billy les anunció que se casarían. Ninguno de los dos estaba conforme con este plan, y así se lo hicieron saber, pero a Billy no le importó; provocó a Jacob hasta que consintió, y entonces se dispuso a convencer a Bella de que ella debía llegar a ser una Black.

- Convéncete - se le imponía a gritos, la abofeteaba, la hacia pasar hambre, encerrándola en su habitación, y por último, le ordenó a Jacob que la dejase embarazada y así ellos _tendrían_ que casarse.

- Antes criaría a un bastardo que a un Black -, dijo Bella entre dientes.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó Jacob.

- Nada.

- Tienes que irte. - dijo bruscamente cambiando de tema.

- Esta claro.

- Mi padre me dijo que si no te dejaba embarazada el mismo lo haría.

Bella por poco vomitó.

- ¿Te tengo que suplicar el perdón? - dijo ella con voz inusualmente temblorosa. Incluso Jacob era preferible a Billy.

- No sé a donde puedes ir, pero necesitas desaparecer hasta que cumplas los veintiún años. ¿Que es... cuando?... Pronto, según creo.

- Seis semanas - susurró Bella - seis semanas exactamente.

- ¿Puedes hacerlo?

- ¿Esconderme?

Jacob asintió con la cabeza.

- Tendré que hacerlo, ¿Verdad? Aunque necesitaré dinero. Tengo algo de dinero suelto, pero no tengo acceso a mi herencia hasta mi cumpleaños.

Jacob hizo una mueca de dolor cuando Bella desprendió la prenda de su hombro.

- Te puedo ayudar un poco - dijo él.

- Te lo devolveré. Con intereses.

- Bien, tienes que irte esta noche.

Bella echó un vistazo a la habitación.

- Pero... el desorden... Tenemos que limpiar la sangre.

- No, déjalo. Mejor decir que yo te dejé escapar porque tu me disparaste, que porque yo sencillamente arruiné el plan.

- Un día de estos tendrás que hacer frente a tu padre.

- Será más fácil cuando te vayas. Hay una chica estupenda dos ciudades más allá a la que tengo en mente cortejar. Ella es callada y obediente. Y no es tan flaca como tú.

Bella inmediatamente sintió lástima de la pobre chica.

- Espero que todo te salga bien - mintió.

- No, no lo esperas, pero no importa. Realmente, no habrá ningún problema en cuanto te vayas.

- ¿Sabes, Jacob? ¿Que siento exactamente por ti?

Asombrosamente, Jacob sonrió y por primera vez en los ocho meses desde que Bella había ido a vivir con el sucesor más joven de los Black, ella experimentó una sensación de afinidad por este muchacho que era prácticamente de su edad.

- ¿Dónde iras? preguntó él.

- Es mejor que no lo sepas. De esta forma tu padre no podrá fastidiarte para que se lo cuentes.

- Bien pensado.

- Además, no tengo ni idea. No tengo parientes, ya sabes. Por eso vine aquí con vosotros. Pero después de diez años de defenderme a mí misma contra mis "maravillosos" tutores, debería creer que puedo manejarme en el mundo durante seis semanas.

- Si alguna mujer puede hacerlo, esa eres tú.

Bella elevó sus cejas.

- Jacob, ¿Porqué? ¿Era un piropo? Me dejas pasmada.

- No era ni lo más parecido a un piropo. ¿Que clase de hombre querría a una mujer que puede arreglárselas sin él?

- De lo que podría prescindir es de _su padre_ - replicó Bella.

Jacob frunció el ceño cuando giró la cabeza hacia su escritorio. - Abre el cajón de arriba, no, el primero de la derecha...

- Jacob, estos son tus calzoncillos! - exclamó Bella cerrando de golpe el cajón con repugnancia.

- ¿Tu quieres que te preste dinero o no? Ahí es donde lo escondo.

- Claro, lo guardas ahí porque nadie querría mirar en ese sitio - murmuró ella - quizás si te lavaras más a menudo...

- Dios! - gritó él violentamente - estoy deseando que te vayas. Tú, Bella Swan, eres la mismísima hija del demonio, una plaga, la peste, eres...

- Oh... cierra la boca! - volviendo a abrir el cajón de golpe, disgustada con sus palabras hirientes. A ella le disgustaba tanto Jacob como a él le disgustaba ella, pero quién disfrutaría siendo comparado con langostas, mosquitos, ranas, la peste, y ríos manando sangre...

- ¿Dónde está el dinero? - exigió ella.

- En mi calcetín, no... el negro... no, ese negro no... si, encima, cerca de... sí, ese es.

Bella encontró el calcetín en cuestión y sacó algunos billetes y monedas.

- Dios mío, Jacob, aquí debes tener unas cien libras ¿Donde conseguiste tanto?

- He estado ahorrando durante un poco tiempo y le siso a mi padre una o dos monedas al mes de su escritorio. Siempre que no tome mucho, el no se entera. Bella encontró esto difícil de creer. Billy Black estaba tan obsesionado con el dinero que ella se preguntaba como era posible que su piel no tuviera el color de los billetes de libra.

- Puedes coger la mitad - dijo Jacob.

- ¿Solo la mitad? No seas estúpido Jacob, tengo que esconderme durante seis semanas, puede que tenga gastos inesperados.

- Yo puedo tener gastos inesperados.

- Tu tienes un techo sobre tu cabeza! - gritó ella violentamente.

- Puede que no, en cuanto mi padre descubra que te dejé marchar.

Bella tuvo que darle la razón, Billy Black _no iba_ a ser muy amable con su único hijo. Ella se deshizo de la mitad del dinero y lo volvió a meter en el calcetín.

- Muy bien - dijo, metiendo apresuradamente su parte en el bolsillo - ¿Tienes tu herida bajo control?

- No serás acusada por asesinato, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

- Es difícil que me creas, Jacob, pero no quiero que mueras; no quiero casarme contigo y seguramente no lamentaré no haber puesto nunca mis ojos en ti, pero no quiero que mueras.

Jacob la miró extrañamente, y por un momento Bella pensó que en ese momento él iba a decirle algo agradable ( o al menos tan agradable como lo que ella le había dicho) en respuesta, pero él sólo soltó un bufido.

- Tienes razón, es difícil de creer para mí.

En ese momento, Bella decidió prescindir de cualquier sentimentalismo que pudiera sentir y salió con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Con la mano en el tirador dijo

- Te veré dentro de seis semanas, cuando venga a recoger mi herencia.

- Y me devuelvas el dinero - le recordó él.

- Y te devuelva el dinero, con intereses - añadió ella antes de que él lo hiciera.

- Vale.

- Por otro lado - dijo, principalmente para sí misma - Es posible que haya un modo de llevar mis asuntos sin encontrarme de nuevo con los Black. Podría hacerlo todo a través de un abogado y...

- Sería incluso mejor - la interrumpió Jacob.

Bella soltó un gran alarido muy enfadada, se despidió y salió de la habitación. Jacob nunca cambiaría, era maleducado, egoísta, incluso aunque fuera dudosamente más agradable que su querido padre todavía sería un patán grosero.

Salió corriendo por el pasillo oscuro y subió volando las escaleras hasta su habitación. Era gracioso que sus tutores siempre le dejaran la habitación en los áticos. Billy había sido el peor de todos, relegándola a un rincón polvoriento con techos bajos y aleros profundos. Pero si lo que él quería era cambiar su carácter, se equivocó. Bella amaba su acogedora habitación. Estaba más cerca del cielo, podía oír la lluvia contra el techo y podía ver las ramas de los árboles brotar en primavera. Los pájaros anidaban por fuera de su ventana y de vez en cuando, las ardillas correteaban por su alféizar.

Tan pronto metió sus más preciadas pertenencias dentro de una bolsa, se paró a echar un vistazo por fuera de la ventana. Era un día despejado y ahora el cielo estaba extraordinariamente claro. De algún modo, era de esperar que ésta sería una noche plagada de estrellas. Bella tenía pocos recuerdos de su madre, pero ella podía recordar cuando se sentaba sobre su regazo en las noches de verano, mirando fijamente las estrellas.

- Mira esa - susurraba Renée Swan - creo que es la más brillante del cielo, y mira allí, puedes ver el oso?.

Sus paseos siempre terminaban cuando Renée decía

- Cada estrella es especial ¿Lo sabías? Creo que a veces todas parecen la misma, pero cada una es especial y diferente, como tú. Tu eres la muchacha más especial del mundo, nunca lo olvides.

Bella era demasiado joven para darse cuenta de que Renée se estaba muriendo, pero ahora ella lo cuidaba como el último regalo de su madre. Pero no importaba lo sola y triste que se sentía ( y los últimos diez años de su vida había tenido muchas razones para sentirse sola y triste), Bella sólo miraba al cielo para tener un momento de paz. Si una estrella brillaba ella se sentía a salvo y reanimada. Es posible que no se sintiera igual que cuando era pequeñita y estaba sobre el regazo de su madre, pero al menos las estrellas le daban esperanza, si aguantaban, ella también podría aguantar.

Hizo una última inspección para cerciorarse que no se dejaba nada, echó unas pocas velas de sebo en su bolsa por si las necesitara y salió precipitadamente. La casa estaba tranquila, ya que a todos los sirvientes les habían dado la noche libre, probablemente, porque así no habría testigos cuando Jacob la agrediera. Era la obligación de Billy pensar por adelantado. A Bella sólo la sorprendía que no hubiera intentado antes ésta táctica. Debió haber pensado en un principio que conseguiría casarla con Jacob sin recurrir a la fuerza. Ahora que se aproximaba su cumpleaños, su desesperación iba en aumento.

Y así discurría la vida de Bella, si se casaba con Jacob moriría, y le daba igual lo melodramático que eso sonaba, lo único que podía ser peor que verle cada día durante el resto de su vida sería tener que _escucharlo_ cada día durante el resto de su vida.

Ya se marchaba atravesando el vestíbulo que llevaba a la puerta principal, cuando observó el nuevo candelabro de Billy majestuosamente colocado en la mesa que había al lado. Se había estado jactando toda la semana de esa pieza de plata auténtica, como él decía, la más fina artesanía, Bella emitió un gruñido; Billy nunca habría podido conseguir candelabros de plata autentica, antes de que le nombraran su tutor.

Verdaderamente, era irónico, ella hubiera sido feliz de dividir su fortuna, o regalarla incluso, si encontrara una casa con una familia que la amara y la protegiera; alguien que viera en ella algo más que un sirvienta con una cuenta en el banco.

Impulsivamente, Bella cogió de un tirón las velas de cera de abeja del candelabro y las cambió por las de sebo de su bolsa; si necesitaba encender una vela en sus viajes, ella tendría el olor dulce que desprende la cera de abeja y que Billy reservaba para él.

Salió corriendo, murmurando un pequeño agradecimiento por el buen clima.

- Menos mal que Jacob no decidió atacarme en invierno - murmuró, mientras daba grandes zancadas en dirección a la calle. Habría preferido cabalgar un poco para salir más rápido de Hampshire, pero Billy sólo tenía dos caballos, y en este momento se hallaban enganchados a su carruaje, y se lo había llevado consigo para ir a su reunión semanal de juegos de cartas, a la casa del patrón.

Bella intentó mirar hacia la parte luminosa de la calzada y se recordó a sí misma que se escondería más fácilmente si iba a pie. Tendría que ir más despacio, aunque, si corría a través de los senderos...

Se estremeció; una mujer sola llamaría mucho la atención, y su pelo castaño y brillante, reflejaría demasiado la luz de la luna, incluso aunque la mayor parte lo hubiera escondido con prisas dentro de un gorro. Estuvo tentada de disfrazarse como un chico, pero no tuvo tiempo suficiente. Quizás seguiría por la costa hacía el puerto activo más cercano, no estaba muy lejos; podría viajar más rápido por mar, la llevaría lo suficientemente lejos para que Billy no pudiera encontrarla en las seis semanas.

Si, tendría que ir por la costa, pero no podría ir por los caminos principales, ya que forzosamente alguien la vería; así que giró hacia el sur, y comenzó a abrirse camino a través del campo. Portsmouth sólo estaba a quince millas, si caminaba rápidamente durante toda la noche, podría estar allí por la mañana; entonces sacaría un pasaje en cualquier tipo de barco que la llevara a otra parte de Inglaterra. Bella no quería abandonar el país, no cuando necesitaba reclamar su herencia en seis semanas escasas.

¿Pero que se suponía que debía hacer durante ese tiempo? Había estado aislada de la sociedad desde hacía mucho tiempo, ni siquiera sabía si estaría cualificada para algún trabajo sencillo. Pensó que podía ser una buena institutriz, pero lo más probable es que tardara seis semanas en encontrar ese puesto. Y entonces... Bueno, no sería justo conseguir un puesto de institutriz y dejar el puesto simplemente unas semanas después.

Sabía cocinar, y sus tutores se habían asegurado de que supiera limpiar; ella podía trabajar a cambio de una habitación y comida en alguna posada poco conocida y _bastante_ fuera de su ruta. Asintió para sí misma, limpiar lo que ensuciaban desconocidos no era demasiado atractivo, pero parecía ser su única esperanza de supervivencia en las semanas siguientes. De cualquier modo, tenía que desaparecer de Hampshire y sus condados vecinos; podía trabajar en una posada, pero tenía que estar muy lejos de Black Hall.

Así que aumentó su velocidad hacia Portsmouth, la hierba bajo sus pies era suave y seca, y los árboles la resguardaban de la vista del camino principal; no había demasiado tránsito a estas horas de la noche, pero una nunca era demasiado cauta. Se movía rápidamente, el único sonido eran sus pisadas al tocar el suelo. Hasta...

¿Qué fue eso?

Bella se giró sobre sí misma, pero no vio nada; su corazón se aceleró, habría jurado que oyó algo;

- sería un erizo - susurró para sí misma - o quizás una liebre - pero no veía ningún animal, y no se sentía tranquila.

- Sigue andando - se dijo - debes llegar a Portsmouth por la mañana - y continuó su marcha; ahora iba tan veloz, que comenzó a respirar cada vez más deprisa, y entonces...

Volvió a girarse sobre sí misma, instintivamente, su mano buscó alcanzando su pistola. Ahora, definitivamente, había oído algo.

- Sé que estás ahí - dijo con un desafío en la voz que no estaba segura de sentir. - Enseña tu cara o quédate ahí como un cobarde.

Se oyó un crujido, y entonces un hombre salió de entre los árboles. Iba vestido completamente de negro, desde su camisa hasta las puntas de sus botas. Era alto, y con unos hombros muy anchos. Era el hombre de aspecto más peligroso que Bella había visto en su vida. Y tenía una pistola que apuntaba directamente a su corazón.


	2. Capitulo 2

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**************Debo decir chicas que colores de ojos ya no los cambio por que luego se me va **

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

_**pug-na-cious** (adjetivo). Dispuesto a luchar, dado al combate, luchador._

_Puedo ser luchador (pugnacious) cuando estoy en apuros._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan_

Edward Cullen no estaba seguro del aspecto que él había pensado que tendría la mujer, pero ciertamente no era éste. Había pensado que parecería dulce, tímida, manipuladora. En cambio, ella permaneció en pie, mantuvo sus hombros rectos y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

Y tenía la boca más fascinante que jamás había visto. No sabía como describirla, excepto que su labio superior se arqueaba de la forma más deliciosa y...

- ¿Cree que existe la posibilidad de que apunte con la pistola hacia otra parte?

Edward despertó bruscamente de su sueño, horrorizado por su falta de concentración.

- ¿Le gustaría eso, verdad?

- Pues si, en efecto, les tengo un poco de manía, ¿sabe?, no entiendo muy bien las armas, precisamente; son buenas para algunos fines, supongo que para cazar y eso, pero no disfruto especialmente cuando me apuntan directamente a _mí_, y...

- ¡Silencio!

Ella cerró su boca.

Edward la estudió durante unos minutos. Algo en ella no estaba bien, Irina De Denali era española... bueno, medio española por lo menos, y esta chica parecía inglesa por los cuatro costados; su pelo no podía decirse que fuera rubio, pero desde luego tenía un matiz claro de marrón, e incluso en la noche oscura pudo ver que sus ojos eran de un claro verde-azul.

Sin mencionar su voz, que tenía cierto deje con el acento inglés de la nobleza británica, pero él la había visto salir a hurtadillas de la casa de Billy Black, a altas horas de la noche, con todos los sirvientes de permiso; tenía que ser Irina De Denali, no había otra explicación.

Edward y el Ministerio de Defensa, en el que no estaba precisamente trabajando, pero le habían dado ordenes en referencia a una letra de cambio inusual, de un banco que había estado buscando a Billy Black durante aproximadamente seis meses. Las autoridades locales sabían desde hacía tiempo que Black, hacía un importante contrabando desde Francia, pero había sido recientemente, que empezaron a sospechar sobre el enredo que les permitía a los espías de Napoleón usar su pequeño barco para llevar mensajes diplomáticos secretos junto con su carga habitual de coñac y seda; desde que el barco de Black navegaba desde una cala pequeña al sur de la costa entre Portsmouth y Bournemouth, el Ministerio de Defensa al principio no le habían prestado mucha atención; la mayoría de los espías hacían sus travesías desde Kent, que estaba mucho más cerca de Francia. La aparentemente inconveniente ubicación de Black, había sido una excelente estratagema, y el Ministerio de Defensa temía que las fuerzas de Napoleón la habían estado usando para sus mensajes más delicados; hacía un mes que habían descubierto que el contacto de Black era IrinaDe Denali, medio española, medio inglesa y cien por cien letal.

Edward había estado en alerta toda la tarde, tan pronto como averiguó que todos los sirvientes de los Black tenían la noche libre, un gesto nada común para un hombre tan notoriamente tacaño como Billy Black; sin duda algo se estaba tramando, y las sospechas de Edward fueron confirmadas, cuando vio a la chica salir furtivamente de la casa al abrigo de la oscuridad; Era tan jovencita que supuso que no la dejaría aparentar inocencia para disuadirlo; probablemente mostraría esa mirada de joven condenada. ¿Quién sospecharía que una jovencita tan encantadora fuera capaz de alta traición?

Su pelo largo estaba estirado hacia atrás en una trenza juvenil, sus mejillas tenían ese rubor, esa apariencia de limpieza, y...

Y su delicada mano estaba bajando lentamente hacia su bolsillo.

Edward finalmente se dejó llevar por los instintos, su brazo izquierdo se extendió con una velocidad sorprendente golpeando la mano de ella para cambiar su trayectoria al tiempo que se abalanzaba hacia adelante; chocó contra ella con todo su peso y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Ella sintió su suavidad debajo de él, excepto por supuesto, por la dura pistola de metal de su bolsillo oculto. Si él tenía alguna duda de su identidad antes, ésta se había esfumado. Enganchó la pistola y se la colocó en la pretina del pantalón, y se puso de pie echándose hacia atrás, dejándola a ella tirada en el suelo.

- Muy poco profesional, mi amor.

Ella parpadeó y entonces refunfuño.

- Vale, si, esto es lo que se esperaba ya que apenas soy una profesional en este tipo de cosas, aunque he tenido alguna experiencia con...

Sus palabras fueron apagándose hasta convertirse en un murmullo ininteligible y él no estaba totalmente seguro sí para él o para sí misma,

- He ido detrás de usted durante aproximadamente un año, - dijo bruscamente y con esto atrajo su atención.

- ¿Ha ido detrás de mi?

- No supe quién era hasta el mes pasado, pero ahora que la tengo, no la dejaré escapar.

- ¿No me dejara escapar?

Edward la miró fijamente, irritado por la confusión. ¿Cuál era su juego?

- ¿Cree que soy idiota? - escupió.

- No - dijo ella - Acabo de huir de una guarida de idiotas, estoy bien familiarizada con esa raza, y usted es algo más que eso. De cualquier manera, espero que no sea un buen tirador.

- Yo nunca fallo.

Ella suspiró

- Si, me estoy asustando mucho; mire como estoy, ¿Le molesta si me echo hacia atrás?

Él movió el arma menos de una pulgada, lo suficiente para recordarle que le estaba apuntando al corazón.

- En este momento, creo que prefiero su postura en el suelo.

- Presiento qué es lo que preferiría - murmuró - no creo que me deje seguir mi camino.

Su respuesta fue una risa perruna.

- Me temo que no, mi amor, sus días como espía han terminado.

- ¿Mis días como _qué_?

- El gobierno Británico sabe todo sobre usted y sobre sus maquinaciones de traición, señorita Irina De Denali, creo que se dará cuenta de que nosotros no miramos muy amablemente a los espías españoles.

Su cara era un cuadro perfecto de incredulidad.

- ¡Dios! Menuda era esa mujer, ¿El gobernador me conoce? - preguntó, - espere un momento ¿Conoce a _quién_?

- No se hagas la estúpida, señorita De Denali, su inteligencia es bien conocida aquí y en todo el continente.

- Ese es un piropo muy bonito, seguro, pero me temo que ha habido un error.

- No hay error. La vi cuando abandonaba Black Hall.

- Sí, por supuesto, pero...

- Por la noche... - continuó - con todos los sirvientes de permiso, ¿no se dio cuenta que estuvimos vigilando la casa, verdad?

- No, no, por supuesto, no me di cuenta. - respondió Bella parpadeando furiosamente. ¿Alguien había estado vigilando la casa? ¿Cómo no lo había notado? - ¿Durante cuanto tiempo?

- Dos semanas.

Esto tenía explicación, había estado en Bath durante los últimos quince días, atendiendo a la solterona y enfermiza tía de Billy, y acababa de regresar esta tarde.

- Pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos, - continuó - confirma nuestras sospechas.

- ¿Sus sospechas? - repitió. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo este hombre?

si estaba loco, ella tenía un grave problema, porque él todavía le apuntaba con la pistola a la mitad de su cuerpo.

- Tenemos suficiente para acusar a Black, su testimonio asegurara que lo cuelguen, y usted, mi amor, aprenderá a amar Australia.

Bella sofocó un grito, sus ojos se iluminaron con encanto. ¿Estaba Billy envuelto en algo ilegal? ¡Oh, esto era maravilloso! ¡Perfecto! Ella estaría en lo cierto de que no era más que un pobre estafador. Su mente iba a máxima velocidad; a pesar de todo lo que había dicho el hombre de negro, ella dudaba que Billy hubiera hecho algo tan malo como para colgarlo. Quizás lo enviaran a prisión, o lo obligarían a hacer trabajos forzados, o...

- ¿Señorita De Denali? - dijo el hombre de manera cortante.

La voz de Bella era jadeante y muy emocionada cuando preguntó - ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Billy?

- Por el amor de Dios, mujer, ya he tenido suficiente de su farsa, se viene conmigo.

Dio un paso hacia delante con un gruñido amenazador y la cogió por las muñecas.

- Ahora.

- Pero...

- Ni una palabra a menos que sea una confesión.

- Pero...

- ¡Eso es todo! - metió un trapo en su boca - tendrá tiempo de sobra para hablar más tarde señorita De Denali.

Bella tosió y gruñó furiosamente cuando él ató sus muñecas con un áspero trozo de cuerda; entonces, para su asombro, puso dos dedos dentro de su boca y dejó salir un profundo silbido. Un magnífico caballo castrado negro salió haciendo cabriolas de entre los árboles, con pasos grandes y elegantes.

Mientras ella se quedaba boquiabierta observando al caballo, que debía ser el animal más tranquilo y mejor amaestrado en la historia de la creación, el hombre la levantó y colocó sobre la silla.

- Mmm. fffl... - gruñó, siéndole completamente imposible hablar con el trapo mugriento dentro de su boca.

- ¿Qué? - él la miró por encima y desvió su mirada a sus faldas que dejaban las piernas a la vista.

- Oh, sus faldas, puedo cortarlas si usted puede prescindir de ellas con decoro.

Ella lo miró ferozmente.

- Fuera con el decoro, entonces - dijo, y empujó sus faldas hacia arriba para que ella pudiera montar en el caballo con más comodidad.

- Lo siento, no pensé en traer una silla de mujer, señorita De Denali, pero confíe en mí cuando te digo que tiene mayores preocupaciones que el hecho de que yo esté viendo sus piernas desnudas.

Ella le dio un puntapié en el pecho.

Él cerró su mano alrededor de su tobillo haciéndole daño.

- Nunca - le espetó - le dé un puntapié a un hombre que le esta apuntando con una pistola.

Bella irguió la nariz y apartó la mirada. Esta tontería había llegado demasiado lejos; tan pronto como se librara de esta condenada mordaza, le diría a este bruto que nunca había oído hablar de su señorita De Denali, ella abatiría sobre su cabeza a las fuerzas del orden tan rápido que tendría que suplicarle por la cuerda para ahorcarse.

Pero mientras tanto, haría lo posible por hacerle la vida imposible; tan pronto como se montó en el caballo y se colocó en la silla detrás de ella, le empujó con el codo en las costillas, duramente.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - dijo él secamente.

Ella encogió los hombros inocentemente.

- Otro movimiento como ese y le meto otro trapo en la boca, y éste estará considerablemente menos limpio que el primero.

"Como si eso fuera posible", pensó Bella furiosamente, no quiso _pensar_ donde habría estado el trapo antes de estar en su boca; Todo lo que ella podía hacer era mirarlo ferozmente, y por la forma en que el le hablaba soltando bufidos, ella temió que no pareciera lo suficientemente furiosa.

Pero entonces él puso el caballo a medio galope y Bella se dio cuenta de que mientras ellos fueran cabalgando hacia Portsmouth, se estarían alejando de Black Hall.

Si ella no hubiera tenido las manos atadas habría dado palmas de alegría; no podría haber escapado tan rápido si hubiera planeado el viaje ella misma. Este hombre podía pensar que ella era alguna otra, "una criminal española, para ser precisos", pero ella podía aclarar todo esto una vez que él la hubiera llevado lejos, muy lejos. Mientras tanto, estaría callada y tranquila, y le dejaría que llevara al caballo a galope tendido.

Treinta minutos más tarde un Edward Cullen muy receloso desmontó delante de Seacrest Manor, cerca de Bournemouth, Dorset. Irina De Denali, que había elaborado toda clase de improperios, hasta para las uñas de los dedos de sus pies cuando la arrinconó en el prado, no había ofrecido la más mínima resistencia en todo el viaje a caballo por la costa, no había luchado ni había tratado de escapar; de hecho, había estado tan callada, que debido su lado cortés, "él dejaba ver su lado más cortés demasiado a menudo", estuvo tentado de quitarle la mordaza, solo por cariño.

Pero reprimió el impulso de ser agradable; el marqués de Riverdale, su mejor amigo y frecuente compañero en la prevención del crimen, había tenido relaciones con la señorita De Denali y le había dicho a Edward que ella era engañosa y letal. No le quitaría la mordaza y las ataduras hasta que estuviera bien encerrada bajo llave.

La hizo bajar del caballo, sujetando su codo con firmeza para que entrara en su casa. Edward solo tenía tres sirvientes en su casa, todos ellos de una discreción incomparable, y estaban acostumbrados a visitantes extraños a medianoche.

- Suba las escaleras - gruñó empujándola para atravesar el vestíbulo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza alegremente, ( ¿¡Alegremente?!), y subió con cuidado. Edward la dirigió hacia el piso de arriba y la metió a empujones a un dormitorio pequeño pero amueblado confortablemente;

- Así no le dará la idea de escaparse - dijo ásperamente mostrando dos llaves - la puerta tiene dos cerraduras.

Ella echó un vistazo al pomo de la puerta, pero fue otra artimaña que tampoco causó reacción,

- Y - añadió, - hay cincuenta pies hasta llegar al suelo, así que le recomendaría que no lo intentara por la ventana.

Encogió los hombros, como si no hubiera considerado en ningún momento la ventana, como una opción viable de escape; Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, irritado por su indiferencia, ató sus muñecas a la pata de la cama.

- No quiero que intente nada mientras estoy ocupado.

Ella le sonrió, lo que era una verdadera proeza con el trapo sucio en su boca.

- Demonios! - murmuró él; lo tenía totalmente confundido, y no le gustaba nada esa sensación. Se detuvo para cerciorarse de que las ataduras eran seguras y comenzó a inspeccionar la habitación, asegurándose de no dejar falsos objetos que ella pudiera utilizar como armas, había oído que IrinaDe Denali era ingeniosa, y no tenía planeado ser recordado como el tonto que la había subestimado.

Se guardó en el bolsillo una pluma y un pisapapeles antes de sacar una silla hasta el vestíbulo; no creía que ella fuera tan fuerte como para romper una silla, pero si de algún modo la manejaba y le rompía una pata, la madera astillada si fuese un arma peligrosa.

Ella parpadeó cuando él regresó.

- Si quiere sentarse, - dijo bruscamente - puede hacerlo en la cama.

Ella ladeó su cabeza de un modo encantador y se sentó en la cama; tampoco tenía mucha elección, ya que sus manos estaban atadas a la pata de la cama, después de todo.

- No intente hechizarme para que le ayude - le advirtió - lo sé todo sobre usted.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Edward soltó un bufido con gran disgusto y se volvió de espaldas a ella, ya que había terminado su inspección de la habitación; finalmente, cuando él se convenció de que el cuarto sería una prisión aceptable, se puso de cara a ella y colocó sus manos firmemente sobre sus caderas.

- Si lleva alguna arma encima, debería dármela ahora, porque después tendré que registrarla.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás mostrando su horror, y Edward agradeció que finalmente había conseguido ofenderla; quien quiera que fuera, era una actriz prodigiosa.

- Bueno, ¿No tiene ningún arma? Le aseguro que seré bastante menos amable si descubro que ha intentado ocultarme algo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente y estiró de sus ataduras, como si tratase de alejarse lo más posible de él.

- Yo no voy a disfrutar con esto - musitó. Trató de no parecer un completo sinvergüenza ya que ella cerró sus ojos fuertemente con temor y resignación. Sabía que las mujeres podían ser tan malvadas y peligrosas como los hombres (siete años de trabajo con el Ministerio de Defensa lo habían convencido sobre esto), pero nunca había realizado esta parte de su trabajo; lo habían educado para tratar a las mujeres como damas, e iba en contra de su moral el inspeccionarlas en contra de su voluntad.

Cortó y liberó una de sus muñecas para poder quitarlas de delante y procedió a vaciar sus bolsillos; no contenían nada interesante, salvo unas cincuenta libras en billetes y monedas, lo que le pareció una suma insignificante para una espía notable; entonces le llamó la atención su pequeña bolsa y vació el contenido sobre la cama. Dos velas de cera de abeja (solo Dios sabía para que quería ella eso), un cepillo para el pelo con el dorso de plata, una Biblia pequeña, un cuaderno con la cubierta de piel y algunas cosas de menos valor que no cogió para no mancharse al tocarlas. Supuso que todo el mundo merecía un poco de privacidad, incluidos los espías traidores.

Recogió la Biblia y pasó las hojas rápidamente asegurándose de que no había nada colocado entre sus páginas. Satisfecho de que el libro no tuviera nada adverso, lo volvió a tirar sobre la cama, notando con interés que ella se sobresaltaba mientras lo hacía.

Entonces cogió el cuaderno y miró en su interior, solo algunas paginas contenían algunos garabatos.

- Contubernal - leyó en voz alta - Halcyon, Diacritical, Titivate, Umlaut.

Levantó sus cejas y siguió leyendo; tres páginas llenas de la clase de palabras que aprendió en el primer curso en Oxford o Cambridge,

- ¿Qué es esto?

Ella sacudió su hombro hacia su boca, señalando el trapo.

- De acuerdo - dijo él con un movimiento brusco de cabeza, colocando el cuaderno cerca de la Biblia - pero antes de quitársela tendré que... - sus palabras se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, dejando salir un suspiro desdichado. Ambos sabían lo que tenía que hacer.

- Si no opone resistencia, haré lo posible por terminar más rápido - dijo severamente.

Su cuerpo entero estaba tenso, pero Edward intentó ignorar su angustia conforme pasaba sus manos hasta llegar a sus piernas.

- Bueno, ya está - dijo malhumorado - Debo decir que estoy bastante sorprendido de que no llevara ninguna otra pistola.

Ella lo miró ferozmente en respuesta.

- Le quitaré el trapo ahora, pero un ruido fuerte y se lo vuelvo a poner.

Ella movió la cabeza bruscamente, tosiendo cuando le quitó el trapo.

Edward se apoyó descaradamente contra la pared y preguntó:

- ¿Bien?

- De todas formas, nadie me oiría si yo gritara.

- Eso es muy cierto - concedió. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cuaderno de piel y lo cogió.

- Ahora, supongo que me explicará de que va todo esto.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Mi padre siempre me animó a aumentar mi vocabulario.

Edward la miró fijamente en señal de incredulidad; entonces volvió a abrir las páginas otra vez, eso era algún tipo de código, tenía que ser eso, pero estaba cansado y sabía que si ella confesaba algo esa noche, no iba a ser algo tan peligroso como la llave de su código secreto, así que tiró el libro encima de la cama y dijo:

- Hablaremos de esto mañana.

Ella realizó otro de esos molestos encogimientos de hombros.

El hizo rechinar sus dientes. - ¿Tiene algo que decir de usted?

Bella se frotó los ojos, recordándose que tenía que permanecer al lado de este hombre; parecía peligroso y a pesar de su evidente malestar por registrarla, ella no tenía duda de que la dañaría si consideraba que era necesario para su misión; cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Ella estaba jugando a un juego peligroso y lo sabía; quería permanecer aquí en esta agradable casa, tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, (ciertamente era más cálido y más seguro que cualquier otro lugar que ella misma hubiera conseguido).

Hecho esto, de cualquier manera, ella tenía que dejarle que continuara creyendo que ella era la tal IrinaDe Denali; no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, no sabía español, y con seguridad, no sabía como se suponía que actuaba una criminal cuando la pillaban y la ataban a la pata de una cama.

Supuso que Irina intentaría negarlo todo.

- Se ha equivocado de persona - dijo, sabiendo que él no la creería y causándole un placer perverso por el hecho de que estaba diciendo la verdad.

- ¡Ja! - bramó - seguro que puede sugerir algo un poco más original.

- Puede creer lo que quiera.

- Parece que actúa con mucha confianza para ser alguien que está claramente en desventaja.

Bella tuvo que darle la razón en eso, pero si Irinaera realmente una espía, ella tenía que ser una maestra en valentía.

- Ya no me importa el ser atada, amordazada, arrastrada por todo el campo, y atada a la pata de una cama; sin mencionar - afirmó - ser forzada y someterme a su registro insultante.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento, y si Bella no lo hubiera conocido mejor, habría pensado que le dolía algo; entonces, los abrió y la volvió a mirar con una mirada dura e intransigente. Dijo:

- Encuentro difícil de creer, señorita De Denali, que haya llegado tan lejos en su profesión favorita sin que la hayan registrado todavía.

Bella no sabía que decir a esto así que solo lo miró ferozmente.

- Todavía estoy esperando que hable.

- No tengo nada que decir - esto, al menos, era cierto.

- Puede que cambie de opinión después de unos cuantos días sin comida ni agua.

- ¿Entonces planea matarme de hambre?

- Hombres más duros que usted han caído.

Ella no había considerado esto, pensó que él le gritaría, había pensado que él podría incluso golpearla, pero no se le había ocurrido que podría negarle comida y agua.

- Veo que no le entusiasma el panorama - dijo lenta y pesadamente.

- Déjeme sola.

Dio un golpe seco; necesitaba elaborar un plan. Necesitaba resolver quién demonios era ese hombre; más que nada, lo que necesitaba era tiempo.

Lo miró a los ojos y dijo:

- Estoy cansada.

- _Estoy_ seguro de ello, pero no estoy particularmente inclinado a dejarla dormir.

- No necesita preocuparse por mi bienestar; no es probable que me sienta bien descansada, después de pasar la noche atada a la pata de la cama.

- Oh, eso, - dijo él, velozmente y con un movimiento rápido de su muñeca la liberó.

- ¿Porqué hizo eso? - preguntó desconfiadamente.

- Me agrada hacerlo; además, no tiene armas, difícilmente me puede vencer y no tiene forma de escapar. Buenas noches, señorita De Denali.

Su boca se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Se va?

- Le di las buenas noches.

Se giró sobre sus talones y abandonó la habitación dejándola boquiabierta en la puerta. Oyó girar dos llaves en las dos cerraduras antes de recobrar la compostura.

- Dios mío, Bella - se susurró a sí misma - ¿En qué te has metido?.

Su estómago retumbó y ella deseó haber cogido algo para comer antes de escapar esa noche. Su secuestrador parecía un hombre de palabra, y si le dijo que no le iba a dar comida ni agua, ella lo creyó.

Corrió hasta la ventana y miró afuera; él no le había mentido, había al menos cincuenta pies hasta el suelo; pero había una repisa, si ella encontrara algún tipo de recipiente, podría colocarlo fuera y recoger lluvia y rocío. Había pasado hambre antes, y sabía que ella podía manejar esto. Pero junto con la sed, era demasiado.

Encontró un recipiente pequeño, cilíndrico, usado para sujetar las plumas en el escritorio. El cielo todavía estaba claro, pero el tiempo inglés era como era; Bella imaginó que habría un cambio decente, y llovería antes que fuera por la mañana, así que colocó el recipiente en el alféizar por si acaso.

Entonces cruzó hasta su cama y volvió a colocar sus pertenencias dentro de la bolsa. Gracias al cielo, su secuestrador no se había percatado del nombre del titular que estaba escrito dentro de la Biblia. Su madre le había dado el libro cuando murió, y seguramente él habría querido saber porqué el nombre de Renée Swan estaba escrito en la parte interior de la portada. Y la reacción de él a su pequeño diccionario personal... cielos, hubiera tenido problemas para explicar_ eso_. Entonces ella tuvo una sensación muy extraña... se quitó los zapatos y se deslizó fuera de la cama, caminando en silencio, solo calzada con las medias, hasta que ella alcanzó la pared pegada al vestíbulo. Se movió pegada a lo largo de la pared hasta que alcanzó la puerta, inclinándose y mirando con curiosidad a través del ojo de la cerradura.

¡Aja! Justo lo que había pensado. Un ojo grande y gris también la miraba curiosamente a ella.

- ¡Y buenas noches a usted! - dijo ella en voz alta. Entonces cogió su gorro y lo colgó sobre el tirador de modo que tapase el ojo de la cerradura. No quería dormir con su único vestido, pero seguramente no había forma de desnudarse con la posibilidad de que _él_ estuviera viéndola.

Lo oyó maldecir una vez, y dos veces. Entonces sus pisadas resonaron dirigiéndose hasta cruzar el vestíbulo. Bella se quitó su falda y se metió en la cama; miró fijamente al techo y comenzó a pensar, y entonces empezó a toser.

* * *

**¿Que opinan?**

**Una mas y hasta mañana**


	3. Capitulo 3

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 3**

_**a-quim-bo** (adjetivo). De los brazos. En una posición en que los dos descansan sobre las caderas, y los codos quedan hacia afuera. No puedo contar el número de veces que lo he hecho antes. Brazos en jarras (aquimbo). De hecho, me estremezco incluso con pensarlo._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan_

Bella tosió durante toda la noche, durante todo el amanecer, hasta que el cielo volvió a ponerse azul claro; parando solo para comprobar su recipiente para el agua que estaba sobre la repisa. Maldición, nada; le bastaba con unas pocas gotas de líquido, sentía como si hubiera fuego en su garganta.

Pero con dolor de garganta ó sin él, el plan que había tramado parecía atractivo; cuando abrió la boca para comprobar su voz, el sonido que llegó avergonzaría a una rana.

En realidad, pensó que las ranas se avergonzarían de hacer un sonido como ese, no lo dudaba. Bella tenía que hacerse temporalmente la muda. Ese hombre podría preguntarle lo que quisiera, que a ella no le sería posible responderle a nada.

Seguro que su secuestrador no pensaría que estaba fingiendo la dolencia; abrió mucho su boca y miró al espejo, inclinando su cabeza de forma que el sol iluminara su garganta; enrojecida; le pareció definitivamente monstruosa; y las bolsas que habían comenzado a aparecer bajo sus ojos, por seguir sin acostarse en toda la noche, la hacían parecer incluso peor.

Bella casi saltó de alegría. Si hubiera alguna manera de fingir fiebre para que pareciera incluso más débil. Supuso que podía poner su cara cerca de una vela con la esperanza de que su piel se calentara antinaturalmente; pero si _él_ llegaba en ese momento, le costaría muchísimo explicarle porque tenía una vela encendida, con una mañana tan luminosa.

No, la garganta muda tendría que ser suficiente; e incluso si no lo fuera, ella ya no tenía ninguna elección en cuanto a eso, porque podía oír sus pisadas sonando ruidosamente abajo en el vestíbulo.

Cruzo corriendo la habitación y se metió deprisa en la cama, tirando de las mantas hasta su barbilla. Tosió un par de veces, y pellizcó sus mejillas para darles la apariencia de estar acalorada; entonces tosió un poco más.

Tos, tos, tos.

La llave giró en la cerradura.

Tos, tos, tos, tos, TOS. Estaba matando a su garganta, pero Bella quería hacer una estupenda actuación porque él ya estaba entrando.

Entonces otra llave giró en otra cerradura. Demonios, había olvidado que había dos cerraduras en la puerta.

Tos, tos, tos, tos seca, tos seca, tos, TOS FALSA.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es ese ruido infernal?

Bella levantó los ojos, si no fuera porque ya estaba muda habría perdido su voz. Su secuestrador parecía arrogante y peligroso en la oscuridad, pero de día avergonzaría al mismo Adonis. De un modo u otro él parecía más grande cuando había luz; más fuerte también, como si su ropas apenas refrenasen el poder de su cuerpo. Su pelo negro estaba arreglado pulcramente, pero un mechón suelto, caía hacia su ceja izquierda . Y sus ojos que eran grises y claros, pero esto era lo único inocente en ellos, parecían mirar al más allá, muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

El hombre la cogió del hombro, su tacto quemaba su piel a pesar de llevar puesto el vestido; sofocó un grito y lo ocultó con otra tos.

- Creo que anoche le dije que me había cansado de su comedia.

Ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, asió su garganta con las manos y tosió otra vez.

- No piense ni por un momento que la creo.

Ella abrió mucho la boca y apuntó a su garganta.

- No voy a mirar su garganta, pequeña.

Ella señaló de nuevo, esta vez golpeando con el dedo en su boca.

- Oh, muy bien. - Sus labios se cerraron firmemente en una línea inflexible cuando se volvió sobre sus talones, cruzando a grandes zancadas la habitación, y arrancando una vela fuera de su soporte. Bella miró con gran interés como él tropezaba con la vela y cruzaba por detrás de la cama. Se sentó cerca de ella y el peso de su cuerpo hizo bajar su lado del colchón; ella rodó un poco hacia él y puso sus manos por fuera para parar el descenso.

Al hacer esto tocó su muslo.

TOS!

Estuvo a punto de volar al otro lado de la cama.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios, me han tocado mujeres más atractivas y más interesantes que usted - dijo bruscamente, - no debe tener miedo; puedo hacerle pasar hambre para que diga la verdad, pero no la violaré.

Aunque parezca mentira, Bella le creyó. Aparte de sus inclinaciones hacia el secuestro, no parecía del tipo de los que toman a una mujer en contra de su voluntad. De alguna extraña manera, ella confiaba en este hombre. Podía haberla herido, podía incluso haberla matado, pero no lo había hecho. Sintió que él tenía un código de honor y moralidad, que había estado ausente en sus tutores.

- ¿Y bien? - Insistió.

Ella retrocedió hasta donde acababa la cama y colocó sus manos remilgadamente sobre su regazo.

- Abra.

Ella aclaró su garganta (como si eso fuera necesario) y abrió su boca; él puso la llama de la vela cerca de su cara y miró dentro. Después de un rato se retiró, y ella cerró su boca de golpe, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos con gran expectación.

Se puso serio.

- Parece como si alguien hubiera metido una navaja en su garganta, espero que lo sepa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Supongo que estaría toda la noche tosiendo.

Asintió de nuevo.

El cerró los ojos durante una fracción de segundo más larga de lo que era necesario, antes de decir:

- No estoy dispuesto a admirarla por esto; se causa tanto dolor para evadirse de unas cuantas preguntas que muestren su verdadera dedicación por la causa.

Bella le puso su mejor expresión de escándalo.

- Desafortunadamente para usted, eligió la causa equivocada.

Se las arregló para poner una mirada fija inexpresiva, pero era una mirada honesta; no tenía ni idea de la causa de la que le estaba hablando.

- Estoy seguro de que todavía puede hablar.

Ella sacudió su cabeza negativamente.

- Inténtelo - se inclinó y la miró fijamente y de una forma tan dura que ella se retorció - por mí.

Negó con su cabeza de nuevo, esta vez rápidamente, muy rápidamente.

El se inclinó todavía más cerca, hasta que su nariz estuvo casi descansando sobre la suya.

- Inténtelo.

- No! - Ella abrió su boca y le gritó, pero realmente no salió ningún sonido.

- Verdaderamente no puede hablar - dijo, totalmente sorprendido.

Ella intentó lanzarle su mejor mirada de "¿Que demonios cree que he estado intentando decirle si pudiera hablar?"; pero tuvo la sensación de que los sentimientos eran demasiado complicados para una sencilla expresión facial.

Repentinamente, él se levantó.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

Bella no pudo hacer nada, solo le miró fijamente la espalda cuando abandonaba la habitación.

Edward suspiró irritado cuando abrió la puerta de su estudio. Demonios, era ya demasiado viejo para esto; con veintiocho años podía ser relativamente joven, pero siete años con el Ministerio de defensa eran suficientes para dejar a cualquiera cansado y harto. Había visto morir a amigos, su familia siempre se preguntaba por qué desaparecía durante tanto tiempo, y su prometida...

Edward cerró los ojos con dolor y remordimiento. Marabelle hacía mucho tiempo que ya no era su prometida; ella no era la prometida de nadie y no estaba seguro de que lo hubiera sido. Enterrada como estaba en casa de su familia en Cotswolds. Había sido tan joven, tan bella, tan extraordinariamente brillante. Había sido asombroso, realmente, enamorarse de una mujer cuyo intelecto superaba el suyo propio. Marabelle había sido en cierto modo un prodigio, un genio de los idiomas, y era por esta razón que había sido reclutada tan joven en el Ministerio de Defensa.

Y entonces ella reclutó a Edward, su vecino de tantos años, copropietario de las mejores casitas en árboles amuebladas de Inglaterra, y compañero en lecciones de baile. Habían crecido juntos, se habían enamorado, pero Marabelle murió sola.

"No", pensó, "eso no era del todo cierto". Marabelle solo había muerto, él era el único al que habían dejado solo.

Había continuado trabajando para el Ministerio de Defensa durante algunos años, se dijo que debía vengar su muerte, pero a menudo se preguntaba, si no lo haría porque no sabía qué más hacer con su vida, y sus superiores no le querían dejar marchar. Después de la muerte de Marabelle se había vuelto temerario; no le importaba mucho si vivía o moría, se había arriesgado estúpidamente en nombre de su país y esos riesgos habían dado resultado. Nunca había fallado en ninguna de sus misiones.

Por supuesto, a él también le habían disparado, envenenado, y abandonado al lado de algún barco, pero esto no era tanta molestia para el Ministerio de defensa como la perspectiva de perder a su agente más destacado.

Pero ahora Edward intentaba dejar atrás su ira. No había forma de que pudiera enterrar su dolor, parecía que tendría un cambio al fin este odio arrollador por el mundo que le había robado a su verdadero amor y su mejor amiga; y la única manera en que podía hacerlo era abandonar el Ministerio de defensa e intentar al menos llevar una vida normal.

Pero primero tenía que terminar este último caso. El responsable del fallecimiento de Marabelle había sido un traidor como Billy Black; ese traidor había sido ejecutado, y Edward estaba resuelto a que Black también viera la horca.

Hecho esto, de cualquier modo, tenía que conseguir alguna información más de IrinaDe Denali. Demonio de mujer. No creyó ni por un momento que repentinamente ella hubiera empezado a padecer algo extraño. Una enfermedad horrorosa que le había quitado el habla. No, la pequeña era probable que se hubiera levantado a medianoche tosiendo a lo bruto.

Había sido casi auténtico, ver su expresión de susto cuando intentaba gritarle "No". Tuvo la sensación de que ella esperaba que algún sonido saliera y él se rió. Esperaba que su garganta quemara como los fuegos del infierno. Ella no se merecía menos.

Aun tenía un trabajo que hacer; esta misión sería la última para el Ministerio de defensa, y aunque el no quería nada más que retirarse definitivamente a la paz y tranquilidad de Seacrest Manor, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que esta misión no fuera un éxito.

IrinaDe Denali _hablaría_, y Billy Black _sería_ colgado.

Y entonces Edward Cullen se convertiría en un simple hacendado caballeroso y aburrido para terminar su vida en solitaria tranquilidad. Quizás comenzaría a pintar, o a la cría de perros de caza. Las posibilidades eran interminables, e interminablemente aburridas.

Pero por ahora, tenía un trabajo que hacer. Con severa determinación recogió tres plumas, una botellita de tinta y algunas hojas de papel; si IrinaDe Denali no podía contarle todo lo que sabía, si podría apuntarlo condenadamente bien.

Bella estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Hasta aquí su mañana había sido un completo éxito, su secuestrador estaba ahora convencido de que no podía hablar, y Billy...

Oh, esto hizo que sonriera aún más, pensando en lo que Billy debería estar haciendo en ese preciso momento. Gritando sus estupideces, lo más probable, y tirando un jarrón a su hijo; nada de gran valor, por supuesto, Billy era demasiado astuto en sus ataques de ira para destruir algo de gran valor monetario.

Pobre Jacob, Bella casi sentía lástima por él, casi. Era duro evocar mucha simpatía por el patán cabezón que había intentado forzarla la noche anterior. Se estremeció al pensar como se sentiría si realmente hubiera sucedido.

Más aún, tenía la sensación de que si Jacob nunca lograba salir de debajo de su padre, se quedaría a medio camino de convertirse en _un_ ser humano decente. Ella no quería ver eso como algo natural, pero en realidad él no iría agrediendo a mujeres inocentes si su padre no se lo ordenara.

Fue entonces cuando oyó las pisadas de su secuestrador en el vestíbulo; rápidamente eliminó la sonrisa de su cara y colocó una mano sobre su cuello. Cuando él volvió a entrar en la habitación, ella estaba tosiendo.

- Tengo un regalo para usted - dijo con voz sospechosamente alegre.

Ella ladeó su cabeza en respuesta.

- Mire esto, papel, plumas, tinta. ¿No es emocionante?

Ella parpadeó, fingiendo no comprender. Oh, maldición, no había considerado esto. No había forma de convencerle de que no sabía escribir, claramente ella era una mujer culta, y sin decirlo, no le iba a ser posible retorcerse la muñeca en los siguientes tres segundos.

- Oh, por supuesto - dijo con preocupación exagerada - necesita algo sobre lo que apoyarse. Que desconsiderado por mi parte no tener en cuenta sus necesidades. Aquí, déjeme traerle este porta-firmas del escritorio; ahí tiene, justo en su regazo, ¿está cómoda?

Ella lo miró furiosamente, prefiriendo su cólera a su sarcasmo.

- ¿No? Aquí, déjeme mullir sus almohadas.

Se inclinó hacia delante, y Bella que realmente había tenido suficiente de su actitud dulce y melosa, tosió sobre su boca y nariz. Para entonces él se había retirado lo suficientemente lejos para mirarla ferozmente; su cara era un cuadro de completo arrepentimiento.

- Voy a olvidar que hizo eso - dijo apretando los dientes - por lo que usted debería estar eternamente agradecida.

Bella miró entonces fijamente el equipo de escritura que tenía en su regazo, desesperadamente, intentando idear un plan nuevo.

- Ahora ¿empezaremos?

Su sien derecha empezó a picarle, y levantó su mano para rascarse. Su mano _derecha_. Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta. Siempre había sido más hábil con su mano izquierda; sus primeros profesores le habían regañado, gritado y empujado, intentando que aprendiera a escribir con su mano derecha; la habían llamado rara, antinatural e impía. Un profesor particularmente religioso se había referido a ella incluso como la semilla del diablo. Bella había intentado escribir con su mano derecha "Oh, Señor, como lo había intentado", pero aunque podía coger la pluma de manera natural, nunca le fue posible dominar nada más que un garabato ininteligible.

Pero todos escribían con su mano derecha, sus profesores habían insistido, seguramente ella no quería ser diferente.

Bella tosió tapando su sonrisa; nunca antes había estado tan encantada de ser "diferente". Este tipo esperaría que escribiera con su mano derecha, ya que él y el resto de sus conocidos sin duda lo harían. Bien, ella estaría feliz por darle lo que él quería. Alargó su mano derecha, cogió una pluma, la mojó en la tinta y lo miró con aburrida expectación.

- Me alegra que haya decidido cooperar - dijo - estoy seguro de que lo encontrará más beneficioso para su salud.

Ella emitió un bufido y puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Ahora - dijo, mirándola intensamente con perspicacia. - ¿Conoce a Billy Black?

No podía negar eso; la había visto abandonando la casa la noche anterior. Aun así, no había que desechar su arma secreta con una cuestión tan simple, y asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo conoce?

Bella pensó sobre eso. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que IrinaDe Denali había estado trabajando con Billy, eso si que era un problema, pero también sospechaba que el hombre que tenía de pie frente a ella de brazos cruzados, tampoco lo sabía.

Mejor decir la verdad, su madre siempre se lo había dicho y Bella no vio ninguna razón para cambiar de actitud ahora. Sería más fácil mantener sus sencillas historias tan verídicas como le fuera posible. Vamos a ver, había estado viviendo con Billy y Jacob durante año y medio, pero los conoció un poco antes; Saco cuatro dedos todavía queriendo salvar su escritura para dar una respuesta que fuera placentera y complicada.

- ¿Cuatro meses?

Movió su cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Cuatro_ años_?

- Dios mío - Edward respiró. No tenían ni idea de que Black hubiera hecho contrabando de información diplomática durante tanto tiempo. Dos años, habían pensado, posiblemente dos y medio. Cuando pensó en todo lo que esta misión había puesto en peligro... sin mencionar las vidas que se habían perdido, como resultado de la traición de Black. Muchos colegas muertos, su propio amor...

Edward estalló en cólera y sintiéndose culpable.

- Dígame exactamente que tipo de relación tenían - le ordenó con voz grave.

" _¿Que le diga?_ " gesticuló con la boca.

- Escríbalo! - bramó.

Ella respiró profundamente, como preparándose para alguna terrible tarea y comenzó a escribir con dificultad.

Edward parpadeó. Parpadeó otra vez.

Ella lo miró y sonrió.

- ¿Qué lenguaje del demonio esta escribiendo? - preguntó.

Retrocedió, muy ofendida.

- Que conste que yo no leo español, así que, amablemente escriba las respuestas en ingles, o si lo prefiere, francés o latín.

Ella agitó sus dedos e hizo unos movimientos que a él le fueron difíciles interpretar.

- Repito - dijo apretando los dientes - ¡ escriba exactamente que tipo de relación tenía con Billy Black! Ella anotó un montón de garabatos (él no aceptaba que eso fueran palabras) despacio y cuidadosamente, como si estuviera mostrando algo nuevo a un niño.

- Señorita De Denali!

Ella suspiró, y en ese momento lamentó el haber hecho esos garabatos.

- No leo los labios, mujer.

Se encogió de hombros.

- Escríbalo otra vez.

Sus ojos resplandecieron de irritación, pero hizo lo que le pedía.

Los resultados fueron incluso peores que los anteriores.

Edward cerró sus puños para evitar envolver sus manos alrededor del cuello de ella. - me niego a creer que no sabe escribir.

Su boca se abrió por el ultraje y golpeó furiosamente las marcas de tinta en el papel.

- Llamar a esto escritura, señora, es un insulto a las plumas y la tinta de todo el mundo.

Puso su mano sobre la boca y tosió. ¿O se estaba riendo? Edward entrecerró sus ojos; entonces se levantó y cruzó la habitación hacia la mesa de aseo. Cogió su librito que estaba lleno de palabras muy intelectuales y lo agitó en el aire.

- Si tiene una caligrafía tan espantosa, ¡ entonces explique _esto_ ! - le amenazó.

Lo miró fijamente sin comprender, lo que hizo que se enfureciera más aún; volvió a su lado y se inclinó hasta quedar muy juntos.

- Estoy esperando - gruñó.

Ella retrocedió y movió la boca diciendo algo que él no pudo descifrar.

- Me temo que no la comprendo - ahora su voz había dejado el campo del enfado para aventurarse en el peligroso.

Ella empezó a hacer todo tipo de ademanes sueltos, señalándose a si misma y sacudiendo la cabeza violentamente.

- ¿Intenta decirme que usted no escribió estas palabras?

Ella asintió enérgicamente.

- ¿Quién entonces?

Ella movió la boca diciendo algo que él no entendió. Tenía la sensación de que no estaba _destinado_ a comprender.

Respiró fatigadamente, y volvió a caminar hasta la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco. No tenía sentido que ella no pudiera escribir de manera legible, pero si realmente no podía, ¿Quién había escrito en el cuaderno y que significaría? Le había dicho (cuando todavía hablaba) que no eran más que una colección de un vocabulario de palabras, que era claramente una mentira, aun así...

Se detuvo, tenía una idea.

- Escriba todo el alfabeto - le ordenó.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Ahora! - rugió.

Ella frunció el ceño con disgusto, ya que sus recursos se estaban agotando.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó, sujetando el botecito que encontró sobre el alféizar de la ventana.

_"Agua "_, gesticuló con la boca. Era divertido como ella intentaba hacerse comprender _algunas_ veces.

Se burló y volvió a ponerlo sobre el alféizar.

- Cualquier tonto vería que no va a llover.

Encogió los hombros como si dijera "_Puede ser_"

- ¿Lo ha hecho?

Asintió con la cabeza, logrando mirar muy irritada y aburrida al mismo tiempo.

Edward volvió de nuevo a su lado y miró hacia abajo. La M, la N y la O eran apenas legibles, y la C, supuso que podía haberla escogido si su vida fuera en ello, pero fuera de eso...

Se estremeció. Nunca más. Nunca arriesgaría su vida, y en este asunto, su cordura, por el bien de la madre patria; había jurado al Ministerio de Defensa que ya había acabado, pero se quejaron y le halagaron hasta que estuvo de acuerdo en llevar el asunto de esta última parte de la misión. Le habían dicho sus superiores que era porque él vivía tan cerca de Bournemouth. Podía investigar las actividades de Black sin despertar sospechas. Habían insistido, tenía que ser Edward Cullen, nadie más podía hacer el trabajo.

Así que Edward había accedido. Pero nunca había soñado que terminaría cuidando de una extrañamente atractiva espía medio española con la peor escritura de la historia del mundo civilizado.

- Me gustaría encontrar a su institutriz - murmuró - y me gustaría dispararle.

La señorita De Denali hizo otro ruido extraño, y esta vez estaba seguro que era una risita; para ser una espía traidora, tenía bastante buen sentido del humor.

- Usted - dijo, señalándola - no se mueva.

Ella colocó sus manos en sus caderas y le puso una mirada boba, como diciendo

" _¿Dónde iría?_ "

- Volveré.

Salió con paso airado de la habitación, recordando solo en el último minuto echar la llave tras de él. Demonios. Estaba siendo blando; era porque ella no parecía una espía, razonó. Había algo diferente en ella; la mayoría de la gente en su tipo de trabajo eran huecos al mirarlos, como si hubieran visto demasiado.

Pero esos ojos verde azulados como un manantial, si pudiera dejar pasar el hecho de que estaban un poco inyectados en sangre debido a su falta de sueño. Eran... eran...

Edward se puso más rígido y desechó el pensamiento de su mente. No tenía que pensar en sus ojos. No tenía que pensar en ninguna mujer.

Cuatro horas más tarde había admitido la derrota. Le había metido seis tazones de té a través de su garganta, ya que ella no había hecho más que sacarlo de quicio, los movimientos locos con sus manos, que interpretó finalmente como "Abandone la habitación para que pueda utilizar el orinal"

Pero su voz no volvía, o sí lo hizo, ella era bastante hábil para ocultarla.

Había sido bastante estúpido intentar acercar la pluma y la tinta una vez más. Su mano se había movido con gracia y velocidad, pero los trazos que dejaba en el papel no parecían más que huellas de pájaro.

Y, maldita chiquilla, parecía estar tratando de hacerse de querer. Lo peor es que lo estaba consiguiendo. Mientras él se quejaba por la ausencia de su habilidad comunicativa, ella había doblado una de las hojas que había escrito con garabatos en forma de pájaro y procedió a lanzarlo directamente hacia él. Planeó suavemente por el aire, y una vez que Edward lo esquivó de su camino, aterrizó despacio en el suelo.

- Bien hecho - dijo Edward, impresionado a su pesar; siempre le habían gustado los aparatitos como ese. Ella sonrió orgullosamente; plegó otro pájaro de papel y éste salió directamente por la ventana.

Edward sabía que debía regañarla por perder el tiempo, pero quería ver como salía su armatoste. Fue desde donde estaba la mesa hasta la ventana para ver la caída en espiral dentro de un rosal.

- Cayó entre las flores, me temo - dijo, volviendo la cara hacia ella.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de irritación y fue hasta la ventana.

- ¿Lo ve? - dijo Edward.

Ella sacudió su cabeza en señal negativa.

Se asomó poniéndose cerca de ella.

- Justo ahí - dijo, señalando - en el rosal.

Ella se estiró recta, colocó las manos en sus caderas y le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

- ¿Se atreve a burlarse de mi rosal?

Hizo un movimiento como de tijeras con sus dedos.

- ¿Cree que necesitan una poda?

Afirmó con la cabeza de modo tajante.

"Una espía que le gustan los jardines" se dijo Edward a sí mismo, " ¿nunca dejará de asombrarme?"

Ahuecó su mano cerca de su oreja para hacerle saber que no lo había oído.

- ¿He de suponer que usted podría hacer un trabajo mejor? - dijo humorísticamente.

De nuevo ella afirmó con la cabeza, retrocedió hasta la ventana para echar otra mirada a los arbustos, pero Edward no la había visto venir y se dirigió allí mismo exactamente en el mismo momento; se dieron de lleno, el uno contra el otro y él intentó asirla de la parte superior de los brazos para evitar que se cayera.

Y entonces cometió el error de mirarla a los ojos.

Eran suaves y claros, y que el cielo le ayudara pero no le estaban diciendo "no".

Se inclinó menos de una pulgada, queriendo besarla más que quería respirar.

Los labios de ella se abrieron, y un pequeño grito sofocado de sorpresa escapó de su boca. El se acercó más, la deseaba, deseaba a Carlotta. Deseaba a Carlotta.

Demonios. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado incluso por un segundo? Ella era una espía, una traidora, completamente sin moral ni escrúpulos. La empujó lejos de él y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta.

- Esto no sucederá otra vez - dijo bajando la voz.

Ella lo miró demasiado aturdida para responder.

Edward maldijo bajo su respiración y salió con paso airado, dando un portazo y echando la llave de la puerta tras de él. ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer con ella?

Peor aún, ¿Qué demonios era lo que iba a hacer consigo mismo? Edward movió la cabeza negativamente mientras echaba el cerrojo y bajó las escaleras. Esto era ridículo. A él no le interesaban las mujeres para nada más que la más básica de las razones, e incluso para _eso_ IrinaDe Denali era enormemente inapropiada.

El no deseaba despertar con un corte en su garganta. O no despertar en absoluto, que sería lo más probable.

Tenía que recordar quién era ella.

Y tenia que recordar a Marabelle.


	4. Capitulo 4

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 4**

_**Nos-trum** (nombre). Un medicamento, o aplicación médica, preparado para la persona recomendándolo, un remedio curandero._

_El no parece tener mucha confianza en sus remedios caseros (nostrums) pero todavía los mete por la fuerza en mi garganta._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan_

Edward la dejó sola durante el resto del día. Estaba demasiado enfurecido para confiar en si mismo estando ella cerca. Ella y su maldita garganta muda lo estaban sacando de quicio, pero lo cierto era que, la mayoría de su cólera estaba dirigida hacia sí mismo.

¿Cómo podía haber pensado en besarla? ¿Incluso durante un segundo? Podía ser medio española, pero también era medio inglesa y esto la convertía en una traidora.

Y fue una traidora la que había asesinado a Marabelle.

En cuanto el sol se puso comenzó a llover, como si su humor se reflejara; y Edward comenzó a pensar en el bote para las plumas que ella había dejado en la repisa para recoger agua.

Emitió un bufido, como si ella fuera a morir de sed después de todo el té que le había echo tragar esa tarde. Más aún, mientras tomaba su merienda en silencio, no podía ayudarla pero pensaba en ella, arriba, encerrada en la pequeña habitación; tenía que estar muerta de hambre, no había comido en todo el día.

- ¿Cual es el problema contigo? - dijo en voz alta. Sintiendo lástima por la astuta y pequeña espía. Bah! ¿No había dicho que la iba a matar de hambre? Nunca hacía promesas que no mantuviera.

Además, ella era una cosita flaca, y sus ojos... los seguía viendo en su mente. Eran enormes, tan claros que prácticamente resplandecían. Y Edward pensó con una mezcla de irritación y remordimiento, que si los mirara ahora directamente, lo más probable es que tuvieran mirada de hambre.

- ¡Demonios! - musitó, poniéndose de pie tan rápido que golpeó su silla hacía atrás. Podía también darle un panecillo; tenía que haber una mejor manera de conseguir que ella le diera la información que necesitaba que matándola de hambre. Quizá si repartía la comida de forma avarienta, ella estaría tan agradecida por lo que le diera que empezaría a sentirse obligada hacia él. Había oído situaciones donde los cautivos habían empezado a mirar a sus secuestradores como héroes. No le importaría ver esos ojos azul verdosos mirándole como a un adorado héroe.

Edward cogió un panecillo de la bandeja que había sobre la mesa, entonces lo volvió a colocar para coger otro más grande; y tal vez un poco de mantequilla. Desde luego no podía hacerle daño. Y mermelada... no. No llegó a la mermelada. Ella _era_ una espía después de todo.

Cuando lo oyó en la puerta, Bella estaba sentada sobre su cama, bizqueando mientras miraba la llama de una vela. El ruido de una cerradura abierta, después otro, y allí estaba él, ocupando completamente la entrada.

¿Cómo era que cada vez que lo miraba parecía incluso más atractivo que antes? En realidad eso no era justo. Toda esa belleza desperdiciada sobre un hombre, y bastante molesto, además.

- Le traje un trozo de pan - dijo bruscamente, ofreciéndole algo. El estomago de Bella dejó salir un ruido fuerte cuando cogió el panecillo de su mano.

"_Gracias_" gesticuló con la boca.

El se apoyó al final de la cama mientras ella devoraba el panecillo con poca intención de guardar modales o decoro.

- De nada. Oh, casi lo olvidé - dijo - también le traje mantequilla.

Ella miró tristemente la pizca de pan que quedaba en su mano y suspiró.

- ¿Todavía la quiere?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, cogió el pequeño cuenco de barro y mojó el último bocado en la mantequilla. Lo metió rápidamente en su boca y lo masticó lentamente, saboreando cada bocado. ¡Gracias a Dios!

"_Creí que me iba a matar de hambre_" movió la boca vocalizando sin salir sonidos.

El negó con la cabeza en señal de incomprensión.

- Puedo entender "_Gracias_", pero esto es superior a mí; a menos que su voz vuelva a estar en perfecto estado y pudiera realmente decir esa frase en voz alta.

Movió su cabeza en gesto negativo, lo cual no era técnicamente una mentira; Bella no había probado su voz desde que él la había dejado. No quería saber si había vuelto o no. De cualquier modo parecía mejor ignorar el problema.

- Piedad - murmuró.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco en respuesta, entonces dio una palmadita en su estomago y miró las manos de él con ilusión.

- Me temo que solo traje un panecillo.

Bella miró su pequeño cuenco de mantequilla, encogió los hombros y clavó su dedo en él. ¿Quién sabía lo que iba a hacer cuando decidió alimentarla? Ella tenía que conseguir su sustento de donde pudiera, incluso si ello significaba comer mantequilla sola.

- ¡Oh, por Dios! - dijo - no coma eso. No puede ser bueno para usted.

Bella le lanzó una mirada sarcástica.

- ¿Cómo está? - preguntó.

Ella agitó las manos en todas direcciones.

- ¿Aburrida?

Asintió con la cabeza.

- Bien.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- No tengo intención de entretenerla. No es una invitada.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y dejó salir un pequeño bufido.

- Hace tiempo que no se levanta esperando siete platos de comida.

Bella se preguntó si el pan y la mantequilla contarían como dos platos. Si era así, todavía le quedaban cinco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo va a continuar con esta charada?

Parpadeó y movió mudamente los labios.

- _¿Qué?_

- Seguramente su voz ya ha vuelto.

Ella movió negativamente la cabeza, tocó su garganta y puso una cara tan triste que él se rió.

- Eso duele, ¿eh?

Ella agitó la cabeza afirmándolo.

Edward se pasó la mano removiendo su pelo negro, enojándose un poco porque esta mentirosa le había hecho reír más en todo el día, que en todo el año anterior.

- Sabe, si no fuera una traidora, sería bastante divertida.

Ella encogió los hombros.

- ¿Ha tenido alguna vez en cuenta sus acciones? ¿Lo que han costado? ¿La gente a la que le hizo daño?

Edward la miró a los ojos intensamente. No sabía por qué, pero estaba resuelto a que esta pequeña espía tuviera cargo de conciencia. Podía haber sido una buena persona, estaba seguro de ello. Era elegante, y divertida, y...

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente para desechar sus pensamientos caprichosos. ¿Se veía a sí mismo como su salvador? No la había traído hasta aquí para su redención. Lo único que quería era la información que acusaría a Billy Black. Entonces la llevaría a las autoridades.

Por supuesto, probablemente ella también vería la horca. Era un pensamiento sensato pero en cierto modo, no le gustaba.

- Qué despilfarro - murmuró.

Ella elevó sus cejas a modo de pregunta.

- Nada.

Sus hombros subieron y bajaron con un movimiento al estilo francés.

- ¿Qué edad tiene? - preguntó precipitadamente.

Ella sacó de repente sus diez dedos dos veces.

- ¿Sólo veinte? -preguntó con incredulidad. - No es que parezca más mayor, pero yo pensé... Rápidamente ella levantó otra vez una mano, con los cinco dedos extendidos como una estrella de mar.

- ¿Veinticinco, entonces?

Afirmó con la cabeza, pero miraba hacia la ventana mientras lo hacía.

- Debería estar casada con niños enganchados a sus faldas, y no intentando traicionar a la corona.

Ella bajó la vista, y sus labios se alisaron en una expresión que sólo podía ser triste.

Entonces retorció sus manos en un movimiento interrogativo y lo señaló.

- ¿Yo?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Ella señaló el cuarto dedo de su mano izquierda.

- ¿Por qué no estoy casado?

Afirmó, esta vez con mucho énfasis.

- ¿No lo sabe?

Lo miró sin comprender, y después de algunos segundos movió negativamente su cabeza.

- Por poco me caso - Edward intentó que sonara poco serio, pero cualquier idiota podría oír el dolor en su voz.

" _¿Qué sucedió?_ " movió la boca sin hablar.

- Murió.

Ella tragó saliva y colocó su mano sobre él en un gesto de simpatía. " _Lo siento_ "

Negó con su cabeza alejándose de ella y cerró los ojos durante un segundo. Cuando los abrió, estaban desprovistos de emoción.

- No, usted no lo siente - dijo.

Ella volvió a poner las manos sobre su regazo y esperó para escucharlo. De algún modo no parecía correcto entrometerse en su dolor. Sin embargo, él no dijo nada.

Sintiéndose incómoda con el silencio, Bella se levantó y fue andando hasta la ventana. Llovía a cántaros al otro lado del cristal, y se preguntó cuánta agua habría podido recoger en su botecito. Probablemente no mucha y seguramente no la necesitaría después de todo el té que él le había dado hoy, aunque todavía estaba impaciente por ver que tal había funcionado su plan. Hacía mucho que había aprendido como entretenerse de la manera más sencilla. Un pequeño calculo aquí y allá, examinando las formas del cielo nocturno cambiantes de mes en mes. Quizá si él la mantenía aquí durante algún tiempo ella podría medir semanalmente la cantidad de lluvia. Y por lo menos, esto la ayudaría a mantener su mente ocupada.

- ¿Qué está haciendo? - le exigió.

Ella no contestó, ni verbal ni de otra forma y trató de asirse al final de la ventana con sus dedos.

- ¿Le pregunté qué esta haciendo? - Sus pisadas acompañaron su voz, y Bella supo que se estaba acercando. Ella aún no se había girado; la ventana subió con facilidad y la llovizna sopló dentro de la habitación, humedeciendo la parte delantera de su vestido.

- Tontita - dijo, sujetando con sus manos las de ella.

Ella giró rápidamente sorprendida. No había esperado que la tocara.

- Se vas a calar toda hasta los huesos. - con un delicado empujón bajó la ventana.

- Y entonces estará realmente enferma.

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente y señaló el botecito de la repisa.

- Seguramente no estará sedienta.

" _Qué curioso_ " gesticuló con la boca.

-¿Qué? No entendí eso.

" _Quuuuueeeeeee ccccuuuurrriiiiooosssoooo_" gesticuló alargando las palabras esta vez, esperando que hubiera podido leer sus labios.

- Si hablase alto - dijo él pronunciando lenta y pesadamente - podría comprender lo que está diciendo.

Bella dio una patada de frustración, pero cuando tocó el suelo, lo hizo sobre algo considerablemente menos llano que el piso.

- ¡Auuuuuuuu! - gritó él.

Oh, su pié, " _perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón_ " gesticuló con la boca, " _no era mi intención_ ".

- Si piensa que puedo entender eso - gruñó él - está más loca de lo que creí en un principio.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior con remordimiento; entonces puso su mano sobre su corazón.

- ¿Supongo que está tratando de convencerme de que fue un accidente?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza con la mayor seriedad.

- No la creo.

Ella frunció el ceño y suspiró con impaciencia. Esta mudez estaba llegando a ser molesta, pero no veía de qué otra forma comportarse. Exasperada, señaló delante de su pie.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

Ella movió rápidamente su pie, lo puso en el suelo, y lo pisó muy fuerte con su otro pie.

Él la miró completamente confundido.

- ¿Está intentando convencerme de que es alguna clase de masoquista? Odio desilusionarla, pero nunca me he dedicado a esa clase de cosas.

Ella agitó sus puños en el aire y lo señaló a él, y después apuntó a su pié.

- ¿Quiere que yo la pise? - Preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Porqué?

" _Lo siento_ " moviendo los labios.

- ¿Realmente lo siente? - preguntó, su voz salía peligrosamente baja.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

El se inclinó acercándose más

- ¿De veras?

Afirmó de nuevo.

- ¿Está resuelta a demostrármelo?

Aún afirmó de nuevo, pero esta vez sus movimientos carecían de convicción.

- No voy a pisarle el pie - susurró.

Ella parpadeó.

Edward le tocó la mejilla, sabiendo que era un insensato, sin poder evitarlo. Sus dedos bajaron hacia su garganta, deleitándose con el calor de su piel - tendrá que demostrármelo de manera diferente.

Ella intentó dar un paso atrás, pero tenía su mano extendida rodeando su cabeza y la sujetaba firmemente.

- Un beso, creo - murmuró - Solo uno. Solo un beso.

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa y le miró tan condenadamente asustada e inocentemente que a él le fue posible engañarse a sí mismo, si sólo por un momento ella no fuera IrinaDe Denali, si no fuera una traidora o una espía; sólo era una mujer (una mujer bastante atractiva) y estaba aquí, en su casa, en sus brazos.

Él acortó la distancia entre ellos, y rozó su boca dulcemente contra la de ella. Ella no se movió, pero él oyó un suave grito ahogado de asombro pasar a través de sus labios. A él le encantó el ruidito (el primero que había hecho en todo el día, salvo por una tos), e hizo más profundo el beso, acariciando la suave piel de sus labios con su lengua. Ella sabía dulce y salada, y como solo una mujer sabe, y Edward estaba tan conmovido que no se dio cuenta que ella no le estaba devolviendo el beso. Pero pronto notó que estaba totalmente quieta en sus brazos. Por alguna razón, aquello lo enfureció. Odió desearla de esa manera, y quería que ella sintiera la misma tortura.

- Bésame - gruñó, las palabras abrasaban contra su boca - sé que lo deseas, lo vi en tus ojos.

Durante unos segundos, ella no reaccionó, pero entonces él sintió su mano pequeña moviéndose lentamente a lo largo de toda su espalda. Ella tiró para acercarse más a él, y cuando Edward sintió el calor de su cuerpo presionando suavemente contra él, pensó que podría estallar.

Su boca no se movía con el mismo ardor que la de él, pero sus labios se abrieron, tácitamente alentándolo a hacer el beso más profundo.

- Dios santo - murmuró, hablando solo cuando abrió para coger aire - Carlotta.

Ella se puso rígida en sus brazos e intentó apartarse bruscamente.

- Todavía no - protestó Edward. Sabía que esto tenía que acabar, sabía que no podía permitir que aquello fuera más allá como su cuerpo estaba suplicando, pero no estaba preparado para liberarla; necesitaba sentir su ardor, tocar su piel, utilizar su calor para recordar que estaba vivo, y él...

Ella pegó un tirón para alejarse y resbaló unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta pegarse contra la pared.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo, y colocó sus manos en las caderas luchando por recuperar su respiración.

Cuando la miró, sus ojos estaban casi frenéticos, y negó con la cabeza con insistencia.

- ¿Fue repugnante? - dijo mordazmente.

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente otra vez, un movimiento pequeñito pero rápido.

" _No puedo_ ", gesticuló con la boca.

- Bien, yo tampoco puedo - dijo, con clara aversión hacia si mismo en su voz - pero lo hice de todas formas, así que, ¿Qué demonios significa esto?.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, pero fuera de eso, no respondió.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos durante un largo rato antes de decir

- La dejaré sola entonces.

Ella afirmó muy lentamente.

Se preguntó por qué se mostraba tan poco dispuesto a dejarla sola. Finalmente, después de murmurar unos cuantas maldiciones, cruzó a grandes zancadas la habitación hasta llegar a la puerta.

- La veré por la mañana.

La puerta se cerró de golpe, y Bella se quedó mirando el sitio donde él había estado durante unos segundos, antes de susurrar:

- Oh, Dios mío.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward se dirigió al piso de abajo antes de ir a ver a su "invitada". Conseguiría que hablara hoy aun si ello acababa con él. Este disparate había ido demasiado lejos. Cuando entró a la cocina, la señora Mickle, su ama de llaves y cocinera, estaba ocupada agitando algo en una sopera.

- Buenos días, señor - dijo.

- ¿Así que así es como suena una voz femenina? - murmuró Edward - casi lo había olvidado.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- No importa. ¿Sería tan amable de poner a hervir un poco de agua para té?

- ¿Más té? - preguntó - pensaba que le gustaba más el café.

- Si, pero hoy quiero té.- Edward estaba completamente seguro de que la señora Mickle sabía que había una mujer arriba, pero había trabajado para él durante varios años, y tenían un acuerdo tácito, él le pagaba bien y con el máximo respeto, y ella le correspondía no haciendo preguntas ni contando chismes. Era igual con todos los sirvientes.

El ama de llaves afirmó con la cabeza y sonrió.

- ¿Entonces querrá otro _gran_ puchero?

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa con ironía. Por supuesto este silencio comprensivo no significaba que a la señora Mickle no le gustara tomarle el pelo cuando podía.

- Un puchero muy grande - respondió.

Mientras ella servía el té, Edward se desvió en busca de Perriwick, su mayordomo; lo encontró sacando brillo a alguna plata que no lo necesitaba en absoluto.

- Perriwick - gritó Edward - necesito enviar un mensaje a Londres. Inmediatamente.

Perriwick afirmó con la cabeza con mucha pompa.

- ¿Al marqués? - supuso.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza. La mayoría de sus mensajes urgentes eran enviados a James Sidwell, el Marqués de Riverdale. Perriwick sabía exactamente como enviarlos a Londres por la ruta más rápida.

- Si me lo da - dijo Perriwick - lo dejaré en su destino inmediatamente.

- Primero lo tengo que escribir - dijo Edward distraídamente.

Perriwick frunció el ceño.

- ¿Puedo sugerirle que escriba sus mensajes antes de pedirme que los lleve, señor? Sería un uso mucho más eficiente de su tiempo y el mío.

Edward abrió una sonrisa a medias para decir

- Eres un insolente descarado para ser un sirviente.

- Solo deseo facilitar el gobierno afable y elegante de su casa, señor.

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente, maravillándose de la capacidad de Perriwick para contener la risa.

- Espera un momento y lo escribiré ahora. Se inclinó sobre un escritorio, tomó un papel, pluma, y tinta y escribió:

_J-_

_ Tengo a la señorita De Denali y apreciaría tu ayuda con ella inmediatamente._

_ B-_

James había tenido relaciones anteriormente con la espía medio española. Él sabría como hacerla hablar; mientras tanto, Edward solo tendría que darle mucho té y esperar a que recuperara la voz. Francamente, no tenía otra opción, sus ojos le dolían demasiado de mirar su escritura.

Cuando Edward llego hasta la puerta de la habitación de Carlotta, pudo oírla tosiendo.

- Demonios - musitó. Loca. Debe haber empezado a recuperar su voz y decidido toser para perderla de nuevo. Mantuvo en equilibrio el juego de té hábilmente mientras abría con llave la puerta y la empujaba para abrirla.

- Tosiendo todavía, ya lo oigo, - dijo lenta y pesadamente.

Estaba sentada sobre la cama, afirmando con la cabeza, y su pelo marrón claro parecía de un tacto correoso. Ella no tenía buena cara.

Edward se quejó.

- No me diga que ahora está enferma de verdad.

Afirmó con la cabeza, esperando, casi como si fuera a llorar.

- ¿Así que admite que ayer fingía su enfermedad?

Miró avergonzada mientras su mano se movió rápidamente como diciendo "_en cierto modo_"

- ¿Fingía o no fingía?

Ella lo afirmó tristemente, pero señaló su garganta.

- Si, ya sé que realmente ayer no podía hablar, pero ahora ambos sabemos que no fue un accidente ¿verdad?

Ella bajó la mirada.

- Lo tomaré como un sí.

Ella apuntó a la bandeja y movió los labios.

" _¿Té?_ "

- Sí. - depositó el servicio de mesa y puso la mano en su frente.

- Pensé que le ayudaría para recuperar su voz. Diablos, tiene fiebre.

Ella suspiró.

- Se lo tiene merecido.

" _Lo sé_ " gesticuló con la boca, pareciendo completamente arrepentida. En ese momento casi le pareció simpático.

- Aquí - dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama - debería tomar un poco de té.

" _Gracias_ "

- ¿Lo sirve?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- Bien, siempre he sido torpe en este tipo de suelo. Marabelle siempre decía: "Te dejará inválido".

¿Cómo podía incluso pensar en hablar de Marabelle con esta espía?

" _¿Quién es Marabelle?_ " gesticuló con los labios.

- Nadie - dijo bruscamente.

" _¿Su prometida?_ " gesticuló con la boca, sus labios se movían cuidadosamente al pronunciar sus palabras silenciosas.

No le respondió, se levantó y anduvo a grandes zancadas hasta la puerta.

- Beba té - le ordenó - y tire de la campanilla si empieza a sentirse enferma.

Salió de la habitación, dando un portazo tras él antes de girar las dos llaves y las cerró con un cruel golpe seco.

Bella miró fijamente a la puerta y pestañeó ¿De qué iba todo esto? Este hombre era tan inconstante como el viento. Un minuto ella juraría que él le había tomado cariño, y al siguiente...

Bien, pensó, mientras alcanzó el té y se sirvió una taza; él _creía _ que era una espía traidora, eso debía explicar porqué a menudo era tan brusco e insultante.

Aunque (tomó un sorbo profundo del té humeante y suspiró con placer) no se explicaba porqué la había besado; y eso desde luego no explicaba porqué ella le había dejado.

¿Dejarle? Demonios, lo había disfrutado, nunca había experimentado nada como eso, mucho mejor que el calor y la seguridad que ella había conocido cuando sus padres todavía vivían, más que nada que ella hubiera sentido antes. Había sido una chispa de algo diferente y nuevo, algo excitante y peligroso, algo bellísimo y salvaje.

Bella se estremeció al pensar que hubiera sucedido si él no la hubiera llamado Carlotta, era lo único que le había devuelto su sentido común.

Alargó la mano para servirse otra taza de té, y en el proceso, rozó al pasar una servilleta de tela que cubría un plato. ¿Qué era eso? Levantó la servilleta.

Torta dulce! Era el paraíso mismo aquí, en un plato de galletas.

Mordió un trozo y dejó que se derritiera en su boca; se preguntó si él sabría que le había traído su comida. Dudó que le hubiera preparado el té; quizá su ama de llaves hubiera puesto la torta en la bandeja sin que él lo hubiera ordenado.

Mejor comer rápido, se dijo a sí misma. ¿Quién sabe cuando volvería él?

Bella metió otro trozo de torta en su boca, sofocando una risilla tonta y en silencio mientras las migajas caían sobre la cama.

Edward no le hizo el menor caso durante el resto del día y a la mañana siguiente, solo fue a controlarla para asegurarse de que no había ido a peor y traerle un poco más de té. Parecía aburrida, hambrienta y encantada de verle; pero no hubo otra cosa que silencio al dejar el juego de té sobre la mesa y comprobar su frente en señal de fiebre. Su piel estaba un poco caliente pero no parecía arder más, así que le dijo otra vez que hiciera sonar la campanilla si se sentía enferma, y abandonó la habitación.

Se dio cuenta que la señora Mickle había añadido un plato de bocadillos en la bandeja, pero no tuvo corazón para llevárselos. Había decidido que no sería necesario matarla de hambre, seguramente el Marqués de Riverdale llegaría pronto, y no le sería posible mantener el silencio con ambos, cuando la interrogaran.

Realmente, no había nada que hacer, solo esperar.

El marqués llegó al día siguiente tirando de su carruaje hasta el apeadero delante de Seacrest Manor, justo antes de anochecer. James Sidwell bajó de un salto, vestido elegantemente como siempre. Su pelo castaño oscuro era un poquito largo para la moda. Tenía una reputación que sonrojaría al demonio, pero daría su vida por Edward, y Edward lo sabía.

- Te veo fatal - dijo James con franqueza.

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Después de pasar estos últimos días encerrado con la señorita De Denali, me considero un candidato digno de una casa de locos.

- ¿Tan mal, eh?

- Te lo prometo, Riverdale - dijo - podría besarte.

- Espero que no lleguemos a eso.

- Casi me vuelve loco.

- ¿Ella? - Contestó James mirando de reojo - ¿Cómo?

Edward lo miró con el ceño fruncido. El tono sugestivo de James estaba muy cerca de dar en el clavo al señalar:

- No puede hablar.

- ¿Desde cuando?

- Desde que se quedó despierta a media noche tosiendo hasta quedarse afónica.

James sofocó una risa.

- Nunca dije que no fuera ingeniosa.

- Se le da terriblemente bien no poder escribir.

- Encuentro esto difícil de creer, su madre era hija de un barón y su padre estaba muy bien relacionado en España.

- Permíteme expresarme de otra manera. Ella puede escribir, pero te desafío a que descifres los signos que ella apuntó sobre el papel. Además, tiene un libro lleno de palabras de lo más raro, y te prometo que no les encuentro ningún sentido.

- ¿Porqué no me llevas a verla? Es posible que la convenza para que recupere su voz.

Edward movió negativamente la cabeza y puso sus ojos en blanco.

- Toda tuya; de hecho, puedes hacerte cargo de esta condenada misión por completo si quieres. Si nunca volviera a ver a esa mujer...

- Vamos, Edward.

- Les dije que yo quería estar fuera de esto - murmuraba Edward mientras se acercaba con pasos pesados a las escaleras.

- ¿Pero me escucharon?, no, ¿Y qué consigo? Ni emoción, ni fama, ni fortuna. No, la conseguí a _ella_.

James lo miró atentamente.

- Si no te conociera pensaría que estas enamorado.

Edward soltó un bufido, apartándose para que James no pudiera ver el ligero rubor que coloreó sus mejillas.

- Y si yo no disfrutara de tu compañía no te llamaría para este asunto.

James se rió a carcajadas y miró a Edward cuando éste paró delante de una puerta y giró las llaves de las cerraduras.

Edward empujó la puerta abierta y entró, con las manos en sus caderas se dirigió a la señorita De Denali con expresión agresiva. Ella estaba repantigada en la cama, leyendo un libro como si todo le importara un rábano.

- Está aquí Riverdale - dijo en tono brusco - Verá que su jueguecito ha terminado.

Edward se volvió a James con júbilo, dispuesto a ver como la hacía pedazos; pero la expresión de James, que por lo general era controlada y cortés, fue de total y absoluta conmoción.

- No sé qué decirte - dijo James - excepto que claramente ella no es IrinaDe Denali.


	5. Capitulo 5

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**************Chicas este capitulo es espacial a una lectora que me dejo un comentario muy bonito pero no tiene la opción de contestar, **

**************nuriaska Muchas gracias por tomarte la molestia en escribirme y espero te guste esta adaptación.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_**pule** (verbo). 1.-Llorar con voz floja o débil, como un niño. 2.- Piar lastimeramente como una gallina. _

_Me quedé sin voz, estoy segura de que tendría que haber gemido ( puled) ._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan_

- ¡Ay, Dios! - gruñó Bella, olvidando que supuestamente estaba muda.

- ¿Y cuando demonios ha vuelto su maldita voz? - exigió su secuestrador.

- Yo, eh... realmente no mucho.

- Verdaderamente, Edward - dijo el segundo hombre - podrías cuidar tu lenguaje. Hay una señorita presente.

- ¡Mierda! - explotó Edward - ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo he malgastado con esta mujer? Probablemente la verdadera IrinaDe Denali está ahora a medio camino de China.

Bella tragó nerviosamente; así que su nombre era Edward, de algún modo era apropiado para él, corto y conciso. Se preguntó si sería su nombre de pila o su apellido.

- Y - continuó en un arranque de furia - puesto que obviamente, usted no es la mujer que dijo, ¿Quién demonios es usted?

- Nunca dije que era IrinaDe Denali - insistió.

- ¡Al demonio lo que no dijo!

- Nunca dije que yo no fuera.

- _¿Quién es usted?_

Bella meditó con cuidado esta pregunta y decidió que el único recurso era la franqueza absoluta.

- Me llamo Bella Swan - contestó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Edward por primera vez en su conversación.

- Billy Black es mi tutor.

Hubo un momento de silencio en que ambos se quedaron mirándola fijamente con sorpresa. Finalmente, Edward se volvió a su amigo y le dijo gritando.

- ¿Porqué demonios no sabíamos que Black tenía una pupila?

El otro hombre maldijo por lo bajo, volvió a maldecir, la segunda vez mucho más alto.

- Maldición si lo sé. Alguien va a responder por esto.

Edward se dirigió a Bella y le pidió:

- Si de veras es la pupila de Black, ¿Dónde ha estado los últimos quince días? Nosotros hemos estado vigilando la casa día y noche y usted, mi niña, seguro que no estuvo viviendo en ella.

- Estaba en Bath, Billy me envió para cuidar de su tía de edad avanzada. Se llama Sue.

- Me tiene sin cuidado como se llame.

- No pensé que le importara - dijo entre dientes - pensé que debería decir algo.

Edward la agarró por los hombros y la miró a los ojos.

- Hay bastantes cosas que va a tener que contarnos, señorita Swan.

- Suéltala - dijo el amigo de Edward en voz baja - no pierdas la paciencia.

- ¿Que no pierda la paciencia? - dijo Edward gritando, sonando tan fuerte como si ya la hubiera perdido. - ¿Entiendes lo que...

- Piensa - dijo el otro hombre atentamente - tiene sentido. Black tuvo un envío que llegó la semana pasada. Querría que ella estuviera fuera del tema. Obviamente ella es lo suficientemente perspicaz como para despreciar lo que él está haciendo.

Bella sonrió alegremente por el piropo, pero Edward no parecía preocuparse por su inteligencia de un modo u otro.

- Era la cuarta vez que Billy me enviaba a visitar a su tía - añadió amablemente.

- ¿Ves? - dijo el amigo de Edward.

Bella sonrió un poco insegura a Edward, esperando que hubiera aceptado hacer las paces, pero todo lo que él hizo fue poner sus manos en sus caderas y con los peores modales dijo:

- ¿Qué demonios hacemos ahora?.

El otro hombre no tenía una respuesta, y Bella aprovechó de su momentáneo silencio para preguntar

- ¿Quiénes son? ambos.

Los dos hombres se miraron el uno al otro, como si intentaran decidir si revelaban sus identidades, y entonces, el recién llegado hizo un imperceptible gesto afirmativo con la cabeza antes de decir

- Soy James Sidwell, marqués de Riverdale y él es Edward Cullen, segundo hijo del vizconde Masen.

Bella sonrió irónicamente ante tal avalancha de títulos.

- Qué bueno por ustedes. Mi padre era comerciante.

El marqués soltó una fuerte carcajada antes de volverse a Edward y decir

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que era tan divertida?.

Edward frunció el ceño y dijo:

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? No ha hablado dos palabras desde la noche en que la capturé.

- Eso no es del todo cierto. - protestó Bella.

- ¿Quiere decir que ha estado pronunciando discursos y yo me he quedado sordo? - respondió Edward.

- No, por supuesto que no. Simplemente quise decir que estuve bastante entretenida.

El marqués se tapó la boca con su mano, probablemente para sofocar una risa.

Bella gimió. Otra en una larga lista de frases que ella soltaba equivocadamente. ¡Santo Dios! El señor Cullen debe pensar que se estaba refiriendo al beso.

- Lo que quise decir fue... Bueno, no tengo ni idea de lo que quise decir, pero debe admitir que le gustaron mis pajaritos de papel, al menos hasta que se chocaron contra el rosal.

- ¿Pájaros de papel? - preguntó el marqués confuso.

- Los... oh, no importa, a ninguno de los dos les importa, - dijo Bella con un suspiro y un lento movimiento negativo de su cabeza

- Pido disculpas por cualquier frustración que pudiera haber causado.

Edward la miró como si pudiera tirarla por la ventana alegremente.

- Solo que...

- ¿Solo que, _qué_ ? - dijo él bruscamente.

- Detén tu mal genio, Cullen - dijo el marqués - puede todavía sernos de utilidad.

Bella tragó saliva, eso sonó bastante siniestro, y el marqués, incluso pensó la probabilidad de que estuviera lejos de ser más afable y amistoso que el señor Cullen; parecía como si pudiera ser bastante despiadado cuando la ocasión lo justificaba.

- ¿Qué sugieres Riverdale? - Preguntó Edward en voz alta.

El marqués encogió los hombros.

- Podríamos rescatarla, y cuando Black llegue a recogerla...

- ¡No! - gritó Bella, llevando una mano a su garganta por el estallido de dolor que le provocó el grito.

- No voy a volver, no me importa cual sea el riesgo, me tiene sin cuidado si ello significa que Napoleón tome Inglaterra, no me importa si quiere decir que ambos pierdan sus trabajos o lo que sea que ustedes hagan para el gobierno. Nunca volveré.

Y entonces, por si acaso ellos eran enormemente obtusos, repitió

- Nunca.

Edward apoyó el pié sobre la cama, con una expresión dura.

- Entonces le sugiero que empiece a hablar, señorita Swan. Rápido.

Bella les contó todo. Les habló de la muerte de su padre y sus cinco tutores posteriores; les contó los planes de Billy para conseguir el control permanente de su fortuna, que el malogrado Jacob intentó violarla, y porqué ella necesitaba pasar las siguientes seis semanas escondiéndose. Habló tanto que su voz empezó a desaparecer otra vez, y tuvo que anotar el último tercio de su historia.

Edward observó severamente que cuando ella utilizó su mano _izquierda_ para escribir su caligrafía era exquisita.

- Pensé que dijiste que no podía escribir - dijo James.

Edward le miró fijamente a los ojos con pura amenaza.

- No quiero hablar de ello, y usted - apuntando a Bella - deje de sonreír.

Ella le lanzó una mirada fugaz, elevando las cejas en una expresión inocente.

- Seguramente puedes permitir su nota de orgullo al haberte engañado - dijo James.

Esta vez Bella ni siquiera intentó esconder su sonrisa.

- Continúa con tu historia - le gruñó Edward.

Ella asintió, y él leyó cada línea de su historia con severa indignación, disgustado por el modo en que Billy Black la había tratado. Ella podía haberlo mandado al diablo durante los últimos días, tanto física, como mentalmente, pero no podía negar en pequeña medida que esta chica lo había llevado a frustrarse totalmente. Este hombre que se suponía era su tutor, la trataría tan abominablemente... Esto hizo que se sacudiera con furia.

- ¿Qué nos sugiere que hagamos con usted? - preguntó cuando finalmente paró de garabatear la historia de su vida.

- Por el amor de Dios, Cullen - dijo el marqués - dale un poco de té a la chica, ¿no ves que no puede escribir?

- Dale tú un poco de té.

- No voy a dejarte solo con ella. No sería apropiado.

- Oh, ¿y supongo que sería apropiado para_ ti_ permanecer con ella? - se mofó Edward.

- Tu reputación es más negra que la peste.

- Por supuesto, pero...

- ¡Fuera! - gruñó Bella - Los dos.

Ambos se volvieron de cara a ella, olvidando aparentemente que el motivo de su discusión todavía estaba en la habitación.

- Le suplico su perdón - dijo el marqués.

" _Me gustaría estar unos minutos a solas_ ", escribió, poniendo el papel delante de sus narices, y precipitadamente garabateó " _señor_ ".

- Llámame James - replicó - todos mis amigos lo hacen.

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica, dudando claramente de que calificara como amistad, su extraña situación.

- Y él es Edward - añadió James - ¿Supongo que vosotros dos os llamareis por el nombre de pila?

" _No supe su nombre hasta ahora mismo_" escribió.

- Que vergüenza, Edward - dijo James - que modales.

- Voy a olvidar que dijiste eso - gruño Edward - porque si no lo hago, tendré que matarte.

Bella sofocó una risa a su pesar. Dijera lo que quisiera sobre el hombre enigmático que la había secuestrado, él tenía un sentido del humor que igualaba al suyo propio. Ella lo miró otra vez de reojo, esta vez dudando. Al menos esperaba que él fuera guasón.

Le lanzó otra ojeada inquieta. La atroz mirada que él estaba echando al marqués, tumbaría a Napoleón, o al menos llevaría una herida extremadamente dolorosa.

- No le hagas caso - dijo James alegremente - tiene un mal genio propio del demonio, siempre lo ha tenido.

- Suplico su perdón - replicó Edward, muy irritado.

- Lo conozco desde que teníamos doce años - dijo James - nos alojamos juntos en Eton.

- ¿Si? - dijo con voz ronca, probando su voz otra vez - que agradable para ambos.

James dijo:

- La parte de esta frase no expresada, por supuesto, es que nosotros nos merecemos el uno al otro. Vamos, Cullen, vamos a dejar a la pobre chica su intimidad, estoy seguro de que querrá vestirse y lavarse y hacer todas esas cosas que a las chicas les gusta hacer.

Edward dio un paso adelante.

- Ella ya está vestida y nosotros necesitamos preguntarle acerca de...

Pero James levantó una mano.

- Tenemos todo el día para obtener su sumisión.

Bella tragó saliva. No le gustó como sonó eso.

Los dos hombres abandonaron la habitación, y ella se puso de pie de un salto, echó un poco de agua sobre su cara, y se puso los zapatos; era estupendo levantarse y estirar sus músculos. Había estado metida en cama durante los últimos dos días y no estaba acostumbrada a tanta inactividad.

Bella corrigió su apariencia como mejor pudo, que ya era mucho decir, ya que había estado vistiendo las mismas ropas durante cuatro días, estaban horriblemente arrugadas, pero parecían suficientemente limpias, así que arreglo su pelo en una única trenza gruesa; entonces comprobó la puerta, quedó encantada al ver que no estaba cerrada. No le fue difícil encontrar el camino hacia la escalera y rápidamente bajó corriendo hasta el piso inferior.

- ¿Va a algún sitio?

Ella levantó la vista bruscamente. Edward estaba apoyado descaradamente contra la pared, se arremangó y cruzó sus brazos.

- Té - susurró ella - dijo que podría tomar un poco.

- ¿Lo dije? - dijo lenta y pesadamente.

- Si no lo hizo, estoy segura de que tuvo intención de hacerlo.

Los labios de él se curvaron en una sonrisa poco dispuesta.

- Tiene un código de palabras.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa demasiado dulce.

- Estoy practicando, después de todo, no las he utilizado desde hace días.

- No me presione, señorita Swan. Mi humor pende de un hilo muy fino.

- Mas bien creí que ya se había roto - contestó - y acerca de eso, si yo le llamo Edward, usted también podría llamarme Bella.

- Bella le sienta mucho mejor que Irina.

- Así sea. No tengo ni una gota de sangre española, un poco de francesa - añadió, sabiendo que estaba parloteando, pero demasiado nerviosa en su presencia para parar - pero no española.

- Ha puesto totalmente en peligro nuestra misión, dese cuenta.

- Le puedo asegurar que no era mi intención.

- Estoy seguro de que no, pero sigue siendo un hecho que va a tener que compensar.

- Si mis compensaciones terminan en que Billy pase el resto de su vida en prisión, puede garantizar mi completa colaboración.

- La prisión sería improbable, la horca es una probabilidad mucho más clara.

Bella tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, de repente se dio cuenta de que su implicación con estos dos hombres podía enviar a Billy a la muerte. Detestaba a ese hombre, seguro, pero a ella no podía gustarle ser la causa de la muerte de nadie.

- Necesitará descartar su sentimentalismo - dijo Edward.

Conmocionada, alzó la mirada ¿Su cara era tan fácil de leer?

- ¿Cómo sabía lo que estaba pensando?

Se encogió de hombros.

- Cualquiera que tenga conciencia debe enfrentarse con este dilema cuando entra en este negocio.

- ¿Como usted?

- Por supuesto, yo pasé por esa etapa rápidamente.

- ¿Qué paso?

Él levantó una ceja.

- Pregunta mucho.

- Ni la mitad de lo que usted lo hizo - respondió ella.

- Tenía una orden ministerial que aprobaba las razones de hacer tantas preguntas.

- ¿Por eso murió su prometida?

Fijó sus ojos en ella con tanta furia que ella apartó la mirada.

- No importa - musitó ella.

- No vuelva a mencionarla.

Bella dio un paso atrás involuntario por el dolor áspero en su garganta.

- Lo siento - murmuró.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé - dijo, reacia a mencionar a su prometida después del modo en que había reaccionado la última vez - Cualquier cosa le hace tan infeliz.

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos con interés, parecía sincera, y le sorprendió; había sido muy poco considerado con ella en estos últimos días, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en una respuesta, oyeron que el marqués entraba en el vestíbulo.

- Maldición, Cullen - dijo James - ¿No podrías contratar más sirvientes?

Edward sonrió abiertamente ante la visión del elegante marqués de Riverdale haciendo equilibrios con un servicio de té.

- Si pudiera encontrar otro en quien confiar, lo contrataría al momento. De cualquier forma, tan pronto como acabe mis obligaciones con el Ministerio de Defensa, la discreción de mis sirvientes no tendrá por que ser tan grande.

- ¿Entonces, todavía estás decidido a dejarlo?

- ¿Tienes que preguntarlo?

- Creo que quiere decir que sí - le dijo James a Bella - aunque con Cullen, nunca se sabe. Tiene la horrorosa costumbre de contestar a las preguntas con otras preguntas.

- Si, lo he notado - murmuró ella.

Edward se apartó de la pared.

- ¿James?

- ¿Edward?

- Cállate.

James sonrió ampliamente.

- Señorita Swan, ¿Porqué no nos retiramos al salón? El té debería ayudarla a recuperar la voz al menos un poco; una vez que no le duela al hablar, podríamos resolver que demonios haremos con usted.

Edward cerró los ojos un momento, mientras Bella salía detrás de James escuchando como le decía con voz áspera

- Debería llamarme Bella, al señor Cullen ya le he dado permiso para hacerlo también.

Edward esperó uno o dos minutos antes de seguirlos, necesitaba unos momentos de soledad para poner en orden sus pensamientos, o al menos intentarlo. Nada estaba claro en lo concerniente a _ella_ ; había sentido un alivio tan grande cuando descubrió que IrinaDe Denali no era realmente IrinaDe Denali. Bella. Bella Swan. Y a él no le apetecía mantener relaciones con una traidora.

Movió su cabeza negativamente con aversión. Como si ese fuera el único problema al que enfrentarse ahora. ¿Qué demonios se suponía que iba a hacer con ella? Bella Swan era inteligente, muy inteligente, esto estaba bastante claro, y ella odiaba a Billy Black lo suficiente para ayudarle a presentarlo ante la justicia. Podría costarle un poco convencerla para que le ayudase a quitarle su aversión por el espionaje, pero no mucho. Después de todo, Black le había ordenado a su hijo que la violase. No era probable que Bella pusiera la otra mejilla después de algo como eso.

La solución obvia era que permaneciera aquí, en Seacrest Manor. Seguramente tendría mucha información que ellos podrían utilizar contra Black. Era dudoso que ella no estuviera al corriente de su tráfico ilegal. Pero con las preguntas apropiadas, James y él podrían descubrir pistas que ella probablemente nunca se dio cuenta que las sabía. Si además de eso, ella pudiera proporcionarles un croquis de Black Hall, sería una información incalculable en el caso de que James y él decidieran entrar por la fuerza.

Así que, si ella era tan buena añadida a su equipo, ¿porqué estaba tan poco dispuesto a pedirle que se quedara?

Sabía la respuesta, no quería mirar profundamente dentro de su corazón para admitirlo.

Se llamó cobarde de siete maneras diferentes, pero puso en movimiento sus talones y caminó a grandes pasos hacia la puerta principal. Necesitaba un poco de aire.

¿Qué supones que está observando nuestro buen amigo Edward?

Bella alzó la mirada al oír la voz de James, mientras ella le servía el té.

- Desde luego, no es mi buen amigo - respondió.

- Bueno, yo no lo llamaría tu enemigo.

- No, no lo es. Es solo que no creo que los amigos aten a sus amigos a la pata de una cama.

James se atragantó con su té.

- Bella, no tienes ni idea.

- La cuestión es discutible, de cualquier modo - dijo, echando una mirada por la ventana - se está alejando.

- ¿Qué? - James se levantó del sofá y cruzó la habitación - que cobarde.

- Seguramente no _me_ tiene miedo - bromeó ella.

James giró su cabeza para mirarla, sus ojos taladraban de una manera tan aguda su cara, que ella se puso muy incómoda.

- Quizás si - murmuró más para sí mismo que para ella.

- ¿Señor?

James agitó la cabeza, como para aclarar sus pensamientos, pero no dejó de mirarla fijamente.

- Te dije que me llamaras James - sonrió con picardía - ó "querido amigo" si crees que James es demasiado familiar.

Ella dejó escapar un resoplido muy femenino.

- Ambos son demasiado familiares, como bien sabe. Sin embargo, dada mi extraordinaria situación, parece tonto discutir sobre detalles sin importancia como este.

- Una mujer eminentemente práctica - dijo con una sonrisa - la mejor clase.

- Si, bueno, mi padre era comerciante - dijo, haciendo un chiste (con humor) - una debe ser práctica para alcanzar el éxito en sus propósitos.

- Ah, si, por supuesto, comerciante, me lo has recordado, ¿Qué clase de comercio?

- Construcción de barcos.

- Ya veo, entonces, debes haberte criado cerca de la costa.

- Si, en Portsmouth hasta mi... ¿Por qué me mira tan curiosamente?

- Perdona, ¿estaba mirándote fijamente?

- Si - dijo francamente.

- Sencillamente es que me recuerdas a alguien que conocí, no en el parecido, ni en los gestos, es más un... - elevó su cabeza como si buscara la palabra correcta - es más una similitud de espíritu, si existe tal cosa.

- Oh - respondió Bella, a falta de algo más inteligente que decir - ya veo, espero que ella fuera alguien agradable.

- Oh, si, la más agradable, pero eso no importa - James volvió a atravesar la habitación y se sentó en una silla al lado de ella.

- He estado dándole vueltas a nuestra situación.

Bella sorbió su té.

- ¿A sí?

- Si, creo que deberías quedarte aquí.

- No hay problema.

- ¿Incluso por tu reputación?

Bella encogió los hombros.

- Como dice, soy práctica, el señor Cullen ya ha mencionado que sus sirvientes son discretos y mis otras opciones son volver con Billy.

- Lo que realmente no es una opción en absoluto - interrumpió James - a menos que quieras acabar casándote con el bobo de su hijo.

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- O puedo volver a mi plan original.

- ¿Cual?

- Había pensado buscar trabajo en una posada.

- No es precisamente una perspectiva segura para una mujer sola.

- Lo sé - aceptó Bella - pero realmente no tengo otra elección.

James se acarició la mandíbula pensativamente.

- Estarás a salvo aquí, en Seacrest Manor, te aseguro que no te vamos a hacer regresar con Black.

- El señor Cullen no está de acuerdo en dejarme permanecer aquí - le recordó - y ésta es su casa.

- Él lo hará.

Bella pensó que James estaba siendo demasiado confiado, pero no obstante el no sabía nada acerca del beso entre Edward y ella, Edward parecía bastante disgustado por ello. James volvió la cara hacia ella repentinamente.

- Querríamos que nos ayudaras a llevar a tu tutor ante la justicia.

- Si, el señor Cullen también lo dijo.

- ¿No te dijo que lo llamaras Edward?

- Si, pero de alguna manera, parece demasiado...

Intimo. La palabra estaba suspendida en su mente, formando la imagen de su cara, cejas oscuras, pómulos formados elegantemente, una sonrisa que raramente aparecía... oh, pero cuando lo hacía...

Era realmente embarazoso. Bella pensó, que una de sus sonrisas podía hacerla sentir muy aturdida.

¡ Y su beso! Dios mío, le había hecho sentir que posiblemente no podía ser bueno para su cordura. Se había inclinado sobre ella, y sencillamente, se había paralizado, hipnotizada por su mirada de gruesos párpados. Si él no hubiera perturbado el momento llamándola Carlotta, solo el cielo sabría lo que le habría dejado hacer. Lo más asombroso había sido que él también pareció disfrutar el beso. Jacob siempre había dicho que ella era la tercera chica más fea de todo Hampshire; sin embargo, Jacob era un tonto, y su apetito siempre se había dirigido hacia las rubias regordetas...

- ¿Bella?

Ella levantó los ojos repentinamente.

Los labios de James se curvaron en una sonrisa divertida.

- Estás embobada.

- Oh, lo siento mucho, iba a decirle que el señor... er... quiero decir, Edward, ya me contó acerca de ayudarles para arrestar a Billy. Debo decir, que es bastante desconcertante saber que él podría ir a la horca como resultado directo de mi intervención; pero, si como usted dice, ha estado dirigiendo actividades de traición...

- Lo ha hecho, estoy seguro de ello.

Bella frunció el ceño.

- Es un hombre despreciable. Fue bastante cruel por su parte que ordenara a Jacob que me agrediera, pero poner en peligro a miles de soldados británicos, no puedo comprenderlo.

James sonrió lentamente.

- Práctica y patriota. Tú, Bella Swan, eres un premio.

_Si Edward también pensara lo mismo._

Bella dejó su taza de té estrepitosamente sobre el platillo; no le gustaba el curso que estaban tomando sus pensamientos respecto a Edward Cullen.

- Ah, mira - dijo James levantándose de sopetón - nuestro anfitrión errante regresa.

- ¿Cómo dice?

James hizo unos gestos en dirección a la ventana.

- Parece haber cambiado de idea; quizás ha decidido que nuestra compañía no es realmente tan mala.

- O podría ser la lluvia - replicó Bella - ha empezado a lloviznar.

- Así que llovizna, la Madre Naturaleza está claramente de nuestro lado.

Un minuto más tarde Edward entró al salón con paso airado, con su pelo negro húmedo.

- Riverdale - vociferó - he estado pensando acerca de ella.

- _Ella_ está en el salón - dijo Bella secamente.

Si Edward la oyó, él la ignoró.

- Ella se va.

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, James había cruzado sus brazos y dijo - No estoy de acuerdo. En absoluto.

- Es demasiado peligroso. No arriesgaré su vida.

Bella no estaba segura de si era un elogio o una ofensa. Se decidió por "ofensa"; generalmente, su opinión parecía ser más el resultado de una pobre opinión acerca del género femenino que a una abrumadora preocupación por su bienestar.

- ¿No cree que debo decidirlo yo? - dijo ella metiéndose en la conversación.

- No - dijo Edward aceptando finalmente su presencia.

- Edward puede ser bastante protector con las mujeres - dijo James, casi aparte.

Edward lo miró con ferocidad.

- No dejaré que la maten.

- No la matarán - respondió James.

- ¿Y como lo sabes? - le preguntó Edward.

James se rió entre dientes.

- Porque, mi querido chico, confío en que tú no lo permitirás.

- No seas tan condescendiente conmigo - gruño Edward.

- Mis disculpas por lo de "querido chico", pero sabes que digo la verdad.

- ¿Hay alguna cosa en relación con lo que pasa aquí que yo debería saber? -preguntó Bella moviendo su cabeza de un hombre a otro.

- No - dijo Edward sin rodeos, manteniendo su vista unas pulgadas por encima de la cabeza de ella. ¿Que demonios se suponía que debía hacer con ella? Era más que demasiado peligroso que ella se quedara, tenía que asegurarse de que ella se iría antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aunque ella ya había despertado esa parte de él que parecía mantener imperturbable, la parte que le importaba; y la razón por la que no quería que ella se quedara era sencilla: lo asustaba, había gastado una gran cantidad de su energía emocional manteniéndose alejado de las mujeres que le provocaban algo más que desinterés o lujuria.

Bella era inteligente. Era graciosa, condenadamente atractiva, y Edward no la quería a menos de diez millas de Seacrest Manor. Había intentado ser compasivo con ella antes. Eso casi lo había destruido.

- Ah, demonios - dijo finalmente - se queda, entonces, pero que ambos sepáis que estoy totalmente en desacuerdo.

- Un hecho que has dejado totalmente claro - dijo James con voz cansada.

Edward lo ignoró y se aventuró a mirar a Bella. Mala idea. Ella le sonrió. Sonrió de verdad, y eso hizo que se iluminara toda su cara y parecía tan endemoniadamente _dulce_**, y...**

Edward maldijo entre dientes, sabía que esto era un gran error. El modo en que ella le sonrió, como si pensase que realmente pudiera iluminar los rincones más lejanos de su corazón...

Dios, ella lo aterraba.

* * *

marieisahale **c**omo **siempre muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews, me encanta por que cada vez que abro el e mail me aparecen tus comentarios**


	6. Capitulo 6

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

_**In-con-se-quen-ti-al-i-ty** (sustantivo). La cualidad de no ser consecuente._

_No hay nada más perturbador que sentirse poco consecuente (inconsequentiality), excepto quizás, la vergüenza que uno siente al intentar pronunciarlo._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan_

Bella estaba tan contenta de poder permanecer en Seacrest Manor, que hasta la mañana siguiente no se dio cuenta de un hecho bastante importante, ella no tenía información que compartir, no sabía nada sobre los negocios ilegales de Billy. En conclusión, era innecesaria.

Ellos no lo habían entendido todavía. Edward y James probablemente pensaron que ella almacenaba todos los secretos de Billy ordenados en su cerebro, pero la verdad era que ella no sabía nada. Y sus anfitriones se imaginaban que lo diría pronto, y entonces estaría de vuelta donde había empezado.

La única manera de guardarse de ser arrojada al frío, era hacerse la útil. Quizá si ella ayudaba alrededor de la casa y el jardín, Edward le dejaría permanecer en Seacrest Manor, incluso después de que él se percatara que ella no tenía nada que ofrecer al Ministerio de Defensa. No era como si ella necesitase una casa permanente, solo un lugar donde esconderse durante seis semanas.

- Que hacer, que hacer - se decía a si misma entre dientes, paseando de un lado para otro, dentro de la casa, como buscando una tarea adecuada. Necesitaba encontrar un plan, que le llevase mucho tiempo terminar, algo que requiriese su presencia al menos durante algunos días, posiblemente una semana. Para entonces, ella debería haber podido convencer a Edward y a James de que era una invitada educada y divertida.

Entró paseando sin rumbo en el inerte cuarto de música y movió sus manos a lo largo de la madera lisa del piano. Era una lástima, no sabía como tocar, su padre siempre había deseado que tomara unas lecciones, pero murió antes de llevar a cabo sus planes; ni que decir tiene, que sus tutores nunca se molestaron en buscarle un profesor.

Levantó la tapa y golpeó ligeramente su dedo contra una de las teclas de marfil, sonriendo por el sonido que emitía. De algún modo la música iluminaba la mañana entera. No es que sus golpecitos pudieran ser llamados música sin insultar gravemente las obras de los grandes compositores, pero a pesar de eso, Bella se sintió mejor después de hacer un poco de ruido.

Todo lo que ella necesitaba ahora para iluminar el día era en realidad conseguir algo de luz dentro del cuarto. El cuarto de música obviamente no había sido empleado todavía esta mañana, ya que las cortinas estaban todavía cerradas, o quizás nadie usaba este cuarto con regularidad, y las mantenían a veces cerradas para mantener el piano alejado del sol. Nunca había tenido un instrumento musical; Bella no podía estar segura si demasiada luz del sol podía ser dañina.

Fuera lo que fuera, decidió que el poder del sol de una mañana no podría dañar demasiado, así que se dirigió a grandes pasos hacia la ventana y descorrió las cortinas de damasco. Cuando lo hizo, fue recompensada con la visión más espléndida.

Rosas. Cientos de ellas.

- No me di cuenta, estaba justo debajo de mi pequeña habitación - murmuró abriendo la ventana y sacando la cabeza fuera para mirar hacia arriba. Estos deben ser los rosales que ella podía ver desde su ventana. Una inspección más cercana le confirmó que estaba en lo cierto; los arbustos estaban terriblemente descuidados y demasiado crecidos, como ella recordaba y vio un resplandor blanco, ubicado fuera de su alcance que parecía sospechosamente su pajarito de papel. Se inclinó un poco más hacia fuera para tener una mejor visión. Hmmmm. Probablemente podría alcanzarlo desde el exterior.

Unos minutos más tarde Bella tenía su pájaro de papel en la mano, que estaba seco, con respecto a los rosales que estaban al otro lado.

- Necesitas una poda urgentemente - dijo en voz alta.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que las flores reaccionaban bien a la conversación, y ella siempre lo había tomado de corazón. No era difícil hablar a las flores cuando una tenía tutores como los suyos. Comparándolos, las flores resultaban inevitablemente bastante más agradecidas.

Puso las manos sobre sus caderas, levantó su cabeza, y estudió atentamente los alrededores. El señor Cullen no era del tipo que la despediría mientras estuviera poniendo en orden su jardín, ¿verdad? Y Dios lo sabía, el jardín necesitaba un arreglo. Aparte de los rosales, había madreselva que necesitaba ser recortada, setos que deberían estar decorados y un precioso arbusto púrpura que comenzaba a florecer, cuyo nombre no sabía y estaba convencida que crecería mejor a pleno sol.

Evidentemente este jardín la necesitaba.

Su decisión estaba tomada. Bella volvió a entrar en la casa y se presentó al ama de llaves, quien, bastante interesada, no demostró la menor sorpresa por su presencia. La señora Platt estaba totalmente entusiasmada con los planes de Bella para el jardín, y le ayudó a encontrar un par de guantes de trabajo, una pala, y unas tijeras grandes de podar.

Arremetió contra los rosales con gran entusiasmo y energía, recortando aquí, y podando por allá, parloteando sin parar a sí misma y a las flores al mismo tiempo.

- Aquí estás, serás mucho más feliz sin - (_tijeretazo_) - esta rama, y estoy segura de que estarás mejor si estás menos denso - (_tijeretazo_) - justo aquí.

Después de un rato, sin embargo, las tijeras se hicieron más y más pesadas y Bella decidió ponerlas en el suelo, sobre la hierba, mientras desenterraba la planta que florecía color púrpura y la cambiaba a un sitio más soleado. Parecía prudente cavar un nuevo agujero para la planta antes de trasladarla, así que examinó la zona, y seleccionó un lugar precioso que sería visible desde las ventanas.

Pero entonces, vio algunas otras plantas que florecían muy bellas. Estas estaban punteadas con flores blancas y rosas, pero parecía como si debiera producir más flores. El jardín podría ser una exhibición encantadora de colores si alguien lo cuidara adecuadamente.

- Estas también deberían tener algo más de sol - dijo en voz alta; cavó algunos agujeros más, y otros más, por añadidura.

- Eso debía hacerlo - Con un suspiro de satisfacción inspeccionó el arbusto de flores púrpuras que la había cautivado al principio y empezó a desenterrarlo.

Edward se había ido a la cama de mal humor y se había despertado a la mañana siguiente incluso peor. Este trabajo (su _último_ trabajo, si es que tenía algo que decir sobre ello) se había vuelto un fracaso. Una pesadilla, un desastre andante con ojos verde-azulados.

¿_Porqué_ el estúpido hijo de Black había elegido esa noche para atacar a Bella Swan? ¿_Porqué_ tenía ella que salir corriendo en medio de la noche, la misma tarde que él estaba aguardando a IrinaDe Denali? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo demonios suponía que se iba a concentrar en llevar ante la justicia a Billy Black con ella corriendo bajo sus pies?

Ella era una constante tentación, y un recordatorio doloroso de todo lo que le había sido robado. Alegre, ingenua, y optimista, era todo lo que había estado ausente de su corazón desde hacía mucho. Desde que Marabelle había sido asesinada, para ser precisos. Toda la condenada situación parecía demostrar la existencia de un poder mas grande cuyo único propósito era conducir a Edward Cullen absoluta e irrevocablemente a la locura.

Edward salió pisando fuerte de su habitación, con expresión ceñuda.

- Como siempre, risueño.

Levantó la mirada para ver a James de pie al final del vestíbulo.

- ¿Espías en los rincones oscuros acechando para molestarme? - refunfuñó.

James soltó una carcajada.

- Tengo gente mucho más importante que tú a la que molestar, Edward Cullen. Sólo iba de camino para desayunar.

- He estado pensando en _ella_.

- No me sorprende.

- ¿Que demonios se supone que quieres decir?

James encogió los hombros, con una expresión más que inocente.

La mano de Edward descendió pesadamente sobre el hombro de su amigo.

- Dime - le ordenó.

- Simplemente - replicó James desprendiéndose de la mano de Edward y dejándola caer - que tú la miras de manera inconfundible.

- No seas estúpido.

- Tengo muy malas cualidades, pero la estupidez no ha estado nunca entre ellas.

- Estás loco.

James ignoró su comentario.

- Parece una chica muy linda. Quizá deberías conocerla mejor.

Edward se volvió hacia él con furia.

- Ella no es la clase de chica que yo procuraría conocer _mejor_ - bramó, diciendo la última palabra en tono burlón- La señorita Swan es una dama.

- Nunca dije que no lo fuera. Dios, ¿Qué creías que estaba insinuando?

- Riverdale - le advirtió Edward.

James agitó su mano en el aire.

- Solamente estaba pensando que hace ya bastante tiempo desde que cortejaste a una mujer, y convenientemente ella se encuentra aquí en Seacrest Manor.

- No estoy interesado en Bella - dijo Edward mordazmente - incluso si lo estuviera, sabes que nunca me casaré.

- _Nunca_ es una palabra muy fuerte, ni siquiera yo voy de un sitio para otro diciendo que nunca me casaré, y Dios sabe que tengo más razones para evitar esa institución que tú.

- No empieces, Riverdale - advirtió Edward.

James lo miró duramente a los ojos.

- Marabelle está muerta.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Crees que no recuerdo eso cada uno de los puñeteros días de mi vida?

- Es posible que ya sea hora de que _dejes_ de recordar eso cada uno de los puñeteros días de tu vida; hace cinco años, Edward, casi seis. Para de hacer penitencia por un crimen que no has cometido.

- ¡Al infierno si no lo hice! Tendría que haberla detenido. Sabía que era peligroso. Sabía que ella no debía..

- Marabelle tenía una mente propia - dijo James con una gentileza sorprendente. - No podrías haberla detenido. Ella tomaba sus propias decisiones. Siempre lo hizo.

- Juré protegerla - dijo Edward en voz baja.

- ¿Cuándo? - preguntó James impertinente - no recuerdo asistir a una boda entre vosotros dos.

En medio segundo Edward lo había elevado apretándolo contra la pared.

- Marabelle era mi prometida, tenía mi palabra de matrimonio - lo colocó en el suelo - me juré a mí mismo que la protegería, y desde mi punto de vista, esta declaración es más comprometedora que cualquier juramento ante Dios e Inglaterra.

- Marabelle no está aquí. Está Bella.

Edward lo soltó bruscamente.

- Que Dios nos ayude.

- Hemos de mantenerla en Seacrest Manor hasta que esté libre de la custodia de su tío - dijo James frotandose los hombros por donde Edward lo había cogido - es lo mínimo que podemos hacer después de que la secuestraras y la ataras a la pata de la cama. La ataste a la pata de la cama, ¿eh? me habría gustado verlo.

Edward lo miró con una fiereza que podría haber derribado a un tigre.

- Y además - añadió James - ella puede sernos muy útil.

- No quiero _utilizar_ a una mujer. La última vez que hicimos eso en nombre del Ministerio de defensa, ella acabó muerta.

- Por el amor de Dios, Cullen ¿Qué le sucederá aquí, en Seacrest Manor? Nadie sabe que ella está aquí viviendo, y no es como si fuéramos a enviarla para realizar misiones. Estará muy bien. Seguramente más segura que si la dejáramos sola en la calle.

- Estaría mucho mejor si la enviáramos a alguno de mis parientes - refunfuñó Edward.

- Oh, ¿Y como se lo vas a explicar? Alguien se va a preguntar como llegaste a estar en posesión de la pupila de Billy Black, y entonces cualquier esperanza que nosotros tengamos de confidencialidad, será destruida.

Edward gruñó enojado, James llevaba razón, no podía dejar que su conexión con Bella Swan se hiciera pública, si la iba a proteger de Black, tenía que hacerlo aquí, en Seacrest Manor. Era eso, o echarla a la calle. Se estremeció al pensar en lo que le sucedería, sola por las calles de Portsmouth, que era donde ella había estado al principio, cuando él la secuestró. Era una población con un puerto peligroso, llena de marineros, de ninguna manera era un lugar seguro para una mujer joven.

- Ya veo que reconoces que tengo razón - dijo James.

Edward movió la cabeza afirmando secamente.

- Bien. ¿Interrumpiremos nuestro ayuno? Me encuentro babeando al pensar en una de las tortillas de la señora Platt. Podemos discutir que haremos con nuestra encantadora invitada mientras comemos.

Edward dejó a James bajar primero las escaleras, pero cuando llegaron al piso de abajo, no había señales de Bella.

- ¿Crees que estará dormida? - preguntó James - imagino que debe estar bastante cansada después de su dura experiencia.

- No fue una dura experiencia.

- Para ti, quizá. La pobre chica fue raptada.

- La "pobre chica" como tu tan dulcemente la llamas, me tuvo dando vueltas en círculos durante días, si alguien aguantó una dura experiencia - dijo Edward bastante firmemente - fui yo.

Mientras ellos estaban discutiendo la ausencia de Bella, la señora Platt entró apresuradamente en la habitación con un plato de huevos revueltos. Ella sonrió y dijo:

- Oh, ahí están, señor Cullen, me encontré con su nueva invitada.

- ¿Estuvo aquí?

- Que chica tan encantadora. Tan educada.

- ¿Bella?

- Es agradable encontrar a una persona joven, con un carácter tan dulce. Evidentemente, le enseñaron buenos modales.

Edward elevó una ceja.

- A la señorita Swan la criaron los lobos.

La señora Platt dejó caer los huevos.

- ¿Qué?

Edward cerró los ojos un poco para no ver los huevos amarillos, salpicados sobre sus botas perfectamente abrillantadas.

- Lo que quise decir, señora Platt, es que ella podría también haber sido criada por lobos, dada la cantidad de tutores a los que ella ha estado sometida.

Para entonces, el ama de llaves estaba en el suelo, con una servilleta de tela intentando limpiar la porquería.

- Oh, pero la pobre encantadora - dijo con clara preocupación - no tenía ni idea de que había tenido una infancia difícil. Debería hacer un pudín especial esta noche.

Los labios de Edward se abrieron por el desconcierto, como intentando recordar la última vez que la señora Platt había hecho lo mismo por él.

James, que había estado riéndose en la entrada, caminó un poco hacia delante y preguntó

- ¿Tiene alguna idea de a donde fue, señora Platt?

- Creo que está trabajando en el jardín, llevó consigo unas cuantas herramientas.

- ¿Herramientas? ¿Qué clase de herramientas? - La mente de Edward destellaba con horrorosas imágenes de árboles mutilados y plantas destrozadas - ¿Dónde encontró herramientas?

- Yo se las di.

Edward se volvió sobre sus talones y salió a grandes zancadas.

- Que Dios nos ayude.

Él no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

Agujeros.

Grandes. Agujeros abiertos, por todos lados, en donde anteriormente él tuvo césped desde siempre. O al menos había pensado que lo había estado desde siempre. A decir verdad, nunca le había prestado mucha atención; pero sabía que no tenía de ningún modo parecido con _éste_. Con montones marrones de tierra sucia por toda la hierba. No vio a Bella, pero sabía que tenía que estar ahí.

- ¿Qué ha hecho? - rugió.

Una cabeza salió de repente de detrás de un árbol.

- ¿Señor Cullen?

- ¿Qué está haciendo? Esto es un desastre, y tú - dijo a James que no había hecho ruido - para de reírte.

Bella salió de detrás del árbol, su vestido estaba generosamente cubierto de suciedad.

- Estoy arreglando su jardín.

- Está arreglando mi... ¿Está _ qué_ ? Esto no me parece ni un poquito arreglar.

- Esto no va a parecer tan maravilloso hasta que acabe con mi trabajo, pero cuando lo haga...

- ¿Su trabajo? Todo lo que veo son docenas de agujeros.

- Dos docenas.

- Si yo fuera tú, no habría dicho eso. - comentó James desde una distancia segura.

Bella hincó la punta de su pala en la basura y se apoyó sobre ella como si regañara a Edward.

- Una vez que usted oiga mi explicación, estoy segura de que lo comprenderá.

- ¡No entiendo nada!

- Si - suspiró - los hombres por lo general no lo hacen.

Edward comenzó a mirar alrededor del jardín, su cabeza iba frenéticamente de un lado para otro como intentando evaluar el daño.

- Voy a tener que llamar a un experto de Londres para reparar lo que ha hecho. Buen Dios, mujer, va a costarme una maldita fortuna.

- No sea tonto - replicó - todos estos agujeros estarán tapados al atardecer; simplemente estoy trasladando sus plantas en flor al sol. Brotarán mucho mejor, excepto esas nomeolvides, por supuesto - agregó apuntando a las preciosas flores rosas y blancas que estaban plantadas junto a la casa, esas florecen a la sombra.

- Te digo, Cullen - dijo James - que quizá deberías dejarla continuar.

- Estaban recibiendo mucho sol - explicó Bella - los brotes estaban abrasándose antes de tener oportunidad de florecer.

James se volvió a Edward y dijo:

- Eso suena como si supiese lo que está haciendo.

- No me importa si ella ha conseguido un maldito doctorado en horticultura, no tiene derecho a destrozar mi jardín.

Bella plantó su mano libre sobre la cadera, empezaba a estar más que harta con su actitud.

- Esto no está como si usted brindara cuidados al jardín antes de que yo empezara mi trabajo aquí.

- ¿Y porqué creería usted eso?

- Cualquiera con una pizca de percepción en jardinería se habría horrorizado ante el estado de sus rosales - se burló - y los setos necesitan urgentemente una poda.

- No toque mis setos - le advirtió.

- No estaba en mis planes, de cualquier manera, han crecido tan alto que posiblemente no podría alcanzar la parte más alta; iba a pedirle que lo hiciera _usted._

Edward se volvió a James - ¿De verdad estoy de acuerdo en dejarla que se quede?

James movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Demonios.

- Simplemente estaba intentando ser de ayuda - dijo ella erizándose por sus insultos.

Él la miró abriendo la boca, y después miró hacia los agujeros

- ¿Ayuda?

- Solo lo consideré cortés para ganarme mi sustento.

- ¿Ganar su sustento? ¡Le llevaría diez años ganar su sustento después de este daño!.

Bella había estado intentando contener su temperamento, de hecho, se había estado felicitando a sí misma por permanecer tan sensata y risueña contra la ira de él.

Ya no más.

- Usted, _señor_ - estalló apenas resistiendo el deseo de girar la pala sobre él - es el hombre más grosero, el más maleducado de toda la creación.

Él levantó una ceja

- Seguramente puede hacerlo mejor.

- Puedo - gruñó - pero hay una persona educada presente.

- ¿No se referirá a Riverdale? - dijo Edward con una risa mientras movía la cabeza hacia su sonriente amigo - él es la persona casi menos educada que conozco.

- De cualquier forma - interrumpió el marqués - coincidiría con la señorita en la valoración de tu carácter, Cullen - se volvió hacia Bella - es un bruto.

- Dios me libre de los dos - murmuró Edward.

- Lo menos que podría hacer - dijo Bella sorbiendo un poco por la nariz - es agradecérmelo.

- ¿Gracias?

- De nada - dijo rápidamente - ahora, ¿le gustaría ayudarme trasladando esas plantas a sus nuevos emplazamientos?

- No.

James dio un paso adelante - yo estaría encantado.

Es demasiado amable, señor - dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Edward frunció el entrecejo a su amigo - tenemos trabajo que hacer, Riverdale.

- ¿Nosotros?

- Trabajo importante - Edward prácticamente rugió.

- ¿Qué podría ser más importante que ayudar a una señorita mientras ella está trabajando con un sol abrasador?

Bella se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa interrogante y ojos traviesos

- Si, señor Cullen ¿qué podría posiblemente ser más importante?

Edward la miró fijamente a los ojos completamente incrédulo. Ella era una invitada en su casa (¡una invitada!) y no sólo había cavado su jardín, también le estaba regañando como a un colegial desafiante. Y Riverdale, quien se suponía que era su mejor amigo, permanecía de su lado, riendo como un idiota.

- Me he vuelto loco - murmuró - me he vuelto loco, o tú te has vuelto loco o quizás todo el mundo se ha vuelto loco.

- Voto por ti - dijo James haciendo un chiste - yo estoy bastante sano, y la señorita Swan no muestra signos de trastorno mental.

- No me lo creo, no me lo puedo creer - Edward levantó los brazos mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

- Cavad el jardín entero! Añadid una extensión nueva a la casa! ¿Qué importo yo? Sólo soy el dueño del lugar.

Bella se volvió hacia James con preocupación al desaparecer Edward cuando llegó a la esquina.

- ¿Cómo de enfadado supone que está?

- ¿En una escala del uno al diez?

- Er... si cree que su estado de ánimo se mediría en tal escala.

- No se podría.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior

- Me asusta eso.

- Yo no me preocuparía - dijo James con un gesto tranquilizador de sus manos - venga - le dijo - dime lo que necesitas que te haga.

Bella le dio instrucciones para cavar bajo la planta que florecía púrpura e hincó las rodillas en el suelo para observar su trabajo

- Tenga cuidado de no romper las raíces - dijo.

Y un momento después

- ¿Sabe porqué siempre está tan enfadado conmigo?

James no contestó durante unos minutos y la pala se quedó quieta en sus manos mientras él, obviamente, pensaba como responder a su pregunta

- Él no está enfadado contigo - dijo finalmente.

Ella soltó una risita

- Evidentemente, no estamos hablando de la misma persona en este momento.

- Te lo digo en serio. No está enfadado contigo - pisó el extremo de la pala y la metió aún más adentro de la basura - él te tiene miedo.

Bella empezó a toser tan fuerte que James tuvo que golpearla fuertemente en su espalda. Cuando consiguió respirar dijo

- Perdóneme.

Hubo otro largo momento de silencio, y entonces James dijo

- Estuvo prometido una vez.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Sabes lo que sucedió?

Ella negó con la cabeza - solo que ella murió.

- Edward la amaba más que a su vida.

Bella tragó saliva, sorprendida por el dolor que apretaba su corazón producido por la declaración de James.

- Se conocían de toda la vida - continuó - trabajaron juntos para el Ministerio de defensa.

- Oh, no - su mano se movió hasta su boca.

- Marabelle fue asesinada por un traidor. Ella había salido a realizar una misión en lugar de Edward, él tenía la garganta malísima o algo parecido - James se detuvo para enjugar con un pañuelo un poco de sudor de su frente - le prohibió que fuera, se lo prohibió completamente, pero ella nunca fue de la clase que escucha ultimátums. Sólo se rió y le dijo que lo vería más tarde al anochecer.

Bella tragó saliva, pero el ademán fue pequeño para facilitar el nudo en su garganta

- Al menos su familia pudo tener consuelo por el hecho de que ella murió por su país - ofreció ella.

James negó con su cabeza

- Ellos no lo supieron. A ellos les dijeron (alguien les dijo) que había muerto en un accidente de caza.

- Yo, yo no sé que decir.

- En realidad no hay nada que decir. O hacer. Ese es el problema - James desvió la mirada por un momento, sus ojos enfocaron algún lugar sobre el horizonte, entonces preguntó

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me recordabas a alguien?

- Si - dijo Bella lentamente comenzando a asomar el horror en sus ojos - Oh, no, no a ella...

James movió afirmativamente la cabeza

- No estoy seguro de porqué, pero lo haces.

Ella se mordió el labio y se miró fijamente los pies "Dios mío, ¿eso era por lo que Edward la había besado? ¿Porque ella de alguna manera se parecía a su prometida muerta? De repente, se sintió muy pequeña y muy insignificante. Y muy indeseada.

- No pasa nada - dijo James, claramente preocupado por su expresión desdichada.

- Yo nunca aceptaría un riesgo como ese - dijo Bella firmemente - no si tuviera a alguien a quien amar - tragó saliva - no si tuviera a alguien que me amara a mi.

James tocó su mano

- Estos últimos años han sido una época solitaria para ti ¿verdad?

Pero Bella no estaba preparada para comentarios compasivos

- ¿Qué pasó con Edward? - preguntó bruscamente - después de morir ella.

- Estaba asolado, bebió durante tres meses, se echó la culpa.

- Si, estoy segura de que lo haría; es del tipo de los que se toma responsabilidad por todo el mundo ¿verdad?

James afirmó con la cabeza.

- Pero seguramente ahora se da cuenta de que no fue por su culpa.

- En su cabeza, quizás, pero no en su corazón.

Hubo una larga pausa mientras los dos miraban fijamente al suelo. Cuando finalmente Bella habló, su voz era suave y extrañamente vacilante.

- ¿De verdad crees que él piensa que yo me parezco a ella?

James negó con la cabeza - No. Y no te pareces a ella. Marabelle era bastante rubia, en realidad, con ojos azul pálido, y...

- Entonces porqué dijiste...

- Porque es raro encontrar a una mujer de espíritu semejante. - Cuando Bella no dijo nada, James sonrió y añadió - era un elogio, por cierto.

Bella movió sus labios de una forma que estaba a medio camino entre una mueca y una sonrisa abyecta.

- Gracias entonces, pero todavía no veo porque él está siendo tan bruto.

- Considera la situación bajo su punto de vista; primero pensó que eras una traidora, el mismo tipo de alimaña que había asesinado a Marabelle; después se encontró a si mismo en la posición de tu protector, lo que solo puede recordarle como falló a su prometida.

- ¡Pero él no le fallo!

- Por supuesto que no - replicó James - pero él no lo sabe, y además de esto, es realmente obvio que te encuentra bastante atractiva.

Bella se sonrojó e inmediatamente se enfureció consigo misma por hacerlo.

- Eso, creo - dijo James - es lo que más le asusta. ¿Y qué si " horror de los horrores", él se hubiera enamorado de ti?

Bella no lo vio como el peor horror del mundo, pero se guardó lo que pensaba para ella.

- ¿Puedes contar de cuantas formas él había creído que estaba traicionando a Marabelle? Nunca podría vivir con ello.

Ella no sabía lo que decir en respuesta, así que, apuntó a un agujero del suelo y dijo

- Ponga la planta ahí.

James agitó la cabeza en señal de afirmación

- ¿Tú no le hablaras de nuestra pequeña charla?

- Por supuesto que no.

- Bien - e hizo lo que ella le pidió.

* * *

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo a esta adaptación, gracias por sus alertas y colocarlo en favoritos chicas.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo**

**Besitos**


	7. Capitulo 7

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 7**

_**di-a-crit-i-cal** (Adjetivo). Distintivo, característico._

_Uno no puede negar que la marca diacrítica (diacritical) del jardín del señor Cullen es una completa falta de orden._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Para el final del día, Bella tenía el jardín con el aspecto que ella pensaba que debería tener.

James estaba de acuerdo con ella, felicitándola por el excelente sentido del diseño paisajístico. Edward por otro lado, no podía estar animándola, ni pronunciando siquiera las palabras de elogio menos generosas. De hecho, el único ruido que había hecho fue un quejido bastante estrangulado, que sonó un poco como: - mis rosas.

- Sus rosas se habían vuelto silvestres - le había contestado ella, completamente irritada con este hombre.

- Me gustaban silvestres - le contestó.

Y de esa manera había sido. Pero él la había sorprendido encargando dos nuevos vestidos, para reemplazar el único que ella había traído de Black Hall. Ese pobre harapo había durado ya el tiempo suficiente, con el hecho de ser raptada, durmiendo durante días, y cavando en la tierra. Bella no estaba segura de cuando o donde él se las había ingeniado para conseguir dos vestidos listos para llevar puestos, pero parecían adaptarse a ella razonablemente bien; así que se lo agradeció lindamente y no se quejó de que el dobladillo arrastrara rozando el suelo.

Cenó en su habitación, no sintiéndose capaz de otra batalla de voluntades con su anfitrión un tanto gruñón. Y además, había conseguido una aguja e hilo de la señora Platt, y quería ponerse a trabajar, acortando sus nuevos vestidos.

Dado que era medio verano, el sol permanecía en el cielo bien pasada la hora en que ella cenaba, y cuando sus dedos estuvieron ya cansados, dejó la costura y fue caminando hasta la ventana. Los setos estaban impecables y las rosas arregladas a la perfección; James y ella habían hecho sinceramente un trabajo excelente con los jardines. Bella sintió una sensación de orgullo hacia sí misma que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que ella había tenido el placer de comenzar y terminar una tarea que le interesara.

Pero no estaba convencida de que Edward hubiera llegado a apreciar aún su valía como invitada cortés y útil, de hecho, estaba bastante segura de ello. Así que, por la mañana tendría que buscarse otra tarea, preferiblemente otra que le llevara un poco más de tiempo.

El le había dicho que podía permanecer en Seacrest Manor hasta que cumpliera los veintiún años, y que la condenaran si iba a permitir que él eludiera su promesa.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella exploraba Seacrest Manor con el estomago lleno. La señora Platt, que ahora era su mayor defensora, se reunió con ella en el cuarto del desayuno, y la abasteció con un sinfín de exquisiteces y obsequios. Tortillas, embutidos, una especie de pastel; Bella incluso no reconocía algunos de los platos que embellecían el aparador. Parecía que la señora Platt había preparado comida para un ejército completo.

Después del desayuno comenzó a buscar un nuevo proyecto para mantenerse ocupada mientras permaneciera aquí. Miró para ver lo que había dentro de una y otra habitación, y finalmente fue a parar a la biblioteca; no era tan grande como las de algunas de las fincas más importantes, pero ostentaba varios cientos de volúmenes. Los lomos de piel, resplandecían a la luz en las horas tempranas de la mañana, y la habitación mantenía el olor a limón de la madera recién fregada. Pero un examen más de cerca de las estanterías revelaba que habían sido colocados sin ningún orden.

¡Voila!

- Evidentemente - dijo Bella a la habitación vacía - necesita sus libros puestos en orden alfabético.

Sacó una pila de libros, los dejó caer al suelo y examinó los títulos con tranquilidad.

- No sé como se las ha ingeniado durante tanto tiempo con tal caos.

Más libros fueron dejados en el suelo

- Por supuesto - dijo con un enorme ademán de su mano - no tengo necesidad de ordenar estos montones ahora; tendré tiempo de sobra para hacerlo después de que acabe de bajarlos de las estanterías; estaré aquí durante cinco semanas más, después de todo.

Hizo una pausa para mirar un volumen al azar; era un tratado sobre matemáticas

- Fascinante - murmuró, echando una ojeada entre las páginas a fin de echar un vistazo a esa prosa incomprensible - mi padre siempre me dijo que debía aprender más aritmética.

Se rió tontamente; era asombroso que despacio se podía trabajar cuando realmente se pone interés en ello.

Cuando Edward bajó para desayunar esa mañana encontró un festín como no había visto nunca desde que vivía en Seacrest Manor. Su desayuno consistía en un plato de huevos fritos, una o dos lonchas de jamón y alguna tostada fría. Esos alimentos estaban bien visibles, pero estaban acompañados por carne asada, lenguado de Dover, y una variedad de pasteles y tartas que lo dejaron pasmado.

La señora Platt había encontrado claramente una nueva inspiración culinaria, y Edward no había dudado que su nombre era Bella Swan.

Decidió no irritarse más por el modo en que su ama de llaves manejaba sus predilecciones, y en cambio, decidió simplemente llenar su plato y disfrutar del premio. Estaba comiendo ruidosamente la tarta de fresas más deliciosa, cuando James entro deambulando en la habitación.

- Buenos días - dijo el marqués - ¿Donde está Bella?

- Diablos si lo sé, pero falta la mitad del jamón, así que imagino que ella está yendo y viniendo.

James silbó

- Evidentemente la señora Platt se superó esta mañana, ¿Verdad? Deberías haber trasladado a Bella antes.

Edward le lanzó una mirada irritada.

- Vale, debes admitir que tu ama de llaves nunca había llegado tan lejos para mantenerte tan bien alimentado.

A Edward le gustaría haber respondido con algo absolutamente enconado y cortante, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo, al menos un poco ocurrente, ellos oyeron un golpe tremendo, seguido de un grito femenino de... ¿era sorpresa? ¿O era dolor? Fuera lo que fuese, definitivamente venía de Bella, y el corazón de Edward golpeaba en su pecho mientras se precipitaba hacia la biblioteca y abría la puerta de golpe.

Él pensaba que estaba conmocionado por su jardín excavado el día anterior; esto era peor.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa? - susurró, demasiado pasmado para hablar con normalidad.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó James, resbalando para parar en seco detrás de él.

- Oh, Dios mío, ¿Qué demonios..?

Bella estaba sentada en el centro de la biblioteca, rodeada de libros. O quizás sería más acertado decir que ella estaba repantigada sobre el suelo de la biblioteca, cubierta con libros. Una escalera-taburete volcada descansaba a su lado, y pilas elevadas de libros estaban amontonadas en cada mesa y buena parte de la alfombra.

De hecho, ni un solo volumen permanecía sobre las estanterías. Parecía como si la invitada de Edward de alguna forma, se las hubiera ingeniado para invocar un ciclón, con el único propósito de despedazar su biblioteca a trozos.

Bella levantó la vista hacia ellos y pestañeó

- Supongo que estarán un poco extrañados.

- Er... si - replicó Edward, pensando que debería estar gritándole por algo, pero no seguro de qué, y todavía algo sorprendido para traer a colación una buena reprimenda.

- Pensé poner sus libros en orden.

- Si - dijo él lentamente, intentando sopesar el alcance del desorden - parecen muy bien ordenados.

Detrás de él, James dejó escapar un estertor de risa, y Bella plantó sus manos en las caderas y dijo

- ¡No me tome el pelo!

- Cullen no soñaría aquí con tomarte el pelo - dijo James - ¿Verdad?

Edward movió su cabeza en señal negativa

- No soñaría con ello.

Bella los miró con el ceño fruncido - Uno de los dos podría ayudarme a levantarme.

Edward iba a hacerse a un lado para dejar pasar a Riverdale, pero el marqués le dio un empujón hacia delante hasta que él tuvo que darle su mano a la chica o parecer insufriblemente descortés.

- Gracias - dijo ella, levantando sus pies torpemente - siento lo de... ¡ Ay! - se cayó hacia delante entre los brazos de Edward, y por un momento él pudo olvidar quien era y lo que había hecho, y simplemente saboreó su contacto.

- ¿Está herida? - preguntó con voz bronca, extrañamente poco dispuesto a soltarla.

- Mi tobillo, debí torcérmelo cuando me caí.

Él bajó la mirada para verla con una expresión divertida

- Esto no es otra enfermedad inventada para intentar que no la forcemos a irse de aquí ahora ¿Verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! - replicó, claramente ofendida - como si deliberadamente yo me hiciera daño para... - levantó la mirada tímidamente - Oh, si, destrocé totalmente mi garganta el otro día, ¿verdad? - él afirmó con la cabeza, los extremos de su boca vacilaron hacia una sonrisa.

- Si, vale, tuve una buena razón... Oh, estaba tomándome el pelo, ¿verdad?

Él afirmó con la cabeza de nuevo.

- Es difícil de decir, ¿sabe?

- Difícil de decir ¿qué?

- Cuando me toma el pelo - replicó ella - usted está muy serio la mayoría de las veces.

- Va a tener que dejar descansar ese tobillo - dijo Edward precipitadamente - al menos, hasta que la hinchazón disminuya.

La voz de ella fue suave cuando dijo

- No respondió a mi pregunta.

- Usted no me preguntó.

- ¿Ah, no? Supongo que no lo hice, pero usted cambió de tema.

- A un caballero no le gusta hablar sobre lo serio que es.

- Si, lo sé - suspiró - les gusta hablar de cartas y perros de caza y caballos y de cuánto dinero pierden en los juegos de naipes de la noche anterior. Acabo de encontrar a un caballero verdaderamente responsable, aparte de mi querido padre, por supuesto.

- No somos tan malos - dijo, volviéndose hacía James para instarle a que le ayudase a defender su género, pero James había desaparecido.

- ¿Qué le pasó al marqués? - inquirió Bella estirando el cuello.

- Demonios si lo sé - su cara se ruborizó como si recordase sus maneras - perdone mi lenguaje.

- No parecía tener problemas cuando maldecía delante de IrinaDe Denali.

- La real IrinaDe Denali, imagino, podría _enseñarme_ una o dos cosas sobre como maldecir.

- No soy tan delicada como parezco - dijo con un encogimiento de hombros - mis oídos no van a arder por el uso ocasional de la palabra _demonios_. Dios sabe que mi lengua no se va a caer por pronunciarla.

Los labios de él se curvaron a disgusto en una honesta sonrisa

- ¿Estás diciendo, señorita Bella Swan, que no es totalmente una dama?.

- En absoluto - dijo maliciosamente - soy toda una dama, pero una que... ah... ocasionalmente utiliza un lenguaje menos que apropiado.

Él prorrumpió en una risa inesperada.

- Mis tutores no fueron siempre hombres de lo más recatado - explicó ella.

- Ya veo.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos pensativamente

- Debería reír más a menudo.

- Hay un montón de cosas que yo debería hacer - dijo sencillamente.

Bella no sabía que decir a ese comentario

- Er... ¿Deberíamos intentar encontrar al marqués?

- Evidentemente, él no quiere que lo encuentren.

- ¿Porqué no?

- No tengo la más mínima idea - dijo, en un tono como diciendo que si tenía idea - Riverdale es bastante dado a desaparecer cuando tiene en mente hacerlo.

- Supongo que es útil en el campo de trabajo en que se mueven.

Edward no respondió. No deseaba discutir su trabajo para el Ministerio de defensa con ella; las mujeres tenían inclinación a encontrar sus hazañas elegantes y seductoras y sabía que ellos eran cualquier cosa menos eso.

No había nada elegante y seductor en relación a la muerte.

Finalmente Bella rompió el largo silencio

- Estoy segura que me puede dejar irme ahora.

- ¿Puede caminar?

- Por supuesto, yo.. ¡Ow!

Apenas había dado un paso antes de aullar de dolor otra vez. Inmediatamente Edward la envolvió entre sus brazos y dijo - yo la llevaré al salón.

- ¡Y mis libros! - protestó.

- Creí que eran _mis_ libros - dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa - y enviaré a uno de mis sirvientes para que venga y los vuelva a colocar.

- No, no, por favor, no haga eso; los volveré a colocar yo misma.

- Si perdona que se lo diga, señorita Swan, no puede ni caminar ¿cómo piensa poner de nuevo en orden una biblioteca?

Bella volvió la cabeza para observar el caos que había producido mientras él la sacaba de la habitación.

- ¿No podría dejarlos así durante unos días? Prometo encargarme del desorden una vez que mi tobillo se cure; tengo grandes planes para la biblioteca, ya verá.

- ¿Ah, sí? - preguntó dubitativamente.

- Si, pensé poner todos sus libros sobre temas científicos juntos, y agrupar las biografías en una estantería, y, bueno, estoy segura de que ve cual es mi idea. Será mucho más fácil encontrar sus libros.

- Seguramente va a ser más fácil de lo que es ahora, con todos por el suelo.

Bella lo miró frunciendo el ceño

- Le estoy haciendo un favor tremendo, si no puede ser agradecido, al menos podría intentar no ser tan ingrato.

- Muy bien, le declaro mi más eterna gratitud.

- Eso no suena para nada sincero - musitó.

- No lo era - admitió - pero tendré que hacerlo. Muy bien, ya estamos - la colocó en el sofá - ¿levantamos su pierna?

- No sé, nunca me había torcido un tobillo antes ¿es eso lo que hay que hacer?

El afirmó con la cabeza y colocó almohadones blandos bajo su pierna

- Reduce la hinchazón.

- La hinchazón es molesta, es el dolor lo que me gustaría reducir.

- Van unidos.

- Oh, ¿cuánto tiempo tendré que permanecer así?

- Creo que al menos durante el resto del día, quizá mañana también.

- Hmmmm... esto es totalmente horrible, supongo que no podría ir a buscarme un poco de té.

Edward dio un paso hacia atrás y la miró.

- ¿Parezco una niñera?

- Que va - replicó reprimiendo claramente una risita - es solo que la señora Platt ha ido al pueblo después de preparar ese encantador desayuno; solo el cielo sabe donde está su mayordomo y no creo que su ayuda de cámara vaya a buscar el té.

- Si yo puedo ir a buscarlo, él también puede - murmuró Edward.

- Oh, bueno - exclamó ella aplaudiendo - entonces, ¿traerá algún té para mí?.

- Supongo que debo hacerlo ¿y como demonios ha llegado a tener tan buenas relaciones con mis sirvientes, en tan solo un día?

Ella encogió los hombros.

- Realmente, yo solo conocí a la señora Platt ¿sabía que tiene una nieta de nueve años que vive en el pueblo? Le compró la muñeca más adorable por su cumpleaños, yo habría querido una muñeca como esa cuando era una niña.

Edward movió la cabeza negativamente con asombro. La señora Platt había estado trabajando para él durante aproximadamente tres años y nunca había mencionado que tenía una nieta.

- Volveré con el té - dijo.

- Gracias, y no olvide hacer bastante para usted también.

El se paró en la puerta - yo no lo tomaré con usted.

Bella bajó la cara.

- ¿No?

- No, yo... - gimió. Había batallado contra algunos de los criminales más taimados del mundo, pero era impotente ante su ceño fruncido.

- Muy bien, lo tomaré con usted, pero solo durante un ratito.

- Estupendo, estoy segura de que pasará un rato agradable; y encontrará ese té delicioso para su estado de ánimo.

- ¡Mi estado de ánimo!

- Olvide que lo dije - murmuró.

La señora Platt no estaba por ningún lado cuando Edward llegó a la cocina. Después de llamar a gritos al ama de llaves durante uno o dos minutos, recordó que Bella le había dicho que se había ido al pueblo.

- ¡Maldita mujer! - murmuró, sin estar seguro de si se refería a Bella o a la señora Platt.

Edward puso un poco de agua a hervir y buscó por los armarios el té; a diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres de su época, él se sabía manejar en una cocina. Con frecuencia, los soldados y los espías tenían que aprender a cocinar si querían comer, y Edward no era una excepción. Las comidas de gourmet, estaban más allá de su repertorio, pero por supuesto podía preparar té y bizcochos, especialmente desde que la señora Platt cocinaba los bizcochos; todo lo que Edward tenía que hacer era colocarlos sobre el plato.

Se sentía muy extraño por estar haciendo esto para Bella Swan; hacía mucho tiempo que no había cuidado de nadie excepto de sí mismo, y había algo reconfortante en escuchar el chirrido de la tetera y el bramido del agua hirviendo. Reconfortante y al mismo tiempo perturbador, preparar té, inclinar su tobillo torcido, eran acciones terriblemente íntimas, y él todavía podía sentirlas atrayéndole más cerca de ella.

Luchó con la necesidad urgente de golpearse en la cabeza, estaba poniéndose demasiado filosófico; él no estaba intimando con Bella Swan, y ciertamente no había deseado hacerlo; habían compartido un beso, y había sido un impulso estúpido por su parte; respecto a ella, probablemente no había conocido nada mejor, apostaría su casa y su fortuna a que nunca la habían besado antes.

El agua empezó a hervir y Edward la echó en una tetera de porcelana china, olfateando el fragante aroma que el té empezaba a desprender. Después de colocar una jarrita de leche y un azucarero sobre la bandeja, la cogió y se dirigió de vuelta al salón. Realmente no había prestado mucha atención a poner el té; había algo bastante tranquilizador en realizar una tarea de forma automática, pero la señorita Swan iba a tener que comprender con su testaruda cabecita que él no iba a desempeñar el papel de niñera e ir a buscarle cada capricho y deseo mientras estuviera viviendo en Seacrest Manor.

El no quería actuar como un cachorro enfermo de amor, no quería que Bella creyera que estaba actuando como un cachorro enfermo de amor, y por supuesto no quería que James lo viera actuando como un cachorro enfermo de amor.

No importaba que el no estuviera al menos un poco enamorado, James nunca le dejaría olvidarlo. Edward volvió la última esquina y entró al salón, pero cuando sus ojos se dirigieron al sofá, estaba vacío donde Bella debería estar, y había un gran desorden en el suelo.

Y entonces oyó una voz bastante avergonzada decir

- Fue un accidente. Lo juro.


	8. Capitulo 8

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

_**quaff (verbo).** Beber intensamente, tomar un trago largo._

_Me he dado cuenta de que cuando un caballero se pone de mal carácter, a menudo el mejor antídoto es invitarlo a beber mucho (quaff) una taza de té._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Flores recién cortadas estaban esparcidas por el suelo, un florero de gran valor estaba volcado, pero gracias a Dios, no estaba roto; y una mancha húmeda se extendía hasta la nueva y carísima alfombra Aubusson de Edward.

- Sólo quería olerlas - dijo Bella desde su posición en el suelo.

- ¡Se suponía que debía permanecer quieta! - gritó Edward.

- Vale, lo sé, pero...

- ¡No me tome el pelo! - rugió él - examinándola para ver si su tobillo no se había torcido de mala manera.

- No hay necesidad de gritar.

- YO GRITO SI... - se paró, aclaró su garganta, y continuó en un tono más normal.

- Gritaré si me da la gana, y hablaré de esta manera si me da la gana, y si quiero susurrar...

- Estoy segura de entender lo que quiere decir.

- ¿Puedo recordarle que esta es _mi_ casa, y puedo hacer lo que quiera?

- No necesito que me lo recuerde - dijo ella agradablemente.

Su tono amistoso y resignado le fastidió

- Señorita Swan, si va a permanecer aquí...

- Estoy muy agradecida de que me deje permanecer aquí - exclamó.

- Me tienen sin cuidado sus agradecimientos.

- No obstante, soy feliz al ofrecérselos.

El hizo rechinar sus dientes

- Necesitamos establecer unas cuantas reglas.

- Bueno, si, por supuesto, el mundo necesita unas cuantas reglas, de lo contrario, surgiría el caos, y entonces...

- ¿Podría parar de interrumpirme?

Ella retiró su cabeza menos de una pulgada

- Creo que _usted _ me interrumpió a _mi_.

Edward contó hasta cinco antes de decir

- Ignoraré eso.

Los labios de ella se curvaron en algo que una persona optimista podría llamar sonrisa.

- ¿Cree que podría echarme una mano?

La miró fijamente a los ojos, incomprensivo.

- Necesito levantarme - explicó Bella - yo... - ella se interrumpió, sin saber como decir a este hombre que permaneciendo tirada en el suelo, estaba mojándose - esto esta mojado - murmuró finalmente.

Edward dijo algo gruñendo que ella dudó querer comprender y prácticamente arrojó el servicio de té, que francamente él ya había olvidado que todavía lo estaba sujetando, dejándolo en una mesa que había a un lado. Antes de que Bella tuviera tiempo de pestañear por el choque de la bandeja contra la mesa, la mano derecha de él ya la había impulsado permaneciendo delante de su cara.

- Gracias - dijo con tanta dignidad como pudo reunir, la cual, reconocía que no era mucha.

La ayudó a volver al sofá.

- No se levante otra vez.

- No, señor - le dio un beso con garbo, un acto que no pareció tener ningún efecto para mejorar su humor.

- ¿No puede ser nunca seria?

- ¿Perdón?

- Besándome, tirando todos mis libros, pajaritos de papel - ¿no puede tomarse nada en serio?

Bella entrecerró los ojos, mirando como él agitaba sus brazos salvajemente mientras hablaba. Ella lo conocía solo de unos cuantos días, pero esto era más que suficiente para saber que esta explosión de emociones no era normal. Aun así, no apreciaría mucho tener un gesto de amistad y cortesía de él, cuando estaba echándoselo en cara como un jarro de agua fría.

- ¿Quieres saber como defino _serio_? - dijo ella con voz baja y enojada - _serio_ es un hombre que ordena a su hijo que viole a su pupila, _seria _es una chica que no tiene un sitio a donde ir, _serio_ no es un jarrón volcado, y una alfombra mojada.

El sólo le frunció el ceño en respuesta, así que ella añadió

- Y en lo que se refiere a mi pequeño beso, solo estaba intentando ser sociable.

- No quiero tener amigos - dijo él mordazmente.

- Si, ahora lo veo.

- Usted está aquí por dos razones, y sólo dos razones, y haría mejor en no olvidarlo.

- ¿Le importaría explicarlo?

- Una: está aquí para ayudarnos en la captura de Billy Black. Dos: - aclaró su garganta y realmente se sonrojó al repetir la palabra - dos: está aquí porque, después de secuestrarla hasta aquí sin tener usted ninguna culpa, bueno, es mi forma de pagárselo.

- Ah, ¿o sea, que yo no buscaba ayudar en la casa ni en el jardín, ni de ninguna forma para congeniar con los sirvientes?

Él la miró ferozmente pero no le contestó, Bella tomó esa respuesta como una afirmación, y ella realizó una inclinación con la cabeza que hubiera sido el orgullo de una reina.

- Ya veo, en ese caso, haría mejor en no tomar el té conmigo.

- ¿Perdona?

- Tengo esta costumbre horrible, ya ve.

- ¿Solo una?

- Solo una que _le_ ofendería, señor - le lanzó como respuesta, con un tono particularmente no muy agradable - cuando tomo el té con otras personas, tengo la tendencia de conversar con ellas; y cuando converso con las personas, probablemente lo hago de forma amistosa y educada, y cuando eso ocurre...

- El sarcasmo no va con usted.

- Y cuando _eso_ ocurre - continuó ella con voz más fuerte - suceden las cosas más extrañas, no siempre, fíjese, y no precisamente con usted, señor Cullen, pero estoy segura de que no le gustaría probarlo.

- ¿Probar el qué?

- Vaya, llegar a ser mi amigo.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios - musitó.

- Acérqueme el servicio de té, si me hace el favor.

Edward la miró atentamente a los ojos antes de hacer lo que le pidió.

- ¿Le gustaría llevarse una taza?

- No - dijo él con perseverancia - me quedaré aquí.

- Las consecuencias podrían ser mortales.

- Me parece que las consecuencias podrían ser incluso más funestas para mi mobiliario si la dejo sola.

Bella lo miró ferozmente y soltó ruidosamente la taza de té en el platillo.

- ¿Leche?

- Si, sin azúcar, e intente ser cuidadosa con la porcelana china, es herencia de familia, ahora que lo pienso...

- Ahora que lo piensa ¿qué? - dijo ella de repente.

- En realidad debería hacer algo con relación al desorden que hay sobre la alfombra.

- Lo limpiaría yo misma - dijo ella dulcemente - pero me ha ordenado que no ayude en nada relacionado con la casa.

Edward no le hizo el menor caso mientras se levantaba y cruzaba hasta la puerta abierta

- ¡Perriwick! - gritó.

Perriwick apareció de forma repentina como si Edward lo hubiese invocado.

- ¿Si, señor Cullen?

- Nuestra invitada tuvo un pequeño percance - dijo Edward, moviendo sus manos hacia el lugar húmedo de la alfombra.

- ¿Nuestra invitada invisible, quiere decir?

Bella miró al mayordomo con gran curiosidad. Todo lo que Edward hizo fue decir - ¿Disculpa?

- Si puedo ser tan atrevido como para hacer una deducción basada en su comportamiento de los últimos días, señor Cullen.

- Llevas razón, Perriwick.

- Usted evidentemente no quiso hacer público que la señorita... ah... señorita... er... deberíamos llamarla señorita invisible.

- Señorita Swan - reemplazó Bella servicialmente.

- La señorita Swan esta aquí.

- Si, bueno, ella está aquí, y ya está - dijo Edward muy enfadado - no necesitas fingir que no la ves.

- Oh, no, señor Cullen, ella es francamente visible ahora.

- Perriwick, uno de estos días te voy a estrangular.

- No lo dudo, señor, pero si me permite la osadía...

- ¿_Que_, Perriwick?

- Solamente quería averiguar acerca de si la visita de la señorita Swan a Seacrest Manor puede ya ser del dominio público.

- ¡No! - respondió Bella en voz muy alta - esto es, preferiría que mantuvieras esa información en secreto, al menos durante las próximas semanas.

- Por supuesto - respondió Perriwick con una elegante inclinación de cabeza - ahora, si me disculpan, veré el desaguisado.

- Gracias, Perriwick - dijo Edward.

- Si me permite la osadía , señor Cullen.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora, Perriwick?

- Solamente deseaba sugerirles que la señorita Swan y usted podrían estar más cómodos tomando el té en otra habitación, mientras pongo esta en orden.

- Oh, él no está tomando el té conmigo - dijo Bella.

- Si, si lo estoy - dijo Edward quitándole importancia.

- No veo porqué. Usted mismo dijo que no quería tener nada que ver conmigo.

- Eso no es del todo cierto - respondió Edward con rapidez - disfruto mucho contradiciéndola.

- Si, _eso_ es muy evidente.

La cabeza de Perriwick se movía de un lado a otro, como un espectador de un partido de badminton, y el anciano comenzó a reirse.

- ¡Tú! - dijo Edward de golpe apuntando a Perriwick - cállate.

Perriwick llevó su mano directamente al corazón en un gesto dramático de consternación.

- Si me permite...

- Perriwick, eres el mayordomo condenadamente más osado de Inglaterra, y lo sabes muy bien.

- Solo pretendía - respondió el mayordomo, mirando bastante orgulloso de sí mismo - preguntar si les gustaría que les llevara el servicio de té a otra habitación. Yo les sugerí que podrían estar más cómodos, si usted lo recuerda.

- Es una idea excelente, Perriwick - dijo Bella con una sonrisa cegadora.

- Señorita Swan, sinceramente es usted una mujer de grandes modales, buen humor y una mente excelente.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios - murmuró Edward.

- Sin mencionar - Perriwick continuó - un gusto y un refinamiento excelentes ¿fue usted la responsable de la primorosa remodelación de nuestro jardín ayer?

- Si, fui yo - dijo encantada - ¿te gustó la nueva disposición?

- Señorita Swan, evidentemente se reflejó la mano de alguien con un excepcional sentido del buen gusto, verdadero resplandor y el justo toque caprichoso.

Edward miró como si pudiera claramente despedir con alegría a su mayordomo a Londres.

- Perriwick, la señorita Swan _no es_ una candidata a la santidad.

- Lamentablemente no - admitió Perriwick - no, sin embargo, no había considerado nunca la iglesia para ser justos, cuando pienso en algunos de los que yo he santificado, porque yo...

La risa de Bella llenó la habitación.

- Perriwick, creo que te quiero ¿donde estuviste toda mi vida?.

Él sonrió modestamente.

- Sirviendo al señor Cullen, y a su tío antes que a él.

- Espero que su tío fuera más risueño que él.

- Oh, el señor Cullen no fue siempre de tan mal carácter, porque cuando él era joven...

- Perriwick - bramó Edward - estás peligrosamente cerca de ser despedido sin referencias.

- ¡Señor Cullen! - dijo Bella con reprobación - no puede pensar en despedirlo.

- Oh, no importa, señorita Swan - interrumpió Perriwick - él amenaza con finalizar mi empleo aquí casi todos los días.

- Esta vez, lo digo en serio - dijo Edward rechinando sus dientes.

- Él dice eso también todos los días - dijo Perriwick a Bella, quien lo recompensó con una risita nerviosa.

- Yo no lo encuentro divertido - anunció Edward, pero nadie parecía estar escuchándole.

- Llevaré esto a la otra habitación - Perriwick regresó, apilando de nuevo las tazas en la bandeja - el servicio estará en la habitación verde, por si ustedes desean tomarlo.

- Aun no tomé ni un sorbo - murmuró Bella mientras veía al mayordomo desaparecer por el pasillo - él es bastante ¡Oh!

Sin decir una palabra, Edward la levantó rápidamente en brazos y le dijo a gritos fuera de la habitación

- Si quiere té - refunfuñó - tendrá té, incluso aunque tenga que seguir a ese maldito mayordomo hasta Bournemouth.

- No tengo ni idea de lo que podría hacer, mientras sea agradable - dijo con voz irónica.

- No me tiente, señorita Swan. Por si no lo ha notado, mi humor está pendiendo de un hilo muy fino.

- Oh, lo noté.

Edward la miró a los ojos con total incredulidad.

- Es un milagro que nadie te haya asesinado antes.

Caminó a grandes zancadas a través del pasillo, con Bella aferrándose a sus hombros, y entró en la habitación verde.

No había señales del servicio de té.

- ¡Perriwick! - rugió Edward.

- Oh, señor Cullen - solo llegaba la voz sin cuerpo del mayordomo.

- ¿Dónde está? - no pudo evitar preguntar Bella, moviendo su cabeza para mirar hacia atrás.

- Solo Dios lo sabe - murmuró Edward, y gritó - ¿Donde demonios, Oh, estás aquí, Perriwick.

- Te acercas sigilosamente como un espíritu - dijo Bella con una sonrisa.

- Es una de mis aptitudes más útiles - respondió Perriwick desde la entrada - me tomé la libertad de llevar el servicio de té a la habitación azul. Creí que la señorita Swan podría disfrutar de una vista del mar.

- Oh, eso me gustaría más que nada - dijo Bella con una fascinación obvia - gracias Perriwick. Eres tan inteligente.

Perriwick sonrió alegremente.

Edward frunció el ceño.

- ¿Hay alguna cosa más que pueda hacer para verla cómoda, señorita Swan? - inquirió Perriwick.

- Ella está bien - gruñó Edward.

- Evidentemente, ella...

- Perriwick, ¿no hay fuego en el ala oeste?

Perriwick parpadeó, sorbió aire por la nariz, y miró fijamente a su patrón con abatimiento.

- No entiendo, señor.

- Si no hay un fuego que necesite extinguirse - dijo Edward - seguramente que puedes encontrar alguna otra tarea que terminar.

- Si, por supuesto, señor Cullen - con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza, el mayordomo abandonó la habitación.

- No debería ser tan perverso con él - dijo Bella.

- No debería decirme como llevar mi casa.

- No estaba haciendo tal cosa. Sencillamente le estaba diciendo como ser una persona más agradable.

- Eso es incluso más impertinente.

Ella encogió los hombros, intentando ignorar el modo en que se había apretado contra él mientras la llevó por toda la casa.

- A menudo soy impertinente.

- No se necesita estar mucho tiempo a su lado para darse cuenta de eso.

Bella permaneció en silencio. Probablemente no debería hablar tan descaradamente a su anfitrión, pero muy a menudo su boca creaba las palabras sin el permiso del cerebro; además ella estaba bastante segura ahora de que su permanencia en Seacrest Manor era segura durante las próximas cinco semanas. Edward Cullen no la quería aquí ( podía incluso no gustarle) pero sin duda alguna se sentía culpable por haberla secuestrado equivocadamente, y su sentido del honor le exigía proveerla de un lugar donde permanecer hasta que estuviera a salvo de Billy Black.

Bella se sonrió a sí misma. Un hombre con gran sentido del honor era algo muy bueno, ciertamente.

Algunas horas más tarde Bella todavía estaba en la habitación azul, pero la habitación azul era poco menos aburrida que la primera estancia a la que ella había entrado ese día. Perriwick, en su deseo de poner a " la linda y graciosa señorita Swan" tan cómoda y feliz como fuera posible, había traído varias bandejas de comida, un surtido de libros y periódicos, un equipo de acuarelas, y una flauta. Cuando ella le señaló que no sabía tocar la flauta, Perriwick se ofreció para enseñarla.

Edward finalmente perdió la paciencia cuando Perriwick ofreció trasladar el piano dentro de la habitación ( ó más bien, ofreció que lo llevara Edward, que era bastante más joven y más fuerte que él para hacerlo). Eso, había sido suficientemente malo, pero cuando Bella preguntó si Perriwick iba a tocar para ella, Perriwick había contestado

- Dios mío, no, no sé tocar, pero estoy seguro de que el señor Cullen estará feliz de agasajarla esta tarde.

En ese momento, Edward levantó sus brazos con rapidez y salió ofendido de la habitación, mascullando algo sobre como su mayordomo nunca había sido tan cortés ni se había preocupado por _él._

Y eso fue lo último que Bella había visto de él. De cualquier forma, se había dedicado a permanecer totalmente feliz esa tarde, tragando pasteles y pasando rápidamente la mirada por los números más recientes del _London Times._ Realmente, ella podía acostumbrarse a esa vida.

Ni siquiera su tobillo le dolía ya tanto.

Estaba bastante maravillada con las páginas de sociedad - teniendo en cuenta que ella no tenía ni idea de sobre a quién se referían, excepto posiblemente, el "Elegante y Peligroso señor R." , que Bella estaba empezando a sospechar que podría ser su nuevo amigo James, cuando el marqués en persona entraba a la habitación.

- Se ha ido durante un buen rato - dijo ella - ¿Le gustaría un pastel?

James miró por toda la habitación sin ocultar su curiosidad - ¿Hemos organizado otro banquete sin mi conocimiento?

- Sencillamente Perriwick quería asegurarse de que estaba cómoda - explicó Bella.

- Ah, si, el sirviente parece bastante atontado contigo.

- Eso esta volviendo loco a Edward.

- Bueno - James cogió un pastel de un plato y dijo - ¿Adivinas lo que encontré?

- Probablemente no podría.

Él sostenía una hoja de papel - a ti.

- ¿Disculpe?

- Al parecer tu tutor te está buscando.

- Bueno, no me sorprende - comentó ella, tomando la nota y mirándola - yo valgo bastante dinero para él. Oh, esto es gracioso.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto - Bella señaló el dibujo de ella, situado debajo de un titular que decía:

CHICA DESAPARECIDA. - Lo dibujó Jacob.

- ¿Jacob?

- Si, debería haber sabido que Billy utilizaría a Jacob para hacerlo. Es demasiado tacaño como para gastar dinero en un artista apropiado.

James levantó la cabeza y miró el dibujo un poco más detenidamente.

- No tiene mucho parecido.

- No, es verdad, pero espero que Jacob lo hiciera a propósito. En realidad él es bastante hábil con lápiz y papel; pero recuerdo que él quiere encontrar a alguien mejor que yo.

- Que bobo - murmuró James.

Bella levantó la vista sorprendida, segura de que debía haber oído mal.

- ¿Perdón?

- Jacob, está bastante claro para mi desde que has dicho que probablemente quiere a alguien mejor que tú. Si yo fuera él, seguramente no me habría quejado de la elección de prometida de mi padre.

- Si usted fuera Jacob - dijo Bella irónicamente - Jacob sería mucho más estupendo.

James se rió nerviosamente.

- Además - continuó - Jacob cree que soy la más fea, pésimamente aficionada a los libros, y nunca dejó de quejarse de que yo no puedo estarme quieta.

- Bueno. No puedes.

- ¿Estarme quieta?

- Sí. Solo mira tu tobillo.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver.

- Eso tiene todo que ver.

- ¡Caramba! ¡Caramba! - se oyó una voz lenta y pesada desde la entrada - ¿estamos _cómodos_ ?

James alzó la mirada - Oh, buenos días, Cullen.

- ¿Y donde te esfumaste esta mañana?

James sostuvo el cartel que había traído del pueblo

- Salí a investigar sobre nuestra señorita Swan.

- Ella no es _nuestra_ señorita Tr...

- Discúlpame - dijo James con una sonrisa pérfida - tu señorita Swan.

Inmediatamente Bella se sintió ofendida - Yo no soy...

- Esta es una conversación extremadamente estúpida - interrumpió Edward.

- Pienso exactamente lo mismo - murmuró Bella. Entonces señaló la nota que se refería a ella y dijo - mire lo que trajo el marqués.

- Creí decirte que me llamaras James - dijo James.

- El marqués es perfecto - gruñó Edward - ¿y qué demonios es esto?

James le pasó el papel.

Edward lo desechó inmediatamente

- No se parece en nada a ella.

- ¿Tu crees que no? - preguntó James, con una expresión absolutamente angelical.

- No. Cualquier tonto podría ver que el artista puso sus ojos demasiado juntos, y la boca está totalmente mal, si realmente el artista quería capturarla en el papel, debería haberla mostrado sonriente.

- ¿Usted cree? - preguntó Bella, encantada.

Edward frunció el ceño, claramente irritado consigo mismo

- No me preocuparía porque alguien vaya a encontrarla basándose en _esto_; y además, nadie sabe que está aquí, y no espero invitados.

- Cierto - musitó James.

- Y - añadió Edward - ¿Porque se preocuparía alguien? No se habla de una recompensa.

- ¿No hay recompensa? - exclamó Bella - Vaya, que barata.

James rió en voz alta, e incluso Edward, con lo gruñón que era, estalló en una risa.

- Bueno, no me importa - anunció ella - No me importa nada que no ofrezca recompensa, _de hecho_, estoy contenta. Soy mucho más feliz aquí de lo que estaba con cualquiera de mis tutores.

- Yo también lo estaría - dijo Edward con ironía - si Perriwick y la señora Platt me trataran así.

Bella se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa traviesa, el deseo de bromear con él era demasiado fuerte como para ignorarlo

- A ver, a ver, no se ponga tan brusco porque a sus sirvientes les guste yo más.

Edward empezó a decir algo, y en ese momento se rió. Bella sintió al instante que una feliz satisfacción se extendía por dentro de ella, como si su corazón reconociera que ella había hecho algo muy bueno al conseguir que ese hombre riera. Ella necesitaba a Edward, y el abrigo de su casa, pero sospechaba que tal vez él la necesitara a ella solo un poquito también.

Él tenía el alma herida, como la suya. Ella le sonrió a los ojos y murmuró

- Ojalá riera más a menudo.

- Si - dijo él ásperamente - lo ha dicho más de una vez.

- Estoy en lo cierto - en un impulso, le dio una palmadita en la mano. - Aceptaré que estoy equivocada en muchas cosas, pero estoy segura de llevar razón en esto. Una persona no puede estar tanto tiempo sin reír, como usted comprenderá.

- ¿Y usted como lo sabe?

- ¿Que una persona no puede estar tanto tiempo sin reír o que usted hace mucho, mucho tiempo que no se ríe?

Ella pensó en esto por un momento y dijo

- Con respecto a usted, bueno, todo lo que puedo decir es lo que he dicho; siempre parece un poco sorprendido cuando ríe, como si no esperara ser feliz.

Los ojos de Edward se dilataron imperceptiblemente, y sin pensarlo, susurró

- No.

- Y respecto a la otra cuestión - dijo Bella mientras en su cara aparecía una sonrisa triste y melancólica. Hubo un largo silencio, como si intentara pensar las palabras correctas - sé lo que es no querer reír, sé como duele.

- ¿De veras?

- Y sé que tiene que aprender a encontrar su risa, y su tranquilidad, allí donde pueda. Yo la encuentro en... - se sonrojó - no importa.

- No - dijo él con urgencia - dígame.

Bella miró alrededor

- ¿Qué le pasó al marqués? Parece que se ha esfumado otra vez.

Edward ignoró su pregunta. James tenía un talento natural para desaparecer cuando era conveniente, no se pondría delante de su amigo para hacer de casamentero.

- Dígame - repitió.

Bella miró fijamente a la derecha de la cara de él, sin comprender porque se sentía tan obligada a desnudar su alma ante este hombre.

- Encuentro mi tranquilidad en el cielo nocturno, es algo que me enseñó mi madre; nada más que un pequeño truco - ella cambió su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos - Probablemente cree que esto es ridículo.

- No - dijo Edward, sintiendo alrededor de su corazón algo muy extraño y cálido - creo que podría ser lo menos estúpido que he oído desde hace años.


	9. Capitulo 9

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

_**e-gre-gious** (adjetivo). Digno de mención en un mal significado; vulgar, flagrante, escandaloso. _

_A menudo mi boca hace un gran despliegue de una desatención ilustre (egregious) por cualquier tipo de discreción, recato y buen tino._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

El tobillo de Bella estuvo mucho mejor al día siguiente, aunque ella todavía necesitaba un bastón para caminar. Acabar su trabajo en la biblioteca, sin embargo, estaba fuera de lugar, ella estaba lo suficientemente torpe sin intentar mover las inmensas pilas de libros, mientras se equilibrase sobre un pie; no había que decir el desorden que podría ocasionar mientras que estuviera minusválida por su tobillo hinchado.

Durante la cena de la noche anterior, James había mencionado que ella podría dibujar un plano de Black Hall. Edward, que había estado más reservado durante toda la cena, había refunfuñado una respuesta afirmativa cuando ella le preguntó si pensaba que era una buena idea. Deseosa de impresionar a su anfitrión, se sentó en una mesa de despacho en la habitación azul y comenzó su esquema.

Organizar el plano del suelo, no obstante, demostraba que era más difícil de lo que ella había pensado, y pronto el suelo quedó esparcido de papeles arrugados y rotos cuyos dibujos le parecieron inaceptables. Después de treinta minutos de intentos infructuosos, finalmente ella declaró, a si misma y en alta voz

- Tengo una nueva apreciación y respeto por los arquitectos.

- ¿Disculpa?

Bella levantó la vista sofocada al haber sido pillada hablándose a sí misma. Edward permanecía en la entrada, pero ella no podía decir si su expresión era divertida o molesta.

- Estaba hablando conmigo misma - titubeó ella.

Él sonrió y ella determinó con alivio que el estaba contento

- Si, eso está muy claro - dijo - ¿referente a los arquitectos, no?

- Estoy intentando dibujar un plano de Black Hall para usted y el marqués - explicó - solo que no me sale bien.

Él fue caminando hacia la mesa de despacho y se inclinó sobre el hombro de ella, para analizar su último dibujo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- No consigo aplicar las dimensiones exactas de las habitaciones, Yo... yo... - ella tragó saliva, él estaba terriblemente cerca, y su fragancia le trajo de vuelta el poderoso recuerdo de su beso robado. Olía a sándalo y menta y a algo más que ella no pudo identificar.

- ¿Sí? - le instó él.

- Yo... er... bueno, verá, es terriblemente difícil aplicar la configuración y las dimensiones correctas de las habitaciones al mismo tiempo - señaló el esquema - Empecé dibujando todas las habitaciones del lado oeste del vestíbulo principal, y pensé que las había puesto bien...

El se inclinó un poco más cerca, lo que provocó que ella perdiera el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Entonces que sucede? - murmuró él.

Ella tragó saliva.

- Puse la última habitación antes de dibujar la pared sur, y me di cuenta que no había dejado suficiente espacio - ella indicó con un movimiento brusco del dedo la diminuta habitación de atrás - parece que aquí no hay nada más que un armario, pero en realidad es más grande que _ésta_ habitación - ella apuntó otro recuadro en el esquema.

- ¿Que habitación es ésa?

- ¿Esta? - preguntó Bella ocupando todavía con su dedo el recuadro más grande.

- No, el que dice que debería ser más grande.

- Oh, ese es el salón de la zona sur. No sé mucho sobre él aparte que debería ser más grande que el que yo le he mostrado. No me estaba permitido ir allí.

Edward aguzó el oído inmediatamente.

- ¿¡No me diga!?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- Billy la llamaba su Casa del Tesoro, lo que yo siempre pensé que era bastante tonto, viendo que no era en absoluto una casa, sino una habitación.

- ¿Que clase de tesoros guardaba allí?

- Eso es lo extraño - replicó Bella - no lo sé. En cualquier momento, compraba algo nuevo, cosa que hacía frecuentemente, y yo tendía a pensar que él estaba echando mano de mi dinero - ella parpadeó, perdiendo la pista completamente de lo que estaba salvando.

- Cuando compraba algo nuevo - Edward la instó, con lo que le parecía una paciencia asombrosa.

- Oh, si - respondió ella - bueno, cuando compraba algo nuevo le gustaba alardear de ello y admirarlo durante semanas; y siempre se aseguraba de que Jacob y yo también lo admiráramos. Así que, si compraba un nuevo candelabro, uno podía estar seguro de que sería exhibido en el salón comedor; y si compraba un jarrón de gran valor, bueno vale, estoy segura de que entiendes lo que quiero decir. No le sentaría nada bien adquirir algo caro y excepcional y esconderlo fuera de la vista.

Edward no dijo nada, así que ella añadió:

- He estado divagando ¿verdad?

Él miró el esquema atentamente, después la miró fijamente a ella.

- ¿Y dice que mantiene esta habitación cerrada?

- Todo el tiempo.

- ¿Y a Jacob no le está permitido entrar tampoco?

Ella movió la cabeza negativamente.

- No creo que Billy tenga en mucha estima a Jacob.

Edward dio un respiro, sintiendo como un arrebato familiar de excitación lo atravesaba. Era en ocasiones como ésta, que recordaba porque se había involucrado al principio con el Ministerio de Defensa, y el porqué había permanecido en él durante muchos años, incluso pensó que había tardado demasiado tiempo en salir de él. Se había dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que le gustaba resolver problemas, unir las piezas de un puzzle hasta plantear el cuadro completo en su mente.

Y Bella Swan le acababa de decir donde escondía Billy Black sus secretos.

- Bella - dijo sin pensarlo - podría besarte.

Ella lo miró de repente.

- ¿Cómo?

Pero la mente de Edward ya había dado un salto y no solo no oyó a Bella, ni siquiera había advertido que le había dicho que podía besarla. El ya estaba pensando en la pequeña habitación de la esquina de Black Hall, y cómo él la había visto desde fuera cuando estuvo espiando la casa, y cual era el mejor camino para entrar dentro, y...

- ¡Señor Cullen!

Él parpadeó y levantó la mirada hacia Bella.

- Creí decirte que me llamaras Edward - dijo distraídamente.

- Lo hice - replicó ella - tres veces.

- Oh, lo siento mucho - entonces él volvió a mirar el mapa y la ignoró otra vez.

Bella frunció sus labios en una mueca que estaba entre medio irritada y medio divertida, recogió su bastón del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Edward estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que probablemente no notaría que ella estaba ausente; pero en el momento en que su mano tocó el pomo de la puerta, ella oyó su voz.

- ¿Cuantas ventanas hay en esta habitación?

Ella se giró confundida - ¿Perdona?

Esta habitación secreta de los Black, ¿Cuantas ventanas tiene?

- No estoy segura, exactamente, apenas estuve dentro alguna vez, pero con certeza conozco bien el terreno, y... déjame pensar - Bella empezó a señalar con su dedo como si mentalmente contara las ventanas por fuera de Black Hall - son tres en el salón comedor - murmuró ella - y dos en... ¡Una! - Exclamó.

- ¿Solo una ventana? ¿en la habitación de la esquina?

- Quise decir que solo hay una ventana en la pared oeste, pero en la sur - comenzó otra vez a agitar su dedo en el aire - en la pared sur hay una también.

- Excelente - dijo él, principalmente para sí mismo

- Pero os llevará un montón de tiempo entrar, si esa es vuestra intención.

- ¿Porque?

- Black Hall no fue construido a nivel del suelo - le explicó - se inclina bajando al sur y al oeste, así que en esa esquina hay una buena cantidad de cimientos al descubierto, desde que yo me encargué de los jardines y planté algunos arbustos florecientes allí para ponerlos a cubierto, por supuesto, pero...

- Bella.

- Si, por supuesto - dijo ella tímidamente terminando con sus divagaciones - lo que quise decir es que las ventanas están bastante por encima de la altura del suelo. Sería muy difícil saltar a través de ellas.

Él le brindó una sonrisa torcida.

- Donde hay voluntad, señorita Swan, hay una posibilidad.

- ¿Realmente crees eso?

- ¿Que clase de pregunta es esa?

Ella se ruborizó y apartó la mirada

- Una bastante impertinente, supongo, por favor, olvida lo que pregunté.

Hubo un largo silencio, durante el cual, él la miraba fijamente a los ojos de una manera embarazosa y finalmente, le preguntó

- ¿A que altura por encima del suelo?

- ¿Que? Oh, las ventanas - Sobre diez o doce pies, supongo.

- ¿Diez pies? ¿O doce?

- No estoy totalmente segura.

- Demonios - murmuró él.

Él habló tan decepcionado que Bella sintió como si ella hubiera perdido una guerra para Gran Bretaña.

- No me gusta ser la parte débil - se dijo a sí misma.

- ¿Que dices?

Ella golpeó su bastón contra el suelo.

- Ven conmigo.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera mientras volvía a examinar el esquema del suelo que ella había dibujado.

Bella descubrió que no disfrutaba siendo ignorada por este hombre. ¡POM! Ella golpeó con el bastón contra el suelo.

Él levantó la vista con sorpresa

- ¿Disculpa?

- Cuando dije "ven conmigo" quise decir "ahora".

Edward la miró intensamente por un momento claramente desconcertado por la nueva actitud autoritaria.

Finalmente cruzó sus brazos, la miró como un padre podría mirar a su hija y dijo - Bella, si vas a formar parte de esta operación hasta la próxima semana, más o menos...

- _Cinco_ semanas - le recordó ella.

- Si, si, por supuesto, pero vas a tener que aprender que tus deseos no pueden ser siempre lo primero.

Bella creía que estaba siendo irritablemente condescendiente, y le habría gustado haberselo dicho así, pero en lugar de eso, de su boca brotaron violentamente las siguientes palabras

- Señor Cullen, tu no conoces ni el más pequeño de mis deseos.

Él se enderezó en toda su estatura, y en sus ojos apareció un brillo diabólico que ella nunca había visto antes

- Bueno - dijo él lentamente - eso no es totalmente cierto.

Las mejillas de ella prácticamente estallaron en llamas

- Estúpida, estúpida boca - murmuró ella - siempre diciendo...

- ¿Estas hablando conmigo? - le preguntó sin siquiera molestarse en esconder su sonrisa arrogante.

No había nada que hacer sino defenderse con argumentos descarados - estoy enormemente avergonzada señor Cullen.

- ¿De veras? No me había dado cuenta.

- Si fueras un caballero - dijo haciendo rechinar los dientes - lo harías.

- Pero yo no soy siempre un caballero - interrumpió él - solo cuando me apetece.

Evidentemente, ahora no le apetecía. Ella masculló unas cuantas palabras sin sentido por lo bajo, y entonces dijo

- Creo que podríamos salir fuera para que pueda comparar la altura de estas ventanas con las de Black Hall.

El se puso de pie de repente

- Esa es una excelente idea, Bella - le ofreció su brazo - ¿necesitas ayuda?

Después de su vergonzosa reacción al besarlo unos días antes, Bella era de la opinión de que tocarlo era _siempre_ una mala idea, pero esto era un comentario bastante embarazoso para hacerlo en voz alta, así que negó con la cabeza y dijo

- No, voy bastante ágil con este bastón.

- Ah, si, el bastón, parece la antigüaya que mi tío George trajo de Oriente. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?

- Perriwick me lo dio.

Edward movió su cabeza negativamente mientras mantenía abierta la puerta para ella

- Debería haberlo sospechado.

- Perriwick te daría la escritura de esta casa si supiera donde encontrarla.

Ella soltó una risa traviesa por encima de su hombro mientras cojeaba hasta el vestíbulo

- ¿Y donde dijiste que estaba?

- Zorra engañosa, la he tenido bajo llave desde el día en que llegaste.

La boca de Bella se abrió de golpe y se rió

- ¿Tan poco confías en mí?

- En ti, confío. En cuanto a Perriwick...

Para entonces, ellos ya salían a la puerta trasera del jardín, Bella estaba riendo tontamente tan fuerte que tuvo que sentarse en los escalones de piedra

- Debes admitir - dijo con un movimiento magnánimo de su mano - que los jardines se ven bastante espléndidos.

- Supongo que debo - su voz era en parte un gruñido y en parte una risa, así que Bella supo que no estaba enojado con ella realmente.

- Sé que solo lleva dos días - dijo entrecerrando los ojos hacia las plantas - pero estoy convencida de que las flores están más sanas en su nueva ubicación.

Cuando ella miró a Edward su cara mantenía una expresión curiosamente tierna. El corazón de ella se entibió, se sintió tímida de repente.

- Vamos a examinar las ventanas - dijo ella precipitadamente, dándose la vuelta. Ella fue cojeando por encima de la hierba y se paró enfrente de la ventana del estudio.

Edward la observó mientras ella levantaba la cabeza para calcular la altura de la ventana. La cara de ella resplandecía de lozanía y rubor por el aire matutino, y su pelo era casi rubio con el sol de verano. Parecía tan condenadamente impetuosa e inocente, que eso le producía dolor de corazón.

Ella le dijo que necesitaba reír más; estaba en lo cierto, él se dio cuenta, fue maravilloso reír junto a ella esta mañana; pero eso no era nada comparado con el placer que él había sentido cuando la había hecho reír a ella. Hacía tanto tiempo que él no había conseguido la felicidad de alguien, que había olvidado lo agradable que era.

Había cierta libertad en permitirse a sí mismo ser claramente estúpido de vez en cuando. Edward decidió no olvidar eso, cuando finalmente rompiera sus vínculos con el Ministerio de Defensa. A lo mejor era el momento de dejar de ser tan endemoniadamente serio todo el tiempo, a lo mejor era el momento de permitirse un pequeño placer.

A lo mejor...

A lo mejor solo era ser fantasioso, Bella podía ser la persona más irritantemente divertida, y podría estar aquí en Seacrest Manor durante las próximas cinco semanas, pero pronto se iría, y no era la clase de mujer con quien uno perdería el tiempo, era la clase con la que uno se casaría.

Edward no se iba a casar, nunca, así que iba a tener que dejarla sola. Aun así, él pensó con el típico razonamiento machista, no le haría ningún daño mirar...

Él miraba descaradamente su perfil mientras ella estudiaba la ventana, el brazo derecho de ella se levantaba y bajaba como si mentalmente midiera su altura; volviendo su cara hacia él repentinamente, ella casi perdió el equilibrio sobre la suave hierba. Ella abrió su boca, parpadeó y después la cerró, entonces la volvió a abrir para decir

- ¿Qué estabas mirando?

- A ti.

- ¿A mí? - dijo con voz chillona - ¿Por qué?

Él encogió los hombros.

- No hay mucho más que mirar ahora, ya hemos dejado claro que es mejor para mi carácter no prestar demasiada atención al jardín.

- ¡Edward!

- Es más, estoy disfrutando bastante mirando como trabajas.

- Perdona, pero no estaba trabajando, estaba midiendo la ventana mentalmente.

- Eso es trabajo. ¿Sabías que tienes una cara muy expresiva?

- No, yo... ¿qué tiene eso que ver?

Edward rió. Era más divertida si se ponía nerviosa

- Nada - respondió - simplemente que podía seguir los procesos de tu mente mientras examinabas la ventana.

- Oh, ¿es eso malo?

- En absoluto. Aunque supongo que tu no querrás ganarte la vida siendo apostador profesional.

Ella rió con eso

- Desde luego que no, pero yo... - entrecerró sus ojos - si puedes decir tan bien lo que yo estoy pensando ¿qué creías que estaba pensando yo exactamente?

Edward se sintió joven y sin preocupaciones que le refrenaran, algo que él no había sentido en todos estos años desde la muerte de Marabelle, e incluso aunque sabía que esto no podía llegar a ningún sitio, le fue imposible parar, así que dio un paso adelante y dijo:

- Estabas pensando que te gustaría besarme otra vez.

- ¡No!

Él afirmó con la cabeza lentamente.

- Sí.

- Ni siquiera un poquito, quizá cuando estábamos en el estudio - ella se mordió el labio.

- Aquí, en el estudio ¿importa en realidad?

Ella plantó su mano libre sobre la cadera.

- Estoy intentando ser una colaboradora para tu misión u operación o como quiera que tu quieras llamarlo, ¡ y tu estás hablando de _besarme_!

- No precisamente, en realidad, estaba hablando de que tu querías besarme.

Su boca se abrió de golpe.

- Debes estar loco.

- Desde luego - acepto él acortando la distancia entre ellos - hacía mucho tiempo que no me comportaba así.

Ella lo miró a la cara, la boca de él se estremecía mientras ella susurraba

- ¿Ah no?

Él hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza muy solemne

- Ejerces un efecto muy peculiar en mí, señorita Bella Swan.

- ¿Efecto bueno o malo?

- Depende del momento - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - es duro decirlo, pero tiendo a pensar que es bueno.

Él se inclinó y rozó sus labios con los de ella

- ¿Qué estabas diciéndome referente a la ventana? - le susurró él.

Ella pestañeó.

- Lo olvidé.

- Bueno - y entonces él la besó de nuevo, esta vez más profundamente, y con más emoción de la que él creía tener en su corazón; ella suspiró y se apoyó en él, permitiendo que sus brazos la envolvieran completamente.

Bella dejó caer su bastón, extendió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y dejó de intentar pensar. Cuando los labios de él estaban sobre los suyos, y estaba abrazada tan cálidamente, le parecía que no tenía mucho sentido plantearse el entender si era una idea tan buena que él la besara. El cerebro de ella, que hacía unos segundos había estado procurando deducir si lo más probable sería que él rompiera su corazón, estaba ahora completamente ocupado buscando la manera de mantener este beso y seguir, y seguir, y seguir...

Ella se colocó más cerca, poniéndose de puntillas y entonces...

- Ouuuu... - ella se habría caído si Edward no la hubiera sujetado.

- ¿Bella? - preguntó con expresión aturdida.

- Mi estúpido, estúpido tobillo - murmuró - lo olvidé e intentaba...

Él puso un dedo tiernamente sobre los labios de ella

- Es mejor así.

- Yo no lo creo - dijo ella abruptamente.

Cuidadosamente Edward quitó sus brazos de alrededor de su cuello y se apartó; movió su brazo rápida y elegantemente hacia abajo, para recuperar el bastón que ella había olvidado en el suelo

- No quiero aprovecharme de ti - dijo delicadamente - y en mi actual estado de ánimo y físicamente, soy propenso a eso.

Bella quería gritar que a ella no le importaba, pero sujetó su lengua, habían llegado a un equilibrio delicado y no quería hacer nada que lo pusiera en peligro. Sentía algo cuando estaba cerca de este hombre, algo cálido, y cariñoso y bueno, y sabía que si lo perdía nunca se lo perdonaría. Había pasado tantísimo tiempo desde que ella tuviera una sensación de pertenencia, y que el cielo la ayudara, su lugar estaba en esos brazos.

El no se había dado cuenta todavía.

Ella respiró profundamente, podía ser paciente, porque, ella incluso tenía una prima llamada Patience[1] , seguramente que eso debería servir para algo. Por supuesto, Patience vivía bastante lejos con su puritano padre en Massachusetts, pero...

Ella casi se abofetea en la cara, ¿_Qué_ estaba haciendo pensando en Patience Merriwether?

- ¿Bella?¿Estás bien?

Ella levantó la mirada y parpadeó

- Muy bien, estupendamente, nunca había estado mejor, es solo..., sencillamente...

- Sencillamente ¿Qué? - preguntó él.

- Pensaba. - dijo mordiendo su labio inferior - lo hago a veces.

- Un pasatiempo digno de elogio - dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

- Tiendo a distraerme de vez en cuando.

- Ya me di cuenta.

- ¡Ah, ¿sí?! Oh, lo siento.

- No importa. Es bastante curioso.

- ¿En realidad lo crees así?

- Raramente miento.

Los labios de ella se removieron en una mueca ambigua.

- Raramente, no es nada tranquilizador.

- En mi campo de trabajo no se puede subsistir demasiado tiempo sin una mentirijilla ocasional.

- Hmmmm. Supongo que si el bien del país esta en juego...

- Oh, si - dijo él con una sinceridad tan absoluta, que ella no podía creerlo.

Realmente no pudo pensar en nada más que decir además de

- ¡Hombres! - y no dijo esto con mucha gracia y buen humor.

Edward se rió entre dientes y la tomó del brazo para volver su cara hacia el edificio

- Ahora, ¿quieres decirme algo acerca de las ventanas?

- Oh, si, por supuesto, yo podría asirme pero estimaría que el fondo del alféizar de la ventana al sur del comedor de Black Hall estaba igual al tercer parte luz de la ventana del estudio.

- ¿Desde abajo o desde arriba?

- De arriba.

- Hmmmm... - Edward examinó la ventana con ojo experto - esto serían unos diez pies de altura, no es una tarea imposible, pero quizá si algo engorrosa.

- Esa parece una manera extraña de describir tu trabajo.

El se volvió hacia ella con una expresión un tanto cansada

- Bella, la mayoría de lo que yo hago es engorroso.

- ¿Ah, si? Habría pensado que es más bien intrépido.

- No lo es - dijo ásperamente - confía en mí sobre esto, y no es un trabajo.

- ¿No lo es?

- No - dijo con voz demasiado enérgica - es sólo algo que yo hago, algo que no voy a hacer por mucho más tiempo.

- Oh.

Después de un momento de silencio, Edward se aclaró su garganta y preguntó

- ¿Cómo está ese tobillo?

- Esta muy bien.

- ¿Estas segura?

- De verdad. No debería haberme puesto de puntillas. Lo más probable es que esté completamente curado por la mañana.

Edward se agachó a su lado y, para gran sorpresa de ella, cogió el tobillo entre sus manos, palpándolo cuidadosamente antes de dejarlo donde estaba

- Mañana podría ser un poco optimista, pero la hinchazón ha bajado considerablemente.

- Si - ella cerró la boca repentinamente por una pérdida completa de palabras, era un asunto de estado de lo más inusual. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que había que decir en tal situación? _Gracias por el encantador beso ¿Sería posible que nos diéramos otro?_

De alguna manera, Bella no creía que eso sonara especialmente apropiado, aunque fuera lo más sincero. _Paciencia, paciencia, paciencia_ se dijo a sí misma.

Edward la miró con curiosidad

- Pareces un poco alterada.

- ¿Yo?

- Perdóname - dijo él inmediatamente - era solo que parecías tan seria.

- Estaba pensando en mi prima - dijo ella abruptamente, pensando que sonaba demasiado tonta.

- ¿Tu prima?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza vagamente - se llama Patience.

- Ya veo.

Bella se asustó de lo que hizo él.

Los extremos de la boca de él temblaron

- Debe ser un modelo a imitar para ti.

- No, en absoluto. Patience es una bruja - mintió. En realidad, Patience Merriwether era una combinación irritante de recato, piedad y decoro. Bella no se había encontrado nunca con ella en persona, pero sus cartas eran siempre inmensamente sermoneadoras, ó en opinión de Bella, de cortesía. Pero Bella se había estado escribiendo con ella durante años, desde que las cartas de cualquiera, se convirtieron en una diversión bienvenida por sus horribles tutores.

- Hmmmm... - dijo él vagamente - más bien cruel, diría yo, colocarle a una niña un nombre como ese.

Bella pensó en eso un momento

- Si, es bastante duro vivir con arreglo a los padres de uno, ¿Te imaginas tener que vivir con arreglo a uno mismo? Supongo que habría sido peor llamarse Fé, Esperanza, o Caridad.

Él movió su cabeza negativamente

- No. Para ti, creo que Paciencia habría sido el más difícil.

Ella le dio un puñetazo en el hombro

- Hablando de nombres raros, ¿cómo conseguiste el tuyo?

- ¿Te refieres a Edward?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Era el apellido de soltera de mi madre. Es una costumbre en mi familia dar al segundo hijo el apellido de soltera de la madre.

- ¿Al segundo hijo?

Edward encogió los hombros

- Normalmente el primogénito consigue algo importante por parte del padre.

_Swan Cullen_, pensó Bella, no sonaría muy mal. Ella sonrió.

- ¿De qué te estás riendo? - preguntó él.

- ¿Yo? - ella tragó saliva

- Solo que... bueno...

- Suéltalo, Bella.

Ella volvió a tragar saliva, su cerebro iba al triple de su velocidad. No había forma de que ella le confesara lo que estaba imaginando acerca de sus descendientes

- Que estaba pensando - dijo lentamente ella.

- ¿Si?

¡Por supuesto!

- Estaba pensando - repitió, volviendo su voz un poco más confiada - que eres muy afortunado de que tu madre no tuviera uno de esos apellidos separados con guiones ¿Te imaginas que tu nombre fuera algo como Fortescue-Hamilton Cullen?

Edward se rió.

- ¿Crees que me llamarían Fort ó Ham para abreviar?

- Oh... -, Bella continuó con una risa, disfrutando completamente ahora - ¿y si se llamara Welsh? Habría sido completamente sin vocales.

- Aberystwyth Cullen - dijo, recordando el nombre de un castillo famoso - tiene cierto encanto.

- Ah, pero entonces todos te deberían llamar Stwyth, y sonaría como si estuviéramos susurrando.

Edward se rió ahogadamente

- Una vez, perdí la cabeza locamente por una chica llamada Sarah Wigglesworth, pero mi hermano me convenció de que debía ser serio y dejarla.

- Si - meditó Bella - ya veo donde podría estar la dificultad para un chico que se llamara Wigglesworth Cullen.

- Más bien creo que mi hermano la quería para él, antes de seis meses ellos ya estaban comprometidos.

- Oh, ¡perfecto! - exclamó Bella dando un grito de la risa - ¿Pero no tiene que llamar el a sus chicos Wigglesworth ahora?

- No, solo nuestros segundos hijos están obligados a seguir la tradición.

- ¿Pero tu padre no es un vizconde?¿Porqué tiene que seguir la tradición?

- Mi padre en realidad era un segundo hijo. Su hermano mayor murió a la edad de cinco años, por esa época, mi padre ya había nacido y le habían puesto nombre.

Bella se rió.

- ¿Y cual era su nombre?

- Me temo que mi padre no fue tan afortunado como yo. El apellido de soltera de mi abuela era Petty[2].

Ella palmeó con su mano sobre la boca

- Oh, querido, no debería reír.

- Si, deberías, nosotros lo hacemos.

- ¿Cómo lo llamas tú?

- Lo llamo padre, los demás sencillamente le llaman Darnsby, que es su título.

- ¿Qué hizo él antes de conseguir el título?

- Creo que les enseñaba a todos a llamarlo Richard.

- ¿Ese es uno de los nombres que le pusieron?

- No - dijo Edward con un encogimiento de hombros - pero él lo prefería a Petty.

- Oh, que curioso - dijo, enjugándose una lágrima de la risa de su ojo - ¿Qué pasaría si un Cullen no tuviese un segundo hijo?

El se inclinó hacia delante con un destello decididamente rápido de sus ojos

- Nosotros continuamos intentando, intentando, hasta que lo conseguimos.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron.

- Sabes - dijo apresuradamente - de repente me siento muy cansada. Creo que iré dentro y descansaré un rato. Por supuesto, puedes acompañarme.

Sin embargo, ella no esperó su respuesta, giró su talón, y se fue cojeando muy rápidamente de hecho, para ser alguien que necesitaba bastón.

Edward la vio como desaparecía dentro de la casa, su cara no podía abandonar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su cara, a causa de este gran intercambio de palabras entre ellos. Había pasado algún tiempo desde que él pensara en la tradición del nombre de la familia. El apellido de Marabelle había sido George, y ellos siempre habían bromeado con que ellos se casarían únicamente por esta razón.

_George Cullen_. Casi había sido una persona real en la mente de Edward, con sus rizos negros como el azabache y los ojos azul pálido de Marabelle.

Pero no existía George Cullen.

- Lo siento Marabelle - susurró. Le había fallado de tantas maneras. No le había sido posible protegerla, y pensó que había intentado ser fiel a su memoria, nunca tuvo control sobre eso, tampoco.

Y hoy en día, su indiscreción le había llevado más allá de la simple necesidad de su cuerpo. Había disfrutado con Bella, verdaderamente deleitado por el puro placer de su compañía. La culpabilidad perforaba su corazón.

- Lo siento, Marabelle - susurró de nuevo.

De esta forma, mientras caminaba de vuelta a la casa, oyó que se decía a sí mismo - Swan Cullen.

Hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza, pero el pensamiento no desaparecería.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 10**

_**um-laut** (sustantivo). 1. Un cambio en el sonido de una vocal, producido por la asimilación parcial a un sonido adyacente (parecido, contiguo). 2. Signo diacrítico (ex. u), colocado sobre una vocal para indicar que el cambio se ha llevado a cabo, especialmente en Alemán._

_Sabiendo lo que sé sobre el señor Cullen, francamente debo agradecer a mi padre el no ser alemana, con una diéresis (umlaut) en mi nombre._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

A media tarde, Bella había comprendido dos cosas. Una, James había desaparecido una y otra vez, probablemente yendo a alguna parte para investigar a Billy y sus actividades traidoras. Y dos, estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Bueno, esto no era totalmente cierto. Para ser más precisos, ella _creía_ que _podía_ estar enamorada de Edward Cullen. Le costaba un poco confiar en sí misma, pero no parecía haber otra explicación para los recientes cambios en su personalidad y comportamiento.

Bella tenía a menudo el defecto de hablar sin pensar antes lo que iba a decir, pero hoy parecía estar dejando escapar palabras sin ningún sentido. Es más, había perdido completamente su acostumbrado buen apetito. Sin mencionar el hecho de que había estado sonriendo como la mayor de las tontas.

Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, se sorprendía a sí misma susurrando "Bella Cullen, Bella Cullen, la madre de Swan Cullen, Bella Cullen, esposa de ...Oh...¡Basta!

Podía perder la paciencia incluso consigo misma.

Pero si Edward le correspondía en alguno de sus sentimientos, no le dio ningún indicio. Lo cierto es que él no estaba brincando por toda la casa como un tonto enfermo de amor, profiriendo a voz en grito odas a su belleza, su encanto y su ingenio. Ella dudaba totalmente que él estuviera sentado detrás del escritorio en su estudio, garabateando distraídamente las palabras "Señor y Señora Edward Cullen".

Y si lo estuviera haciendo, no había una verdadera razón para pensar que ella podría ser "la Señora Edward Cullen" en cuestión. Solo el cielo sabría cuantas mujeres allá en Londres fantasearían con estar enamoradas de él, ¿y si él fantasease con enamorarse de alguna de _ellas_? Esa era una reflexión seria.

Por supuesto, no podía en absoluto dejar de lado los besos, él había disfrutado claramente con sus besos, pero los hombres eran diferentes de las mujeres. Bella se había criado en una relativa inocencia, pero esta oportuna circunstancia, la había hecho madurar antes. A un hombre puede gustarle besar a una mujer aunque no sienta nada por ella.

Por otro lado, una mujer... Bueno, Bella no presumiría de hablar por todas las mujeres, pero sabía que probablemente ella no podría besar a un hombre de la manera en que había besado a Edward esa tarde, si no le hubiera apetecido un montón. Lo que la volvía a llevar a su principal hipótesis: que estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen.

Mientras Bella estaba ocupada profundizando en los tortuosos abismos de su corazón, Edward estaba sentado en el borde de su escritorio, lanzando dardos a la diana de su despacho. El esfuerzo le sentaba bien a su estado de ánimo.

-No - _fiuuuuuu_... - la volveré a besar.

-No - _zac... (golpe seco al chocar con la diana)_ - me gustó.

- Vale, de acuerdo, me gustó, pero solo un poco - _fiuuuuuu..._ - a nivel físico.

Se puso de pie con determinación

- Es una chica estupenda, pero no significa nada para mí -. Apuntó, lanzó, y vio con consternación como el dardo hacía un agujero en su pared, recientemente blanqueada.

- Demonios, demonios, demonios - murmuró, andando a grandes zancadas para observar el dardo que se había quedado un poco suelto. ¿Cómo pudo haber fallado? Nunca fallaba. Lanzaba estos dardos casi todos los días y nunca fallaba

- Mierda.

- ¿Un poco enojado hoy, verdad?

Edward levantó la vista y vio a James en la puerta

- ¿Donde diablos has estado?

- Completando nuestra investigación de Billy Black, que es más de lo que puedo decir de ti.

- He estado más que ocupado con su pupila.

- Si, ya me lo figuraba.

Edward tiró con fuerza del dardo medio suelto, dejando caer unos trocitos de yeso al suelo

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Totalmente - dijo James sonriendo lentamente - pero no estoy totalmente seguro de que _tú _sepas lo que quieres decir.

- Deja de ser tan endemoniadamente molesto, Riverdale, y dime qué has descubierto.

James se repantigó en una silla de piel y se aflojó la corbata.

- Fui a Black Hall a vigilar un poco más.

- ¿Porqué no me dijiste que ibas a ir?

- Habrías querido venir conmigo.

- Estás totalmente en lo cierto. Yo...

- Alguien - interrumpió James - tiene que permanecer aquí con nuestra invitada.

- Nuestra_ invitada_ - respondió Edward con sarcasmo - es una mujer adulta. No va a morir abandonada si nosotros la dejamos hacer lo que le dé la gana durante unas cuantas horas.

- Cierto, pero podrías volver a encontrar cualquiera de tus habitaciones en ruinas.

- No seas imbecil, Riverdale.

James fingió estudiar sus uñas

- Eres afortunado de que no me ofenda con esos comentarios.

- Tú eres afortunado de que no meta tu lengua hasta el fondo de tu garganta.

- Es conmovedor verte tan defensor de una mujer - dijo James con una vaga sonrisa.

- No la defiendo. Y deja de pincharme.

James se encogió de hombros

- De todos modos, uno puede espiar con bastante más sigilo que dos. No quise llamar la atención.

- Riverdale, tú vives para pasar desapercibido.

- Si, ¿es bastante divertido transformarse poco a poco en el mobiliario de vez en cuando, verdad? Es bastante asombroso lo que la gente dirá cuando no saben quién eres, o - añadió con una sonrisa malvada - cuando incluso ni saben que estás ahí.

- ¿Descubriste algo?

- Nada importante. Aunque Black definitivamente está viviendo por encima de sus posibilidades, o al menos, por encima de lo que deberían ser sus posibilidades.

Edward recogió otro dardo del suelo y apuntó

- Aléjate.

James lo hizo, mirando sin demasiado interés como el dardo volaba de la mano de Edward hasta el centro del blanco.

- Eso está mejor - murmuró Edward, se volvió a James y le dijo - el problema, es que nosotros no podemos automáticamente suponer que su dinero proviene de actividades relativas a la traición; si realmente transmitía mensajes para IrinaDe Denali, estoy seguro de que le han pagado generosamente por ello. De cualquier manera, también sabemos que hace contrabando de brandy y seda, él ha estado viviendo de esta forma durante años, y seguramente pudo estar robando la herencia de Bella sin que ella lo sepa.

- _Me_ sorprendería enormemente que no lo hubiera hecho.

- Pero casualmente - dijo Edward con una sonrisa un tanto presumida - hice algunas investigaciones por mi cuenta.

- ¿Y?

- Resulta que Black tiene un despacho que mantiene cerrado todo el tiempo. A Bella no le estaba permitida la entrada, y a su hijo tampoco.

En la cara de James se desplegó una enorme sonrisa

- Diana.

- Exactamente - Edward lanzó el dardo pero su puntería se había esfumado

- Bueno, no siempre exactamente.

- Creo que ya es hora de hacer una pequeña visita clandestina a Black Hall - sugirió James.

Edward asintió. Solo quería abreviar este asunto, retirarse del Ministerio de Defensa y emprender su nueva, respetable y aburrida vida

- No podría estar más de acuerdo.

Encontraron a Bella en la biblioteca, sentada debajo de una mesa.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí debajo? - preguntó Edward.

- ¿Qué? Oh, buenos días - salió gateando - ¿tus sirvientes quitan el polvo de aquí abajo? He estado estornudando una barbaridad.

- No contestaste a mi pregunta.

- Sencillamente estoy pasando a través de algunos de estos montones. Estoy intentando reunir todos tus libros de historia.

- Creí que no ibas a continuar con esto hasta que tu tobillo estuviera mejor - dijo Edward con un gran tono de reproche, en opinión de ella.

- No estoy volviendo a colocar los libros en la estantería todavía - replicó ella - solo estoy agrupándolos por materias. No estoy utilizando mi tobillo en absoluto, que, por cierto, está casi curado; no he usado el bastón ni una vez en todo el día y no me ha dolido para nada - se volvió hacia James y exclamó resplandeciente - Oh, y es tan maravilloso verlo de nuevo, señor.

El marqués sonrió he hizo una reverencia en dirección a ella

- Siempre un placer, mi querida Bella.

Edward frunció el ceño

- Estamos aquí con un objetivo, señorita Swan.

- Nunca se me ocurriría que no fuera así - ella cambió su mirada hacia James - ¿Te has dado cuenta como me llama Señorita Swan cuando está enfadado conmigo?

- Bella - dijo Edward incluyendo claramente en su voz una advertencia.

- Por supuesto - añadió ella despreocupadamente - cuando está totalmente enfadado cambia a Bella, lo más probable es que encuentre demasiado difícil expresar con un gruñido mi nombre y apellido.

James tenía su mano sobre la boca, seguramente para contener la risa.

- Bella - dijo Edward con voz muy fuerte, ignorando con gran esfuerzo las bromas de ella - necesitamos tu ayuda.

- ¿De veras?

- Es hora de que reunamos pruebas contundentes contra Black.

- Bueno - replicó Bella - me gustaría verlo pagar por sus delitos.

James se rió ahogadamente y dijo

- Chica sedienta de sangre.

Ella se volvió hacia él con una expresión herida

- Es horrible decir esto. No estoy ni un poquito sedienta de sangre, simplemente es que si Billy ha estado haciendo todas esas terribles cosas que decís que él ha estado haciendo...

- Bella, solo estaba bromeando - dijo James.

- Oh, vale, entonces siento mi reacción exagerada. Había creído que querías decir...

- Si podéis dejar pasar vuestra mutua admiración - dijo Edward mordazmente - tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir.

Bella y James se volvieron hacia él con la misma expresión molesta.

- Riverdale y yo vamos a entrar de incógnito en Black Hall - le dijo Edward a ella - necesitaremos que nos des todos los detalles sobre los horarios de la familia y de los sirvientes para evitar ser detectados.

- No necesitareis todos los detalles - dijo ella con un prosaico encogimiento de hombros - sencillamente, deberíais ir esta noche.

Ambos caballeros se inclinaron hacia delante y la miraron intensamente con ojos interrogantes.

- Billy juega a los naipes todos los miércoles por la noche, él nunca pierde una partida, siempre gana. Yo creo que hace trampas.

James y Edward se miraron el uno al otro, y Bella prácticamente pudo ver sus cerebros poniéndose en acción, planeando su misión.

- Si recordáis - continuó - fue un miércoles por la noche cuando me escapé, hace exactamente una semana. Evidentemente, Billy escogió la noche de los naipes para que Jacob intentara violarme. Sin duda el no quería que mis gritos le fastidiaran.

- ¿Jacob estará en casa? - preguntó James.

Bella negó con la cabeza

- Casi siempre se va y se emborracha. Billy no puede soportar que sea tan pobre de espíritu, dice que eso hace a un hombre débil, así que Jacob se emborracha los miércoles por la noche, cuando él puede escapar del ojo vigilante de su padre.

- ¿Y los sirvientes?¿Cuántos hay? - está vez fue Edward quien hizo la pregunta.

Bella reflexionó sobre esto durante unos minutos

- Cinco en total, es probable que la mayoría estén en la casa; la semana pasada Billy les dio la noche libre a todos, pero estoy segura que lo hizo solo con el fin de que ninguno se precipitara para ayudarme cuando Jacob me atacara. Es terriblemente tacaño cuando se trata de alguien que no sea él mismo, así que dudo que les dé otra vez un tiempo libre sin una buena razón.

- Que agradable saber que tu violación es calificada como una buena razón - murmuró Edward.

Bella lo miró y se quedó pasmada, y un poco complacida al ver lo enfadado que él parecía por ella

- Pero si sois cuidadosos - añadió - no deberíais inquietaros por evitarlos. Podría ser un tanto desconcertante guiaros por el vestíbulo, pero en cuanto me llevéis con...

- No te llevamos - dijo Edward mordazmente.

- Pero...

- Dije, que_ no_ te llevamos.

- Estoy segura de que si lo consid...

- _NO vendrás_ - rugió, e incluso James parpadeó con sorpresa por el volumen de su respuesta.

- Muy bien - dijo Bella con voz irritada. Estaba convencida de que Edward se equivocaba, pero no le pareció prudente ó beneficioso para su salud discutir nada más.

- No olvides que tienes un tobillo lesionado - dijo James suavemente - no te sería posible moverte a tu velocidad habitual.

Bella tuvo la sensación de que James estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Edward, y solo intentaba hacerla sentir mejor (especialmente teniendo en cuenta que les había dicho que su tobillo estaba bastante curado) pero ella sin embargo, apreció su esfuerzo

- El ama de llaves está totalmente sorda y se retira temprano - les dijo - no tendréis que preocuparos por ella.

- Excelente - dijo Edward - ¿y el resto?

- Hay dos sirvientes, pero viven en el pueblo y van todas las noches a dormir a su casa. Estarán lejos para cuando Billy se vaya a jugar a las cartas. El mozo de cuadras duerme en los establos, así que probablemente no le molestareis si os acerquéis a la casa por el lado opuesto.

- ¿Y el mayordomo? - la instó Edward.

- Tarnsworth será el más difícil, tiene un oído muy agudo y es terriblemente fiel a Billy. Su habitación está en el tercer piso.

- Entonces ese no debería ser un problema demasiado grande - declaró James.

- Bueno, no, pero... - las palabras de Bella se desvanecían poco a poco, y cerró la boca hasta convertirla en una línea severa.

Edward y James hablaban intensamente entre ellos, y ella podría haber sido una pieza del mobiliario por toda la atención que le prestaban.

Y entonces, sin siquiera despedirse, se fueron andando hasta el despacho de Edward, y dejaron a Bella sentada entre sus libros

- Que groseros.

- Oh, ¿Bella?

Ella levantó la mirada con optimismo. Edward volvió su cabeza hacia la biblioteca. Es posible que hubiera decidido que ella podría ir con ellos a Black Hall, después de todo.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Sabes? Olvidé preguntarte sobre el curioso cuadernillo que llevabas.

- ¿Como?

- El de las palabras extrañas. ¿tiene algo que ver con Black?

- Oh, no, en realidad, te dije la verdad cuando me preguntaste sobre él la primera vez; solo es un pequeño diccionario personal, me gusta apuntar palabras nuevas. El único problema es que a menudo olvido lo que significan después de apuntarlas.

- Podrías intentar utilizarlas en el contexto, es la mejor manera de recordar lo que significan - dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Tenía que conceder que la idea era buena, pero todo esto la había dejado con un ferviente deseo de usar_ insufrible, arrogante_ e _irritante_, en una sola frase.

Seis horas más tarde, Bella estaba extremadamente malhumorada, Edward y James habían permanecido toda la tarde encerrados en el despacho de Edward, planeando el "ataque" sobre Black Hall.

Sin ella.

Y ahora se marchaban, tenían que salir cabalgando al abrigo de la noche sin luna. Incluso las estrellas se habían escondido oportunamente por detrás de las nubes.

Esos condenados hombres. Creían que eran invencibles, pero Bella sabía más, cualquiera podía resultar herido.

Lo peor de todo era que ellos actuaban como si todo eso fuera endiabladamente divertido. Habían discutido sus planes bastante animadamente, debatiendo sobre el tiempo, el transporte y la mejor aproximación; y para colmo ni se habían molestado en cerrar la puerta del estudio de Edward. Bella lo había oído todo desde la biblioteca.

En este momento, estarían probablemente acercándose a Black Hall, preparándose para irrumpir por el salón del ala sur...

Sin ella.

- Estúpidos, estúpidos hombres - gruñó. Dobló su rodilla, ni siquiera una mínima molestia - evidentemente, podría haberlos acompañado. No les habría hecho aminorar el paso.

Vestidos totalmente de negro, ellos parecían apuestos rompe corazones; y cuando los vio marchar, Bella se sintió insoportablemente desaliñada. Vestía uno de los vestidos nuevos que Edward había adquirido para ella, pero todavía se sentía como una vulgar paloma al lado de estos dos elegantes cuervos.

Se sentó en una mesa de la biblioteca sobre la que había apilado todas las biografías. Había planeado pasar la tarde ordenándolas por temas según el orden alfabético; una tarea que iba a realizar ahora con más energía de la que era realmente necesaria.

Platón antes que Sócrates, Cromwell antes que Fawkes... Cullen y Sidwell antes que Swan.

Bella puso de golpe Milton antes de Machiavelli. Esto no estaba bien. No deberían haberse ido sin ella. Les había dibujado el plano de Black Hall, pero nada podía substituirlo por conocimientos de primera mano. Sin ella, corrían el peligro de adentrarse en la habitación equivocada, de despertar a un sirviente, de (tragó saliva con miedo) conseguir que los mataran.

La idea de perder a sus recién descubiertos amigos fue como hielo alrededor de su corazón. Había pasado toda una vida al margen de una familia, y ahora, que finalmente había encontrado a dos personas que la necesitaban (aunque fuera puramente a nivel de seguridad nacional) no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados y verlos meterse de cabeza al peligro.

El mismo marqués le había dicho que ella era de gran importancia para la investigación. Y en cuanto a Edward, bueno, Edward no quería admitir que de alguna manera, ella estaba implicada en su trabajo para el Ministerio de Defensa, pero le había dicho que ella había hecho un buen trabajo dándoles un breve informe sobre la casa de los Black y sus costumbres.

_Sabía_ que a ellos les iría mucho mejor con su ayuda en persona. Porque, ellos no sabían ni siquiera que...

Bella se llevó la mano a su boca con horror. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado hablarles sobre el té de la tarde de Farnsworth? Era un ritual para el mayordomo. Cada noche, como un reloj, tomaba un té a las diez. Era una costumbre excéntrica, pero sobre la que Farnsworth insistía. Té, caliente y humeante, con leche y azúcar torta de mantequilla y mermelada de fresa, él exigía su refrigerio nocturno, y le dolía que alguien le interrumpiera. Bella le pidió prestada una vez la tetera y se encontró sin mantas durante una semana. En Diciembre.

Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron velozmente hacia el reloj de pié. Eran las nueve y cuarto, Edward y James se habían ido quince minutos antes, llegarían a Black Hall a las...

Oh, Dios mío, llegarían justo cuando Farnsworth estuviera preparando su refrigerio. El mayordomo podría adelantarles en años, pero ciertamente no era débil, y era bastante hábil con armas de fuego; y él tenía que pasar por el salón del ala sur en el camino de sus habitaciones a la cocina.

Bella permanecía de pie, con los ojos enormemente abiertos y expresión decidida. La necesitaban. Edward la necesitaba. No podría vivir consigo misma si no iba a avisarlos.

Sin prestar atención a su tobillo, salió violentamente de la habitación, dirigiéndose directamente hacia los establos. Cabalgó como el mismo viento, no era el mejor jinete, en realidad, la mayoría de sus tutores no le habían dado muchas oportunidades de practicar, pero ella era capaz y podía mantenerse en la silla.

Sin duda nunca había tenido una razón tan buena para montar a galope tendido.

Para cuando ella alcanzó los lindes de la propiedad de Billy, el reloj de bolsillo que había cogido del despacho de Edward daba exactamente las diez en punto. Ató a la yegua (que también había tomado prestada de Edward) a un árbol, y avanzó agachada hacia la casa, escondiéndose por detrás de los altos setos que estaban colocados al lado del camino. Cuando llegó a Black Hall se agachó; dudó que hubiera alguien despierto, salvo Farnsworth en la cocina, pero parecía prudente mantener su silueta lejos de cualquier ventana.

- Edward tendría que tener esto muy en cuenta - se susurró para sí misma. No sólo parecía totalmente estúpida, andando a cuatro patas, se le acababa de ocurrir que estaba de vuelta en Black Hall, ciertamente el único lugar en el que ella no quería estar durante las siguientes cinco semanas. ¡Y había vuelto por su propia voluntad! Qué idiota. Si Billy ponía sus manos sobre ella...

"Billy esta jugando a las cartas. Billy esta haciendo trampas con las cartas. Billy no estará de vuelta durante algunas horas". Era fácil murmurar esos pensamientos, pero eso no le hacía más segura, de hecho, sentía su estómago como si hubiera tragado un par de perros de caza.

- Recuérdame que no me moleste si me dejan sola - se dijo a sí misma. Se había irritado mucho cuando Edward y James se habían ido sin ella, pero ahora que estaba aquí, en el fondo de la acción, todo lo que quería era estar de vuelta en Seacrest Manor, quizás con una taza de té caliente, y a ser posible con un gran trozo de pan tostado...

Llegado este punto, Bella decidió que no estaba hecha para una vida de espionaje. Alcanzó la esquina noroeste de la casa y echó un vistazo alrededor, su mirada recorrió a lo largo del muro de la parte oeste. No vio ni a Edward ni a James, lo que probablemente significaba que estaban accediendo a la habitación por la ventana del lado sur. Si ellos no lo habían conseguido ya.

Bella se mordió el labio. Si estaban dentro del salón del ala sur, Farnsworth seguramente los oiría, y Billy guardaba un arma cargada en un armario de la sala. Si Farnsworth sospechaba que había intrusos, seguro que cogería el arma antes de investigar y Bella dudaba bastante que el mayordomo les hiciera preguntas antes de apretar el gatillo.

Un nuevo pánico nació en su interior, se deslizó al lado de la hierba, moviéndose más rápido de lo que pensó que podía hacerlo a gatas.

Y entonces dobló la esquina.

- ¿Oíste algo?

James bajó la mirada desde su puesto en el picaporte de la ventana y negó con la cabeza. Estaba subido sobre los hombros de Edward para poder llegar hasta la ventana.

Mientras que James continuó con su tarea, Edward miró a derecha e izquierda, y volvió a oírlo otra vez, un ruido como de escabullirse, golpeó ligeramente a James en los pies y puso su dedo índice sobre los labios.

James asintió y paró un momento, causando el ocasional tintineo y choque, cuando le golpeó el picaporte con su lima. Saltó silenciosamente al suelo mientras Edward se agachaba e instantáneamente adoptó una postura de alerta.

Edward sacó su pistola a la vez que avanzaba lentamente hasta la esquina, pegando la espalda contra la pared, se acercaba una pequeña sombra. No habría sido perceptible de no haber dejado alguien una vela encendida en una de las ventanas de la pared de la parte oeste. Y esa sombra crecía al ir acercándose.

El dedo de Edward se cerró sobre el gatillo. Y una mano apareció a la vuelta de la esquina. Edward se abalanzó.

* * *

**Ahora si chicas hasta mañana**

**las quiero**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**Chicas hoy solo subiré tres capítulos de estanovela por que la de contacto que creen? SE me borro y tengo que volver a adaptarla.**

**las quiero**

* * *

**CAPITULO 11**

_**pleth-o-ra** (sustantivo). Demasiado lleno desde cualquier punto de vista, sobreabundancia._

_Edward insiste en que hay una verdadera sobreabundancia (plethora) de razones para no poner nada importante en lo que he escrito, pero no puedo creer que haya nada en mi pequeño diccionario que pueda ser incriminatorio._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Un momento Bella estaba andando a cuatro patas, y al siguiente estaba tan plana como un crepe, con un gran, pesado y extrañamente cálido peso sobre su espalda. Esto, de cualquier forma, era menos desconcertante que el arma que le presionaba contra las costillas.

- No te muevas - le gruñó una voz al oído. Una voz familiar.

- ¿Edward? - gruñó ella.

- ¿Bella? - Él pronunció esa palabra de una forma tan estúpida como nunca antes la había oído ella, y creyó haberlas oído todas de sus diferentes tutores.

- La misma - replicó tragando saliva - y en realidad, no puedo moverme, de todas formas. Eres bastante pesado.

Él rodó apartándola y la perforó con una mirada que era un tercio de incredulidad y dos tercios de furia total. Bella deseó en ese momento que las cosas no fueran así. Edward Cullen definitivamente no era un hombre con el que poder cruzarse.

- Te voy a asesinar - siseó él.

Ella tragó saliva.

- ¿No me vas a sermonear primero?

La miró intensamente con una enorme dosis de estupefacción

- Me retracto - dijo queriendo abreviar - primero te voy a estrangular, y después te asesinaré.

- ¿Aquí? - preguntó ella dubitativamente, mirando a su alrededor - ¿no parecerá sospechoso mi cadáver por la mañana?

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? Tenias ordenes explícitas de quedarte...

- Lo sé - susurró con rapidez, presionando su dedo contra sus labios - pero recordé algo, y...

- Me da igual si recordaste completo el segundo evangelio de la Biblia, te dijimos...

James puso una mano sobre el hombro de Edward y dijo

- Escúchala hasta el final, Cullen.

- Es el mayordomo - agregó Bella rápidamente, antes de que Edward cambiara de idea y decidiera estrangularla después de todo. - Farnsworth, olvidé lo de su té, él tiene una costumbre muy rara, sabes. Toma té a las diez todas las noches, y pasa justamente por... - su voz se fue desvaneciendo conforme veía un rayo de luz moverse en el salón comedor. Tenía que ser Farnsworth, sujetando un farol mientras caminaba a través del pasillo. Las puertas del salón comedor se dejaban normalmente abiertas, por lo que si su farol era bastante luminoso, les sería posible ver su resplandor a través de la ventana.

A menos que hubiera oído algo y estuviera en el salón comedor investigando...

Los tres se tiraron a tierra con gran presteza.

- Tiene un oído muy agudo - susurró Bella.

- Entonces cierra la boca - le siseó Edward como contestación.

Y ella lo hizo.

La luz cambiante desapareció por un momento, y reapareció en el salón del ala sur - Creí que dijiste que Black mantenía esa habitación cerrada con llave - susurró Edward.

- Farnsworth tiene una llave - le contestó ella.

Edward le indicó con la mano que se alejara de la ventana del salón del ala sur, así que ella se arrastró sobre su vientre hasta que estuvo cerca del salón comedor. Edward estaba justo detrás de ella. Ella buscó alrededor a James, pero él se había ido cerca de la esquina en dirección opuesta.

Edward señaló el edificio y gesticuló con los labios

- Más cerca de la pared.

Bella siguió sus instrucciones hasta que estuvo pegada a la fría piedra exterior de Black Hall; al segundo, sin embargo, su otro lado estaba aprisionado contra el cálido cuerpo de Cullen.

Bella se quedó sin aliento. ¡El hombre estaba tendido sobre ella! Le habría roto los tímpanos, si no fuera porque sabía que tenía que mantener la voz baja. Sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba tendida boca abajo sobre la tierra y no deseaba tomar un bocado de hierba.

- ¿Cuantos años tiene el mayordomo?

Ella casi jadeó, sentía la respiración de él caliente contra su mejilla, y podía jurar que sintió el contacto de los labios de él contra su oreja.

- Al, al menos cincuenta - susurró - pero es un tirador formidable.

- ¿El mayordomo?

- Sirvió en el ejército - explicó ella - en las Colonias. Creo que le fue concedida una medalla al valor.

- Solo me pasa a mi - murmuró Edward - supongo que no es tan hábil con un arco y una flecha.

- Toma, no, pero yo lo vi una vez lanzando a un árbol con un cuchillo desde veinte pasos.

- ¿Qué? - Edward juró por lo bajo, otra de esas espléndidas maldiciones creativas que tanto la impresionaban.

- Estoy de guasa - dijo ella rápidamente.

El cuerpo de él se tensó completamente de furia

- Este _no_ es el momento ni el lugar para...

- Si, ya me he dado cuenta - refunfuño.

James apareció por la esquina, andando sobre sus manos y sus rodillas, mirandolos con interés.

- No tenía ni idea de que os estabais divirtiendo tanto aquí.

- Nosotros no nos estamos divirtiendo - Edward y Bella sisearon al unísono.

James hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza con tal solemnidad, dejando claro que se estaba burlando de ellos.

- No, obviamente no. - entonces centró su mirada en Edward, que todavía permanecía tumbado sobre Bella - Volvamos al trabajo, el mayordomo se ha ido a su habitación.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Vi la luz desaparecer del salón, después se fue por las escaleras.

- Hay una ventana en el hueco de la escalera - explicó Bella - podéis verla desde el lado sur.

- Vale - dijo Edward rodando para quitarse de encima de ella y agachándose - Volvamos al trabajo abriendo esas ventanas.

- Mala idea - dijo Bella. Ambos se volvieron a mirarla, y en la oscuridad ella no podía estar segura si sus expresiones eran de estar interesados o desdeñosas.

- Farnsworth os oirá desde su habitación - dijo - solo son dos pisos y desde que hace calor, lo más probable es que él haya abierto las ventanas; si se le ocurre mirar hacia afuera, lo más seguro es que os vea.

- ¿Podrías habernos dicho esto antes de que intentáramos entrar por la fuerza? - dijo Edward bruscamente - aún te puedo llevar de regreso.

Ella respondió cortante.

- ¿Cómo? Gracias, Bella - dijo ella sarcásticamente - es muy considerado de tu parte. Claro, de nada, Edward, no es ningún problema ayudarte.

El no parecía divertido.

- No tenemos tiempo para bromas, Bella. Dinos que hacer.

- ¿Podéis forzar una cerradura?

Parecía ofendido porque ella incluso lo preguntara

- Por supuesto, Riverdale es el más rápido, creo.

- Estupendo. Seguidme.

Él apoyó su mano fuertemente sobre el hombro derecho de ella.

- _Tú_ no vas a entrar.

- ¿Supongo que debo permanecer aquí fuera yo sola? ¿Donde cualquiera que pase me reconocería y me volvería a llevar con Billy? Por no hablar de ladrones, bandidos, ...

- Disculpa, Bella - la interrumpió James - pero nosotros somos los ladrones y bandidos en este pequeño escenario.

Bella contuvo la risa.

Edward estaba furioso.

James miró de un lado a otro a los dos con abierto interés. Finalmente dijo

- Ella lleva razón, Cullen, no podemos dejarla sola aquí fuera. Dirige, Bella.

Edward pronunció maldiciendo que parecía echar sapos y culebras, pero caminó penosamente tras James y Bella sin comentar nada más negativo.

Ella los llevó a una puerta lateral parcialmente oculta por un gran arce inglés. Entonces se agachó y puso su dedo sobre sus labios, indicando que debían permanecer quietos. Los dos hombres la miraron con confusión e interés mientras ella se enderezaba y golpeaba la puerta con su hombro, oyeron abrir un picaporte, y Bella balanceando la puerta abierta.

-¿El mayordomo no habrá oído esto? - preguntó James.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Su habitación está demasiado lejos. La única persona que vive en este lado del pasillo es el ama de llaves, y ella es totalmente sorda. Yo he salido y entrado furtivamente de esta manera muchas veces. Nunca me pilló nadie.

- Podrías habernos dicho esto antes - dijo Edward.

- No lo has entendido bien. Tienes que golpear la puerta exactamente así. Me llevó semanas aprender.

- ¿Y que hacías escapando furtivamente por las noches? - le reclamó.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Te convertiste en asunto mío cuando te quedaste a vivir en mi casa.

- Vale, ¡ yo no me habría trasladado, si tú no me hubieras _raptado_ !

- No te habría raptado si tú no hubieras estado deambulando por medio del campo, sin pensar en tu propia seguridad.

- Seguramente estaba más segura en el campo que lo estuve en Black Hall, y tú bien lo sabes.

- Tú no estarías a salvo ni en un convento - murmuró él.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco

- Si eso no es lo más ridículo... Oh, no  
importa, si estás tan molesto porque yo no te dejé abrir la puerta, venga, la cerraré de nuevo y podrás intentarlo.

Él dio un paso amenazador hacia delante

- ¿Sabes? si yo te estrangulara ahora mismo, no habría ningún tribunal en este país que no me absolviera.

- Si ambos enamorados pueden dejar de hablarse en tono brusco - cortó James - me gustaría investigar el estudio antes de que Black vuelva a casa.

Edward miró enfurecido a Bella como si todo el retraso fuera por su culpa, lo que la llevó a sisear

- No olvides que si no fuera por mí...

- Si no fuera por ti - le respondió - sería un hombre muy feliz.

- Estamos perdiendo el tiempo - les recordó James - vosotros podéis permanecer aquí, si no paráis de discutir, pero yo voy a investigar el salón.

- Yo iré delante - anunció Bella - puesto que me sé el camino.

- Tú irás detrás de mí - la contradijo Edward - y me dirás hacia donde nos dirigiremos.

- Por el amor de Dios - soltó James finalmente - mostrando la exasperación en cada fibra de su cuerpo - _yo _ iré delante, si los dos cerráis el pico. Bella, sígueme y me vas guiando. Edward, tu protégela por detrás.

El trío se encaminó hasta entrar en la casa, asombrosamente sin pronunciar otra palabra salvo las instrucciones susurradas por Bella. Pronto se encontraron enfrente de la puerta del salón del ala sur. James sacó una extraña herramienta plana y la metió en la cerradura.

- ¿Esa cosa en realidad funciona? - susurró Bella a Edward.

Él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza brusco.

- Riverdale es el mejor, el puede forzar una cerradura con más rapidez que cualquiera, mira, observa, tres segundos más, uno, dos...

Clic. La puerta de pronto se abrió.

- Tres - dijo James con una sonrisa ligera de satisfacción hacia sí mismo.

- Bien hecho - dijo Bella.

El se giró para sonreírle.

- Nunca he encontrado una mujer o una cerradura que se me resista.

Edward murmuró algo entre dientes y pasó delante de ellos a grandes zancadas

- Tú - dijo volviéndose y señalando a Bella - no toques nada.

- ¿Quieres que te diga también lo que Billy no quería que tocara? - preguntó con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

- No tengo tiempo para juegos, señorita Swan.

- Oh, nunca se me ocurriría hacerte perder el tiempo.

Edward se volvió hacia James.

- Voy a matarla.

- Y yo voy a matarte - le contestó James - a los dos - pasó por delante de ellos bruscamente y se dirigió directamente hacia el escritorio - Edward, tu examina las estanterías. Bella, tú... bueno, no sé que deberías hacer pero intenta no gritar a Edward.

Edward sonrió satisfecho.

- Él me gritó a mí primero - murmuró Bella, totalmente consciente de que estaba comportándose como una niña.

James movió su cabeza negativamente y se puso a trabajar sobre los cajones cerrados del escritorio. Con mucho cuidado abrió cada una de las cerraduras, y examinó el contenido de cada cajón, arreglándolo todo después para que Billy no se diera cuenta que los habían forzado.

Cuando había pasado alrededor de un minuto, sin embargo, Bella se compadeció de él y le dijo

- Deberías concentrarte en el último de abajo a la izquierda.

El se volvió para mirarla con interés.

Ella encogió los hombros, inclinando la cabeza para un lado a la vez que se movía.

- Es el único por el que Billy siempre tenía más manía. Una vez casi le arranca la cabeza a Farnsworth por limpiar la cerradura.

- ¿No podías habérselo dicho antes de que examinara los demás cajones? - le preguntó Edward furiosamente.

- Lo intenté - le replicó ella - y amenazaste con matarme.

James ignoró sus puyas y forzó la cerradura del cajón más bajo de la izquierda. El cajón se deslizó de pronto, dejando ver un montón de carpetas, todas ellas etiquetadas con fechas.

- ¿Qué es eso? - preguntó Edward.

James dejó salir un profundo silbido.

- Es el billete de Black para la horca.

Edward y Bella se agolparon alrededor, impacientes por echar un vistazo. Había quizás unas tres docenas de carpetas, cada una de ellas pulcramente registrada con una fecha. James tenía una de ellas abierta encima del escritorio y estaba examinando su contenido con gran interés.

- ¿Qué pone? - preguntó Bella.

- Son documentos de las actividades ilegales de Black - respondió Edward - el muy imbécil las ha puesto por escrito.

- Billy es muy organizado - dijo ella - siempre que se le ocurre cualquier clase de proyecto lo pone por escrito para seguirlo a la perfección.

James señaló una frase que empezaba por las iniciales CDL

- Debe ser Irina - susurró - pero ¿de quién serán estas?.

Los ojos de Bella siguieron su dedo a MCD

- Mike Dudley - dijo ella.

Los dos hombres volvieron su cara hacia ella.

- ¿Quién? - preguntaron los dos.

- Creo que es Mike Dudley, no conozco su inicial de en medio, pero es el único con iniciales MD en quien puedo pensar. Es uno de los compinches de más confianza de Billy. Se conocen desde hace años.

Edward y James se miraron el uno al otro.

- Lo encuentro detestable - continuó Bella - siempre babeando tras las criadas, y tras de mí. Siempre me las ingenio para estar ausente cuando llega.

Edward se volvió hacia el marqués - ¿Hay suficiente en esta carpeta para detener a Dudley?

- Habría - respondió James - si pudiéramos estar seguros de que MCD es realmente Mike Dudley. No se puede ir encarcelando a la gente basándose en sus iniciales.

- Si detienes a Billy - dijo Bella - estoy segura de que él incriminaría al señor Dudley, ellos son muy buenos amigos, pero dudo que la lealtad de Billy se mantuviera firme bajo tales circunstancias. Cuando las cosas se ponen mal, Billy no mantiene una verdadera lealtad con nadie, excepto con él mismo.

- Eso no es un riesgo, estoy preparado para asumirlo - dijo Edward severamente - no descansaré hasta ver a esos dos traidores en prisión o colgados, necesitamos pillarlos en acción.

- ¿Hay algún modo en que puedas determinar cuando planea Billy su próxima acción de contrabando? - preguntó Bella.

- No - contestó James, ojeando el montón de carpetas - a menos que haya sido totalmente estúpido.

Bella se inclinó hacia delante.

- ¿Qué me dices de ésta? - preguntó ella, sacando una carpeta casi vacía marcada con 31-7-14.

Edward se la arrebató, ojeó el contenido.

- ¡Que idiota!

- En realidad no discutiré contigo sobre la idiotez de Billy - le cortó Bella - pero debo decir que estoy segura de que no esperaba que registraran su oficina.

- Nadie pondría esa clase de información por escrito - dijo Edward.

- Claro, Cullen - dijo James enarcando sus cejas maliciosamente - con razonamiento como ese, serías un criminal excelente.

Edward estaba tan absorto con la carpeta, que ni siquiera se molesto en mirar con fiereza a su amigo.

- Black está planeando algo gordo, a juzgar por las apariencias, más grande que cualquier cosa que haya hecho antes; menciona CDL y MCD y "el resto", también señala una gran suma de dinero.

Bella asomó cuidadosamente la cabeza por encima del brazo de él para ver la cifra escrita en la carpeta.

- Oh, Dios mío - dijo en voz baja - con ese dinero, ¿para qué quería mi herencia?

- Hay quién piensa que nunca tiene suficiente - replicó Edward con mordazmente.

James aclaró su garganta.

- Entonces, creo que deberíamos esperar a finales de mes, y atacar cuando podamos echarles el guante a todos; eliminamos a todo el equipo en una sola redada limpia.

- Suena a buen plan - asintió Bella - incluso aunque tengamos que esperar tres semanas.

Edward se volvió hacia ella con una expresión de furia.

- Tú no participas.

- ¡Al demonio lo que tú digas! - contestó secamente con las manos sobre sus caderas - si no fuera por mí, ni siquiera sabrías que está planeando algo para ese miércoles - cerró los ojos un momento meditando - caramba, ¿tu crees que no ha pasado todos esos miércoles jugando a las cartas? Me pregunto si ha estado haciendo contrabando partiendo de esa base. Cada miércoles y tal.

Bella se puso a ojear todas las carpetas, revisando las fechas, y sumando y restando mentalmente siete, a cada una de ellas. ¡Mira! Todas son para el mismo día de la semana.

- Dudo que haga contrabando todos los miércoles - dijo James algo distraído - pero es una tapadera excelente para cuando él realiza actividades ilegales. ¿Con quiénes juega él a las cartas?.

- Mike Dudley, el primero.

Edward movió su cabeza afirmativamente.

- Es probable que todos los que juegan estén involucrados. ¿Quién más?

- Bernard Leeson. Él es el médico de nuestro pueblo.

- Tiene sentido - murmuró Edward - odio las sanguijuelas.

- Y Francis Badeley - terminó ella - el magistrado.

- Entonces supongo que no nos dirigiremos a él para que nos ayude en nuestra detención - dijo James.

- Probablemente se detendrá él mismo - respondió Edward - tendremos que avisar a los de Londres.

James asintió.

- Moreton querrá alguna evidencia antes de desplegar a sus hombres a tan elevada escala. Vamos a necesitar llevarnos estas carpetas.

- Si yo fuera tú, no me llevaría todas - se interpuso Bella - Billy pasa a esta habitación casi a diario, estoy segura de que se dará cuenta si le faltan carpetas.

- Se te da bien esto - respondió James con una risa ahogada - ¿estás segura que no quieres un contrato?.

- Ella no está trabajando para el Ministerio de Defensa - gruñó Edward. Bella tuvo la sensación que él habría dicho a gritos esa afirmación de no haber estado rondando por el estudio de Billy.

- Nos llevaremos un par de ellas - replicó James, ignorando la intromisión de Edward - pero no podemos llevarnos ésta - levantó la carpeta de la próxima misión - querrán revisarla un poco antes.

- Dale a Bella un trozo de papel - dijo Edward hablando lenta y pesadamente - estoy seguro de que será feliz de anotar la información. Después de todo, tiene una caligrafía exquisita.

- No sé dónde tiene Billy el papel en blanco - contestó Bella, ignorando su sarcasmo, casi nunca me permitió entrar en esta habitación. De cualquier modo, sé donde conseguir un poco, abajo en el vestíbulo, y también pluma y tinta.

- Buena idea - dijo James - cuanto menos registremos aquí, menos cambios notará Black de que alguien ha estado mirando sus cosas. Bella, ve a conseguir el papel y la pluma.

- De acuerdo - se despidió con garbo, y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

Pero Edward se movió rápidamente.

- Tú no te vas sola - siseó - despacio.

Bella no disminuyó su paso en absoluto, no dudaba de que él la seguiría hasta el vestíbulo, y hasta entrar en el salón de la zona este, era la sala que tenía que usar para recibir a las señoritas de la vecindad.

No es que hubieran venido muchas, pero de todas formas, Bella, había mantenido papel, plumas y tinta allí, en caso de que alguien necesitase apuntar una nota o correspondencia.

En el momento en que iba a meterse en la habitación, oyó un ruido que venía de la puerta principal. Un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como una llave girando en una cerradura. Se volvió a Edward y siseó.

- ¡Es Billy!

Él no perdió el tiempo hablando. Antes que Bella se percatara de lo que estaba pasando, la empujó dentro del salón de la zona este y la agachó detrás del sofá. Su corazón latía tan ruidosamente, que se sorprendió de no despertar a la casa entera.

- ¿Qué pasa con James? - susurró ella.

Edward puso su dedo en los labios de ella.

- Sabrá que hacer, ahora cállate, está entrando.

Bella apretó los dientes para evitar que rechinaran de miedo, mientras escuchaba el sonido de los zapatos de Billy taconeando por el vestíbulo, ¿Qué pasaría si James no lo había oído entrar?¿Y si lo hubiera oído pero no le diera tiempo a escapar? ¿Y si le hubiera dado tiempo a escapar pero olvidara cerrar la puerta?.

Le dolía la cabeza con la miríada de posibilidades para un desastre.

Pero los talones de Billy no se dirigían hacia el salón de la zona este, ¡Se dirigían directamente hacia ella! Bella sofocó un grito y le dio un codazo a Edward en las costillas. El no tuvo ninguna reacción salvo por que aún se puso más rígido de lo que ya estaba.

Bella echó un vistazo por encima de una mesa cercana. Sus ojos cayeron sobre una jarra de brandy. A Billy le gustaba llevarse una copa a la cama; si él no se giraba mientras lo echaba, no los vería, pero si se giraba...

Aterrorizada hasta los más hondo, tiró del hombro de Edward. Duro.

El no se movió.

Con movimientos frenéticos ella golpeaba en el pecho de él y señalaba la jarra de brandy.

- ¿Qué? - gesticuló Edward con los labios.

- El brandy - contestó ella en la misma forma, señalando la jarra furiosamente con movimientos bruscos de su dedo.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesuradamente, y recorrió con la mirada toda la habitación, buscando otro lugar para esconderse. La luz era débil, por lo que era difícil ver.

Bella tenía ventaja, de cualquier manera, al conocer la habitación como la palma de su mano. Sacudió su cabeza hacia un lado, en ademán para que Edward la siguiera, y avanzó agachada hacia el otro sofá, agradeciendo a su creador todo el rato que Billy había elegido colocar una alfombra. Un piso desnudo habría resonado cada uno de sus movimientos, y entonces seguro que habrían estado perdidos.

En ese momento Billy entro en la habitación y se sirvió un brandy. Unos cuantos segundos más tarde ella oyó caer con un ruido sordo, el vaso sobre la mesa, seguido del sonido de servirse más brandy.

Bella se mordió el labio confusa. Era muy raro que Billy bebiera más de una copa antes de ir a la cama.

Pero Billy debía haber tenido una noche muy dura, porque susurró:

- Dios, que desastre.

Y entonces, para colmo, él dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente directamente sobre el sofá tras el cual ellos se hallaban escondidos, y dejó caer sus piernas bajo la mesa.

Bella se quedó helada, o pensó frenéticamente que lo estaría si no fuera por que ya estaba paralizada por el miedo. De eso no tenía ninguna duda.

Estaban atrapados.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**Chicas hoy solo subiré tres capítulos de esta novela por que la de contacto que creen? SE me borro y tengo que volver a adaptarla.**

**las quiero**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

_**Pal-li-a-tive** (sustantivo). Lo que da alivio temporal ó superficial._

_Un beso, estoy descubriendo que es un débil paliativo (palliative) cuando el corazón de uno está destrozado._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Edward sujetó firmemente con su mano la boca de Bella. Él sabía como permanecer callado. Llevaba años de experiencia cultivando el arte de mantenerse totalmente silencioso, pero solo Dios sabía lo que haría Bella.

La muy loca podría estornudar en cualquier momento, o darle hipo, o ponerse nerviosa.

Ella lo miró con fiereza por encima de su mano. Sí, pensó Edward, ella estaría muy nerviosa. Él movió su otra mano hacia el brazo más elevado de ella y lo sujetó con firmeza, resuelto a mantenerla quieta. Él no se preocupó por si ella tendría magulladuras durante una semana. No había que decir lo que Black haría si encontrara a su rebelde pupila escondida detrás de un sofá del salón. Después de todo, cuando Bella escapó, efectivamente, se había llevado su fortuna con ella.

Black bostezó y se puso en pie, y por un momento el corazón de Edward latió aceleradamente con esperanza, pero el condenado solo cruzó a la mesa de al lado y se sirvió otro brandy.

Edward miró a Bella. ¿No le había dicho una vez ella que Black nunca tomaba alcohol en exceso? Ella encogió los hombros, claramente tan perpleja como él por lo que su tutor estaba haciendo.

Black se volvió a sentar en el sofá con un fuerte gruñido, y murmuró:

- Maldita chica.

Los ojos de Bella se agrandaron.

Edward la señaló y gesticulo con la boca:

- ¿Tú?

Ella alzó los hombros y parpadeó.

Edward cerró los ojos por un momento e intentó comprender a quién se refería Black. No había manera de estar seguro, podía ser Bella, podía ser IrinaDe Denali.

- ¿Dónde demonios puede estar? - dijo Black, seguido de un sonido como de tragar, que debía de ser el brandy.

Bella se señaló a sí misma, y Edward sintió que su boca formaba la palabra _¿yo?_ bajo su mano, aunque él no respondió; estaba demasiado ocupado concentrándose en Black, si los bastardos traidores los descubrían ahora, la misión estaría arruinada. Bueno, no del todo. Edward estaba seguro de que James y él podrían detener fácilmente a Black esa noche si se veían en la necesidad de hacerlo, pero eso significaría que sus socios podrían quedar libres. Lo mejor sería ser paciente y esperar que pasaran las próximas tres semanas. Entonces el equipo de espionaje quedaría definitivamente cerrado para siempre.

Justo cuando Edward sintió que sus pies comenzaban a quedarse dormidos por debajo, Black dejó caer el vaso con fuerza sobre la mesa y salió a grandes pasos de la habitación. Edward contó hasta diez, y entonces quitó la mano de la boca de Bella y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

Ella suspiró también, pero fue algo más rápido y seguido de una pregunta.

- ¿Crees que estaba hablando de mí?

- No tengo ni idea - dijo Edward honestamente - pero no me sorprendería si lo hubiera hecho.

- ¿Crees que descubrirá a James?

- Él movió la cabeza negativamente - si lo hubiera descubierto, habríamos oído algún alboroto. Aunque eso no significa que estemos a salvo aún. Por lo que sabemos, Black está dando un paseo tranquilo por el pasillo antes de entrar en el salón de la zona sur.

- ¿Que hacemos ahora?

- Esperaremos.

- ¿Para qué?

Él volvió su cara bruscamente hacia ella.

- Preguntas demasiado.

- Es la única manera de aprender algo útil.

- Esperaremos - dijo Edward con un suspiro impaciente - hasta que Riverdale nos haga una señal.

- ¿Y si él esta esperando que nosotros hagamos la señal?

- No espera eso.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

- Riverdale y yo hemos trabajado juntos durante siete años, conozco sus métodos.

- En realidad, no veo como podéis haberos preparado para esta operación en particular.

Él le lanzó una mirada con tal irritación que ella cerró su boca de golpe, pero no antes de ponerle los ojos en blanco.

Edward la ignoró durante algunos minutos, lo que no fue fácil; el simple sonido de su respiración lo excitaba. Su reacción era completamente inapropiada dadas las circunstancias, y algo con lo que no tenía experiencia incluso con Marabelle. Desafortunadamente, no parecía haber nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo, lo que empujaba a su mal genio a ser incluso todavía más detestable.

Entonces ella se movió, y su brazo acarició accidentalmente la cadera de él; y Edward se negó totalmente a dejar que el pensamiento llegara más lejos. Bruscamente la cogió de la mano y se puso de pie.

- Vamos.

Bella miró alrededor confusa

- ¿Hemos recibido alguna clase de señal del marqués?

- No, pero ya hemos estado el tiempo suficiente.

- Pero, creí que habías dicho...

- Si quieres ser parte de esta operación - siseó - necesitas aprender a recibir ordenes. Sin preguntar.

Ella elevó las cejas.

- Estoy tan contenta de que hayas decidido dejarme participar.

Si Edward hubiera podido arrancarle la lengua en ese momento, lo habría hecho, o al menos lo habría intentado.

- Sígueme - le ordenó bruscamente.

Bella le dio un pequeño beso y realizó una pequeña marcha de puntillas detrás de él hasta la puerta. Edward creyó que se merecía una medalla por no levantarla del cuello y tirarla por la ventana. Al menos, iba a solicitar algún tipo de plus por peligrosidad al Ministerio de defensa; si no podían darle dinero, tendría que ser alguna pequeña propiedad en algún lugar que hubiera sido confiscado a un criminal.

Seguramente se merecía algún pequeño extra por esta misión; Bella podía ser un encanto para besarla, pero para asignarle una misión era endiabladamente molesta. Él llegó hasta la puerta abierta, y le hizo un ademán para que ella permaneciera detrás de él. Con la mano sobre el arma, se asomó para ver en el pasillo, descubriendo que estaba vacío, y salió andando con rapidez, Bella le siguió sin que le diera instrucciones verbales, ya que él sabía que ella le seguiría. En eso seguramente no necesitaba pincharle para que caminara de cara al peligro.

Ella era demasiado impetuosa, demasiado imprudente. Eso le traía recuerdos. Marabelle. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza durante una fracción de segundo, intentando sacar a su difunta prometida de su mente.

Ella podría vivir en su corazón, pero no tenía sitio aquí, esta noche, en Black Hall, no si Edward quería que salieran los tres vivos.

El recuerdo de Marabelle, de todas formas, fue rápidamente apartado por los incesantes codazos de Bella en la parte superior de su brazo

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? - le dijo bruscamente.

- ¿No deberíamos al menos coger el papel y las plumas? ¿No es eso por lo que vinimos aquí en principio?.

Edward flexionó sus manos estirándolas como una estrella de mar y dijo muy despacio

- Sí, sí, sería una buena idea.

Ella cruzó a toda velocidad la habitación y recogió el material mientras él maldecía entre dientes. Estaba siendo blando, volviéndose débil. No le hacía gracia olvidar algo tan sencillo como una pluma y tinta. Lo que él quería más que nada era salir del Ministerio de defensa, lejos de todo el peligro y la intriga. Quería vivir una vida donde no tuviera que preocuparse por ver asesinar a sus amigos, donde no tuviera que hacer nada, sino leer y levantarse tarde, cuidar perros de caza y...

- Tengo todo lo que necesitamos - dijo Bella jadeante, rompiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos. Edward asintió, y se dirigieron hacia el vestíbulo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del salón de la parte sur, Edward golpeó siete veces en la madera, sus dedos encontraron el ritmo familiar que James y él habían practicado desde hacía años, cuando eran alumnos en Eton.

La puerta se movió hacia dentro, solo un poquito, y Edward la empujó abriéndola lo suficiente para que Bella y él pasaran por ella apretados. James tenía la espalda contra la pared y su dedo inmóvil sobre el gatillo de su pistola. Él respiró aliviado cuando vio que solo eran Bella y Edward entrando en la habitación.

- ¿No reconociste el toque? - preguntó Edward.

James hizo un movimiento brusco afirmando con la cabeza.

- Nunca se peca de demasiado cuidadoso.

- ¡Ya lo creo! - dijo Bella estando de acuerdo. Todo su trabajo como espía estaba dejando su estómago bastante débil. Era excitante, seguro, pero nada en lo que ella deseara participar regularmente. Ella no tenía ni idea de como los dos habían permanecido tanto tiempo sin perder sus nervios completamente.

Ella se volvió a James.

- ¿Billy vino aquí?.

James movió negativamente la cabeza - pero lo oí por el pasillo.

- Nos tuvo atrapados durante unos minutos en el salón de la zona este - ella se estremeció - fue espantoso.

Edward le lanzó una mirada extrañamente evaluadora.

- Traje el papel, plumas y tinta - continuó Bella, poniendo el material de escritura sobre el escritorio de Billy.

- ¿Copiaremos los documentos ahora? Me gustaría que nos pusiéramos en marcha. En realidad, nunca había deseado pasar tanto tiempo en Black Hall de nuevo.

Había solo tres páginas en la carpeta, así que cada uno cogió una página y tomó nota precipitadamente en una nueva hoja de papel. Los resultados no fueron para nada elegantes, con más de una mancha de tinta estropeando el resultado, pero eran legibles y eso era todo lo que importaba.

James devolvió cuidadosamente la carpeta al cajón y lo volvió a cerrar.

- ¿Esta la habitación en orden? - preguntó Edward.

James asintió.

- Arreglé todo mientras os habéis ido.

- Excelente. Escapemos.

Bella se volvió al marqués.

- ¿Te acordaste de coger una carpeta de las más viejas como prueba?

- Estoy seguro de que sabe hacer su trabajo - dijo Edward de manera cortante, entonces, se volvió a James y le preguntó - ¿Te acordaste?

- ¡Dios Santo! - dijo James con voz disgustada - sois peor que un par de bebés. Si, por supuesto que tomé la carpeta y si no dejáis de discutir el uno con el otro, os voy a encerrar aquí y dejaros para Black y su mayordomo francotirador.

La mandíbula de Bella descendió ante el arranque de cólera del normalmente apacible marqués. Ella miró de soslayo a Edward y se dio cuenta de que él miraba bastante sorprendido también, y quizá un tanto azorado.

James frunció el ceño a ambos antes de posar una intensa mirada sobre Bella y preguntar

- ¿Como narices vamos a salir de aquí?

- No podemos salir por la ventana por el mismo motivo que no pudimos entrar por ella. Si Farnsworth todavía está despierto, seguramente nos oiría, pero podemos irnos por donde vinimos.

- ¿No sospechará nadie mañana cuando la puerta no esté cerrada con llave? - preguntó Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Sé como cerrar la puerta para que el cerrojo se cierre solo. Nadie lo sabrá nunca.

- Bueno - dijo James - escapemos.

El trío se movió silenciosamente por la casa, parando un momento fuera del salón del ala sur, de manera que James pudiera volver a cerrar la puerta, y salieron al patio de al lado. Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban junto a los caballos de los hombres.

- Mi caballo está allí solo - dijo Bella, señalando un pequeño grupo de árboles al otro lado del jardín.

- Supongo que quieres decir_ mi_ caballo - dijo Edward en tono brusco - del que te has apropiado oportunamente.

Ella emitió un bufido de enojo.

- Pido disculpas por mi uso impreciso del inglés, señor Cullen, yo...

Pero todo lo que ella iba a decir (y Bella aún no estaba segura de lo que sería) se perdió bajo el sonido de las maldiciones de James. Antes de que ella o Edward pudieran decir nada, él los había llamado a los dos cabezas de chorlito, idiotas, y algunas más, que Bella no comprendió en absoluto. Estaba completamente segura, de cualquier forma, que eso era un insulto. Y entonces, antes de que alguno de ellos tuviera oportunidad de responder, James había montado en su caballo, y se alejaba hacia la colina.

Bella parpadeó y se volvió hacia Edward.

- Está bastante enfadado con nosotros ¿verdad?

La respuesta de Edward fue levantarla poniéndola encima de su caballo y saltó detrás de ella. Cabalgaron rodeando la propiedad de Black Hall hasta alcanzar los árboles donde ella había atado su caballo y pronto Bella estuvo encima de su propia montura.

- Sígueme - le ordenó Edward y salió a medio galope.

Una hora o así más tarde, Bella seguía a Edward atravesando la puerta principal de Seacrest Manor. Ella estaba cansada y dolorida, y no quería más que arrastrarse hasta la cama; pero antes que ella pudiera llegar corriendo hasta las escaleras, él la agarró a ella por el codo y la condujo hasta el estudio.

O quizás _la empujó_ sería un término más preciso.

- ¿Esto no puede esperar hasta mañana? - preguntó Bella bostezando.

- No.

- Tengo un montón de sueño.

Sin respuesta.

Bella decidió intentar una táctica diferente.

- ¿Qué supones que le sucedió al marqués?

- Particularmente no me preocupa.

Ella parpadeó. Que raro. Ella bostezó otra vez, incapaz de defenderse.

- ¿Es tu intención regañarme? - preguntó - porque si lo es, también te podría advertir que no me siento con fuerzas para ello.

- ¿Que no te sientes con _fuerzas_ para ello? - dijo a gritos.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No intentaría razonar con él cuando estaba de semejante humor.

- Te veré por la mañana, estoy segura de que lo que quiera que sea que te tiene tan alterado, podrá esperar hasta entonces.

Edward la engancho por la tela de su falda y la arrastró de espaldas hasta el centro de la habitación.

- Tu no vas a ninguna parte - refunfuñó.

- Disculpa.

- ¿Que demonios pensabas que estabas haciendo esta noche?

- ¿Salvaros la vida? - bromeó ella.

- No te burles.

- No lo hacía. Os salvé la vida. Y no recuerdo oírte ni una palabra de agradecimiento por ello.

Él murmuró algo entre dientes, seguido de:

- No salvaste mi vida, todo lo que hiciste fue poner en peligro la tuya.

- No haré objeciones a la última frase, pero estoy segura de que os salvé la vida esta noche. Si no hubiera ido a toda prisa a Black Hall para preveniros sobre Farnsworth y su té de las diez, seguramente os habría disparado.

- Eso es discutible, Bella.

- Por supuesto que lo es - contestó ella sorbiendo por la nariz desdeñosamente - salvé vuestras desgraciadas vidas y a Farnsworth nunca se le dio la oportunidad de dispararos.

Edward le dirigió una mirada larga y dura.

- Voy a decir esto solo una vez más, tú no has armado un lío en nuestro trabajo para llevar a tu antiguo tutor a la justicia.

Bella permaneció en silencio.

Después de un momento, Edward perdió completamente la paciencia ante la ausencia de una contestación por parte de ella, así que preguntó

- Bueno, ¿No tienes una respuesta?

- La tengo, pero no te gustaría.

- ¡Maldición! Bella - se enfureció Edward - ¿nunca piensas en tu propia seguridad?

- Por supuesto que lo hago, ¿Crees que me lo he pasado _bien_ arriesgando mi cuello por ti esta noche? Podría haber sido asesinada. O peor, tú podías haber sido asesinado, ú Billy podía haberme capturado y obligado a casarme con Jacob. Ella se estremeció - Dios mío, probablemente tendré pesadillas de la última escena durante semanas.

- Realmente parecías estar disfrutándolo.

- Bueno, pues no. Me sentí enferma todo el tiempo. Sabiendo que estábamos en peligro.

- Si estabas tan aterrada, ¿por qué no lloraste o actuaste como una mujer normal?

- ¿Una mujer _normal_? Señor, me esta ofendiendo. Ofende a todo el género femenino.

- Debes admitir que la mayoría de las mujeres hubieran necesitado sales aromáticas esta noche.

Ella lo miró con fiereza, su cuerpo entero se agitó con furia. Debo disculparme porque yo no me desmayé, ni reí ni lloré durante toda la operación? Estaba asustada, no... estaba aterrorizada, pero ¿qué habría pasado si no hubiera mantenido una apariencia valiente? Además - Añadió, con una expresión cada vez más malhumorada - estaba tan enfadada contigo que la mayoría del tiempo olvidé lo asustada que estaba.

Edward apartó la mirada. Oírla admitir su miedo le hizo sentir incluso peor. Si le hubiera sucedido algo a ella esa noche, habría sido por su culpa.

- Bella - dijo en voz baja - no dejaré que te pongas en peligro, te lo prohíbo.

- No tienes derecho a prohibirme nada.

Un músculo comenzó a crisparse en su cuello.

- Todo el tiempo que estés viviendo en mi casa.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios, suenas como uno de mis tutores.

- Ahora me ofendes _tú_ a _mí._

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado.

- No sé como lo soportas, vivir constantemente con tanto peligro, no sé como lo soporta tu familia, deben preocuparse terriblemente por ti.

- Mi familia no lo sabe.

- ¿Qué? - chilló ella - ¿Cómo es posible?

- Nunca se lo dije.

- Eso es detestable - dijo ella con gran sentimiento - Realmente detestable. Si yo tuviera una familia nunca los trataría con tanta falta de respeto.

- No estamos aquí para discutir sobre mi familia - la regañó - estamos aquí para discutir tu comportamiento temerario.

- Me niego a admitir que mi comportamiento fue temerario. Tú habrías hecho exactamente lo mismo si hubieras estado en mi piel.

- Pero yo no estaba en tu piel, como tú dices tan delicadamente, y además, yo llevo casi una década con esos problemas, tú no.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?¿Quieres que prometa que nunca interferiré otra vez?

- Ese sería un excelente comienzo.

Bella colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y sacó su barbilla hacia afuera.

- Vale, no lo haré, nada me gustaría más que mantenerme fuera de peligro durante el resto de mi vida, pero si tú estás en peligro y yo puedo hacer algo para ayudar, seguramente no permaneceré inmóvil ¿Cómo podría vivir conmigo misma si hubieras sido herido?

- Eres la mujer más cabezona que he tenido la desgracia de conocer - se pasó la mano por el pelo y musitó algo por lo bajo antes de decir - ¿No puedes ver que estoy intentando protegerte?

Bella sintió como algo cálido cosquilleaba en su interior y las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos.

- Si - dijo ella - ¿pero tú no puedes ver que yo estoy intentando hacer lo mismo?

- No - esa palabra fue fría, cortante y dura, tan dura, que en realidad Bella dio un paso atrás.

- ¿Por qué estás siendo tan cruel? - susurró ella.

- La última vez que una mujer pensó protegerme...

Su voz desaparecía, pero Bella no necesitaba palabras para comprender la excesiva pena que reflejaba su rostro.

- Edward - dijo ella dulcemente - no quiero discutir por esto.

- Entonces prométeme algo.

Ella tragó saliva, sabiendo que él le iba a pedir algo con lo que ella no podría estar de acuerdo.

- No te pongas en peligro de nuevo. Si te sucediera algo, yo... yo no podría soportarlo, Bella.

Ella se giró alejándose, sus ojos comenzaban a llorar y ella no quería que él viera su respuesta emocional a esa declaración. Había algo en su voz que le conmovió el corazón, algo en la forma en que se movieron sus labios un momento antes de que él hablara, como si estuviera buscando en vano las palabras correctas.

Pero entonces, él dijo:

- No puedo dejar que muera otra mujer - y se dio cuenta que no era por ella, era por él, y la agobiante culpabilidad que sentía por la muerte de su prometida. Ella no conocía todos los detalles que giraban en torno a la muerte de Marabelle, pero James le había contado lo suficiente para saber, que Edward se culpaba por la muerte de ella.

Bella sofocó un sollozo. ¿Cómo podía ella competir con una mujer sin vida?

Sin mirarlo, se dirigió torpemente hasta la puerta.

- Me voy arriba, si tienes algo más que decirme, puedes hacerlo por la mañana - pero antes de que ella pudiera posar su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, oyó que le decía - espera.

Nada más que una palabra y ella fue incapaz de resistir. Se dio media vuelta. Edward la miró con gran intensidad, incapaz de desviar la mirada de su rostro. Él deseaba decir algo, Mike de palabras cruzaban a través de su mente, pero no podía crear una sola frase; y entonces, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, dio un paso hacia ella, y otro, y otro, y ella se encontró en sus brazos.

- No me vuelvas a dar un susto - murmuró entre sus cabellos.

Ella no respondió, pero sintió como su cuerpo se caldeaba y se relajaba contra el de él. La oyó suspirar, fue un sonido suave, apenas audible, pero fue dulce y eso le decía que ella lo deseaba. Es posible que no fuera de la misma forma en que él la deseaba a ella, demonios, dudaba que fuera posible; pero aún así, ella lo deseaba, de eso estaba seguro.

Sus labios encontraron los de ella, y la devoraban con todo el temor y el deseo que había estado sintiendo durante toda la noche. Ella lo saboreaba tal y como había soñado y la hacía sentirse en el paraíso.

Y Edward supo que estaba condenado.

Nunca podría poseerla, nunca la amaría del modo en que ella se merecía, pero él era demasiado egoísta para dejarla. En este momento podría y fingiría que él era suyo, que ella era suya, y que su corazón no estaba destrozado.

Se dejaron caer sobre el sofá, Bella se colocó suavemente encima de él, que sin pérdida de tiempo cambió su posición con ella. Quería sentirla moverse bajo él, retorciéndose con el mismo deseo que le estaba consumiendo. Deseaba ver como sus ojos se oscurecían y ardían de necesidad. Sus manos se deslizaron sigilosamente por debajo de la camisa de ella, oprimiendo de forma atrevida su ágil pierna, antes de deslizarse hacía su muslo suave. Ella gimió bajo él, un sonido delicioso que podía haber sido su nombre, o podía haber sido solo un gemido, pero a Edward no le importó. Todo lo que él quería era a ella.

Toda ella.

- Dios me ayude, Bella - dijo él, casi sin reconocer el sonido de su propia voz - te necesito, esta noche, ahora. Te necesito.

Las manos de él se dirigieron hacia los botones de su pantalón, moviéndose frenéticamente para liberarse de ellos. De todas formas, tenía que sentarse para quitárselos, fue justo el tiempo suficiente para que ella lo mirara, para verlo realmente, y en esa fracción de segundo su nube de pasión desapareció y ella salió tambaleándose del sofá.

- No - dijo boquiabierta - no me gusta esto, no sin... no.

Edward la vio irse, odiándose por abalanzarse sobre ella como un animal. Pero ella lo sorprendió parándose en la puerta.

- Vete - dijo él con voz ronca. Si ella no se iba de la habitación en ese instante, sabía que la seguiría, y entonces no habría escapatoria.

- ¿Estarás bien?

Él la miró fijamente conmocionado. Casi la había deshonrado. Habría tomado su virginidad sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Porqué lo preguntas? ¿Tú estarás bien?

Ella no se iba a quedar sin responder, así que afirmó con la cabeza.

- Vale, te veré mañana.

Y ella se marchó.


	13. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**Chicas hoy solo subiré tres capítulos de esta novela por que la de contacto que creen? SE me borro y tengo que volver a adaptarla.**

**las quiero**

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

_**dith-er** (sustantivo). Un estado de excitación temblorosa o temor; también vacilación, un estado de confusión._

_Sólo una palabra de él me hace temblar (dither), y juro que no me gusta nada._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

El mayor deseo de Bella era evitar a Edward durante los próximos quince años. Pero con la suerte que tenía, a la mañana siguiente chocó literalmente con él; desgraciadamente para su orgullo, este "choque" fue acompañado con la caída de una media docena de libros gruesos sobre el suelo, algunos de los cuales golpearon las piernas y pies de Edward al caer. Él aulló de dolor, y ella solo quería gritar de vergüenza, pero en lugar de eso, empezó a hablar con incoherencia pidiendo disculpas y dejándose caer a la alfombra _para_ recoger los libros. Al menos de ese modo él no vería el vívido rubor que teñía sus mejillas en el momento de estrellarse con él.

- Creí que estabas limitando tus esfuerzos a redecorar a la biblioteca. ¿Que rayos estás haciendo con esos libros aquí fuera, en el pasillo?

Ella lo miró directamente a sus claros ojos grises. ¡Joder! Si _tenía _ que verlo esta mañana, ¿porque tenía que ser estando a gatas?

- No estoy redecorando - dijo ella con voz altanera - estoy volviendo a llevar estos libros a mi habitación para leer.

- ¿Seis? - preguntó dubitativamente.

- Soy bastante culta.

- Nunca lo dudé.

Ella frunció sus labios, queriendo decirle que escogía leer porque podría permanecer en su cuarto y no tendría que verlo de nuevo, pero tuvo la sensación que eso conduciría a una larga e interminable discusión, que era lo último que ella quería.

- ¿Deseaba usted algo más, señor Cullen?

Ella se ruborizó, se sonrojó verdaderamente. Él había dejado bastante claro la noche anterior que la deseaba. Agitó sus manos con un movimiento expansivo que a ella le pareció molestamente condescendiente.

- Nada - dijo él - nada en absoluto, si quieres leer, por favor, siéntete como en tu casa, léete todos los malditos libros si eso te satisface. Nada más, eso te mantendrá lejos de problemas.

Ella contuvo otra réplica, pero se le hacía cada vez más difícil mantener la boca cerrada.

Apretó los libros con sus brazos contra las caderas, y preguntó

- ¿Se ha levantado ya el marqués esta mañana?

La expresión de Edward se oscureció antes de decir

- Él se fue.

- ¿Se fue?

- Se fue - y entonces, como si ella no pudiera captar el significado de las palabras, añadió:

- Exactamente se ha ido.

- ¿Pero dónde iría?

- Me figuro que justamente ahora iría a cualquier lugar que lo alejara de nuestra compañía, pero da la casualidad de que fue a Londres.

Los labios de ella se separaron debido al asombro.

- Pero eso nos deja solos.

-Exactamente solos - asintió, ofreciéndole una hoja de papel - ¿Te gustaría leer su nota?

Ella asintió, tomó la nota de sus manos y leyó:

_Cullen._

_He ido a Londres con el propósito de poner en guardia a Moreton de nuestros planes. Me llevo la copia de la carpeta de Black. Me doy cuenta que esto te deja sólo con Bella, pero sinceramente, eso no es más inapropiado que el hecho de que ella conviva en Seacrest Manor con los dos. Además de que ambos me estabais volviendo loco._

_ Riverdale._

Bella lo miró con una expresión precavida.

- No te gusta esta situación.

Edward reflexionó la declaración de ella. No, a él no le "gustaba" esta situación. No le "gustaba" tenerla bajo su techo, al alcance de su mano. A él no le "gustaba" saber que el objeto de su deseo era suyo si lo quería. James no había estado mucho tiempo haciendo de carabina, y naturalmente no había nadie que la pudiera salvar.

- Estoy bien - dijo él.

- Es realmente admirable lo bien que puedes pronunciar incluso cuando hablas entre dientes, pero aún así, no pareces estar bien. Quizá debería llevarte a la cama.

De repente en la sala se sentía un calor asfixiante y Edward dijo bruscamente

- Esto no es muy buena idea, Bella.

- Lo sé, lo sé, los hombres son los peores pacientes. ¿Te imaginas si tuvieras que parir bebés?

- La raza humana se habría extinguido.

Él se volvió sobre sus talones.

- Me voy a mi habitación.

- Oh, bien, deberías hacerlo. Estoy segura de que te sentirás mucho mejor si descansas un poco.

Edward no le respondió, se marchó a grandes zancadas hacia la escalera. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al primer peldaño, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba justo detrás de él.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? - le dijo bruscamente.

- Te estoy siguiendo a tu habitación.

- ¿Haces eso por alguna razón en particular?

- Estoy velando por tu bienestar.

- Pues hazlo en cualquier otro lugar.

- Eso - dijo ella firmemente - es totalmente imposible.

- Bella - le regañó, creyendo que su mandíbula se partiría en dos en cualquier momento - me estas sacando de quicio totalmente en serio.

- Por supuesto. Cualquiera en tu situación estaría así. Sin duda padeces algún tipo de enfermedad.

Él subió dos peldaños.

- No estoy enfermo.

Ella subió uno.

- Por supuesto que lo estás, podrías tener fiebre o quizás la garganta malísima.

El se giró violentamente.

- Repito: no estoy enfermo.

- No me hagas repetir mi frase también. Parecemos niños, y si no me permites ayudarte, solo conseguirás ponerte más enfermo.

Edward sintió como una presión ascendía dentro de él (algo que le era imposible de contener)

- _No_ estoy enfermo.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

- Edward, yo...

Él la cogió a ella por debajo de los brazos y la elevó hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz, los pies de ella colgaban en el aire.

- No estoy enfermo, Bella - dijo él, bajando un poco el volumen - y no tengo fiebre, y no tengo mal la garganta, y estoy tan estupendamente bien, que no necesitas preocuparte por mi. ¿comprendes?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Sería posible que me bajaras?

- Vale - la colocó en el suelo con sorprendente gentileza, se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras.

No obstante, Bella iba justo detrás de él.

- Creí que querías evitarme - dijo él bruscamente, dándose la vuelta y encarándose con ella cuando llegó arriba.

- Lo hacía, quiero decir, lo hago. Pero estás enfermo, y...

- ¡No estoy enfermo! - le gritó.

Ella no dijo nada, y estaba bastante claro que no lo creía.

Él puso las manos en sus caderas y se inclinó hasta que sus narices estuvieron escasamente a unas pulgadas.

- Diré esto lentamente para que hasta una entrometida como tú me entienda. Voy a mi cuarto ahora, No me sigas.

Ella no le escuchó.

- ¡Dios mío, mujer! - exclamó no más de dos segundos después, cuando ella chocó con él volviendo la esquina - ¿De qué forma se puede conseguir que llegue una orden a tu cerebro? Eres como la peste, tú... oh, Jesús ¿qué pasa?

La cara de Bella, que había permanecido combatiente y determinada en sus esfuerzos por cuidarlo, se había descompuesto totalmente.

- Nada - dijo ella sorbiéndose la nariz.

- Obviamente pasa algo.

Sus hombros se elevaron y cayeron en un movimiento de menosprecio hacia sí misma.

- Jacob me decía lo mismo. Él es idiota, y lo sé, pero a pesar de eso, duele. Es solo, que yo creía...

Edward se sintió como la peor de las bestias.

- ¿Qué creías, Bella? - preguntó cortésmente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y empezó a alejarse.

Él la observó por un momento, tentado de dejarla marcharse. Después de todo, había sido como una espina clavada en su costado (por no mencionar otras partes de su anatomía) esa mañana. La única manera en que conseguiría algo de paz sería mantenerla fuera de su vista.

Pero el labio inferior de ella había temblado, y sus ojos le había parecido que comenzaban a humedecerse, y...

- Diablos - murmuró - Bella vuelve aquí.

Ella no lo escuchó, así que él corrió a grandes pasos por el pasillo, alcanzándola justo cuando ella estaba llegando a las escaleras. Con rápidos pasos se colocó entre ella y la escalera.

- Para, Bella. Ahora.

Él oyó como ella sorbía por la nariz, y entonces se giró.

- ¿Qué quieres, Edward? Realmente debo irme. Estoy segura de que tu puedes cuidar de ti mismo. Tú lo dijiste también, y estoy segura de que no me necesitas.

- ¿Porqué de repente parece como si fueras a llorar?

Ella tragó saliva.

- No voy a llorar.

Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró como diciendo que no la creía ni por un momento.

- Dije que no pasaba nada - masculló.

- No te voy a dejar bajar estas escaleras hasta que no me digas lo que pasa.

- Vale, entonces iré a mi habitación - se dio la vuelta y dio un paso, pero el la enganchó de la camisa y la atrajo hacia él

- Supongo que ahora vas a decir, que no vas a dejarme ir hasta que te lo diga - gruñó ella.

- Te estás volviendo perspicaz con la edad.

Ella cruzó sus brazos de forma rebelde.

- Oh, por el amor de Dios. Eres totalmente ridículo.

- Te dije una vez que eres mi responsabilidad, Bella, y no tomo mis responsabilidades a la ligera.

- ¿Lo que significa?

- Lo que significa que si estás llorando, deseo poner fin a eso.

- No estoy llorando - murmuró ella.

- Ibas a hacerlo.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó ella, abriendo los brazos de la exasperación.

- ¿Te ha dicho alguien alguna vez que eres tan terco como... como...

- ¿Como tú? - le dijo servicialmente.

Sus labios se cerraron en una línea firme y ligeramente arqueada al mismo tiempo que lo apuñalaba con la mirada.

- Habla, Bella, no te dejaré pasar hasta que no lo hagas.

- ¡Vale! ¿Quieres saber porque cambié bruscamente? Está bien, te lo diré. - Ella tragó saliva, reuniendo el valor que no sentía - ¿Tú te diste cuenta que me comparaste con la peste?

- Oh, por el amor de... - se mordió el labio, probablemente para no maldecir delante de ella.

Bella pensó mordazmente, que maldiciendo, él nunca se había detenido antes.

- Debes saber - dijo él - que no quería decir eso literalmente.

- Todavía me duele.

Él la miró intensamente.

- Admitiré que ese no es el comentario más agradable que haya hecho nunca y pido disculpas por ello, pero te conozco lo suficiente para saber que solo eso no sería lo que te hizo llorar.

- No estaba llorando - dijo ella automáticamente.

- Casi llorando - corrigió - y me gustaría que me contaras la historia completa.

- Oh, muy bien. Jacob solía llamarme pestilencia y peste a cada minuto. Era su insulto favorito.

- Tú lo mencionaste. Tomaré eso como otra señal de que hablé de forma estúpida.

Ella tragó y apartó la mirada.

- Yo nunca le di importancia a sus palabras, era Jacob después de todo, y él era tonto de remate. Pero entonces tú lo dijiste, y...

Edward cerró los ojos durante un largo segundo, sabiendo lo próximo que diría, y le dio auténtico pavor.

Un sonido ligeramente ahogado surgió de la garganta de Bella antes de decir

- Y entonces creí que probablemente sería cierto.

- Bella, yo...

- Porque tú no estás loco, y sé incluso mejor de lo que sabía, que Jacob lo estaba.

- Bella - dijo él firmemente - _soy _tonto, absolutamente tonto y estúpido al referirme a ti con algo que no sea el mayor de los elogios.

- No necesitas mentir para hacerme sentir mejor.

La miró con el ceño fruncido. O mejor dicho, a la parte superior de su cabeza, desde que ella se miraba los pies

- Te dije que nunca miento.

Ella lo miró desconfiada.

- Me dijiste que _raramente _ mientes.

- Miento cuando está en juego la seguridad de Gran Bretaña, no tus sentimientos.

- No estoy segura de si eso es, ó no es un insulto.

- De _ninguna _ manera es un insulto, Bella. ¿ Y porque creerías que estaba mintiendo?

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco hacia él.

- Tú fuiste menos que afectuoso conmigo anoche.

- Anoche más bien quería estrangularte - admitió - pones tu vida en peligro sin razón.

- Creí que salvarte la vida era una razón bastante buena para mí - le dijo bruscamente.

- No quiero discutir sobre eso en este momento. ¿Aceptas mis disculpas?

- ¿Por qué?

Él elevó una ceja.

- ¿Quiere esto decir que tengo más de un motivo por el que debo disculparme?

- Señor Cullen, me faltan números para contar...

Él sonrió abiertamente.

- Ahora sé que me has perdonado, si estás de broma.

Esta vez fue ella la que alzó la ceja, y él se percató de que ella se las apañó para parecer casi tan arrogante como él cuando lo hacía.

- ¿Y que te hace pensar que estoy de broma? - Pero entonces ella se rió, lo que arruinó bastante el efecto.

- ¿Estoy perdonado?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- Jacob nunca pidió disculpas.

- Jacob es claramente un idiota.

Ella sonrió entonces (una sonrisa triste y pequeña que casi fundió su corazón).

- Bella - dijo, casi sin reconocer su propia voz.

- ¿Sí?

- Oh, demonios - se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra los de ella con el más ligero y delicado de los besos. No era que él quisiera besarla, él _necesitaba _besarla. Lo necesitaba de la forma que necesitaba el aire, y el agua, y el sol del atardecer en su rostro. El beso fue casi espiritual, el cuerpo entero de él se estremeció con el leve roce de sus labios.

- Oh, Edward - suspiró, tan aturdida como él.

- Bella - murmuró, recorriendo con sus labios a lo largo de la esbelta línea de su cuello - no sé porqué ... no lo entiendo, pero ...

- Me da igual - dijo ella, con voz totalmente decidida para ser alguien a quien la respiración pasaba ya a ser irregular. Echó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le devolvió el beso con natural desenvoltura.

La presión cálida de su cuerpo contra el de él era más de lo que Edward podía soportar, la levantó rápidamente entre sus brazos y la llevó por el pasillo del piso superior hasta su habitación. Le dio una patada a la puerta, que estaba cerrada, y se tumbaron en la cama; su cuerpo cubrió el de ella con una posesividad como nunca soñó que podría volver a sentir.

- Te deseo - murmuró - te deseo ahora, de todas las formas - el suave ardor de ella lo atraía, y sus dedos se dirigieron con urgencia hacia los botones del vestido, pasándolos a través de los ojales deprisa y con desenvoltura.

- Dime lo que quieres - susurró.

Ella sólo movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

- No lo sé. No sé lo que quiero.

- Sí - dijo él, empujando el vestido hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto un hombro sedoso - tú si lo sabes.

En ese instante, los ojos de ella volaron hacia su rostro.

- Sabes que nunca he...

Él puso tiernamente un dedo sobre los labios de ella.

- Lo sé, pero no importa, tú si sabes lo que te hace sentir bien.

- Edward, yo...

- Calla - Él cerró los labios de ella con un ardiente beso y los volvió a abrir con un ligero y apasionado toque de su lengua - por ejemplo - dijo contra su boca - ¿quieres más de esto?

Ella se quedó quieta un momento, y después, él sintió que sus labios se movían arriba y abajo, afirmando.

- Entonces lo tendrás. - La besó con fiereza, percibiendo el sutil sabor a menta que ella exhalaba. Gimió bajo él, y colocó con indecisión la mano en su mejilla - ¿te gusta eso? - preguntó ella tontamente.

Él gruñó mientras se arrancaba la corbata.

- Puedes tocarme donde tú quieras, puedes besarme donde tú quieras, ardo sólo con verte, ¿puedes imaginar lo que me hace tu contacto?

Con dulce indecisión, bajó deslizándose y le besó su mejilla perfectamente afeitada; después se movió hasta su oreja, y su cuello, y Edward creyó que seguramente moriría en sus brazos si continuaba sin satisfacer su pasión. Continuó bajándole el vestido descubriendo un pequeño, pero en su opinión, perfectamente formado pecho.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia ella, y tomó el pezón con su boca, apretando ligeramente el rosado brote entre sus labios. Ella gemía debajo de él, gritando su nombre, y él supo que ella lo deseaba. Y la idea lo excitó.

- Oh Edward oh Edward oh Edward - gemía - ¿puedes _hacer_ eso?

- Te aseguro que puedo - dijo, ahogando una risa profunda.

Ella jadeaba mientras él chupaba con un roce firme

- No, pero ¿está permitido?

Su risa ahogada se convirtió en una risa gutural.

- Todo está permitido, mi amor.

- Sí, pero yo... ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh

Edward rió abiertamente con un aire de satisfacción muy masculino, mientras las palabras de ella iban perdiendo coherencia.

- Y ahora - dijo con una malvada mirada lasciva - puedo hacerlo con el otro.

Sus manos se dedicaron a bajarle el vestido para descubrir el otro hombro, pero justo antes de que su premio se dejara ver, él oyó el sonido más desagradable.

Perriwick.

- ¿Señor? ¿Señor? ¡Señor! - esto acompañado del golpeteo de nudillos más molestamente insoportable.

- ¡Edward! - Bella sofocó un grito.

- Shhh - él puso su mano sujetando la boca de ella - él se alejará.

- ¡Señor Cullen! ¡es urgentísimo!.

- No creo que se vaya - susurró ella, amortiguándose las palabras bajo la palma de la mano.

- ¡Perriwick! - bramó Edward - estoy ocupado ¡lárgate! ¡A_hora_ !

- Sí, le creo - dijo el mayordomo a través de la puerta - es solo que estoy muy asustado.

- Sabe que estoy aquí - siseó Bella. Entonces, repentinamente ella se puso roja como una frambuesa.

- Oh, Dios santo, sabe que estoy aquí. ¿Que habré hecho?

Edward blasfemó entre dientes. Bella había recuperado con gran esfuerzo el buen juicio, y recordó que una señorita de su categoría no haría la clase de cosas que ella había hecho. Y, demonios, eso le hizo a él recordar también que no podía aprovecharse de ella mientras tuviera algo de conciencia.

- No puedo dejar que Perriwick me vea - dijo ella desesperadamente.

- Solo es el mayordomo - replicó Edward, sabiendo que no llevaba razón, pero demasiado frustrado para preocuparse.

- Él es mi amigo, y su opinión de mí, importa.

- ¿A quién?

- A mí, cabeza de chorlito - ella intentaba arreglar su apariencia con tanta prisa que sus dedos resbalaban sobre los botones del vestido.

- Aquí - dijo Edward dándole un empujoncito - dentro del cuarto de baño.

Bella se lanzó violentamente dentro del diminuto cuarto con prontitud, cogiendo sus zapatillas en el último momento. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella, oyó como Edward tiraba con fuerza para abrir la puerta de su habitación y decir, de muy mala manera.

- ¿Qué quieres, Perriwick?

- Si perdona mi atrevimiento, señor...

- Perriwick - la voz de Edward iba ligada a una dura advertencia. Bella temió por la seguridad del mayordomo si el no iba directamente al grano. A esta velocidad, era probable que Edward lo tirara de una patada directamente por la ventana.

- Bien, señor. Es la señorita Swan. No la encuentro por ningún sitio.

- No estaba enterado de que la señorita Swan necesitara advertirte de su paradero a cada momento.

- No, por supuesto que no, señor Cullen, pero encontré esto en lo alto de las escaleras y...

Instintivamente Bella se inclinó acercandose a la puerta, preguntándose que sería "esto".

- Estoy seguro de que se le cayó - dijo Edward - los lazos se caen del cabello de las damas continuamente.

La mano de ella voló hacia su cabeza "¿cuando había perdido el lazo? ¿Había pasado Edward su mano por su cabello cuando la estaba besando en el pasillo?"

- Entiendo - contestó Perriwick - no obstante, estoy preocupado, si supiera donde está, estoy seguro de que podría calmar mis temores.

- Casualmente - se oyó la voz de Edward - sé exactamente donde se encuentra la señorita Swan.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta, sin duda el no la delataría.

Edward dijo

- Decidió aprovechar el buen tiempo, y ha ido a pasear por el campo.

- Pero creí que usted dijo que su presencia aquí, en Seacrest Manor era un secreto.

- Lo es, pero no hay razón para que no pueda salir fuera mientras que no se aleje demasiado. Hay muy pocos vehículos circulando por esta carretera, probablemente nadie la verá.

- Ya veo. Entonces, echaré vistazo por fuera a ver si la veo. Quizás a ella le gustaría comer algo cuando vuelva.

- Estoy seguro de que eso le gustaría más que cualquier otra cosa.

Bella se palpó el estómago, estaba un poco hambrienta, y para ser totalmente sincera, la idea de un paseo por la playa sonaba estupendo. Justamente lo que necesitaba para aclarar sus ideas, Dios sabía que necesitaba aclararse.

Ella se alejó un paso de la puerta, y las voces de Edward y Perriwick se desvanecieron. Se dio cuenta entonces de que al otro lado del cuarto de baño había otra puerta; probó el pomo de la puerta cuidadosamente, y se sorprendió agradablemente al observar que el otro lado de la puerta daba al interior del hueco de la escalera (una que normalmente era usada por los sirvientes), miró por encima del hombro, hacia Edward, aun cuando ella no podía verlo.

Él dijo que ella podía ir a pasear, incluso aunque hubiera sido parte de una mentira elaborada y planeada para engañar al pobre Perriwick. Bella no veía ninguna razón para no seguir adelante y hacer precisamente eso.

En unos segundos, se había lanzado escaleras abajo y estaba en el exterior. Un minuto más tarde ella estaba fuera de la vista de la casa y caminaba a grandes pasos a lo largo del borde del acantilado desde el que se divisaba el azul-grisáceo del Canal de la Mancha. El aire del mar era tonificante, pero no tanto como pensar en que Edward iba a estar completamente confundido cuando mirara dentro del cuarto de baño y se encontrara con que ella había desaparecido.

Qué incordio de hombre, de todas formas. No le vendría mal alguna confusión en su vida.

* * *

**Que opinan? LA VERDAD no se como Edward no mata aBella a veces es medio desesperante**


	14. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**chicas lameto la tardanza pero hoy fue un dia de locos jeje las quiero**

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**nic-tate** (verbo). _Pestañear (parpadear)._

_Me he dado cuenta que las situaciones en las que me pongo nerviosa a menudo me causan _ pestañeos _(nictate) o tartamudez._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Una hora más tarde Bella sintió que se había refrescado bastante, al menos en el sentido físico. El aire salado y vivificante poseía asombrosas propiedades reconstituyentes para los pulmones; desgraciadamente, no era tan eficaz para el corazón y la cabeza.

¿ Amaba ella a Edward Cullen? Naturalmente esperaba que así fuera. Le gustaría creer que no se habría comportado de manera tan injustificable por un hombre por quien ella no sentía un afecto profundo y duradero.

Sonrió irónicamente, lo que _debía _ considerar era si Edward la amaba a _ella_ . Creía que sí, al menos un poquito. Su preocupación por su bienestar la noche anterior había sido evidente; y cuando la besó... bueno, ella no sabía mucho de besos, pero pudo percibir un apetito en él, e instintivamente supo que ese apetito estaba reservado exclusivamente para ella. Y podía hacerle reír, eso tenía que contar para algo.

Entonces, cuando empezaba a hacer racional su situación, oyó un golpe tremendo, seguido por el sonido de madera astillada, y por un chillido decididamente femenino.

Las cejas de Bella se elevaron, ¿Qué había sucedido? Quería averiguarlo, pero suponía que su presencia aquí en Bournemouth no debiera llegar a conocerse. No era probable que uno de los amigos de Billy fuera de camino por esta carretera tan poco usada, pero si la reconocieran, sería todo un desastre. A pesar de eso, alguien podría tener problemas...

La curiosidad ganó a la prudencia, y salió corriendo hacia el sonido del golpe, reduciendo su velocidad y parando por si acaso cambiaba de opinión y decidía esconderse.

Ocultándose detrás de un árbol, miró lo que pasaba en la carretera. Un magnífico carruaje se encontraba recostado totalmente en el barro, con una rueda totalmente hecha añicos. Tres hombres y dos damas estaban arremolinados; ninguno parecía estar herido, así que Bella decidió permanecer detrás del árbol hasta que pudiera evaluar la situación.

Rápidamente el escenario llegó a ser un enigma fascinante ¿Quienes eran esas personas y que había pasado? Bella resolvió con rapidez quién estaba al mando (era la mejor vestida de las dos damas). Era absolutamente adorable, con negros rizos que salían derramándose bajo su sombrero, y daba ordenes de una manera que revelaba que había estado tratando con sirvientes durante toda su vida.

Bella juzgó que su edad rondaría los treinta, quizá algo mayor.

La otra mujer que probablemente sería su doncella, y los caballeros (Bella especuló que uno sería el conductor y los otros dos serían escoltas. Los tres hombres iban vestidos con libreas azul oscuro haciendo juego.

Quienquiera que fuesen esas personas, venían de una casa sumamente acaudalada.

Después de discutir durante unos minutos, la dama que estaba al cargo de todo, envió al conductor y a uno de los escoltas hacia el norte, probablemente para ir a buscar ayuda; miró al portaequipajes que había caído fuera del carruaje y dijo

- Podríamos usarlos como asiento - y los tres viajeros que quedaron, se sentaron, dejándose caer ruidosamente a esperar.

Después de algunos minutos más o menos de estar sentados y sin hacer nada, la dama se volvió a su doncella y le dijo

- ¿Supongo que mi bordado no estará empaquetado en algún sitio accesible?

La doncella sacudió negativamente la cabeza.

- Está en la mitad del portaequipajes más grande, señora.

- Ah, ese sería el que milagrosamente todavía está sujeto en lo alto del carruaje.

- Sí, señora.

La dama dejó salir un largo suspiro.

- Supongo que deberíamos estar agradecidos de que no haga demasiado calor.

- O que llueva - agregó el escolta.

- O que nieve - dijo la doncella.

La dama le lanzó una mirada de contrariedad.

- En realidad, Sally, eso es bastante difícil en esta época del año.

La doncella se encogió de hombros.

- Cosas más extrañas suceden. Después de todo, quién habría pensado que perderíamos una rueda por el camino; y eso siendo el carruaje más caro que se pueda comprar.

Bella sonrió y se alejó poco a poco, evidentemente esas personas estaban ilesas, y el resto de los viajeros volverían pronto con ayuda. Mejor mantener su presencia en secreto. Cuantas menos personas supieran que estaba aquí en Bournemouth mejor. Después de todo, ¿y si esa dama fuera amiga de Billy? Probablemente no lo sería, por supuesto, la chica parecía tener sentido del humor y tacto, lo que inmediatamente eliminaría a Billy de su círculo de amistades. Aún así, debía ser muy cuidadosa.

Irónicamente, eso era lo que Bella siempre se decía a sí misma (_nunca se era demasiado cuidadoso_) cuando dio un paso en falso y fue a pisar una ramita seca que rompió por la mitad con un crujido extremadamente sonoro.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - preguntó con rapidez la señorita.

Bella se quedó helada.

- Salga inmediatamente.

¿Podría correr ella más que el escolta? Improbable. El hombre se dirigía ya resueltamente en su dirección, con la mano sobre un bulto de su pantalón y Bella tuvo la extraña sospecha de que se trataba de un arma.

- Solo soy yo - dijo con rapidez saliendo al espacio abierto.

La dama irguió su cabeza, y entrecerró sus grises ojos ligeramente.

- Buenos días, yo, ¿Quien es usted?

- ¿Quién es usted? - dijo Bella en contraposición.

- Yo pregunté primero.

- Ah, pero yo estoy sola, y usted está a salvo entre sus compañeros de viaje. Por lo tanto, por simple cortesía estimaría que se diera a conocer usted antes.

La mujer echó hacia atrás su cabeza con admiración y sorpresa

- Mi querida joven, está diciendo la mayor de las estupideces, sé todo lo que hay que saber sobre simple cortesía, me temo que usted no podría decir lo mismo.

- Por no mencionar - continuó la dama - que de nosotras dos, yo soy la única acompañada por un sirviente armado, así que usted debería ser la primera en revelar su identidad.

- Lleva razón - concedió Bella, echando un vistazo al arma con gesto receloso.

- Pocas veces hablo para oír mi propia voz.

Bella suspiró.

- Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo, a menudo hablo sin reflexionar primero mis palabras, es una horrible costumbre - mordió su labio dándose cuenta de que estaba contándole sus defectos a una total desconocida - como en este momento - añadió tímidamente.

Pero la dama sólo se rió. Era un tipo de risa alegre, amistosa, y eso alivió a Bella, lo suficiente para que dijera

- Mi nombre es señorita... Swan.

- ¿Swan? No me resulta familiar ese nombre.

Bella encogió los hombros.

- No es muy común.

- Ya veo. Yo soy la condesa de Brandon.

¿Una condesa? Por el amor de Dios, parece que un buen número de aristócratas estuvieran en este rinconcito de Inglaterra últimamente. Primero James, ahora esta condesa, y Edward aunque no tuviera título, era el segundo hijo del Vizconde de Darnsby. Bella echó un vistazo al cielo y mentalmente dio las gracias a su madre, por asegurarse de que su hija aprendiera las reglas de la etiqueta antes de morir. Con una sonrisa y una reverencia dijo

- Encantada de conocerla, señorita Brandon.

- Y yo a usted, señorita Swan. ¿Vive en la región?

¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo responder a eso?

- No demasiado lejos - dijo con una evasiva - suelo dar largos paseos cuando hace buen tiempo ¿es usted también de por aquí?

Bella se mordió el labio al momento. Qué pregunta más tonta, si la condesa era realmente de la región de Bournemouth, todos deberían conocerla, y Bella sería inmediatamente descubierta como una impostora.

No obstante, la fortuna estaba de su lado, y la condesa dijo

- Brandon está en Somerset, pero hoy vengo de Londres.

- ¿De veras? Yo nunca he estado en nuestra capital. Me gustaría ir algún día.

La condesa se encogió de hombros.

- Aumenta un poco más el calor en verano con todo el gentío; no hay nada como el fresco aire del mar para hacer que una se sienta bien de nuevo.

Bella le sonrió.

- Por supuesto. ¡Ay! Que pena, si eso pudiese arreglar un corazón roto...

Oh, estúpida, estúpida boca, ¿Porqué habría dicho eso? Ella quería hacer una broma, ahora la condesa sonreía burlonamente y la miraba de esa manera tan maternal, como queriendo decir que iba a preguntarle algo sumamente personal.

- Oh, querida. ¿tiene el corazón roto?

- Digamos que está algo magullado - dijo ella, pensando que estaba llegando a ser bastante buena en el arte de mentir - sólo es un chico que conozco de toda la vida. Nuestros padres esperaban que fuésemos pareja, pero... - encogió los hombros dejando a la condesa sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- Lástima, es una chica encantadora, debería presentarle a mi hermano, vive bastante cerca.

- ¿Su hermano? - chilló Bella, percatándose de repente de los colores que llevaba la condesa. Pelo negro. Ojos grises.

Oh, no.

- Si, es Edward Cullen de Seacrest Manor. ¿Lo conoce?

Bella prácticamente se asfixió con su lengua, y logró apañárselas para decir:

- Hemos sido presentados.

- Iba a visitarlo en este momento ¿estamos muy lejos de su casa? Nunca he estado en ella.

- No, no, es... es justo allí sobre la colina - apuntó en dirección hacia Seacrest Manor, y dejó caer la mano con rapidez cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando ¿Qué iba a hacer? No podía permanecer en Seacrest Manor viviendo con la hermana de Edward. Oh, Maldito hombre, ¡se podía ir al infierno! ¿Porqué no le habría dicho que su hermana le haría una visita?

A menos que él no lo supiera. Oh, no, Edward se iba a poner furioso. Bella tragó saliva nerviosamente y dijo:

- No sabía que el señor Cullen tuviera una hermana.

La condesa agitó su mano de una forma que a Bella le recordó al instante a Edward.

- Es un miserable, siempre ignorándonos. Nuestro hermano mayor acaba de tener una hija. He venido a darle la noticia.

- Oh, yo... yo ... yo estoy segura de que él estará encantado.

- Entonces es la única. Estoy totalmente segura de que se pondrá más que contrariado.

Bella parpadeó con furia, sin comprender a esta mujer para nada.

- ¿Me... me... me disculpa?

- David y Sarah tuvieron una hija, su cuarta hija, lo que significa que Edward todavía es el segundo en la línea para el vizcondado.

- Ya... veo - en realidad, ella no lo entendía pero era tan feliz por no haber tartamudeado, que no le importó.

La condesa suspiró.

- Si Edward llega a ser Vizconde de Darnsby, lo cual no es probable en absoluto, tendría que casarse y tener un heredero. Si vive en esta zona, estoy segura de que sabe que es un soltero consumado.

- De hecho, realmente no lo conozco muy bien - Bella se preguntaba si sonaría demasiado decidida de querer convencerla, así que añadió - solo en... en los actos locales y todo eso. Ya sabe, el baile del condado, etc.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó la condesa con abierto interés - ¿mi hermano ha asistido al baile del condado de la región? No me lo imagino. Supongo que lo próximo que va a decirme es que recientemente la luna cayó sobre el Canal.

- Bueno - añadió Bella, tragando saliva dolorosamente - sólo asistió una vez.

En... una pequeña aldea, aquí, cerca de Bournemouth, y naturalmente por eso sé quién es. Todos saben quién es.

La condesa guardó silencio por un momento, y luego dijo bruscamente:

- ¿Dice que la casa de mi hermano no está muy lejos?

- ¡Oh! no, señorita. No le llevaría más que un cuarto de hora llegar hasta allí - Bella miró el portaequipajes - Tendrá que dejar las cosas ahí atrás, por supuesto.

La condesa movió su mano en el aire en lo que Bella denominaba ahora la ola Cullen.

- Simplemente haré que mi hermano envíe a un hombre a buscarlas más tarde.

- Oh, pero él... - Bella comenzó a toser a lo loco, intentando ocultar que había estado a punto de soltar que Edward sólo tenía tres sirvientes, y de ellos, sólo el ayuda de cámara era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar algo pesado.

La condesa la golpeó fuertemente en la espalda.

- ¿Estás totalmente bien, señorita Swan?

- Sólo... sólo tragué un poco de polvo, eso es todo.

- Sonaba igual que una tormenta.

- Si, bueno, de vez en cuando soy propensa a los ataques de tos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Una vez incluso me quedé sin voz.

- ¿Sin voz? No puedo imaginarlo.

- Nadie podía - dijo Bella honestamente - hasta que sucedió.

- Bueno, estoy segura de que su garganta debe estar muy lastimada. Nos acompañará a casa de mi hermano, una taza de té la dejará como nueva.

Bella volvió a toser, esta vez de verdad.

- No no no no no no no - dijo, bastante más rápidamente de lo que a ella le habría gustado - no es necesario, no me gustaría abusar.

- Oh, pero no estaría abusando; después de todo, la necesito para que nos lleve a Seacrest Manor. Ofrecerle una taza de té y algún alimento es lo menos que puedo hacer para recompensar su amabilidad.

- En realidad no es necesario - se apresuró a decir Bella - y la dirección hacia Seacrest Manor es bien sencilla; todo lo que tiene que hacer es seguir el...

- Tengo muy mal sentido de la orientación - interrumpió la condesa - la semana pasada me perdí en mi propia casa.

- Encuentro eso difícil de creer, señorita Brandon.

La condesa encogió los hombros.

- Es un edificio grande, llevo casada con el conde diez años, y aun no he pisado el ala este.

Bella tragó con dificultad y sonrió débilmente, sin tener ni idea de como responder a eso.

- Insisto en que nos acompañe - dijo la condesa, enlazando su brazo alrededor del de Bella - y le advierto que no suelo discutir; siempre me salgo con la mía.

- Eso, señorita Brandon, no lo encuentro difícil de creer en absoluto.

La condesa emitió una risa vibrante.

- Señorita Swan, creo que usted y yo vamos a llevarnos estupendamente.

Bella tragó saliva.

- ¿Entonces piensa permanecer en Bournemouth durante algún tiempo?

- Oh, una semana más o menos. Sería tonto hacer todo el recorrido hasta aquí y entonces volvernos otra vez.

- ¿Todo el camino? ¿No son unas cien millas? - dijo Bella frunciendo el ceño. ¿No era eso lo que Edward había dicho esta mañana?

- Cien millas, doscientas millas, quinientas millas... - la condesa hizo el gesto de la mano de los Cullen - si tengo que empaquetar, ¿que diferencia hay?

- Yo, yo, yo, creo que no lo sé - contestó Bella, sintiendo como si hubiera sido demolida por un ciclón.

- ¡Sally! - gritó la condesa, volviéndose hacia su doncella - la señorita Swan va a llevarme a casa de mi hermano, ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí con Félix y cuidas nuestras bolsas? Enviaremos a alguien a por ti enseguida.

La condesa dio un paso en dirección a Seacrest Manor, arrastrando a Bella prácticamente con ella.

- Quizá mi hermano se asombre al verme - parloteaba ella.

Bella se movió hacia delante tambaleándose.

- Quizá esté en lo cierto.

Edward no estaba de buen humor.

Evidentemente había perdido el poco juicio que alguna vez hubiera tenido. No había otra explicación para llevarse a Bella a su habitación y casi violarla a plena luz del día. Y por si eso no era suficientemente malo, ahora estaba dolorido por sus necesidades insatisfechas, gracias a su entrometido mayordomo.

Pero lo peor (lo francamente _peor_) de todo era que ahora Bella había desaparecido de repente. Había registrado la casa de arriba a abajo, de delante a atrás, y ella no se encontraba en ningún sitio. No creía que se hubiera escapado, tenía demasiado juicio como para hacer eso. Probablemente estaría fuera paseando por el campo, intentando despejar su cabeza.

Lo que hubiera sido perfectamente comprensible y una tarea ciertamente digna de elogio, si no hubiera carteles pegados por todo el condado con una cara tan parecida a la suya. No era muy bueno el parecido, estaba seguro (Edward todavía pensaba que el artista debería haberla pintado sonriendo); pero aun así, si alguien la encontraba y la llevaba hasta Black...

Tragó saliva nerviosamente. No le gustó la sensación de vacío que sintió al pensar que ella se había marchado.

¡Demonio de mujer! No tenía tiempo para complicaciones como ésta, y desde luego no había cabida para otra mujer en su corazón.

Edward maldijo entre dientes y apartó a un lado un parte de cortina transparente examinando el jardín lateral. Bella debió haberse marchado a través de las escaleras de los sirvientes, era la única salida a la que había tenido acceso desde el cuarto de baño. Exploró el terreno totalmente, pero había inspeccionado ese lado más a menudo; por alguna razón creía que ella volvería por el mismo sitio por el que se había marchado. No sabía por qué. Parecía del tipo de personas que haría eso.

Sin embargo, no había ni rastro de ella, así que Edward volvió a maldecir y dejó caer la cortina. Fueron golpetazos bastante estriSwanes y fuertes de hombres, lo que oyó en la puerta principal.

Edward maldijo por tercera vez, incomprensiblemente irritado por haberse adelantado equivocadamente al comportamiento de ella. Caminó hasta la puerta con pasos largos y rápidos, su cerebro lleno a rebosar con la bronca que le iba a echar. Cuando hubiera terminado con ella, no se volvería a atrever a correr esa clase de hazañas otra vez.

Su mano agarró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió tirando con fuerza, su voz era un gruñido enfadado cuando dijo

- ¿Dónde demonios has...

Su aflicción aumentó notablemente.

Parpadeó.

Abrió bruscamente su boca para volverla a cerrar.

- ¿Alice?

* * *

Les gusto?


	15. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

_**so-ror-i-cide** (sustantivo). Acción de asesinar a la hermana de uno mismo. _

_Yo temía un fraticidio (sororicide). Sinceramente._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Alice le sonrió despreocupadamente, y a grandes pasos entró al vestíbulo.

- Es tan agradable verte, Edward. Estoy segura de que estás sorprendido.

- Sí, sí, puedes estar segura.

- Habría venido antes

_¿Antes?_

_- _Pero tuve un leve accidente del carruaje y de no haber sido por la querida señorita Swan aquí presente.

Edward se volvió a mirar hacia la puerta y vio a Bella.

_¿Bella?_

- Habría estado completamente desamparada, Por supuesto, no tenía ni idea de que estábamos tan cerca de Seacrest Manor, y como te estaba diciendo, si no hubiera sido por la amable señorita Swan.

El se volvió para mirar a Bella, quien estaba sacudiendo frenéticamente la cabeza hacia él.

_- ¿Señorita Swan?_

- ¿Quién sabe el tiempo que habría permanecido sentada sobre mi equipaje a un lado de la carretera, a unos pocos minutos de mi lugar de destino?.

Alice hizo un alto para respirar y le sonrió con placer.

- ¿No es para morirse de risa esa ironía?

- Eso no es lo único - murmuró Edward.

Alice se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

- El mismo de siempre, hermano, sin sentido del humor.

- Tengo un perfecto sentido del humor - dijo, un poco a la defensiva - es solo, que no suelo ser sorprendido (totalmente sorprendido podría añadir) por un huésped inesperado. Y tú has traído hasta aquí a la señorita... diablos... ¿cómo narices la has llamado?

- Swan - aportó Bella servicialmente - señorita Swan.

- Ah, y ¿hemos sido presentados?

Su hermana lanzó una mirada de disgusto en su dirección, que no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo. Se suponía que un caballero no olvidaba a una dama y Alice gozaba de un buen repertorio de buenas maneras.

- ¿no lo recuerdas? - dijo en voz muy alta, fue en el baile del otoño pasado del condado. La señorita Swan me habló de él.

¿El baile del condado? ¿Qué clase de cuentos había estado contando Bella referente a él?

- Por supuesto - dijo con voz suave - no recuerdo quién nos presentó, más bien. ¿Fue su primo?

- No - replicó Bella, con una voz tan dulce que bien podría haber estado empapada de miel - fue mi tía abuela, la señora Mumblethorpe ¿la recuerda?

- ¡Ah, si! - dijo efusivamente, haciéndole indicaciones para que entrara en el vestíbulo - la excelente señora Mumblethorpe ¿cómo podría olvidarla? Es una dama peculiar. La última vez que cenamos juntos ella mostró su nueva habilidad de cantar al modo tirolés.

Bella tropezó al andar.

- Sí - dijo ella entre dientes, apoyando su brazo contra el marco de la puerta para evitar la caída - tuvo una época estupenda cuando viajó a Suiza.

- Mmmmm, sí, de hecho, ella lo dijo cuando acabó su demostración; creo que el condado por completo se enteró de cuanto había disfrutado ella en sus viajes.

Alice escuchaba el intercambio con interés.

- Tendrá que presentarme a su tía, señorita Swan, parece muy interesante, me gustaría tanto conocerla mientras estoy en Bournemouth.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte exactamente? - interrumpió Edward.

- Me temo que no puedo presentarle a tía Hortense - le dijo Bella a Alice -disfrutó tanto con sus viajes a Suiza que decidió embarcarse en otro viaje.

- ¿A dónde? - preguntó Alice.

- ¿Sí, a dónde? - repitió Edward, deleitándose de la momentánea mirada de pánico en la cara de Bella mientras pensaba en el país adecuado.

- Islandia - dijo abruptamente.

- ¿Islandia? - dijo Alice - que raro. No conozco a nadie que haya estado antes en Islandia.

Bella sonrió un poco y explicó

- Ella siempre tuvo una gran fascinación por las islas.

- Lo que explicaría - dijo Edward con una perfecta voz seca - su reciente excursión a Suiza.

Bella se volvió hacia él y le dijo a Alice.

- Deberíamos enviar a alguien para que fuera a buscar sus pertenencias, señorita.

- Si, si - murmuró Alice - en un momento, pero primero, Edward, antes olvidé contestar a esa pregunta tuya tan grosera. Te diré que preveo permanecer aquí aproximadamente una semana, quizás algo más, siempre que sea de tu agrado, por supuesto.

Edward le echó una mirada divertida y de descrédito.

- ¿Y cuando me has concedido decidir tus actos?

- Nunca - contestó Alice con un encogimiento de hombros despreocupado - pero debo ser educada y disimular,¿no?

Bella veía como hermano y hermana discutían, un cúmulo de melancólica envidia se formó en su garganta. Edward estaba claramente irritado por la llegada sin avisar de su hermana, pero estaba claro que la amaba inmensamente. Por supuesto que Bella no había conocido jamás el compañerismo afectuoso de los hermanos, nunca lo había _visto _antes de ese día.

Su corazón le dolía por el deseo mientras los escuchaba a los dos. Ella deseaba que alguien le gastase bromas, deseaba que alguien la tomara de la mano cuando tuviera miedo o se sintiera insegura.

Pero más que nada, deseaba que alguien la amara.

Bella aguantó la respiración al darse cuenta que estaba peligrosamente cerca de llorar.

- Tengo que irme - dijo bruscamente, encaminándose directamente hacia la puerta. Escapar era lo primero que tenía en mente. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse sollozando en la puerta principal de Seacrest Manor, justo delante de Edward y Alice.

- ¡Pero no has tomado té! - protestó Alice.

- En realidad no tengo mucha sed. Yo, yo, yo debo irme a casa. Me están aguardando.

- Si, estoy seguro de eso - dijo Edward con voz lenta y pesada.

Bella se detuvo sobre los escalones de la fachada, preguntándose a qué lugar sobre la tierra se marcharía - no quiero que nadie se preocupe por mí.

- No, estoy seguro de eso - murmuró Edward.

- Edward, querido - dijo Alice - insisto en que acompañes a la señorita Swan a su casa.

- Una idea estupenda - asintió él.

Bella asintió con la cabeza en señal de gratitud, ella no sabía muy bien como encarar la situación ahora, pero la alternativa era vagar por el campo sin ningún lugar a donde ir.

- Sí, yo se lo agradecería.

- Excelente. ¿Dijiste que no estaba lejos, no? - sus labios se curvaron tan suavemente como nunca lo habían hecho, y Bella deseó que le dijera si su sonrisa era simple ironía o suprema irritación.

- No, no está lejos en absoluto.

- Entonces propongo que vayamos paseando.

- Si, probablemente eso sería lo más conveniente.

- Esperare aquí, entonces - interrumpió Alice - siento no poder acompañarte a tu casa, pero estoy muy cansada debido al viaje, sería maravilloso reunirme contigo en otra ocasión, señorita Swan. ¡Oh! Pero no sé tu nombre de pila.

- Llámeme Bella.

Edward le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, un poco sorprendido y desconcertado porque ella no hubiera usado un alias.

- Si eres Bella - contestó Alice - entonces yo soy Alice; cogió sus manos y las oprimió cariñosamente - tengo la sensación de que vamos a ser muy amigas. Bella no estaba segura, pero creyó oír a Edward murmurar - que Dios me ayude - entre dientes, y entonces ambos sonrieron a Alice y salieron de la casa.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - susurró Bella.

- A la mierda con eso - respondió siseando, echó una mirada por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que estaban fuera del alcance del oído de la casa. Aun cuando sabía que había cerrado la puerta principal detrás de él.

- ¿Quieres decirme que demonios está pasando aquí?

- No fue por mi culpa - dijo ella con rapidez, siguiéndole mientras se alejaba de la casa.

- Porque yo me pregunto ¿tengo que preocuparme aceptando esta situación?

- ¡Edward! - exclamó ella tirando con fuerza de su brazo y regañándole furiosamente para que se parase - ¿Qué crees? ¿Que yo envié a tu hermana una nota diciéndole que te hiciera una visita? No tenía ni idea de quién era. Nunca supe que _tenías _ una hermana, y ella no me habría visto si yo no hubiera pisado una rama seca.

Edward suspiró, comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Fue un gran percance; un grande, tremendo, enormemente inconveniente y engorroso percance. Su vida parecía una confusión en estos días.

- ¿Qué narices voy a hacer contigo?

- No tengo ni idea. Desde luego, no puedo permanecer en la casa mientras tu hermana esté de visita. Tú mismo me dijiste que tu familia no sabía nada de tu trabajo en el Ministerio de defensa ¿doy por sentado que eso incluye a Alice?

Ante un brusco asentimiento de Edward, ella añadió:

- Si ella descubre que he estado viviendo en Seacrest Manor, sin duda descubrirá tus actividades clandestinas.

Edward maldijo por lo bajo.

- No estoy de acuerdo con que ocultes tus actividades como corresponde a tu familia - dijo Bella - pero respeto tus deseos. Alice es una dama encantadora, no desearía preocuparla por ti, eso la alteraría, y ello te alteraría a ti.

Edward la miró fijamente, incapaz de hablar. De todas las razones por las que Bella no debería dejar que su hermana supiera que había permanecido en Seacrest Manor, ella había escogido la única que no tenía ningún interés; podría haber dicho que estaba preocupada por su reputación, podría haber dicho que temía que Alice la volviera a llevar con Billy, pero no, ella no estaba preocupada por eso, estaba preocupada por si su forma de actuar lo dañaba a _él._

Él tragó saliva, sintiéndose repentinamente torpe ante ella; Bella lo miraba a la cara, evidentemente esperando una respuesta, y él no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Por fin, después que ella lo alentara con una pregunta.

- ¿Edward?

Logró contestar.

- Eso es muy considerado por tu parte, Bella.

Ella parpadeó asombrada.

- ¡Oh!

- ¿Oh? - la imitó sacando su barbilla ligeramente hacia ella en forma interrogante.

- Oh. Oh... Oh. - le sonrió débilmente - imagino que creía que ibas a reñirme más tarde.

- Yo también creí que lo haría - dijo tan sorprendido como ella.

- Oh - se retuvo y dijo - lo siento.

- Os aparte, vamos a tener que resolver lo que hacemos contigo.

- ¿No se supone que tu tienes algún sitio en donde guardar la caza por aquí cerca?

Él negó con la cabeza.

- No hay un lugar en la región en donde puedas esconderte, supongo que podría enviarte en un carruaje a Londres.

- ¡No! - respondió Bella. Hizo muecas, un poco avergonzada por la energía de su respuesta - Ahora mismo no puedo ir a Londres.

- ¿Por qué no?

Ella frunció el ceño. Esa era una buena pregunta, pero no iba a decirle que lo echaría de menos. Finalmente dijo

- Tu hermana espera verme, estoy segura de que me llamará para invitarme.

- Una maniobra ciertamente difícil, considerando que tu no tienes casa a donde ella pueda enviar una invitación.

- Si, pero ella no lo sabe. Naturalmente preguntará por mi dirección, y entonces ¿qué le dirás?

- Siempre podría decir que te has ido a Londres. Por lo general, la verdad es siempre la mejor opción.

- ¿No sería maravilloso? - dijo ella con un sarcasmo más que eviSwane en su voz - con mi suerte, ella volverá y regresará a Londres y me buscará allí.

Edward dejó salir un suspiro irritado.

- Sí, mi hermana es lo suficientemente obstinada como para hacer precisamente eso.

- Supongo que eso le viene de familia.

El sólo rió.

- Será eso, mi amor, pero los Cullens no le llegan a los Swans a la suela de los zapatos cuando se trata de ponerse obstinados.

Bella gruñó, pero no le llevó la contraria porque sabía que era cierto. Por fin, totalmente irritada por la sonrisa presumida de él, ella dijo

- Podemos discutir todo lo que queramos sobre nuestros respectivos malos hábitos, pero eso no soluciona el problema. ¿Dónde me voy?

- Creo que tendrás que regresar a Seacrest Manor. No puedo pensar en otra alternativa más adecuada.

¿Tu puedes?

- ¡Pero allí está Alice!.

- Tendremos que esconderte. No hay otra.

- Oh, Dios mío - murmuró ella - esto es un desastre. Un increíble desastre.

- En eso, estamos completamente de acuerdo Bella.

- ¿Los sirvientes estarán al corriente del engaño?

- Creo que deberían estarlo. Ellos ya te conocen. Menos mal que solo hay tres... ¡_Dios mío_!

- ¿Qué?

- Los sirvientes. Ellos no saben que no te tienen que mencionar delante de Alice.

Bella palideció.

- No te muevas. Ni una pulgada. Ahora mismo vengo.

Edward se lanzó a la carrera, pero apenas había hecho diez yardas cuando sobre la mente de Bella apareció otro desastre potencial.

- ¡Edward! - gritó - ¡Espera!

Hizo un derrape para detenerse y dio la vuelta.

- No puedes ir por la puerta principal. Si Alice te ve, se preguntará como te las has apañado para acompañarme a mi casa tan rápidamente.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

- Tendré que usar la entrada lateral. Doy por hecho que estás familiarizada con ella.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de disgusto. El sabía muy bien que ella había usado esa entrada para hacer su anterior escapada.

- Podrías venir también conmigo ahora - dijo Edward - pasaremos furtivamente hasta arriba por el lateral y ya resolveremos que hacer contigo más tarde.

- En otras palabras ¿quieres decirme que espere en tu cuarto de baño indefinidamente?

Él sonrió burlonamente.

- Nada más lejos de mis planes, pero ahora que lo mencionas, sí, es una idea excelente.

En ese momento, Bella decidió que tenía una boca demasiado grande. Afortunadamente, antes de que pudiera facilitar cualquier otra mala idea, Edward cogió su mano y salió corriendo, prácticamente arrastrándola detrás de él. Rodearon los límites de la propiedad hasta quedar escondidos entre los árboles que quedaban enfrente de la puerta lateral.

- Vamos a tener que hacer una carrera a través del claro hacia la puerta - dijo Edward.

- ¿Qué probabilidades crees que hay de que ella esté en este lado de la casa?

- Muy pocas. La dejamos en la salita de la parte delantera, si no está, probablemente haya subido arriba y buscado su habitación.

Bella se quedó boquiabierta.

- ¿Y si encuentra la mía? Mi ropa está allí. Solo tengo tres vestidos, pero eviSwanemente no te pertenecen a_ ti._

Edward volvió a maldecir.

Ella alzó sus cejas.

- ¿Sabes? Empiezo a encontrar tus maldiciones más bien reconfortantes; si no maldijeras, la vida parecería casi antinatural.

- Eres una mujer extraña - Edward tiró de su mano, y antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, iba ligera cruzando la hierba, repitiendo con su mente una sarta de oraciones para que Alice no los viera. Nunca había sido particularmente de una creencia religiosa, pero este parecía un buen momento para desarrollar un carácter piadoso.

- Ellos embarrilan al otro lado de la puerta lateral, tendremos que encaramarnos con mucho esfuerzo, ya que los colocan sobre las escaleras.

- Tú - dijo Edward - sube al cuarto de baño. Yo encontraré a los sirvientes.

Bella afirmó con la cabeza y se lanzó violentamente a subir las escaleras, escurriéndose silenciosamente dentro de su cuarto de baño. Miró a su alrededor con una buena dosis de disgusto. Solo Dios sabía cuánto tiempo iba a estar encerrada.

- Bien - dijo en voz alta - podría ser peor.

Tres horas más tarde Bella había descubierto que el único modo de evitar el aburrimiento en el baño, era entretenerse haciendo una lista de todas las situaciones que podrían ser lo peor que le hubiera pasado.

No era fácil.

Descartó inmediatamente toda clase de escenarios fantásticos, como ser pisoteada por una vaca de dos cabezas, y se concentró en cambio, en posibilidades más realistas.

- Él podría tener un cuarto de baño pequeño - le decía a su reflejo en el espejo - o podría estar muy sucio. O... o... o... o... o él podría olvidarse de alimentarme - sus labios se torcieron en una línea de irritación. ¡El maldito hombre se _había_ olvidado de darle de comer!

- El cuarto podría no tener ventanas - intentó, echando una mirada hacia la abertura. Hizo muecas. Había que tener un extraordinario _carácter_ optimista, para_ llamar ventana a ese trocito de cristal._

- Podría tener un erizo como mascota - dijo - que mantuviera en la palangana.

- No es probable - le llegó la voz de un hombre - pero es posible.

Bella alzó la mirada para ver a Edward en la puerta.

- ¿Dónde has estado? - siseó - estoy hambrienta.

Él le arrojó un bollo.

- Eres demasiado amable - murmuró zampándoselo - ¿eso era mi plato principal o simplemente un aperitivo.

- Quedarás satisfecha, tranquilízate. Creí que Perriwick iba a tener palpitaciones cuando oyó donde estabas escondida. Imagino que él y a la señora Platt están preparando un banquete mientras nosotros hablamos.

- Sinceramente, Perriwick es un hombre más agradable que _tú._

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Sin duda.

- ¿Lograste interceptar a todos los sirvientes, antes de que ellos hablaran de mí a Alice?

- Si. Estamos a salvo, no tengas miedo. Y tengo tus cosas. Las cambié a mi habitación.

- ¡Yo no estoy en tu habitación! - dijo ella, más bien enojada.

- Nunca dije que lo fuera. Naturalmente, eres libre de permanecer aquí en el cuarto de baño. Encontraré algunas mantas y una almohada para ti. Con un poco de ingenio, podemos hacer este lugar bastante confortable.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

- Tu estás disfrutando con esto ¿verdad?

- Solo un poco, te lo aseguro.

- ¿Preguntó Alice por mí?

- Efectivamente. Ya te ha escrito una carta pidiéndote una cita para mañana por la tarde - metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un pequeño sobre y se lo dio.

- Bueno, esto si que es un regalo - refunfuñó Bella.

- Si yo fuera tú, no me quejaría. Al menos esto significa que puedes salir del cuarto de baño.

Bella lo miró fijamente, verdaderamente molesta con su sonrisa. Se puso de pie y colocó las manos en sus caderas.

- Caramba, estamos buscando guerra esta tarde ¿verdad?

- No seas condescendiente conmigo.

- Es que esto es tan gracioso.

Ella le arrojó violentamente el orinal.

- Puedes usar _esto_ en tu propia habitación.

Edward lo esquivó y se rió a pesar suyo, cuando el orinal se hizo pedazos al chocar contra la pared.

- Bueno, supongo que puedo estar agradecido de que no estuviera lleno.

- Si hubiera estado lleno - siseó ella - habría apuntado a tu cabeza.

- Bella, esta situación no es por mi culpa.

- Lo sé, pero yo no tengo que alegrarme por eso.

- Ahora, estás siendo un poco irrazonable.

- Me da igual - Ella le tiró una pastilla de jabón. Se quedó pegada contra la pared.

- Tengo todo el derecho a ser irrazonable.

- ¿Oh? - Esquivó su maquinilla de afeitar que volaba por el aire.

Ella lo miró encolerizadamente.

- Para tu información, la semana pasada, he sido, oh, déjame ver, casi violada, raptada, atada a la pata de una cama, forzada a toser hasta quedarme sin voz.

- Eso fue por tu culpa.

- Por no mencionar el hecho de que me embarqué en un acto delictivo al irrumpir en mi anterior hogar, a punto de ser atrapada por mi detestable tutor.

- No olvides tu tobillo fracturado - añadió él.

- ¡Ooooohhhh! Podría matarte - otra pastilla de jabón voló hacia su cabeza rozando su oreja.

- Señora, desde luego estás haciendo buenos intentos.

- ¡Y ahora! - gritó ella - Y ahora, como si todo eso no fuera lo suficientemente indigno, me veo obligada a vivir durante una semana en un cuarto de baño asqueroso.

Visto así, Edward consideró que la situación era condenadamente graciosa. Mordió su labio, intentando controlar su risa.

No tuvo éxito.

- ¡No te rías de mí! - sollozó ella.

- ¿Edward?

Se puso absolutamente serio en menos de un segundo.

- ¡Es Alice! - susurró.

- ¿Edward?¿Qué son todos esos gritos?

- ¡Rápido! - siseó él, empujándola por la espalda hasta el hueco de la escalera.

- ¡Escóndete!

Bella se alejó a toda prisa, y al mismo tiempo, Alice abría la puerta del cuarto de baño, mientras ella cerraba la del hueco de las escaleras.

- ¿Edward? - preguntó Alice por tercera vez - ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

- No es nada, Ali, yo...

- ¿Qué pasó aquí? - chilló ella.

Edward miró alrededor y tragó saliva. Había olvidado el desorden que había por el suelo. Pedazos del orinal, su maquinilla de afeitar, una toalla o dos...

- Yo, er... - le pareció que era más fácil mentir para la seguridad nacional que para su hermana mayor.

- ¿Es eso una pastilla de jabón pegada en la pared? - preguntó Alice.

- Um... si, parece que es eso.

Ella señaló al suelo.

- ¿Y es esto otra pastilla de jabón?

- Er... si, debo estar bastante torpe esta mañana.

- Edward, ¿hay algo que me estés ocultando?

- Hay unas cuantas cosas que te oculto - dijo con absoluta honestidad, intentando no pensar en Bella sentada en el hueco de la escalera, probablemente riéndose al evitar su difícil situación.

- ¿Qué es esto que hay en el suelo? - Alice se agachó y recogió algo blanco.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es la nota que escribí a la señorita Swan! ¿Qué hace aquí?

- No he tenido oportunidad de enviársela todavía, gracias a Dios, Bella había olvidado abrirla.

- ¡Por amor de Dios! No la dejes en el suelo - entrecerró sus ojos y levantó la vista para mirarlo.

- Ya veo. Edward ¿Te pasa algo?

- En realidad, no - contestó, aprovechando la oportunidad que ella le ofrecía - he estado algo mareado desde hace más o menos una hora. Así es como volqué el orinal.

Ella tocó su frente - no tienes fiebre.

- Estoy seguro que no es nada que no se cure con una buena noche de sueño.

- Supongo - Alice frunció los labios - pero si mañana no te sientes mejor, voy a llamar al doctor.

- Estupendo.

- Quizás deberías acostarte ahora mismo.

- Sí- dijo él - prácticamente empujándola fuera del cuarto de baño - esa es una excelente idea.

- De acuerdo, entonces. Volveré después a taparte con las sabanas.

Edward dejó salir un enorme suspiro, al tiempo que cerraba la puerta del cuarto de baño detrás de él. Ciertamente no era feliz por el último giro de los acontecimientos. Lo último que él quería era que su hermana mayor estuviera continuamente quejándose.

Pero sin duda, era preferible eso que descubrir a Bella en medio de los pedazos del orinal y los trozos de jabón.

- ¿Señor Cullen?

Él levantó la vista. Perriwick permanecía de pie en la puerta, llevando una bandeja de plata cargada con un verdadero banquete. Edward comenzó negar con la cabeza frenéticamente, pero fue demasiado tarde, Alice ya estaba de vuelta.

- Oh, Perriwick - dijo ella - ¿qué es esto?

- Comida - le reveló totalmente confundido con su presencia. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

Edward frunció el ceño. El condenado mayordomo estaba obviamente buscando a Bella; Perriwick podía haber sido discreto, pero era absolutamente torpe cuando se trataba de disimular.

Alice miró a su hermano con ojos interrogantes

- ¿Tienes hambre?

- Er... Sí, pensé tomar un bocado para merendar.

Ella levantó la tapa de una de las fuentes, dejando ver una porción de carne asada muy grande.

- Esto es más que un bocado.

Los labios de Perriwick se estiraron en una débil sonrisa melosa.

- Pensamos darle algo sustancial ahora, ya que pidió una comida ligera para cenar.

- Qué considerado - refunfuñó Edward, habría apostado sus dientes delanteros a que esa carne era la que en principio le iban a preparar para cenar. Probablemente Perriwick y la señora Platt habrían acordado enviarle la comida más buena a Bella, y darles gachas de avena a los "reales" ocupantes de Seacrest Manor. Lo más seguro que ellos no habían mantenido en secreto su desaprobación cuando Edward les informó del nuevo domicilio de Bella.

Perriwick se volvió hacia Alice mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Si me permite, señorita.

- ¡Perriwick! - rugió Edward - si oigo la frase "si me permite" una vez más, como que Dios existe, voy a arrojarte al Canal.

- Oh, vaya - dijo Alice - quizá tenga fiebre, después de todo. Perriwick, ¿tú que crees?

El mayordomo se dirigió a la frente de Edward, cuando su mano estuvo a punto de ser mordida.

- Tócame y morirás - gruñó Edward.

- ¿Un poquito gruñón esta tarde, eh? - dijo Perriwick con una sonrisa burlona.

- Estaba estupendamente bien hasta que has llegado.

Alice le dijo al mayordomo.

- Está actuando de manera muy extraña toda la tarde.

Perriwick afirmó con un movimiento regio de la cabeza.

- Quizá deberíamos dejarlo, un poco de descanso podría ser lo que necesita.

- Muy bien - Alice siguió al camarero hasta la puerta - te dejaremos sólo, pero si me entero de que no has echado una siesta, voy a enfadarme mucho contigo.

- Sí, sí - dijo Edward apresuradamente, intentando encaminarlos fuera de la habitación - prometo que descansaré, no me molestéis, tengo el sueño muy ligero.

Perriwick dejó escapar un fuerte resoplido que no guardaba de ninguna manera relación con su habitual semblante solemne.

Edward cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se apoyó contra la pared dando un enorme suspiro.

- Buen Dios - se dijo para sí - a este paso me convertiré en un viejo zopenco antes de cumplir los treinta.

- Hmmmm - se oyó una voz desde el cuarto de baño - diría que ya vas por buen camino.

Levantó la vista para ver a Bella en la puerta con una fastidiosa y enorme sonrisa en su cara.

- ¿Qué quieres? - dijo enfadado.

- Oh, nada - dijo ella ingenuamente - solo quería decirte que lo hiciste estupendo.

Él entrecerró los ojos de forma suspicaz.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Vamos a decir que he descubierto el humor en nuestra situación.

Él le gruñó y dio un paso amenazador hacía adelante.

Pero ella no parecía acobardada.

- En realidad, no recuerdo la última vez que me reí tanto - dijo ella, cogiendo la bandeja de comida.

- Bella ¿tú aprecias tu cuello?

- Si, le tengo cariño, ¿Por?

- Porque si no cierras el pico, te voy a estrangular.

Ella volvió rápidamente al cuarto de baño.

- Tú ganas - y cerró la puerta, dejandolo echando humo en su habitación.

Y por si esto no fuera suficientemente malo, el siguiente sonido que él oyó fue un fuerte chasquido.

La maldita mujer le había cerrado la puerta. Se había llevado toda la comida y le había cerrado la puerta.

- ¡Pagarás por esto! - le gritó a la puerta.

- Cállate - le llegó una respuesta amortiguada - estoy comiendo.


	16. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creacion de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Alexandra Stewart muchas gracias por tu comentario ya te extrañaba**

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

_**ti-ti-vate** (verbo). Hacer pequeños cambios o añadidos al atuendo de uno mísmo._

_Atrapada como estoy en el cuarto de baño, al menos tengo tiempo para efectuar algunos cambios (titivation). Juro que mi pelo nunca se ha visto tan elegante._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Más tarde, mientras estaba cenando esa noche, a Edward se le ocurrió que le encantaría asesinar a la señorita Bella Swan. También pensó que no era un sentimiento nuevo. Ella había puesto su vida patas arriba, se había colado en ella, volviéndola del revés, y ciertamente en incontables veces, encendía un fuego interior.

A pesar de eso, pensó generosamente, que quizá _matarla_ sería una palabra un poco fuerte. Él no era tan orgulloso como para no admitir que ella le gustaba cada vez más. Pero sin duda alguna, quería amordazarla. Sí, una mordaza sería ideal. Y así ella no podría hablar.

Genial.

- Oye, Edward - dijo Alice con una mirada recelosa - ¿esto es sopa?

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

Ella miró el caldo casi transparente de su plato.

- ¿Seguro?

- Sabe como el agua salada - dijo él de forma lenta y cansada - pero la señora Platt me asegura que es sopa.

Alice tragó una cucharada, indecisa, y tomó un largo sorbo de vino tinto

- ¿Supongo que no tienes nada del jamón que sobró de tu merienda?

- Te aseguro que nos sería totalmente imposible tomar algo de ese jamón.

Si su hermana encontró su forma de hablar un poco extraña, no lo dijo. En lugar de eso, dejó su cuchara y preguntó

- ¿Trajo Perriwick algo más? Un trozo de pan, quizás.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Tú siempre comes tan... poco por la noche?

De nuevo, él movió la cabeza negativamente.

- Oh, entonces ¿esto es una ocasión especial?

Él no tenía ni idea de cómo responder a eso, así que se limitó a tomar otra cucharada de la deplorable sopa.

Seguro que tendría que tener algún tipo de valor nutricional en algún lado.

Pero entonces, para su gran sorpresa, Alice se dio una palmada sobre la boca, se puso tan roja como la remolacha, y dijo:

- ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento!

Él dejó su cuchara lentamente.

- ¿Perdona?

- Por supuesto que es una ocasión especial. Lo había olvidado completamente. Cuánto lo siento.

- Alice. ¿De qué diantres estás hablando?

- Marabelle.

Edward sintió como una emoción extraña le aprisionaba en el pecho ¿Porqué mencionaría Alice a su difunta prometida ahora?

- ¿Qué pasa con Marabelle? - preguntó con una voz totalmente tranquila.

Ella parpadeó.

- Oh, oh, entonces, tú no lo recuerdas. No importa. Por favor, olvida lo que dije.

Edward miró a su hermana con desconfianza, mientras ella arremetía contra el plato de sopa como si se tratase de maná venido del cielo.

- En el nombre de Dios, Alice. Lo que quiera que sea que estabas pensando, dilo.

Ella se mordió el labio con indecisión.

- Hoy es once de Julio, Edward - su voz era suave y llena de compasión. Él la miró fijamente sin comprender durante un momento, hasta que recordó. El once de Julio. El aniversario de la muerte de Marabelle; se puso de pie tan bruscamente que su silla se volcó.

- Te veré mañana - dijo con voz cortante.

- ¡Espera Edward! ¡No te vayas!

Ella se levantó y corrió tras él, que se encaminaba a grandes pasos hacia su habitación.

- ¡No deberías estar sólo precisamente ahora!

Él se detuvo en el camino, pero no se volvió a mirarle a la cara mientras le decía

- No lo entiendes, Alice, yo siempre estaré solo.

Dos horas más tarde, Edward se encontraba bien, y borracho. Sabía que eso no le haría sentirse mejor, pero pensaba que un trago más podría hacerle sentir _menos_.

Sin embargo, no funcionó.

¿Cómo lo había olvidado? Cada año la había recordado y lo había celebrado con un regalo especial, algo para honrar su muerte, de la forma en que él había intentado y fallado, honrarla en vida. El primer año habían sido flores en su tumba. Vulgar, lo sabía, pero su sufrimiento era enorme aún, y él era todavía joven, y no sabía que más hacer.

Al año siguiente, plantó un árbol en su honor en el lugar donde fue asesinada, de algún modo le pareció apropiado. Como una jovencita, a Marabelle le habría sido posible subir a un árbol más rápido que a cualquier chico de la comarca.

Los años siguientes, había sido rememorada con una donación a una casa para niños huérfanos, una ofrenda de libros a su antiguo colegio, y un cheque bancario anónimo a sus padres, que siempre se habían empeñado en vivir por sus propios medios.

Pero este año... nada.

Fue dando tumbos descendiendo por el camino de la playa, utilizando un brazo para mantener el equilibrio, mientras con el otro, sujetaba con fuerza su botella de whisky. Cuando llegó al final del sendero, se dejó caer de forma muy poco elegante sobre el suelo. Había un trozo cubierto de hierba, antes que la tierra dura cediera el paso a la arena delicada, por la cual Bournemouth era famosa. Se sentó ahí, fijando la mirada hacia el Canal, preguntándose, que demonios iba a hacer consigo mismo.

Había salido fuera para evadirse y tomar aire fresco. No quería que Alice o sus preguntas bien intencionadas invadieran su amargura. Pero el aire salado hacía poco para aliviar su culpabilidad. Todo lo que hacía era recordarle a Bella. Ella había llegado a casa esa tarde con la fragancia del mar en su cabello y el leve toque del sol en su piel.

Bella. Cerró los ojos con angustia. Sabía que Bella era la razón por la que había olvidado a Marabelle.

Escanció más whisky en su garganta, bebiendo directamente de la botella. Ello le ardía en el accidentado camino hacia el estómago, pero Edward aceptaba el dolor, Se sentía bruto y poco digno, y de alguna manera, eso le parecía apropiado. Esa noche no se sentía como todo un caballero.

Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la hierba y contempló el cielo. Había salido la luna, pero no brillaba lo suficiente, para atenuar las luces de las estrellas. Parecían casi felices, allí arriba. Centelleando como si a ellas no les importara nada en el mundo. Casi sentía como si se estuvieran burlando de él.

Blasfemó. Cada vez era más imaginativo. Eso, o sentimental. O quizá sólo fuera la bebida. Se sentó y tomó otro trago.

El licor embotó sus sentidos y oscureció su mente, por lo que probablemente no oyó pisadas hasta que estuvieron casi encima de él.

- ¿Quién esta ahí? - pronunció de forma incorrecta, levantándose torpemente con ayuda de sus codos - ¿Quién es?

Bella dio un paso hacia delante, la luz de las estrellas iluminaba su cabello castaño claro

- Sólo soy yo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Te vi desde mi ventana - sonrió con ironía - perdóname, _tu _ventana.

- Deberías regresar.

- Es probable.

- No soy una compañía adecuada.

- No - asintió ella - estas bastante borracho. No es bueno beber con el estómago vacío.

Dejó salir un corto estallido de risa hueca.

- ¿Y de quién es la culpa que mi estómago esté vacío?

- Sabes guardar rencor, ¿verdad?

- Señora, te aseguro que tengo una enorme memoria - se estremeció al decir esas palabras, su memoria siempre le había funcionado bien (hasta esta noche).

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Te traje comida.

Él no dijo nada durante un momento, después, y con voz muy baja dijo

- Vuelve adentro.

- ¿Porqué estás tan alterado?

Él no dijo nada, solo se limpió la nariz con su manga después de beber otro trago de whisky.

- Nunca te había visto bebido antes.

- Hay un montón de cosas que no sabes sobre mí.

Ella dio otro paso hacia delante, sus ojos lo desafiaron a que él desviara la mirada.

- Sé más de lo que tú crees.

Eso logró su atención. Los ojos de él brillaron con una ira momentánea, en ese momento se quedó en blanco mientras decía

- Te compadezco entonces.

- Vamos, deberías comer algo - ella le ofreció algo envuelto en una servilleta de tela - absorberá el whisky.

- Eso es lo último que quiero hacer.

Ella se sentó a su lado.

- Eso no te va a sentar bien, Edward.

Él se giró hacía ella con sus ojos grises furiosamente enrojecidos.

- No me digas lo me sienta y no me sienta bien - le siseó - no tienes derecho.

- Como amiga tuya - dijo delicadamente - tengo todo el derecho.

- Hoy - anunció Edward con una desconcertante floritura de su brazo - es once de Julio.

Bella no dijo nada, no sabía que decir ante una declaración tan evidente.

- El once de Julio - repitió - caerá en deshonor en la historia de Edward Cullen como el día en que él... el día en que yo...

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, pasmada y conmovida por el sonido estrangulado de su voz.

- ¿Qué paso ese día, Edward? - susurró.

- Ese día dejé morir a una mujer.

Ella palideció por el dolor que contenía su voz.

- No, no fue culpa tuya.

- ¿Qué demonios sabes tú?

- James me habló sobre Marabelle.

- Maldito bastardo entrometido.

- Yo me alegro de que lo hiciera, me habló mucho de ti.

- ¿Porqué narices querías saber más? - preguntó mordazmente.

- Porque yo te am... - Bella se detuvo, horrorizada por lo que casi había dicho.

- Porque me agradas, porque eres mi amigo. No he tenido muchos en mi vida, así que quizás me estoy dando cuenta de lo especial que es la amistad.

- Yo no puedo ser tu amigo - dijo con una voz insoportablemente áspera.

- ¿No puedes? - ella contuvo su respiración esperando una respuesta.

- Tu no deseas que sea tu amigo.

- ¿No crees que eso tengo que decidirlo yo?

- Por el amor de Dios, mujer, ¿me quieres escuchar? Por última vez, no puedo ser tu amigo, nunca podría ser tu amigo.

_"Porque te deseo"_

Ella se contuvo para no empujarle, había sido tan descortés, su necesidad tan evidente, que casi la había asustado.

- Eso es lo que dice el whisky - dijo apresuradamente.

- ¿Eso crees? Conoces muy poco a los hombres, mi amor.

- Te conozco a _ti._

Él se rió.

- Ni la mitad de lo que yo sé sobre ti, mi adorable señorita Swan.

- No te burles de mí - susurró.

- Ah, pero te he estado observando ¿te lo demuestro? Todas las cosas que sé, todas las pequeñeces que he notado, podría llenar uno de esos libros a los que tú eres tan aficionada.

- Edward, creo que deberías...

Pero él la interrumpió colocando un dedo en sus labios.

- Comenzaré por aquí - murmuró - con tu boca.

- Mi b...

- Shhhh... me toca a mí - su dedo trazó el delicado arco de su labio superior

- Tan llenos, tan rosas ¿nunca los has pintado, verdad?

Ella negó moviendo la cabeza, pero el movimiento produjo el tormento sensual de los dedos de él acariciando su piel.

- No - musitó - no lo harías - Nunca había visto unos labios como éstos antes ¿no te había dicho que fue en lo primero que me fijé?

Ella permanecía sentada, absolutamente quieta, demasiado nerviosa para volver a negar con la cabeza.

- Tu labio inferior es adorable, pero éste - trazó de nuevo la línea del labio superior - es exquisito. Suplica ser besado. Cuando creí que eras Irina... incluso entonces deseaba cubrir tus labios con los míos. Dios, como me odié por eso.

- Pero yo no soy Irina- susurró ella.

- Lo sé. Eso es peor. Porque ahora no puedo justificar que te necesito. Puedo...

- ¿Edward? - su voz era suave, pero apremiante, y creyó que moriría si no terminaba sus pensamientos.

Pero él sólo movió su cabeza negativamente

- Estoy divagando.

Movió su dedo hacia los ojos de ella, casi rozando el borde de los párpados, mientras ella los cerraba.

- Aquí hay otra cosa que conozco de ti.

Ella sintió como se abrían sus labios y su respiración cada vez era más estropajosa.

- Tus ojos, con unas pestañas tan divinas. Un poco más oscuras que tu pelo - movió sus dedos hacia las sienes - pero creo que me gustan más abiertos que cerrados.

Sus ojos se elevaron para abrirse.

- Ah, así está mejor. El color más maravilloso del mundo ¿nunca has estado en el mar?

- No desde que era muy pequeña.

- Aquí, en la costa, el agua es gris y tenebrosa, pero una vez que te alejas de la contaminación de la tierra, es maravillosa y limpia. ¿sabes de lo que estoy hablando?

- Cr... creo que si.

Él se encogió de hombros repentinamente y dejó caer su mano.

- Ni siquiera te llega a la suela de los zapatos. He oído que el agua en los trópicos es incluso más impresionante. Tus ojos deben ser del color exacto del océano que roza el ecuador.

Ella sonrió indecisa.

- Me gustaría ver el ecuador.

- Mi amor ¿no crees que primero deberías al menos intentar ver Londres?

- Ahora estás siendo cruel, y en realidad no quieres hacerlo.

- ¿No?

- No - dijo, accediendo al interior de sí misma, para encontrar el valor que necesitaba y hablarle claramente.

- Tú no estás enfadado conmigo. Estás enfadado contigo mismo, y yo estoy al alcance.

Él ladeó la cabeza ligeramente en su dirección

- Te crees muy observadora ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo se supone que debo responder a eso?

- Eres observadora, pero creo que no lo suficiente para librarte de mí.

Él se inclinó hacia adelante con una sonrisa peligrosa.

- ¿Sabes cuánto te deseo?

Ella perdió la voz y negó agitando la cabeza.

- Te deseo tanto que cuando me tumbo y aún estoy despierto cada noche, mi cuerpo se endurece y duele por la necesidad.

La garganta de ella se quedó seca.

- Te deseo tanto que tu aroma hace que mi piel se estremezca de anhelo.

Ella entreabrió sus labios.

- Te deseo tanto - el aire nocturno se llenó con su enojada risa - te deseo infinitamente tanto, que me olvidé de Marabelle.

- Oh, Edward. Lo siento.

- Ahórrame tu compasión.

Ella comenzó a levantarse.

- Me iré. Eso es lo que quieres, y evidentemente no estás en situación de conversar.

Pero él la agarró y tiró de ella para que retrocediera.

- ¿No me has oído?

- He oído cada palabra - susurró ella.

- No quiero que te vayas.

Ella no dijo nada.

- _Te deseo._

- Edward, no.

- ¿No qué? ¿Que no te bese? - Descendió súbitamente y la besó muy fuerte en la boca

- Demasiado tarde.

Ella lo miró atentamente, sin estar segura de si estaba asustada o encantada. Ella lo amaba, estaba segura de eso ahora. Pero él no estaba actuando como era en realidad.

- ¿Que no te toque? - su mano avanzó sobre su diafragma y a lo largo de su cadera - he llegado demasiado lejos para eso.

Los labios de él encontraron su mandíbula, después su cuello y comenzó a mordisquearle la oreja. Ella sabía dulce y limpia; y olía vagamente como la espuma que él utilizaba para afeitarse. Se preguntó qué habría estado haciendo ella arriba en el cuarto de baño, para luego decidir que no le importaba. Había algo salvajemente satisfactorio en oler su propio perfume sobre ella.

- Edward - dijo ella con una voz carente de convicción - no estoy segura de que esto sea lo que realmente quieres.

- Oh, yo estoy seguro - dijo con una risa masculina - estoy muy seguro.

Él apretó las caderas de ella contra las suyas, mientras manejaba su pelo para dejarlo libre de ataduras

- ¿Puedes sentir lo seguro que estoy?

Llevaba su boca hacia la de ella y la devoraba. Su lengua pasaba casi rozando primero a lo largo la línea de sus dientes, y después moviéndose por la suave piel del interior de su mejilla.

- Deseo tocarte - le dijo con palabras que eran un suave aliento contra la boca de ella - en todas partes.

Su vestido era ligero, con pocos botones y lazos, lo que le llevó poco tiempo a él levantarlo por encima de su cabeza, dejándola solamente vestida con una fina camisa.

El cuerpo de él se tensaba de nuevo, mientras sus dedos enganchaban los nudos del delgado cinturón que sujetaba para evitar el suave deslizamiento de la seda.

- ¿Compré esto para ti? - preguntó sin reconocer su ronca voz.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, jadeando cuando una de sus grandes manos se cerró sobre su pecho.

- Cuando tú me conseguiste vestidos. Estaba en una de las cajas que trajiste de la ciudad.

- Bien - dijo, y colocó el cinturón sobre el hombro de ella. Sus labios encontraron el lazo esmeradamente cosido, que bordeaba su corpiño, y lo siguió mientras lo iba empujando hacia abajo, parándose sólo cuando llegó al borde rosado de su pezón.

Ella susurraba su nombre mientras él besaba la oscura aureola, y entonces casi gritó su nombre cuando cerró su boca alrededor del pezón y empezó a chupar.

Bella nunca había sentido nada tan maravillosamente primitivo como las sensaciones que erizaban su vientre. El placer y la necesidad se desplegaban Swanro de ella, esparciéndose desde el mismo centro de su ser, a cada pulgada de piel. Creía haber sentido el deseo cuando él la besó esa mañana, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que la estaba devorando ahora.

Bajó la vista hacia la cabeza de él en su pecho. Dios mío, _él_ la estaba devorando.

Estaba ardiente, tan ardiente que creyó que se abrasaría allí donde él la tocara. Una de sus manos avanzaba ahora lentamente subiendo por su pantorrilla, mientras que con la rodilla cubierta por los pantalones, ejercía una suave presión para abrir sus piernas. Colocó su peso entre ellas y la dura prueba de su excitación presionaba contra ella íntimamente.

Su mano se movía hacia arriba, más allá de su rodilla, a lo largo de la suave piel del interior de su muslo, y ahí paró un momento, como si le diera una última oportunidad para negarse.

Pero Bella había llegado demasiado lejos. No podía negarle nada, porque quería todo.

Quizás fuera caprichosa, quizás fuera desvergonzada, pero ella deseaba cada pecaminoso toque de sus manos y su boca. Deseaba que el peso de él la presionara sobre el suelo. Deseaba el rápido latido del corazón de él y su aliento áspero y confuso.

Ella deseaba su corazón, y deseaba su alma; pero sobre todo, deseaba entregarse a él, curar cualquier herida que se encontrase por debajo de la superficie de su piel. Por fin había encontrado el lugar a donde pertenecía (con él) y quería mostrarle su propia dicha.

Así que, cuando sus dedos encontraron el centro de su feminidad, ni una palabra de negativa o protesta pasó por sus labios. Se entregó al placer del momento, gimiendo su nombre y aferrándose a sus hombros mientras él atormentaba su deseo en un torbellino sin compasión.

Ella se aferraba a él mientras giraba y se movía fuera de control, la presión dentro de ella se ponía al rojo vivo. Se sintió tensa, expandida hasta el límite, cuando él deslizó un dedo dentro de ella mientras con su pulgar continuaba el tormento sensual sobre su piel ardiente.

Su mundo explotó en un instante.

Saltó bruscamente debajo de él, alzándose del suelo, y de hecho levantándolo en el aire. Gritó su nombre y lo alcanzó frenéticamente mientras él rodaba apartándose de ella.

- No - jadeó ella - vuelve.

- Shhh... - acarició su pelo, y después su mejilla - estoy bien aquí.

- Vuelve.

- Peso demasiado para ti.

- No. Quiero sentirte. Quiero... - tragó saliva - quiero complacerte.

La cara de él se puso más tensa.

- No, Bella.

- Pero...

- No llegaré más lejos contigo - dijo con voz firme - no debería haber hecho lo que hice, pero me condenaría si tomo tu virginidad.

- Pero yo quiero dártela - susurró ella.

Él se volvió hacia ella con una ferocidad repentina.

- No - bramó - la guardarás para tu esposo, eres demasiado buena para desperdiciarla con otro.

- Yo... - se interrumpió para no mortificarse diciendo que había esperado que él fuera ese esposo.

Pero, obviamente él pudo leer sus pensamientos, para alejarse de ella diciendo:

- Yo no me casaré contigo.

_No puedo _casarme contigo.

Ella hizo un ovillo con su ropa, suplicando a Dios para no empezar a llorar.

- Nunca te dije que tuvieras que hacerlo.

Él se giró.

- ¿Tú me comprendes?

- En inglés, soy totalmente capaz - contrajo su voz - conozco todas las palabras importantes ¿recuerdas?

Él contempló su rostro, que no estaba tan serio como ella habría esperado

- ¡Cielos! Nunca tuve intención de hacerte daño.

- Es un poco tarde para eso.

- Tú no lo entiendes. No me puedo casar. Mi corazón pertenece a otra.

- Tu corazón pertenece a una mujer fallecida - escupió - y de inmediato se llevó la mano a su boca, horrorizada por su tono venenoso - perdóname.

Él se encogió de hombros con fatalidad al tiempo que le tendía una de sus zapatillas.

- No hay nada que perdonar. Me aproveché de ti, por ello te pido perdón. Solo me alegra haber tenido la suficiente sangre fría para parar cuando lo hice.

- Oh, Edward - dijo ella tristemente - con el tiempo, tendrás que dejar de hacerte daño. Marabelle se ha ido, tú todavía estás aquí, y hay gente que te ama.

Fue lo más cercano a una declaración que ella quería hacer. Contuvo la respiración esperando su respuesta, pero él solo le pasó la otra zapatilla.

- Gracias - murmuró ella - ahora iré dentro.

- Si - pero cuando ella se levantó él le dijo - ¿piensas dormir en el cuarto de baño?

- En realidad, no he pensado en ello.

- Te dejaría mi cama pero no confío en que Alice no vaya a comprobar como estoy en mitad de la noche. A veces olvida que su hermano pequeño ha crecido.

- Debe ser estupendo tener una hermana.

Él desvió la mirada.

- Coge la almohada y los cobertores de mi cama. Estoy seguro de que puedes acomodarlos para que te resulten confortables.

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¿Bella?

Ella giró vertiginosamente, con la esperanza resplandeciendo en sus ojos.

- Cierra la puerta cuando entres.


	17. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**Muchas gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que colocaron esta adaptación en sus favoritos y alertas, mi, gracias por su apoyo y su confianza las quiero mucho**

**Antes que nada déjenme explicarles por que no he actualizado, el jueves una chica muy linda me dejo un comentario diciéndome que esta novela ya la están adaptando, que aunque llevaba menos capítulos esa había sido publicada antes.**

**Entonces en ese momento le envie un mensaje a Lucylu Cullen que es la otra adaptadora diciéndole que antes que nada pedía disculpas por no darme cuenta que ella también la estaba adaptando y segundo pues preguntándole básicamente que que opinaba y ofreciéndole retirar la historia pero dejándoles un mensaje a ustedes para podérselos mandar por PDF.**

**No podía seguir adaptándola sin avisarle ya que se me hacia deshonesto y muy mala onda de mi parte, asi que ayer super linda ****me contesto que no había problema y que las dos podíamos continuarla.**

**Ayer mismo en la noche iba a actualizar pero tuve problemas con Word, en una actualización de la compu me quitaron este programa asi que tuve que cargarlo.**

**Y Aquí estoy. ahora si sin mas preámbulos:**

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

_**es-cu-lent** (adjetivo). Conveniente como comida. Comestible. _

_A menudo, he escuchado que incluso la comida mas repugnante parece más buena y apetecible (esculent) cuando se tiene hambre, pero no estoy de acuerdo. Las gachas son gachas, por mucho que el estómago cruja._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Bella se despertó a la mañana siguiente con un golpe en la puerta del cuarto de baño. Por orden de Edward, había cerrado la puerta con llave la noche anterior; no porque ella creyera que él intentaría forzarla por la noche, sino porque si no lo hacía, él pasaría a revisar la puerta para ver si ella había seguido sus indicaciones, y evidentemente no quería darle la satisfacción de regañarla.

Había dormido con la camisa, y se envolvió en el cobertor antes de abrir la puerta sólo un poco y asomarse fuera. Uno de los ojos grises de Edward la estaba mirando.

- ¿Puedo entrar?

- Eso depende.

- ¿De qué?

- ¿Has traído el desayuno?

- Señora, no tengo acceso a una comida decente desde hace casi veinticuatro horas. Estaba esperando por si Perriwick te había traído algo de comer.

Ella abrió la puerta.

- No es justo que los sirvientes castiguen a tu hermana, ella debe estar hambrienta.

- Imagino que ella comerá estupendamente bien a la hora del té. Estás invitada a visitarla, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, sí. ¿Cómo haremos eso?

Él se apoyó contra un lavamanos de mármol.

- Alice ya me ha encargado que envíe para recogerte mi mejor carruaje.

- Creí que sólo tenías un carruaje.

- Ya. Eso no viene al caso. Voy a enviarte un carruaje a tu... ah... _casa_ para recogerte.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Me gustaría ver el enredo, un carruaje llegando al cuarto de baño. Dime, ¿pasará de camino por tu habitación ó por la escalera de los sirvientes?

Él le lanzó una mirada que decía que eso no era divertido.

- Tengo que traerte a tiempo para una visita a las cuatro en punto.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer hasta entonces?

- ¿Asearte?

- Eso no tiene gracia, Edward.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y luego él dijo tranquilamente.

- Siento lo que sucedió anoche.

- _No_ pidas disculpas.

- Pero yo debo hacerlo, me aproveché de ti, me aproveché de una situación que no podía llegar a ninguna parte.

Bella hizo rechinar sus dientes; su experiencia de la noche anterior había sido lo más cercano que había sentido de ser amada en años. Que él le dijera que sentía lo sucedido, era insoportable.

- Si te vuelves a disculpar, gritaré.

- Bella, no seas...

- ¡Te lo digo en serio!

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

- Muy bien, te dejaré sola, entonces.

- Ah, sí - dijo con un movimiento ondulante de su brazo - Mi fascinante vida. Hay tanto que hacer aquí. En realidad, no sé por donde empezar, creo que podría lavar mis manos, y después las puntas de mis pies, y si realmente me empeño, podría intentarlo con mi espalda.

Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te gustaría que te trajera un libro?

El comportamiento de ella cambió al instante.

- Oh, ¿me harías el favor? No sé dónde dejé ese montón que pensaba subirme ayer.

- Los encontraré.

- Gracias. ¿Cuándo debería... ah... aguardar tu carruaje?

- Supongo que debo pedir el carruaje un poco antes de las tres y media, así que ¿porque no estás lista a esa hora exacta para que yo te haga aparecer en los establos?

- Puedo aparecer en los establos por mi cuenta. Mejor, tú asegurate de que Alice está ocupada en otra parte de la casa.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Estate segura que le diré al mozo de cuadras que te espere a esa hora.

- Entonces ¿todo el mundo es consciente de nuestra farsa?

- Creo que sería posible dejarlo en los tres sirvientes de la casa, pero ahora parece como si el personal del establo tuviera que saberlo también - dio un paso para alejarse, luego se giró y le dijo - recuerda, sé puntual.

Ella echó una ojeada a su alrededor con una expresión indecisa.

- Se supone que no tengo ningún reloj aquí.

Él se buscó con la mano su reloj de bolsillo.

- Usa éste, aunque tendrás que darle cuerda dentro de unas horas.

- ¿Traerás esos libros?

Él afirmó con un gesto.

- Que no se diga que no soy el más amable de los anfitriones.

- ¿Incluso aunque confines a un invitado ocasional a tu cuarto de baño?

- Incluso entonces.

Exactamente a las cuatro en punto de esa tarde, Bella llamaba a la puerta principal de Seacrest Manor; su excursión hasta ese lugar había sido bastante extravagante, por decirlo así. Se había escabullido del cuarto de baño, bajado por las escaleras del servicio, lanzándose a la carrera hasta el otro lado del césped exactamente a las tres en punto, saltando dentro del carruaje para a continuación pasear sin rumbo fijo hasta que el mozo de cuadras la trajo de vuelta a la casa a las cuatro en punto.

Seguramente, habría sido más directo, haber salido a través de la habitación de Edward y bajar la escalera principal, pero después de pasar todo el día sin compañía salvo por un lavabo y una tina, a Bella no le importó disfrutar un poco de excitación y paisaje.

Perriwick salió a responder a la puerta tan rápido como nunca lo había hecho, guiñándole un ojo y diciendo

- Es un placer verla de nuevo, señorita Swan.

- Señorita _Swan - _siseó ella.

- Cierto - dijo, saludándola.

- ¡Perriwick! Alguien podría estar mirando.

Él miró _furtivamente alrededor_.

- _¡Cierto!_

Bella gimió. Perriwick le había cogido el gusto al engaño. El mayordomo aclaró su garganta y dijo en voz muy alta

- Permítame mostrarle el salón, señorita _Swan._

- Gracias... er... ¿Cuál dijo que era su nombre?

Él le sonrió enormemente con aprobación.

- Es Perri_stick, _señorita Swan.

Esta vez Bella no pudo evitarlo, le dio un manotazo en el hombro

- Esto no es un juego - susurró.

- Por supuesto que no - abrió la puerta del salón, el mismo donde él le había ofrecido un banquete mientras su tobillo se estaba arreglando

- Le diré a la señorita Brandon que está usted aquí.

Ella movió su cabeza negativamente ante su entusiasmo y fue andando hasta la ventana; parecía como si fuese a llover más tarde esa noche, lo que era mejor para Bella, que se vería probablemente encerrada en el cuarto de baño de Edward toda la noche.

- ¡Señorita Swan, Bella! Qué agradable verla de nuevo.

Bella se volvió para ver a la hermana de Edward entrando silenciosamente en la sala.

- Señorita Brandon, ha sido demasiado amable invitándome.

- Tonterías, y creo que ayer insistí en que me llamara Alice.

- Muy bien... Alice - dijo Bella, y le indicó con la mano a su alrededor - es una sala preciosa.

- Si, ¿verdad que tiene un aspecto impresionante? Siempre siento envidia de Edward, por vivir aquí en el mar; y ahora creo que debo sentir envidia por usted, también - dijo sonriendo - ¿le apetece un poco de té?

Si la comida había sido enviada a la habitación que en otro tiempo fuera de Bella, de algún modo, Edward se las había apañado para interceptarla, y el estómago de ella había estado vociferando todo el día.

- Si - dijo ella - me encantaría un poco de té.

- Excelente, pediría unas galletas también, pero - Alice se inclinó como si fuera a contarle un secreto - la cocinera de Edward es realmente terrible. Creo que deberíamos tomar únicamente el té, para tomar precauciones.

Mientras Bella estaba ocupada intentando pensar una forma correcta para decirle a la condesa que moriría de hambre si no dejaba a la señora Platt que le enviara algunas galletas, Edward pasó a la habitación.

- Ah, señorita Swan - dijo - bienvenida, confío en que su paseo en coche hasta aquí, fuera cómodo.

- Ciertamente lo fue, señor Cullen, su carruaje es excepcionalmente cómodo.

Él le hizo un gesto afirmativo distraídamente y recorrió la habitación con la mirada.

- Vaya, Edward - dijo Alice - ¿estás buscando algo?

- Me estaba preguntado si quizá la señora Platt ha enviado un poco de té, y...

Añadió enérgicamente - galletas.

- Justamente ahora llamaba para pedir un poco, aunque no es seguro lo de las galletas. Después de la comida de la última noche...

- La señora Platt hace unas galletas _excelentes_ - dijo Edward - le haré que envíe doble cantidad.

Bella suspiró aliviada.

- Supongo - admitió Alice - que después de todo, he tenido un maravilloso desayuno esta mañana.

- ¿Has desayunado? - dijeron Edward y Bella al unísono.

Si Alice creía que era extraño que su invitada cuestionara sobre sus hábitos de comida, ella no lo dijo, ó quizás fue que no lo oyó. Encogió los hombros y dijo:

- Sí, fue de lo más curioso en realidad, me encontré una bandeja cerca de mi habitación esta mañana.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo Bella, intentando que sonara como si preguntara solo por educación, habría apostado su vida a que esa comida era para ella.

- Bueno, para ser sincera, no estaba exactamente junto a mi habitación. En realidad, estaba más cerca de la tuya, Edward, excepto que yo creí que tu ya estabas levantado; creí que los sirvientes no habrían querido llegar tan cerca de mi habitación por miedo a despertarme.

Edward le lanzó tal mirada de descrédito a Alice, que ésta se vio forzada a colocar sus manos en una postura más cómoda y decir.

- Yo _no _sabía que otra cosa pensar.

- Creo que quizás mi desayuno estaba en esa bandeja también - dijo.

- Oh, si, eso tendría sentido. Sólo pensé que había mucha comida ahí, pero estaba tan hambrienta después de la cena de anoche, que sinceramente no me paré a pensar.

- No pasa nada - dijo Edward. En ese momento su estómago lo dejó por mentiroso al gruñir tan fuerte. Él se sobresaltó - Iré a ver ese té. Y... ah... las galletas adicionales.

Bella tosió.

Edward se detuvo en ese punto y dio la vuelta.

- Señorita Swan, ¿también tiene usted hambre?

Ella sonrió lindamente.

- Estoy famélica. Tuvimos un contratiempo en la cocina de nuestra casa y no he tomado nada en todo el día.

- ¡Oh, querida! - exclamó Alice, abrazando con sus manos las de Bella

- Que horror, Edward, ¿por qué no ves si tu cocinera puede preparar algo más sustancial que galletas? Si crees que ella puede, claro.

Bella creyó que debería decir algo educado como "No deberían preocuparse", pero temía que Alice se lo tomara en serio.

- Oh, y Edward - pidió a gritos Alice.

Él se paró en la puerta y se dio la vuelta muy lentamente, claramente irritado por volver a detenerse.

- Sopa no.

Ni siquiera se dignó a responder.

- Mi hermano es un poco gruñón - dijo Alice una vez que él desapareció de su vista.

- Los hermanos lo son - convino Bella.

- Oh, entonces ¿usted tiene un hermano?

- No - dijo ella tristemente - pero conozco gente que los tiene.

- En realidad, Edward no es mala persona - continuó Alice, indicándole a Bella que se sentara mientras ella lo hacía - incluso debo admitir que es diabólicamente apuesto.

Los labios de Bella se abrieron con sorpresa ¿Estaba Alice intentando hacer de casamentera? Oh, Dios, que gran ironía.

- ¿Usted que cree?

Bella parpadeó y se sentó.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Cree que Edward es apuesto?

- Bueno, sí, por supuesto. Cualquiera lo diría.

Alice frunció el ceño, no muy satisfecha con su respuesta.

Bella se ahorró el tener que decir nada más debido a un pequeño alboroto en el vestíbulo.

Ella y Alice levantaron la vista al ver a la señora Platt en la puerta, acompañada por un ceñudo Edward.

- ¿Está satisfecha ahora? - refunfuñó él.

La señora Platt miró directamente a Bella antes de decir

- Sólo quería estar segura.

Alice se giró hacia Bella y susurró

- ¿Ve a lo que me refería?

Edward volvió a entrar en el salón y se sentó, diciendo

- Por mí no interrumpan su conversación.

- Tonterías - dijo Alice - es sólo que... hmmm.

- ¿Porqué no me gusta como suena eso? - murmuró Edward.

Alice se levantó de un salto.

- Sencillamente, tengo algo que debo mostrar a Bella. Edward, ¿le harás compañía mientras yo voy a traerlo de mi habitación?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ella se había marchado, y Edward pregunto

- ¿A que se refería?

- Me temo que tu hermana lleva la idea de hacer de casamentera.

- ¿Contigo?

- Yo no soy _tan mala _ - interrumpió bruscamente - Hay quien me considera un buen partido.

- Discúlpame - dijo él rápidamente - no tenía intención de ofenderte; es sólo que eso debe significar que ella está muy desesperada.

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta.

- ¿Tu te has dado cuenta lo grosero que suena eso?

Él se ruborizó ligeramente.

- Una vez más, debo disculparme. Es sólo que Alice ha estado intentando buscarme una esposa durante años, pero normalmente se limita a buscar señoritas de cuyas familias puede investigar hasta la invasión de Normandía. No - se apresuró a decir - que tu familia sea inapropiada, simplemente que Alice no puede seguir tu procedencia.

- Estoy segura de que si lo hiciera, los encontraría inadecuados - dijo Bella malhumorada - yo puedo ser una heredera, pero mi padre era comerciante.

- Si, mantienes el refrán. Nada de esto habría pasado si Black no hubiera decidido pescar a una heredera para su hijo.

- No creo que me guste que me comparen con un pez.

Edward la miró con compasión.

- Ya sabes lo que la gente piensa sobre las herederas, son como una presa para ser pescada.

Como ella no contestaba, añadió

- De cualquier forma, en realidad no tiene sentido. Nunca me casaré.

- Lo sé.

- A pesar de todo, deberías sentirte halagada. Esto quiere decir que a Alice le agradas mucho.

Bella se limitó a lanzarle una mirada glacial.

- Edward - dijo finalmente - creo que te estás pasando.

Hubo un silencio embarazoso, y luego Edward intentó arreglar las cosas.

- La señora Platt se negó a preparar cualquier comida a menos que supiera que estabas aquí.

- Si, lo supongo. Es muy simpática.

- Ese no es del todo el adjetivo que yo usaría para describirla, pero puedo ver de donde lo sacarías.

Hubo otro incómodo silencio, y esta vez fue Bella la que lo rompió.

- Entiendo que tu hermano tuvo una hija recientemente.

- Sí, la cuarta.

- Debes estar muy contento.

Él la miró de forma agria.

- ¿Porqué dices eso?

- Creía que sería adorable tener una sobrina. Por supuesto, al ser hija única, nunca seré tía - su mirada se volvió triste - adoro a los niños.

- Quizá tengas uno tú.

- Lo dudo.

Bella siempre había esperado casarse por amor, pero dado que el hombre que ella amaba, pretendía ir a la tumba soltero, le parecía que ella permanecería soltera también.

- No seas boba. No puedes saber lo que te depara el futuro.

- ¿Porqué no? - se opuso ella - tu pareces conocerlo.

- Es verdad - la miró atentamente por un momento, entonces sus ojos se llenaron de algo que parecía sospechosamente arrepentimiento, y dijo - yo disfruto mucho de mis sobrinas.

- ¿Entonces porque estás tan alterado con la más reciente?

- ¿Porqué crees eso?

Ella se burló.

- Oh, por favor, Edward. Es bastante obvio.

- No estoy disgustado en absoluto con mi nueva sobrina. Estoy seguro de que la adoraré - se aclaró la garganta y sonrió con ironía - Ojalá ella hubiera sido un chico.

- La mayoría de los hombres se emocionarían ante la esperanza de ser el siguiente en la línea para tener un vizcondado.

- _Yo _no soy la mayoría de los hombres.

- Si, eso está muy claro.

Edward entornó sus ojos y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Bella - le advirtió.

- Es bastante obvio que adoras a los niños, y aun así estas decidido a no tener ninguno; esa línea de razonamiento tan particular muestra incluso menos lógica que la que usualmente demuestran los hombres de nuestra especie.

- Ahora estás empezando a hablar como mi hermana.

- Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Me agrada tu hermana.

- Y a mí. Pero eso no quiere decir que siempre haga lo que ella dice.

- ¡Ya estoy de vuelta! - Alice entró tranquilamente en la sala - ¿De qué estáis hablando?

- De niños - contestó Bella sin rodeos.

Alice comenzó a andar, y sus ojos mostraron una evidente alegría.

- ¿De veras? ¡Qué emocionante!

- Alice - dijo Edward con voz pesada - ¿Qué era lo que querías enseñar a Bella?

- Oh, eso... - dijo ella distraídamente - No pude encontrarlo. Tendré que mirar más tarde y pedirle a Bella que vuelva mañana.

Edward quiso quejarse, pero sabía que el té con Bella era la única manera que tenía de conseguir una comida decente.

Bella sonrió y se dirigió a Alice.

- ¿Su hermano y su esposa han bautizado ya a su nueva hija?

- Oh, estabais hablando de _sus _niños - dijo Alice, sonando algo más que desilusionada - si, ellos ya lo hicieron. Daphne Georgiana Elizabeth.

- ¿Todos esos nombres?

- Oh, eso no es nada. Las mayores tienen todavía más nombres. La mayor de todas se llama Sophie Charlotte Sybilla Aurelia Naihanaele, pero a David y Sarah se les han agotado.

- Si tienen otra hija - dijo Bella con una sonrisa - tendrán simplemente que llamarla Mary y dejarlo en eso.

Alice rió.

- Oh, no, eso sería totalmente imposible, ellos ya han utilizado Mary; su segunda hija se llama Katharine Mary Claire Evelina.

- No me atrevo a adivinar cual es el nombre de su tercera hija.

- Alexandra Lucy Bella Vivette.

- Ah, Bella, que encantador.

- Estoy asombrado - dijo Edward - de que puedas recordar todos esos nombres. Todo lo que yo puedo recordar es Sophie, Katharine, Alexandra, y ahora Daphne.

- Si tú tuvieras un hijo...

- Lo sé, lo sé, querida hermana, No hace falta que lo repitas.

- Solamente iba a decir que si tu tuvieras niños, no tendrías ningún problema en recordar los nombres.

- Sé lo que ibas a decir.

- ¿Tiene usted niños, Lady Brandon? - preguntó Bella.

Un gesto de dolor cruzó por el semblante de Alice antes de contestar dulcemente.

- No, no, no tengo.

- Oh, lo siento mucho - balbuceó Bella - no debería haber preguntado.

- No pasa nada - dijo Alice con una sonrisa vacilante - el conde y yo aún no hemos sido bendecidos con niños. Quizás por eso mimo tanto a mis sobrinas.

Bella tragó saliva sintiéndose incómoda, totalmente consciente de que había sacado inadvertidamente un tema doloroso.

- El señor Cullen dice que también él mima en exceso a sus sobrinas.

- Si, es cierto. Él es un tío admirable. Sería un exc...

- No lo digas, Alice - la interrumpió Edward.

La conversación no fue más allá gracias a la entrada de Perriwick, que se tambaleaba por el peso de un servicio de té sobrecargado.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío!

-Sí - dijo Edward lentamente - esto es todo un banquete de merienda cena juntas ¿Verdad?

Bella sólo sonrió y ni siquiera se molestó en avergonzarse por el modo en que rugía su estómago.

**-0-0-0**

Durante los días siguientes quedó bastante claro que Bella estaba en posesión de un importante as bajo la manga. Los sirvientes se negaban a preparar una comida decente, a menos que estuvieran seguros de que ella tomaría parte en él.

Así que ella se encontró "invitada" a Seacrest Manor con creciente regularidad. Alice llegó incluso tan lejos como para sugerirle a Bella que pasara la noche allí, en una ocasión que llovía.

En realidad, no llovía tan fuerte, pero Alice no era tonta. Se había percatado de los peculiares hábitos de los sirvientes, y a ella le gustaba desayunar tan bien como a cualquiera.

Bella pronto llegó a tener una gran amistad con la hermana de Edward, a pesar de que se le hizo difícil aplazar cada una de las veces que ella sugirió ir de paseo a Bournemouth. Había demasiada gente que podía reconocer a Bella en la pequeña ciudad.

Por no mencionar el hecho de que Billy aparentemente había pegado el cartel con su retrato en todas las plazas, y Edward le informó de que la última vez que había ido a la ciudad, se había dado cuenta que estaban ofreciendo ahora una recompensa por el regreso de Bella sana y salva.

A Bella no le apetecía explicarle _eso _a Alice.

Sin embargo, no veía demasiado a Edward, él nunca se perdía la hora del té, era la única oportunidad de tomar una comida en condiciones después de todo; pero aparte de eso, él evitaba la compañía de Bella, salvo por la visita ocasional al cuarto de baño para darle otro libro.

Y así transcurría la vida en esta rutina extravagante y aún así, extrañamente confortable, hasta un día, casi una semana después de la llegada de Alice. El trío estaba zampándose ávidamente unos emparedados en el salón, cada uno esperando que los otros no se dieran cuenta de su lamentable ausencia de modales.

Bella ya iba a coger su tercer emparedado, Alice comía el segundo, y Edward deslizaba el sexto dentro de su bolsillo, cuando oyeron pisadas que sonaban en el vestíbulo.

- ¿Me pregunto quién será? - preguntó Alice, sonrojándose ligeramente cuando una migaja salía volando de su boca.

Su pregunta recibió la contestación un momento después, cuando el marqués de Riverdale entró a grandes zancadas en la sala. Observó el panorama, parpadeó sorprendido y dijo

- Alice, que gusto verte, no tenía ni idea de que conocieras a Bella.


	18. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**Bueno chicas en el capitulo anterior les hable de una chica muy linda que también hace adaptaciones, bueno lei una que se titula ¿Me recuerdas? y me encanto la recomiendo 100% la adaptadora es Lucylu Cullen y ayer acaba de comenzar una que promete mucho ojala se animen.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

_**ar-is-tol-o-gy **(sustantivo) . El arte o la ciencia de comer._

_Como un campo de investigación y estudio, la aristología (aristology) es sumamente menospreciada._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan_

Se hizo el silencio absoluto, seguido de una explosión de parloteo nervioso tan fuerte y violento, que de hecho, Perriwick, metió su cabeza en la habitación para ver que estaba pasando; lo hizo con el pretexto de entrar a llevarse lo que quedaba del té y las galletas, lo que dio pie a un motín, y Edward, prácticamente arrancó la bandeja de sus manos antes de sacarlo del salón.

Si Alice se había dado cuenta de que el marqués de Riverdale había sido tan atrevido como para llamar a la señorita Swan por su nombre de pila, ella no lo mencionó, comentando en vez de eso, lo enormemente sorprendida que estaba de que ellos se conocieran.

Bella hablaba muy fuerte sobre como los Sidwell tenían una gran amistad con los Swans, y James se hallaba totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que ella decía.

La única persona que no se agregaba a la jarana era Edward, a pesar de que emitió un fuerte gemido; no sabía qué era peor, el hecho de que James hubiera llegado y casi volara por encima de Bella, o la nueva y aguda actividad como casamentera que centelleaba en los ojos de su hermana. Ahora que ella había descubierto que la familia de Bella estaba de algún modo (aunque fuera tenue) conectada con la del marqués, obviamente había decidido que Bella sería una excelente esposa Cullen.

O eso, pensó él con desagrado, o había decidido concentrar sus prodigiosas artes casamenteras hacia Bella y _James._

En definitiva, Edward resolvió que esto se iba a convertir en un verdadero y colosal desastre.

Sus ojos realizaban un lento barrido por toda la habitación, observando a Alice, James y Bella, y pensó que lo único que lo mantenía controlado para no desatar su violencia era que no podía decidir a cuál de ellos estrangular primero.

- Oh, ya era hora, Bella - estaba diciendo James, disfrutando ahora, evidentemente - casi cinco años, creo; estás muy cambiada desde la última vez que nos vimos.

- ¿De veras? - preguntó Alice - ¿Tanto?

Puesto en esa difícil situación, James balbuceó durante un momento, y dijo

- Bueno, su pelo es bastante más largo, y...

- ¿De veras? - dijo Alice otra vez - Qué interesante, debes haber tenido un pelo muy corto, Bella, porque ahora no está demasiado largo.

- Fue un accidente - improvisó Bella - "tuve que cortármelo totalmente".

Edward se mordió el labio conteniéndose para no pedirle que les contara el "accidente".

- Oh, sí, recuerdo eso - dijo James con gran entusiasmo - algo referente a miel y al pájaro de tu hermano.

Bella tosió sobre el té, y enganchó una servilleta de tela para no espurrearlo todo sobre Edward.

- Creí que no tenías hermanos ni hermanas - dijo Alice arrugando su frente.

Bella se limpió la boca, reprimiendo la urgencia de emitir una risa nerviosa y dijo

- En realidad, era el pájaro de mi primo.

- Eso - dijo James, dándose una palmada en la frente - Qué tonto soy ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Jacob.

- Mi buen Jacob, ¿cómo va?

Ella sonrió malhumoradamente.

- Como siempre, me temo. Hago lo posible por evitarlo.

- Eso es probablemente un buen método de actuación - convino James - lo recuerdo como a la clase de gente de corazón mezquino, siempre tirando del pelo de la gente, y eso...

- ¡Riverdale! - dijo Alice con desaprobación - está hablando de un pariente de la señorita Swan.

- Oh, no me importa - le aseguró Bella - estaría encantada de desheredar a Jacob.

Alice sacudió su cabeza con gran confusión y miró a su hermano con una expresión débilmente acusadora.

- No puedo creer que no me contaras que nuestra querida Bella, tiene amistad con Riverdale.

Edward se encogió de hombros y se obligó a relajar los puños.

- No lo sabía.

Perriwick entró en la habitación sin la obstrucción que era característica, y comenzó a retirar lo que quedaba de la medio-zampada merienda cena.

- ¡NO! - Gritaron Edward, Alice y Bella al unísono.

James los miró con curiosidad y desconcierto.

- ¿Algo está mal?

- Estamos sólo... - dijo Alice.

- Un poco... - interrumpió Bella.

- Hambrientos - terminó Edward con énfasis.

James parpadeó.

- Ya lo veo.

Alice llenó el siguiente momento de calma dirigiéndose a James y preguntándole

- ¿Se alojará con nosotros, señor?

- Era lo que había pensado, si, pero sólo si hay una habitación de sobra para mí - él echó una mirada a Bella - no me había dado cuenta que la señorita Swan estaba aquí.

Alice quebró totalmente su frente arrugándola.

- Pero seguramente se ha percatado de que la señorita Swan sólo nos visita de día, ella vive a casi una milla de aquí.

- Papá compró una casa de veraneo cerca de Bournemouth el otoño pasado - soltó Bella bruscamente, me temo que aún no hemos conseguido informar a todo el mundo del cambio.

- Hmmm... - meditó Alice, entrecerrando sus ojos por momentos - tenía la impresión de que usted había vivido en Bournemouth durante algún tiempo.

Bella sonrió débilmente.

- Lo visitábamos muy a menudo.

- Sí - dijo Edward, pensando que debería hacer algo para salvar la situación, aun cuando estaba muy furioso con Bella y James

- ¿No dijo que su padre alquiló la casa durante algunas temporadas antes de comprarla?

Bella hizo un gesto afirmativo.

- Así es, exactamente.

Edward le lanzó la más arrogante de las sonrisas.

- Poseo una memoria extraordinaria.

- De eso no tengo la menor duda.

Hubo un enorme y embarazoso silencio, y luego Bella se puso de pie.

- Hubiera sido mejor conseguir una casa. Se está haciendo tarde, y... ah... creo que el cocinero está preparando algo especial para cenar.

- Que afortunada - musitó Alice.

- ¿Perdón?

- No, nada - dijo Alice rápidamente lanzando una mirada entre James y Edward - pero estoy segura de que uno de estos dos caballeros estará encantado de acompañarla.

- En realidad, no es necesario. No está muy lejos.

James saltó sobre sus pies.

- Tonterías, me encantaría pasear con usted. Estoy seguro de que hay una gran cantidad de temas que poner al corriente.

- Sí - asintió Bella - probablemente muchas más de las que nunca se hubiera imaginado.

En el momento en que la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Bella se volvió a James y le dijo

- ¿Tienes algo comestible en tu carruaje?

- Un poco de pan y queso que traje conmigo de la posada ¿porqué?

Pero Bella ya estaba revolviendo dentro del vehículo.

- ¿Dónde está? - preguntó echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

- Por Dios, mujer, ¿no te han estado dando de comer?

- En realidad, no; y es peor para Alice y Edward, aunque últimamente he sentido algo de compasión por ellos.

James se metió dentro y cogió un trozo de pan de una bolsa que había en el asiento.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

- Mmmble yyy mmmque.

- ¿Perdona?

Ella tragó la comida.

- Te lo contaré en un momento. ¿Tienes algo de beber?

Él sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo.

- Solo un poco de brandy, pero no creo que eso sea lo que tu...

Pero ella ya lo había cogido y tomado un trago. James esperó pacientemente mientras ella tosía, balbuceaba y se callaba, entonces dijo

- Te estaba diciendo que no creía que el brandy fuera precisamente lo que tu necesitabas.

- Qué disparate - dijo ella con voz ronca - cualquier liquido me sirve.

Él volvió a coger el frasco, enroscando la tapa, y dijo

- Supongo que me contarás porqué los tres estáis delgados y famélicos. ¿Y porqué diablos está aquí Alice? Ella arruinará toda la operación.

- ¿Entonces te dieron permiso en Londres para continuar con vuestros planes?

- No voy a responder a una sola de tus preguntas hasta que tú no contestes a las mías.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Fingiremos pasear entonces. Me temo que esto nos podría llevar una gran cantidad de tiempo.

- ¿_Fingir _pasear?

- Naturalmente va a llevarnos una hora llevarme de vuelta al cuarto de baño de Edward.

La boca de James se abrió de golpe.

- ¿_Qué _?

Ella suspiró - ¿Prefieres la versión larga o la versión corta?

- Desde el momento en que debo acompañarte de alguna forma durante una hora hasta el cuarto de baño de Cullen, optaré por la versión larga; de todas formas, promete ser más que interesante.

Ella saltó fuera del carruaje, sujetando con fuerza el trozo de queso que había encontrado con el pan.

- No tienes ni idea.

Dos horas más tarde, Edward estaba de muy mal genio.

Tenía un cabreo francamente formidable, de hecho. James y Bella se habían ido durante mucho tiempo (durante más tiempo que les habría llevado llegar al cuarto de baño). Edward se maldecía a sí mismo. Incluso sus pensamientos le estaban empezando a parecer absurdos. Aun así, James solo necesitaba pasar una hora para continuar con el engaño de acompañar a Bella a su casa. No es que nadie, incluida Bella, tuviera idea de lo lejos que se suponía que estaba su casa, pero a Edward nunca le había llevado más de una hora ir a buscarla para el té.

Había pasado tanto tiempo andando _de acá para allá_ en su cuarto de baño, que Alice creyó que padecía de alguna clase de cruel dolencia estomacal.

Al final, mientras él se encaramaba en el borde del lavabo, oyó risas y pisadas que venían de las escaleras. Saltó al suelo, cerrando su boca en una linea sombría y se cruzó de brazos.

Un momento más tarde la puerta se abrió de repente, y Bella y James casi se cayeron, ambos riendo tan fuerte, que apenas podían mantenerse de pie.

- ¿Dónde demonios habéis estado? - exigió Edward.

Ellos lo miraron como si intentaran responderle, pero él no podía comprender lo que decían entre medias de las risas.

- ¿Y de que narices os estáis riendo?

- Cullen, habéis hecho cosas realmente extrañas - James jadeaba - pero esto... - él hizo un gesto con el brazo en el cuarto de baño - no tiene comparación.

Edward únicamente le miró con el ceño fruncido.

- Aunque - dijo James dirigiéndose a Bella - tú has hecho un estupendo trabajo cambiando este lugar en la casa, la cama tiene un toque encantador.

Bella miró hacia abajo al montón de mantas y almohadas limpias que había colocado en el suelo.

- Gracias. Lo hago lo mejor que puedo, con lo que tengo para utilizar - ella volvió a reír nerviosamente.

- ¿Dónde habéis _estado_? - repitió Edward.

- Podría pasar con unas pocas velas más - dijo Bella a James.

- Sí, puedo ver que aumenta mucho la oscuridad aquí - contestó él - _Esa _ventana es _enormemente_ pequeña.

- ¿Dónde habéis _ESTADO_? - rugió Edward. Bella y James lo miraron con idéntica expresión en blanco.

- ¿Nos estás sermoneando? - preguntó James.

- ¿Perdón? - dijo Bella justo en el mismo instante.

- ¿ Dónde - dijo Edward a través de los dientes apretados - habéis estado?

Se miraron el uno al otro y encogieron los hombros.

- No lo sé - dijo James.

- Oh, afuera y paseando - añadió Bella.

- ¿Durante dos horas?

- _Yo _tenía que contarle todos los detalles - dijo ella.

- Después de todo, tú no querrías que él le dijera algo inapropiado a Alice.

- Yo podía haberle contado todos los datos oportunos en menos de quince minutos - refunfuñó Edward.

- Estoy seguro de que podías haberlo hecho - contestó James - pero no habría sido tan entretenido.

- Bien, Alice quiere saber donde has estado - dijo Edward irritado - quiere hacer una fiesta en tu honor, Riverdale.

- Pero yo creí que pensaba irse en dos días - dijo Bella.

- _Pensaba _- la interrumpió bruscamente - pero ahora que nuestro querido amigo James está aquí alargará su estancia; dice que no todos los días tenemos alojado a un marqués.

- Ella está casada con un maldito conde - dijo James - ¿Qué le importa?

- A ella no le importa - contestó Edward - ella lo que quiere es casarnos a todos.

- ¿A quién?

- Preferiblemente a cada uno de nosotros.

- ¿A los tres? - Bella pasó la mirada de un hombre a otro - ¿No es eso ilegal?

James se rió. Edward le lanzó la más desdeñosa de las miradas, y entonces dijo

- Tenemos que deshacernos de ella.

Bella se cruzó de brazos.

- Me niego a hacer nada en contra de tu hermana, ella es una persona amable y gentil.

- ¡Ja! - chilló Edward - gentil, sandeces; es la mujer más resuelta y entrometida que conozco, excepto quizás, tú.

Bella le sacó la lengua.

Edward la ignoró.

- Necesitamos encontrar la manera de conseguir que vuelva a Londres.

- Sería fácil falsificar un mensaje de su esposo - dijo James.

Edward negó con un gesto.

- No es tan fácil como crees, él está en el Caribe.

Bella sintió una punzada de tristeza. Él había descrito una vez sus ojos como del color del agua en los trópicos. Era un recuerdo que llevaría consigo el resto de su vida, como si cada vez fuera más obvio que nunca poseería al hombre.

- Vale, entonces - dijo James - ¿y si la nota es de su ama de llaves o su mayordomo? Algo diciendo que la casa está en llamas.

- Eso es demasiado cruel - dijo Bella - ella se preocuparía.

- Ése es el propósito - añadió Edward - queremos que se preocupe lo suficiente como para irse.

- ¿No podríamos referirnos a una inundación? - preguntó ella - es muchísimo menos preocupante que un fuego.

- Mientras tanto - dijo James - ¿Porqué no lanzamos una plaga de roedores?

- ¡Entonces nunca se irá! - exclamó Bella - ¿Quién querría ir a una casa con ratas?

- Algunas mujeres que conozco lo hacen - dijo Edward secamente.

- ¡Eso es algo terrible!

- Pero cierto - acordó James.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos minutos, y luego Bella sugirió

- Supongo que nosotros podríamos continuar como estábamos - No ha sido tan malo estar aquí en el cuarto de baño ahora que Edward ha empezado a traerme material de lectura. Aunque apreciaría si pudiéramos hacer nuevos arreglos en lo referente a las comidas.

- ¿Puedo recordarte - dijo Edward - que en dos semanas Riverdale y yo lanzaremos nuestro ataque sobre Black?

- ¿Ataque? - exclamó Bella sinceramente horrorizada.

- Ataque, arresto - dijo James con un gesto de su mano - equivale a lo mismo.

- En cualquier caso - dijo Edward en voz alta, intentando captar su atención - lo último que necesitamos es la presencia de mi hermana - se dirigió a Bella - me importa poco si pasas las próximas dos semanas encadenada a mi cuarto de baño, pero...

- Qué hospitalario por tu parte - murmuró ella.

Él la ignoró.

- Por mi vida si dejo que Black se me escurra entre mis dedos a causa del inoportuno deseo de mi hermana de verme casado.

- No me agrada la idea de gastarle una broma cruel a Alice - dijo Bella - pero estoy segura de que si los tres nos unimos, podemos idear algún tipo de plan aceptable.

- Tengo la sensación de que tu definición de "aceptable" y la mía son inmensamente diferentes - comentó Edward.

Bella le miró con el ceño fruncido, luego se dirigió a James y sonrió.

- ¿Tu que crees, James?

Él se encogió de hombros, mirando con más interés en la forma en que Edward les miraba a los dos encolerizadamente, que en las palabras de ella.

Pero eso fue antes de que oyeran a alguien golpeando la puerta.

Se quedaron helados.

- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¿A quién le estás hablando?

Alice.

Edward comenzó a moverse frenéticamente hacia la puerta que estaba al lado de las escaleras, mientras James empujaba a Bella hacia afuera.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella, Edward abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño, y con una expresión totalmente dulce dijo

- ¿Sí?

Alice miró dentro, sus ojos pasaron de un rincón a otro.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Edward parpadeó - ¿Disculpa?

- ¿A quién le estabas hablando?

James pasó rápidamente desde atrás de un vestidor.

- A mí.

Los labios de Alice se abrieron con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? No me di cuenta que ya habías vuelto.

Él se apoyó contra la pared, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo estar en el cuarto de baño de Edward.

- Volví hace diez minutos.

- Teníamos unos asuntos que discutir - añadió Edward.

- ¿En el cuarto de baño?

- Me trae recuerdos de Eton y todo eso - dijo James con una sonrisa devastadora.

- ¿De veras? - dijo Alice no muy convencida.

- Nadie tenía privacidad allí, ya sabes - dijo Edward - era verdaderamente despiadado.

Alice apuntó hacia el montón de cobertores en el suelo.

- ¿Qué hace eso aquí?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Edward, retardando la respuesta.

- Los cobertores.

- ¿Esos? No tengo ni idea.

- Tienes un montón de cobertores y almohadas en el suelo de tu cuarto de baño ¿y no sabes por qué?

- Supongo que Perriwick podría haberlas dejado ahí. Tal vez quiere decir que las ha limpiado.

Alice frunció el ceño.

- Eres un mentiroso aborrecible.

- En realidad, miento muy bien, es sólo que me falta un poco de práctica.

- Entonces ¿admites que me estás mintiendo?

- No creo haber admitido tal cosa.

Él se volvió hacia James con una mirada cándida.

- ¿Verdad, Riverdale?

- Creo que no. ¿ Tu qué crees, Alice?

- Yo creo - refunfuñó Alice - que ninguno de los dos va a dejar esta habitación hasta que no me cuente lo que está pasando.

Bella escuchaba la conversación a través de la puerta, conteniendo la respiración, mientras Alice interrogaba a los dos caballeros con la habilidad de un verdugo.

Bella expulsó un suspiro silencioso y se sentó. Por lo que sucedía en el cuarto de baño, podría estar metida en el hueco de la escalera durante horas. Desde luego, Alice no presentaba signos de darse por vencida en el interrogatorio.

Al tiempo que miraba el punto de luz, decidió descartar el hecho de que el hueco de la escalera estaba tan oscuro como el hollín, podría ser atrapada en la más extravagante de las situaciones, pero prefería estar muda y no tener ni cabeza ni pies, que estar con los Black. ¡Cielos! Si no se hubiera escapado, probablemente ahora sería una Black.

Que pensamiento tan horrible.

Pero no tan horrible como lo que sucedió a continuación. Es posible que ella hubiera removido el polvo cuando se sentó, o podía ser que los dioses sencillamente se hubieran aliado contra ella, pero su nariz comenzó a sentir cosquillas.

Después le empezó a picar.

Tapó con su dedo índice una de las fosas nasales, pero no dio resultado. Cosquilleo, picor, cosquilleo, picor. Ah... Ah... Ah... ¡AH-CHISSS!

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Alice.

- ¿Qué ha sido el qué? - contestó Edward al mismo tiempo que James empezaba a estornudar incontrolablemente.

- Para de hacer el ridículo - le dijo Alice bruscamente a James - oí estornudar a una mujer, y la oí claramente.

James empezó a estornudar haciendo mucho ruido.

- ¡Para! - ordenó Alice caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta de las escaleras.

Edward y James saltaron violentamente hacia ella, pero fue demasiado tarde. Alice ya había abierto la puerta bruscamente.

Y ahí, en el rellano, estaba sentada Bella, acuclillada, con todo su cuerpo dolorido por los estornudos.


	19. Capitulo 19

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

**Chicas HOY termino esta novela **

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

_**lat-i-tu-di-nar-i-an** (adjetivo). Permitir, favorecer, o caracterizar de libertad de opinión o acción. No insistir en la justicia estricta conformándose con un código establecido._

_En Bournemouth ( al contrario que en Londres), uno puede actuar de forma más liberal (latitudinar-ian), incluso cuando en la comarca, hay ciertas normas de conducta que uno debe acatar._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

- ¡_Usted_ ! - acusó Alice - ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

Pero su voz se perdió bajo la de Edward, que estaba chillándole a Bella

- ¿Porqué narices no bajaste corriendo las escaleras cuando nos oíste venir?

Su única respuesta fue un estornudo.

James, que normalmente no se irritaba por nada, elevó una ceja y dijo

- Parece que está algo incapacitada.

Bella estornudó otra vez.

Alice se dirigió a James con expresión furiosa.

- Supongo que usted está de algún modo unido al engaño también.

Él se encogió de hombros

- De algún modo.

Bella estornudó.

- Por amor de Dios - dijo Alice de mal humor - sacadla fuera del hueco de la escalera; evidentemente hay algo dañino entre el polvo que le está provocando convulsiones.

- Ella no tiene un ataque convulsivo en absoluto - dijo Edward - sólo está estornudando.

Bella estornudó.

- Bueno, da igual lo que sea, llévala a tu cuarto ¡_No_! A tu cuarto no, llévala a mi cuarto.

Alice se colocó las manos en sus caderas y los miró echando fuego por los ojos primero al uno, y después al otro.

- ¿ Y qué demonios está pasando aquí? Quiero que me informéis de la situación en este mismo momento. Si alguno no...

- Si me permite... - interrumpió James.

- Cierra la boca, Riverdale - Edward lo cortó bruscamente mientras levantaba a Bella - hablas como el maldito mayordomo.

- Estoy seguro de que Perriwick estaría más que encantado con la comparación - dijo James - sin embargo, simplemente iba a comentarle a Alice que no tiene nada de malo que Bella esté en tu cuarto, dado que ella y yo estamos también presentes.

- Muy bien - concedió Alice - colócala en tu dormitorio Edward, después quiero saber que es lo que está pasando; y no más sandeces sobre miel y pájaros.

Bella estornudó.

Edward se dirigió a su hermana y le sugirió

- ¿Le podrías traer un poco de té?

- ¡Ja! Si crees que voy a dejarla sola aquí con vosotros dos.

- _Yo_ traeré un poco de té - interrumpió James.

Tan pronto como se hubo ido, Alice entrecerró los ojos a Edward y Bella y preguntó

- ¿Tenéis un romance?

- ¡No! - Se las ingenió Bella para exclamar entre estornudos.

- Entonces será mejor que empiece a explicar su presencia. La había juzgado como a una señorita con una personalidad de moral severa; y se requiere toda mi tolerancia y una mentalidad abierta para no cambiar esa opinión.

Bella miró a Edward. Ella no iba a revelar sus secretos sin su permiso; pero él únicamente gimió, puso los ojos en blanco y dijo

- Podríamos también decirle la verdad. Dios sabe que a la larga lo va a descubrir.

La historia completa llevó veinte minutos. Probablemente sólo habría requerido quince, excepto que James volvió con el té ( que afortunadamente iba acompañado con bollos frescos) y la historia, naturalmente, se hizo más lenta mientras ellos lo tomaban.

Alice no preguntó nada durante el relato excepto

- ¿Leche? - ó - ¿Azúcar?

Lo que en realidad no tenía importancia ya que ella estaba sirviendo el té.

Edward, James y Bella sin embargo, se interrumpieron el uno al otro de forma asombrosa.

A pesar de eso, después de un cuarto de hora, y para satisfacción de todos, se las apañaron para relatar lo sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Cuando estaban a medias, Bella observó el semblante impasible de Alice, con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor. Se había acostumbrado mucho a la hermana de Edward y le rompía el corazón en dos pensar que la condesa la aislara completamente.

Pero Alice los sorprendió a todos al murmurar un tranquilo

- Ya veo - seguido de un incluso más tranquilo - Hmmm...

Bella se inclinó hacia adelante.

James se inclinó hacia adelante.

Edward empezaba a inclinarse hacia adelante, se paró y soltó un bufido de disgusto.

Estaba bien acostumbrado a las tácticas de su hermana.

Por fin Alice respiró profundamente, se volvió a Edward y dijo

- Eres un bruto al no tener informada a la familia de tus actividades gubernamentales, pero no te voy a insultar ahora.

- Que amable de tu parte - musitó él.

- De veras que es una suerte para ti - continuó ella - que la desconsideración de tu secreto haya sido eclipsada por un asunto de grave preocupación.

- Cierto.

Alice lo miró furiosamente mientras señalaba con su dedo primero al marqués, y luego otra vez a su hermano

- Uno de ustedes - anunció - se va a casar con ella.

Bella, que había estado examinando con esmero la punta de sus zapatos para no decir a Edward un "te lo dije", sonriendo satisfecha cuando Alice le regañó a él sobre su secreto, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza hacia arriba. La visión que le esperaba no era tranquilizadora.

Alice estaba señalando con su largo dedo índice directamente hacia ella, y Edward y James se habían quedado absolutamente blancos.

Esa tarde Edward se encontró manteniendo una conversación sumamente desagradable con su hermana. Ella lo intentaba convencer de que se casara con Bella con toda la rapidez posible, y él hacia lo mejor que podía para ignorarla.

Él no estaba demasiado preocupado por las consecuencias de este último desastre. Había jurado que nunca se casaría; Alice lo sabía, Bella lo sabía, James lo sabía. Mierda, el mundo entero lo sabía. Y James no era de la clase que consentía a la hermana de su mejor amigo que le pinchara para que hiciera algo que no quería hacer. De hecho, la única manera en que Alice podía garantizar que Bella sería casada con rapidez, sería contar chismes y crear un escándalo monumental.

Edward estaba seguro de que eso no era un peligro. Alice estaría deseosa de crear un pequeño chisme, pero no lo haría para arruinar a la mujer que ahora llamaba " mi querida, mi más cercana amiga"

Alice podía, sin embargo, esforzarse por crear un fastidio general y molestar hasta que a todos en Seacrest Manor se los llevaran los demonios.

Y en el caso de Edward, ella estaba triunfando hábilmente.

- Edward - dijo - sabes que necesitas una esposa.

- Sé que no la necesito.

- Bella ha estado irrevocablemente comprometida.

- Sólo si tú decides contar chismes en Londres.

- Eso no viene a cuento.

- Ese es exactamente el asunto - refunfuñó Edward - ha estado viviendo aquí para proteger la seguridad nacional.

- Oh, por favor - dijo Alice desdeñosamente - ella está viviendo aquí para escapar de las garras de ese tutor suyo.

- Un tutor que es una amenaza para la seguridad nacional - respondió Edward - y Bella ha estado ayudándonos en su captura. Un esfuerzo de lo más noble, si es lo que me preguntas.

- Yo no te lo pregunté - dijo Alice sorbiendo por la nariz.

- Deberías - le cortó Edward bruscamente - la presencia de Bella aquí es vital para la seguridad de Inglaterra, únicamente el peor de los mequetrefes antipatrióticos usaría eso para arruinar su reputación.

De esta manera él estaba exagerando un poco sobre la seguridad nacional. Los momentos desesperados exigían de vez en cuando medidas desesperadas.

James eligió ese momento para divagar

- Supongo que aún le estás dando vueltas al futuro de Bella - dijo.

Ambos dirigieron sus miradas molestas en dirección a él.

- Vale - dijo James, estirando sus brazos como un gato y bostezando mientras se hundía en un sofá - he estado pensando en casarme con ella.

- Oh, ¡es fantástico! - exclamó Alice aplaudiendo, pero su comentario fue ahogado por el grito de Edward

- ¿_QUÉ_ ?

James se encogió de hombros

- ¿Por qué no? Alguna vez tengo que casarme.

- Bella merece a alguien que la ame - dijo Edward mordazmente.

- Estoy seguro que yo le _agrado_. Eso es más de lo que muchos matrimonios pueden afirmar.

- Eso es cierto - dijo Alice.

- Tú - dijo Edward bruscamente - cállate. Y tú - Dirigió su furioso rostro hacia el marqués, pero el discurso inteligente se le esfumó, así que sólo bramo

- Cállate también.

- Muy bien - James reía entre dientes.

Edward lo miró con fiereza, sintiéndose totalmente capaz de matar.

- Cuénteme más - le rogó Alice - creo que Bella será una excelente marquesa.

- Efectivamente lo sería - contestó James - y haríamos una pareja muy conveniente. Necesito casarme en algún momento, y parece que Bella necesita casarse pronto.

- No hay razón para que ella se case - gruñó Edward - mientras mi hermana mantenga su boca cerrada.

- Alice seguro que es discreta - continuó James con una voz que Edward estaba empezando a encontrar irritantemente alegre - pero ella no puede garantizar que nadie se dará cuenta de nuestra peculiar arreglo. Bella podría no ser un miembro de _la alta sociedad_, pero eso no quiere decir que ella merezca que su nombre sea arrastrado por el fango.

Edward saltó sobre sus pies y bramó

- No te atrevas a acusarme de querer mancillar su buen nombre. Todo lo que he hecho...

- El problema - interrumpió Alice con suavidad - es que tú no has hecho nada.

- Me niego a sentarme aquí y...

- Estás de pie - señaló Alice.

- James - dijo Edward con una voz peligrosamente baja - si no me arrestas, seguramente cometeré muchísimos crímenes en los próximos diez segundos, siendo del que menos me arrepienta, el que concierne a la dolorosa muerte de mi hermana.

- Er... Alice - dijo James - si yo fuera usted, me cambiaría de vivienda para estar fuera de su alcance, creo que lo dice en serio.

- ¡Bah! - fue la respuesta de Alice - Sólo está enfadado porque sabe que estoy en lo cierto.

Un músculo comenzó a crisparse en la mandíbula de Edward y ni siquiera se molestó en mirar a James cuando dijo

- ¿Tú no tienes una hermana, verdad, Riverdale?

- No.

- Considérate afortunado

Entonces se dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso majestuoso.

James y Alice miraron hacia la puerta por la que Edward acababa de salir hasta que Alice finalmente parpadeó varias veces, se dirigió a James y le dijo

- No creo que esté muy complacido con nosotros ahora mismo.

- No.

- ¿Hablaba usted en serio?

- ¿Sobre casarme con Bella?

Alice movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

- Difícilmente haría una declaración así si no estuviera dispuesto a cumplirla.

- Pero usted no _quiere _casarse con ella - dijo Alice entrecerrando los ojos.

- Desde luego no de la misma forma que Edward.

- Hmmm... - ella cruzó la habitación y se sentó.

- Es bastante perspicaz, Riverdale, pero su plan puede no salir bien. Edward puede ser muy obstinado.

James se sentó frente a ella

- Un hecho del que soy totalmente consciente.

- Estoy segura que lo es - ella curvó sus labios, sin ser una sonrisa en realidad

- ¿Y es también consciente de que yo también comparto esa peculiaridad?

- ¿Quiere decir, obstinación? Mi querida Alice, correría desnudo por toda Inglaterra al acabar el invierno, solo para escapar de batallas de voluntades como la suya.

- Lo ha dicho estupendamente, pero si su pequeña declaración fracasa y no produce los resultados deseados, usted se _casará _con Bella.

- No dudo que mantendrá una pistola en mi espalda hasta que lo haga.

La voz de Alice se alzó

- No es una broma, Riverdale.

- Lo sé, pero quiero decir lo que dije antes, necesito casarme a la larga, y Bella tiene mucha mejor presencia que probablemente la que encuentre si voy a cazar una esposa a Londres.

- ¡Riverdale!

Él se encogió de hombros

- Es cierto, me gusta bastante Bella, y si tengo que casarme con ella porque Edward es demasiado cobarde para hacerlo él mismo, bien, pues que así sea. Francamente, puedo pensar en peores destinos.

- Qué lío - suspiró Alice.

- No importa, Edward se adelantará - dijo James haciendo una onda con su mano - le mataría verme casado con ella.

- Espero que tenga razón, Dios sabe que necesita un poco de felicidad.

Alice suspiró y relajó su espalda contra el respaldo de su silla

- Solo quiero que sea feliz ¿Es mucho pedir?

Fuera en la puerta, Bella permanecía con la mano sobre la boca abierta, había creído que su humillación era completa cuando Alice había pedido que alguien (¡cualquiera!) se casara con ella.

Pero esto...

Ahogó un sollozo. Esto iba más allá de la humillación, la humillación era algo con lo que ella podía vivir, algo que podía aguantar y con el tiempo, dejar atrás.

Pero esto era diferente, algo dentro de ella estaba muriendo, y Bella no estaba segura de si era su corazón o su alma.

No importaba el qué, ella se dio cuenta mientras corría de vuelta a su habitación. Todo lo que importaba era que ella estaba haciendo daño, y el dolor perduraría para el resto de su vida.

Le llevó dos horas, pero finalmente Bella fue capaz de recomponerse. Un poco de agua fría redujo la hinchazón alrededor de sus ojos, y algunos minutos de profundos suspiros lograron hacer desaparecer el temblor en su voz. Desdichadamente, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer para que su corazón no se reflejara en sus ojos.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras y no se sorprendió al encontrar a James y Alice todavía sentados en el salón. Su conversación llegaba hasta el vestíbulo y Bella agradeció el oír que ellos habían cambiado a otros temas más corrientes.

Estaban discutiendo de teatro cuando ella llegó a la puerta, y llamó suavemente sobre el quicio de la puerta. James se levantó al instante cuando la vio.

- ¿Puedo entrar? - preguntó ella.

- Por supuesto - dijo Alice - aquí, siéntese a mi lado.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

- Estoy mejor de pie, gracias.

- Como quiera.

- ¿Saben donde está Edward? - preguntó Bella con una postura tan regia como la de una reina

- Deseo decir esto solo una vez.

- Estoy justo aquí.

Bella volvió su cabeza de repente. Edward estaba de pie junto a la puerta, su cuerpo estaba un poco rígido y fatigado al mismo tiempo. Sus mejillas mostraban algo de color y ella se preguntó si habría estado paseando al frío aire de la noche.

- Bueno, me gustaría decir algo, si puedo.

- Por favor - dijo Edward.

Bella evaluó con la mirada a cada uno de los ocupantes del salón, y finalmente dijo

- No necesito un marido. En realidad, no necesito un marido que no necesite una esposa. Todo lo que deseo es que se me permita permanecer aquí, a escondidas, hasta que cumpla veintiún años.

- ¡Pero Bella! - protestó Alice - estos caballeros se han comprometido con usted, debe permitir que uno de ellos haga lo correcto.

Bella tragó saliva. No tenía mucho en la vida, pero poseía su orgullo y no iba a dejar que Edward Cullen la humillara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Lo miró directamente, aun cuando dirigía sus palabras hacia su hermana

- Lady Brandon, estos caballeros no han hecho nada para comprometerme.

- ¿Nada? - preguntó Edward.

Bella lo miró furiosamente, preguntándose que demonios lo habría impulsado a hablar, cuando era tan elocuente para esquivar el matrimonio

- Nada que signifique algo - dijo ella mordazmente.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y ambos sabían que ella se refería a su encuentro en la playa. La diferencia era que sólo Bella sabía que estaba mintiendo.

Su tiempo con Edward había significado todo para ella.

Cada minuto de cada encuentro estaba guardado en su corazón.

Ella parpadeó para retirar las lágrimas; pronto se habría marchado y todo lo que ella tendría para animarse eran los recuerdos. Ningún hombre que la sostuviera, ningún amigo que bromeara con ella, ninguna casa en la costa que, en unas pocas semanas, llegara a ser su casa.

Pero de todas las cosas que perdería, la ausencia que más le dolería sería la sonrisa de Edward, era tan extraño, pero cuando sus labios se estiraban hacia los lados... y después, cuando verdaderamente se reía, la pura alegría del sonido la hacía querer cantar.

Pero él no sonreía ahora. Su rostro era severo, la miraba furiosamente, como si fuera algún tipo de antídoto, y ella sabía que si no salía de la sala en ese instante iba a parecer una tonta redomada

- Perdón - dijo rápidamente apresurándose hacia la puerta.

- ¡No puede irse ahora! - exclamó Alice poniéndose en pie de un salto.

Bella no se giró hacia ella mientras le decía

- He dicho lo que vine a decir.

- ¿Pero adonde va?

- Fuera.

- Bella.

Era la voz de Edward, y sólo ese sonido hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? - Se las arregló para decir.

Quizás fue una respuesta brusca, pero era lo mejor que ella podía hacer.

- Fuera está oscuro. ¿O no te habías dado cuenta?

- Voy a mirar las estrellas.

Ella oyó sus pisadas y sintió la mano de él sobre su hombro, alejándola lentamente de la puerta.

- Está nublado - dijo con voz sorprendentemente amable - no te será posible ver las estrellas.

Ella ni siquiera se volvió para decirle

- Sé que están ahí, eso es todo lo que importa.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras ella salía de la habitación, por alguna razón no queriendo ver como se retiraba.

- Ahora mira lo que has hecho - oyó que decía su hermana - has roto el corazón de esa pobre chica.

Él no contestó, no sabiendo, demonios, no _queriendo_ saber si las palabras de su hermana eran ciertas. Si él había destrozado su corazón, era el peor de los bastardos. Y si no era cierto, querría decir que a Bella no le importaba él, que su única noche de pasión no había significado nada para ella. Y que no era apenas doloroso de soportar.

No quería pensar en lo que él sentía por ella, no quería analizarlo, clasificarlo por partes o intentar etiquetarlo. Porque le aterrorizaba que si lo hacía, la única palabra que le sería posible traer a colación sería _amor _y eso sería la broma más cruel.

Edward abrió los ojos justo en el momento de ver la expresión en la cara de Riverdale cuando le decía

- Eres un burro, Cullen.

Edward no dijo nada.

- Marabelle está muerta - siseó James.

Edward se volvió hacia su amigo con tal violencia que Alice dio un respingo

- No la menciones - le dijo con voz amenazante - ella no tiene lugar en esta conversación.

- Exactamente - contestó James - ella está muerta y tú no puedes llevar su luto siempre.

- Tú no lo sabes - dijo Edward sacudiendo su cabeza - no sabes lo que es amar.

- Y tú lo sabes todo demasiado bien - murmuró James - de hecho, lo has sabido dos veces.

- Edward - dijo Alice con suavidad, poniendo su mano sobre su brazo - sé que la amabas, todos la amábamos, pero Marabelle no habría querido que actuaras así, tú eres sólo una coraza, enterraste tu alma junto a la de ella.

Edward tragó saliva convulsivamente, queriendo más que otra cosa, salir corriendo de la sala, pero de algún modo, seguía clavado en su sitio.

- Déjala ir - susurró Alice - ya es hora. Y Bella te ama.

Su cabeza giró de repente

- ¿Ella dijo eso?

Alice quería mentir. Él podía verlo en sus ojos, pero finalmente ella negó con su cabeza

- No, pero es fácil de ver.

- No le haré daño - prometió él - ella merece algo mejor.

- Entonces cásate con ella - le rogó Alice.

Él hizo un gesto negativo

- Si me caso con ella... Dios, la lastimaría de más formas de las que puedas imaginar.

- ¡Diablos! - prorrumpió James - deja de ser tan temeroso, tienes miedo de amar, y tienes miedo de vivir, a lo único que no le tienes miedo es a la muerte; te daré una noche, una sola noche.

Edward entrecerró sus ojos

- ¿Para qué?

- Para reorganizar tu mente, pero te prometo esto: Yo _me casaré _con Bella si tú no lo haces. Así que, pregúntate a tí mismo si te será posible soportar _eso _durante el resto de tu vida.

James se dio media vuelta y salió con paso majestuoso de la sala.

- Él no está haciendo una amenaza frívola - dijo Alice - se ha entusiasmado con ella.

- Lo sé - dijo Edward bruscamente.

Alice le hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, y se encaminó hacia la puerta

- Te dejaré sólo con tus pensamientos.

Eso, pensó Edward amargamente, era lo último que él quería.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

_**hal-cy-on** (adjetivo) . Reposado, quieto, pacífico, sereno._

_No miraré atrás hacía esos días tan tranquilos (halcyon)._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Swan._

Bella estaba sentada sobre la arena de la playa, contemplando el cielo. Como Edward le había señalado, estaba nublado, así que todo lo que ella podía ver era el pálido y borroso fulgor de la luna. Rodeó con sus brazos sus rodillas flexionadas y se acurrucó contra la brisa fría, con los zapatos a su lado.

- No importa - se decía a sí misma, moviendo los dedos de sus pies en la arena gruesa - sencillamente no importa.

- ¿Qué no importa?

Ella levantó la cabeza con un movimiento brusco. Edward.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí sin que te oyera?

Él indicó con la mano hacia detrás de él

- Hay otro camino cincuenta yardas más atrás.

- Oh, bueno, si has venido para inspeccionarme, verás que estoy perfectamente bien, y puedes volver a casa.

- Bella - aclaró su garganta - hay algunas cosas que necesito contarte.

Ella desvió la mirada.

- No me debes ninguna explicación.

Se sentó junto a ella, adoptando la misma postura inconscientemente, acomodó su barbilla sobre sus rodillas y dijo

- había razones por las que juré que nunca me casaría.

- No quiero oírlo.

- Aún así, necesito decírtelo.

Ella no dijo nada, así que él continuó

- Cuando Marabelle murió... - su voz se contrajo.

- No tienes que hacer esto - dijo ella rápidamente - por favor.

Él la ignoró

- Cuando ella murió, creí, sentí, Dios... es tan duro decirlo con palabras.

Él sopló; un montón de angustia en esa ráfaga de aire

- Estaba muerto por dentro. Esa es la única forma de describirlo.

Bella tragó, apenas podía resistir el impulso de ofrecerle el consuelo de colocar su mano sobre el brazo de él.

- _Yo _no puedo ser lo que te hace falta.

- Lo sé - dijo ella ásperamente - no puedo competir con una mujer muerta, después de todo.

Él se sobresaltó por sus palabras

- Juré que nunca me casaría. Yo...

- Nunca te pedí eso, yo puedo haber... No importa.

- ¿Tú puedes haber qué?

Bella sólo negó con la cabeza, no dispuesta a decirle que ella podía haber deseado eso.

- Por favor, continua - dijo ella con voz distraída.

Él hizo un gesto afirmativo, aunque estaba claro que sentía curiosidad por lo que ella casi había dicho.

- Siempre me dije a mí mismo que no podía casarme por respeto a Marabelle, que no quería ser desleal a su memoria, y pienso que realmente lo creí. Pero esta noche me he dado cuenta que no era cierto.

Ella volvió su cara hacia la de él, con mil preguntas en sus ojos.

- Marabelle está muerta - dijo él con voz sepulcral - Y sé que... No puedo traerla de vuelta. Nunca pensé que podría, es sólo que...

- ¿Es sólo qué, Edward? - le urgió con voz baja y apremiante - Por favor, cuéntame, me hace comprender.

- Sentía que no podía fallarle muerta, como lo hice en vida.

- Oh, Edward, tú nunca le has fallado a nadie - ella tocó su brazo - algún día tendrás que darte cuenta de eso.

- Lo sé - él cerró los ojos por un momento - siempre lo he sabido, en lo más profundo de mi alma. Ella era tan intransigente, no podría haberla parado.

- ¿Entonces porqué estás tan decidido a ser infeliz?

- Ya no es por Marabelle. Es por mí.

- No entiendo.

- En algún punto del camino, perdí algo de mí mismo. No sé si fue el sufrimiento o el despecho, pero dejé de importarme.

- Eso no es cierto. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees.

- ¡Bella, no siento nada! - exclamó él - nada profundo y significativo, al menos ¿No ves que estoy muerto por dentro?

Ella negó con la cabeza

- No digas eso. No es cierto.

Él aferró su hombro con urgente necesidad

- _Es_ cierto, y tú mereces más de lo que yo te puedo dar.

Ella fijó los ojos en su mano

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo - susurró.

- Joder que no lo sé.

Se alejó violentamente de ella y se levantó, adoptando una actitud fría mientras miraba fijamente las olas. Después de un momento de silencio dijo

- James ha dicho que se casará contigo.

- Ya veo.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Ella soltó un suspiro exasperado

- ¿Qué me quieres decir, Edward? Házmelo saber, y yo te lo diré; pero no sé lo que quieres, ni siquiera sé lo que yo quiero.

Ella ocultó la cara entre las rodillas. Eso era mentira, ella sabía exactamente lo que quería, y él estaba de pie a su lado, diciéndole que se casara con otro hombre.

No estaba sorprendida, pero no había esperado que eso doliera tanto.

- Él cuidará de ti - dijo Edward en voz baja.

- Estoy segura de que lo hará.

- ¿Aceptarás?

Ella lo miró de repente

- ¿Te importa?

- ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso?

- Creí que no sentías, que no te importaba nada.

- Bella, me importa tu futuro. Es sólo que yo no puedo ser lo que tú necesitas en un marido.

- Eso es una excusa - ella se puso de pie, en actitud guerrera - eres un cobarde, Edward Cullen.

Comenzó a alejarse, pero sus pies se enterraban en la arena, y él pudo alcanzarla rápidamente.

- ¡No me toques! - gritó ella cuando él cerró la mano alrededor de su brazo.

- Déjame sola.

Él no la dejó marchar

- Quiero que aceptes la proposición de Riverdale.

- Tú no tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

- Lo sé. Pero aún así, te lo estoy pidiendo.

Bella volvió la cabeza; su respiración era corta, y jadeaba ligeramente, apretó sus ojos cerrándolos por un momento mientras las emociones estallaban en su mente

- ¡_Vete_ ! - se las ingenió para decir finalmente.

- No hasta que tenga tu palabra de que te casaras con Riverdale.

- ¡No! - gritó - ¡No! ¡No me casaré con él!, no le amo, y él no me ama, y eso no es lo que yo quiero.

Él sujetó su brazo fuertemente

- Bella, debes escucharme, Riverdale...

- ¡No!

Con una fuerza nacida de la furia y la angustia, tiró con fuerza de su brazo alejándose y salió corriendo hacia la playa. Corrió hasta que sus pulmones ardieron, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron tan llenos de lágrimas que ella no podía ver. Corrió hasta que el dolor en su cuerpo eclipsó finalmente el que había en su corazón.

Tropezó sobre la arena, intentando ignorar el sonido de las pisadas de Edward acercándose; el cuerpo de él golpeó violentamente el suyo con una fuerza enorme, haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo de golpe.

Bella quedó tumbada sobre su espalda con el cuerpo de Edward cubriéndola íntimamente.

- Bella - dijo él con fuertes jadeos.

Ella lo miró con intensidad, sus ojos buscaron salvajemente alguna señal de que él la amara, luego se elevó tratando de asir la parte de atrás de su cabeza y atrajo la boca de él hacia la suya, besándolo con todo el amor y desesperación de su corazón.

Edward intentó resistirse. No podía poseerla, él lo sabía. Ella se iba a casar con su mejor amigo; pero sus labios eran dulces y exigentes, y la presión del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo convirtió su sangre en llamas.

Él susurraba su nombre una y otra vez, como un mantra[1] . Había intentado ser noble, había intentado alejarse de ella, pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para decir "no", cuando la lengua de ella se hallaba sobre sus labios y sus pies desnudos le rozaban a lo largo de sus pantorrillas.

Sus manos fueron ágiles y rápidas, y le quitó el vestido en menos de diez segundos. Lo colocó por debajo de ella para protegerla de la arena, y ese fue el último pensamiento racional antes de que todo su ser fuera sobrepasado por la necesidad de poseerla.

- Te tendré - juraba, acariciando con las puntas de sus dedos desde las pantorrillas, llegando hasta sus muslos.

- Te tendré - prometía, tirando con fuerza de su camisa y colocando su mano sobre el corazón de ella.

- Te tendré - gemía, justo antes de que su boca se adueñara de su pezón.

Todo lo que ella decía era

- Sí.

Y el corazón de Edward remontó.

Bella arqueaba su espalda mientras gritos de deseo escapaban de su boca, parecía que por cada anhelo que él colmaba, creaba dos más, atormentando el cuerpo de ella en un frenesí de necesidad.

Ella no estaba segura de qué hacer, pero sabía que quería sentir la piel de él contra la suya, así que dirigió sus manos hacia los botones de la camisa de él, sus movimientos eran rudos y torpes. No obstante, al momento Edward la empujó a un lado, para desgarrar la prenda con un grito salvaje.

Un segundo más tarde, Edward estaba encima de ella, el calor de su pecho desnudo contra el de ella, su boca se inclinaba sobre la de ella y la devoraba de Swanro a fuera.

Ella gemía sobre él, aferrándose a su espalda, para después pasar sus manos hacia abajo, apenas rozándole, hacia la pretina de sus pantalones. Se detuvo, se armó de valor y pasó un dedo por debajo, tocando la suave piel de sus nalgas.

Los labios de Edward se deslizaron por su mejilla hasta la oreja murmurando

- Quiero sentirte - contra su piel; su aliento era caliente y húmedo y muy, muy erótico. Ella pudo sentir cada una de sus palabras incluso más de lo que podía escucharlas.

- Yo también quiero sentirte - susurró.

- Oh, lo harás. Tú lo harás.

Se dio la vuelta para separarse de ella, justo el tiempo de quitarse el resto de la ropa, y se colocó sobre ella otra vez; con toda la caliente y desnuda longitud de él, quemando su piel.

Las olas estaban subiendo, y a ella el agua fría le hacía cosquillas en las puntas de los pies desnudas. Bella tembló, pero el movimiento solo la hacia frotarse más íntimamente contra Edward, y oyó que él gemía de deseo

- Voy a tocarte - le susurró él, con voz cálida contra su mejilla.

Sabía lo que él quería decir, pero aún así se sobresaltó cuando él pasó rozando sus dedos contra su zona más intima. Se puso tensa, se relajó cuando los labios de él presionaron contra su oído con suavidad

- Shhh...

Deslizó un dedo en su interior, y ella jadeó de placer

- Yo también quiero tocarte - le dijo.

Él dejó salir un desastroso suspiro

- Probablemente moriría si lo hicieras.

Los ojos de ella prácticamente volaron hacia su rostro.

- Te quiero tanto - intentó él explicarle - creó que estallaré si me tocas, y no puedo...

- Shhh...

Ahora fue su turno confortarlo a él y colocó un tierno dedo sobre sus labios.

- Sólo enséñame. Enséñame todo. Quiero complacerte.

Un sonido ronco llegó del fondo de la garganta de Edward y con el codo separó sus piernas. La tocó con la punta de su pene y casi se sobresaltó por el placer de ese contacto. Ella estaba tan ardiente y deseosa, y sabía que ella _lo _quería. Le hacía daño a su alma y a todo.

- Oh, Bella, haré esto bien para ti - juró - Te haré disfrutar. Te doy mi palabra.

- Ya lo has hecho - dijo ella dulcemente.

Comenzó a jadear cuando él empezó a penetrarla.

La tomó lentamente, dándole a su cuerpo tiempo para que se adaptara a su tamaño y a su fuerza. Era tan difícil contenerse cuando cada fibra de su ser quería empujar dentro de ella, marcándola como suya.

Algo muy primitivo despertó dentro de él. No quería únicamente hacerle el amor. Él quería devorarla, poseerla, darle tal placer que ella ni siquiera pudiera soñar con dárselo a otro.

Pero él se contuvo, esforzándose por mantener un suave contacto. Ella no estaba preparada para la fiereza de su deseo. No lo comprendería. Y a él le importaba demasiado como para asustarla.

A él le importaba.

Tuvo una revelación maravillosa, y su cuerpo entero se quedó helado.

- ¿Edward?

Se había dado cuenta que ella le agradaba, se había dado cuenta que la deseaba. Pero era en este momento de intimidad cuando se había percatado de que sus emociones eran mucho más intensas. Él, que creyó haber perdido el poder de sentir algo profundamente, había sido conmovido por esta mujer, y...

- ¿Edward?

Él bajó la mirada.

- ¿Algo va mal?

- No - dijo con un poco de asombro en su voz - No, de hecho, creo que todo podría ser perfecto.

Un asomo de sonrisa ensalzó los labios de ella

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Después te lo diré - dijo él, preocupado porque este mágico sentimiento pudiera desaparecer si lo analizaba muy de cerca - Pero ahora...

Él empujó hacia adelante. Bella se quedó sin aliento.

- ¿Te hice daño? - le preguntó.

- No, es sólo que... me siento tan... _bien,_ tan _llena _por decirlo de alguna manera.

Edward soltó una carcajada

- No estoy ni siquiera a mitad de camino ahí - dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Su aflicción cesó de golpe.

- ¿No?

- Todavía no - dijo él solemnemente.

- Aunque esto - se apresuró a empujar hacia adelante, produciendo un movimiento de fricción maravilloso para ambos - me queda un poco pequeño.

Ella tragó saliva.

- ¿Un poco pequeño? ¿No termina ahí?

Él sonrió lentamente y negó con la cabeza.

- Por supuesto, si hiciera esto - dio un pequeño empujón con su cadera.

- Estaría casi ahí.

- ¿Pero tú... ¿Soy todavía...

- ¿Virgen? - terminó por ella - técnicamente, supongo que sí; en cuanto a lo que a mí concierne, eres mía.

Bella tragó, y parpadeó para retener sus lágrimas, apenas capaz de contener sus emociones. Era asombroso que una simple frase pudiera hacerle eso._ Eres mía. _Oh, como deseaba que fuera cierto. Por siempre.

- Hazme tuya - susurró ella - por completo.

Ella pudo ver en su rostro como le costaba controlarse. El aire nocturno era helado, pero la frente de Edward estaba perlada de sudor y los músculos de su garganta sobresalían de forma perceptible.

- No quiero hacerte daño - le dijo con voz muy tensa.

- No me lo harás.

Y entonces, como si hubiera consumido la última pizca de reserva, él soltó un ronco grito y se hundió hacia adelante, enfundándose dentro de ella completamente.

- Buen Dios - jadeó él - Bella.

Ella no pudo evitar el loco impulso de reír

- Oh, Edward - gimió - ahora veo la diferencia.

- ¿La ves?

- ¿Hay más?

Él afirmó con la cabeza - espera y verás.

Y entonces comenzó a moverse.

*0*0*0*0*

Más tarde Bella no podía decidir qué le había gustado más. ¿Fue el sentimiento de plenitud que había sentido cuando ellos eran sólo uno? ¿Fue el ritmo primitivo de su cuerpo mientras él la reclamaba como suya? En realidad, no podía descartar el clímax explosivo que había sentido, inmediatamente seguido por el grito de pasión de Edward en el momento de dejar su semilla.

Pero ahora, yacía en sus brazos, la brisa marina acariciaba sus cuerpos, y ella creyó que _esto _podría ser lo mejor de todo. Él estaba tan caliente, y tan cerca, y ella podía oír como su latido reducía la velocidad hasta ser tranquila y regular. Podía oler la sal sobre su piel y la pasión en el aire, y había algo tan _acertado _en todo esto, como si hubiera estado esperando este momento durante toda su vida.

Pero mezclarlo con su felicidad le producía un temor inquietante. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? ¿Significaba esto que él quería casarse con ella? Y si lo hacía, ¿Lo haría solo porque era lo correcto? Y si ese fuese el caso ¿A ella le importaría?

Bien, por supuesto que le _importaría_.. Quería que él la amara con una emoción tan intensa como ella sentía por él. Pero tal vez aprendiera a amarla si se casaban. Ella_ podría _ser infeliz si se casaba con un hombre que no la amara, pero _sabía _que sería infeliz sin él. Tal vez solo debería cerrar los ojos, saltar y esperar lo mejor.

O tal vez, pensó frunciendo el ceño, debería recordar que él no le había dicho nada más que dos palabras desde que habían hecho el amor, y desde luego, ninguna referente al matrimonio.

- ¿Porqué estás preocupada? - preguntó Edward acariciándole lentamente el pelo con sus dedos.

Ella negó con un gesto de su cabeza.

- Por nada. Estaba soñando.

- Conmigo, supongo - dijo sosegadamente - y mis intenciones.

Ella se volvió hacia atrás horrorizada.

- Nunca soñaría con manipularte en...

- Shhh... - dijo con suave autoridad - Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabes?

- Nos casaremos tan pronto como obtenga una licencia especial.

El corazón de ella dio un brinco.

- ¿ Estás seguro?

- ¿ Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Una estúpida - musitó ella.

¿No había decidido la muy entrometida que no le importaría si él quería casarse porque era lo correcto?

No, eso no estaba bien. A ella le importaba, se iba a casar con él de todas formas.

- ¿Bella? - Era evidente que había diversión en su voz.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?

Ella parpadeó.

- ¿Me hiciste una?

- Te pregunté si tú te... - hizo una pausa - No, en realidad, no te lo pregunté.

Antes de que Bella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, él rodó hasta incorporarse sobre una rodilla.

- Bella Swan, dentro de poco Cullen - dijo - ¿Me harás el honor de ser mi esposa?

Si sus ojos no se hubieran llenado con tantas lágrimas, se podría haber reído ante el espectáculo de su propuesta que él le hizo en cueros.

- Sí - dijo afirmando furiosamente con la cabeza - Sí, sí, sí.

Él levantó la mano de ella hacia su boca y la besó.

- Bien.

Bella cerró sus ojos durante unos segundos. Quería desconectar todos sus sentidos, para poder saborear el momento en su mente. Ninguna visión, ningún contacto, ningún olor que la distrajera de ese gozo maravilloso en su corazón.

- ¿Bella?

- Shhh...

Le hizo un gesto con la mano a él y unos segundos más tarde, abrió los ojos y dijo - Bueno, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

Él tenía una expresión de curiosidad

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, yo... ¡Oh, mira! - señaló al cielo.

- ¿Qué? - le preguntó él siguiendo el dedo con sus ojos.

- El cielo se debe haber despejado, han salido las estrellas.

- Así que son ellas - murmuró con algo parecido a una sonrisa en sus labios - Después de todo, eras tú la que decías que siempre estaban ahí.

Bella apretó la mano de él con la suya

- Sí - asintió - ahí estaban.

Una media hora más tarde, ellos se habían vestido a pesar de estar un poco desarreglados e intentaron deslizarse dentro de la casa lo más silenciosamente posible.

Sin embargo, James estaba esperando en la puerta principal.

- Te dije que deberíamos haber utilizado las escaleras traseras - murmuró Bella.

- ¿Doy por hecho que volvéis porque es muy tarde? - dijo James suavemente - Perriwick quería cerrar la puerta, pero yo no estaba seguro de que tuvierais llave.

- Hemos decidido casarnos - dijo Edward bruscamente.

James simplemente elevó una ceja y murmuró

- Es lo que pensé.


	21. Capitulo 21

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

_**prov-e-nance** (sustantivo) . Origen, derivación._

_No puedo afirmar saber o comprender el origen (provenance) del amor romántico, pero estoy segura de que no es algo que exija ser comprendido, únicamente apreciado y valorado._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Cullen._

Se casaron una semana después, demasiado para el regocijo de Alice, quien se obstinó en comprar todo el ajuar para la novia. Bella había creído que los dos vestidos ya hechos que le había comprado Edward eran un lujo, pero nada podía compararse a la idea que tenía Alice de un vestuario adecuado. Ya que pronto sería su hermana, Bella le permitió elegir todo con una sola excepción. La modista tenía un rollo de seda azul-verdosa del color exacto al de sus ojos, y Bella insistió en tener un vestido de noche elegante aparte. Nunca había pensado antes en sus ojos, pero después de que Edward acariciara con sus dedos los párpados y declarara que eran del color exacto del océano en el ecuador... Bueno, en realidad no podía estar más orgullosa de ellos.

La boda fue corta y privada, con la única asistencia de Alice, James y los sirvientes de Seacrest Manor. El hermano mayor de Edward, habría querido estar presente, pero una de sus hijas se puso enferma, y no quiso dejarla sola. Bella creyó que él hizo lo que debía, y le escribió para expresarle su deseo de reunirse con él en otra ocasión mejor.

Perriwick condujo a la novia hasta el altar, la señora Platt estaba tan celosa que insistió en hacer el papel de madre de la novia, aún cuando ese papel no implicaba formar parte de la ceremonia. Alice fue madrina de honor y James el padrino, y les acompañó un tiempo completamente maravilloso.

Bella sonreía por el rumbo que seguiría los próximos días. Nunca podría recordar haber sido tan feliz como cuando era Bella Cullen en Seacrest Manor, tenía un marido y una casa y su vida era casi tan perfecta como ella la había imaginado. Edward nunca le había profesado su amor, pero ella suponía que era demasiado esperar de un hombre que hasta hace nada, había estado tan dolido emocionalmente.

Entretanto, le haría tan feliz como pudiera, y que la _arena_ le dejara a él hacer lo mismo con ella.

Ahora que realmente Bella pertenecía a Seacrest Manor y viceversa, decidió poner su marca en la pequeña propiedad. Estaba vagando por el jardín cuando Perriwick se le acercó.

- Señora Cullen - le dijo - tiene una visita.

- ¿Sí? - preguntó sorprendida. Casi nadie _sabía _que ella era la señora Cullen.

- ¿Quién?

- Un tal señor Billy Black.

Ella palideció.

- ¿Billy? ¿Pero por qué...

- ¿Desea que le despida? O podría enviar al señor Cullen, si quiere.

- No, no - dijo ella rápidamente, no quería que su marido viera a Billy, probablemente Edward perdería la compostura y él se odiaría más tarde por eso.

Ella sabía lo importante que era para él capturar a Billy y su circulo de espías, si se escapaba a su escondrijo ahora, nunca tendría otra oportunidad.

- Yo lo veré - dijo ella con voz firme. Respiró limpia y profundamente y dejó sus guantes de trabajo. Billy no tenía poder sobre ella ahora, y se negaba a asustarse por su causa.

Perriwick le indicó con la mano para que le siguiera al interior de la casa, e hicieron el trayecto hasta el salón. Mientras ella pasaba por la puerta, vio la espalda de Billy y su cuerpo entero se tensó.

Casi había olvidado cuánto lo odiaba.

- ¿Qué quieres, Billy? - dijo con voz llana.

Él levantó la vista hacia ella, con siete clases diferentes de amenaza acechando en sus ojos.

- Ese no es un recibimiento muy cariñoso para tu tutor.

- _Mi anterior _tutor.

- Un detalle sin importancia - dijo, con un pequeño movimiento de su mano.

- Ve al grano, Billy - le ordenó.

- Muy bien - caminó despacio hacia ella hasta que estuvieron nariz con nariz - tú tienes una deuda conmigo - dijo en voz baja.

Ella no se amedrentó.

- Yo no te debo nada.

Permanecieron así de pie, mirándose fijamente el uno al otro, hasta que él se separó y caminó hacia la ventana.

- Tienes aquí un buen pedazo de propiedad.

Bella sofocó el impulso de gritar por frustración.

- Billy - le advirtió - mi paciencia se ha agotado, si tienes algo que decirme, dilo; de lo contrario, sal de aquí.

Él realizó un giro vertiginoso.

- Debería matarte - le siseó.

- Podrías - le dijo intentando no mostrar reacción alguna a su amenaza - pero irías a la horca, y no creo que quieras eso.

- Lo has estropeado todo. ¡Todo!.

- Si te refieres a tu pequeño montaje para hacerme la siguiente Black - escupió ella - entonces sí, lo he estropeado. Me avergüenzo de ti, Billy.

- Yo te alimenté, te di cobijo, y tú me recompensas con la peor de las traiciones.

- ¡Ordenaste a tu hijo que me violara!

Él se adelantó, apuntando con su rechoncho dedo en dirección a ella.

- Eso no habría sido necesario si hubieras cooperado. Siempre supiste que teníamos la intención de casarte con Jacob.

- Nunca supe tal cosa. Y Jacob no deseaba el matrimonio más que yo.

- Jacob hace lo que yo le diga.

- Lo sé - dijo con voz disgustada.

- ¿Tienes idea de los planes que yo tenía para tu fortuna? Debo dinero, Bella. Un montón de dinero.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida. Ella no tenía ni idea de que Billy tuviera deudas.

- Ese no es mi problema ni culpa mía. Y en realidad viviste bastante bien a costa de mi dinero mientras fui tu pupila.

Él dejó salir una carcajada enfurecida

- Tu dinero estaba bien sujeto a una obligación específica y más apretado que un cinturón de castidad; yo recibía una pequeña asignación cada tres meses para cubrir tus gastos, pero no era más que una miseria.

Ella lo miró conmocionada. Billy había vivido siempre tan bien, e insistía en tener lo mejor de todo.

- ¿Entonces de dónde venía todo tu dinero? - preguntó ella - El candelabro nuevo, el carruaje de lujo..., ¿cómo los pagaste?

- Eso fue con - sus labios se unieron en una línea firme y contrariada - eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron enormemente, Billy casi había admitido que hacía contrabando, estaba segura de eso. Edward estaría muy interesado.

- El verdadero poder iba a llegar cuando te casaras con Jacob - continuó - entonces yo habría tenido todo el control.

Ella hizo un gesto negativo con su cabeza, quedándose inmóvil durante un momento, pensando en comentar algún enredo que pudiera incitarlo a incriminarse él mismo.

- Nunca lo hubiera hecho - dijo al final bruscamente sabiendo que tenía que decir algo para evitar que empezara a sospechar - yo nunca me habría casado con él.

- ¡Habrías hecho lo que yo te dijera! - rugió - si te hubiera conseguido antes que ese idiota al que llamas marido, te habría pisado la cabeza con mi bota hasta que hubieras obedecido.

Bella se puso roja, una cosa era amenazarla, pero nadie llamaba idiota a su marido.

- Si no te vas en este momento, te echaré a la fuerza.

A ella ya no le importaba si él se incriminaba o no, solo lo quería fuera de su casa.

- Te echaré a la fuerza - la imitó él, abriendo sus labios en una sonrisa amenazadora.

- Seguramente, puedes hacerlo mejor, Bella, ¿O debería decir señora Cullen? ¡Dios mío! Las vueltas que da el mundo. Los periódicos mencionaban que tu nuevo esposo es el hijo del Vizconde Darnsby.

- ¿Hubo un anuncio en el periódico? - murmuró ella totalmente pasmada; ella se había estado preguntando cómo supo encontrarla Billy.

- No te hagas la sorprendida, zorrita. Sé que tú pusiste ese anuncio ahí para que yo lo viera. Tú no es que tengas muchos amigos a los que quisieras notificar.

- ¿Pero quién... - ella aguantó la respiración. Alice. Por supuesto. En su mundo, los matrimonios eran anunciados inmediatamente en el periódico. Probablemente ella habría olvidado todo sobre la necesidad de mantenerlo en secreto.

Ella frunció sus labios y reprimió un suspiro, no queriendo mostrar ninguna señal de debilidad. Billy no debería haberse informado de su relación con Edward hasta después de su detención, pero no había nada que hacer ahora.

- Te dije que te marcharas una vez - dijo ella intentando ser paciente - no me hagas repetirme.

- No voy a ir a ningún sitio hasta que no me encuentre bien y dispuesto. Tú tienes una deuda conmigo, muchacha.

- Yo no te debo nada excepto una bofetada. Ahora, vete.

Él acortó la distancia que los separaba, la agarró del brazo cogiéndola con fuerza.

- Quiero lo que es mío.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida mientras intentaba liberarse de su apretón.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- Me vas a dar la mitad de tu fortuna, como pago por los tiernos cuidados educandote para que maduraras.

Ella se rió en su cara.

- Zorrita - siseó. Y antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, levantó su mano libre y la abofeteó.

Salió despedida hacia atrás dando tumbos, y posiblemente habría caído al suelo si él no le hubiera sujetado el brazo tan fuerte. Ella no dijo nada, no confiaba en sí misma para hablar, y su mejilla le picaba. Billy solía llevar puesto un anillo, y temía estar sangrando.

- ¿Le engañaste para casarte? - le recriminó - ¿Te acostaste con él?

La furia le dio fuerzas para separar su brazo, y tropezó contra una silla.

- Sal de mi casa.

- No hasta que tú no me lo demuestres.

- No podría ni aunque quisiera - dijo ella con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

- Cuando me casé con el señor Cullen, mi fortuna pasó a ser suya, conoces las leyes de Inglaterra tan bien como yo.

Billy comenzó a estremecerse con furia, y Bella aumentó su atrevimiento.

- Puedes preguntarle a mi marido por el dinero, pero te advierto que él tiene el temperamento del mismo demonio, y - ella miró de arriba a abajo el cuerpo delgado de Billy de una forma insultante - es bastante más grande que tú.

Billy se enfureció con la deducción de ella.

- Pagarás por lo que me has hecho.

Avanzó hacia ella de nuevo, pero antes de que su brazo descendiera para golpearla, oyeron un rugido que provenía de la puerta.

- ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

Bella miró en esa dirección y suspiró con alivio. Edward.

Aparentemente Billy no sabía que decir, simplemente se quedó helado con su brazo todavía en alto preparado para golpearla.

- ¿Pensaba golpear usted a mi esposa? - la voz de Edward era baja y mortífera, parecía sereno, demasiado sereno.

Billy no dijo nada.

La mirada de Edward se dirigió al golpe en la mejilla de Bella.

- ¿La golpeó ya, Black? Bella, ¿Te ha golpeado?

Ella afirmó con la cabeza, hipnotizada por la apenas sujeta furia de él.

- Ya veo - dijo Edward suavemente, quitándose los guantes mientras pasaba a la habitación. Se los dio a Bella en la mano, que los recogió sin decir una palabra.

Edward se giró hacia Billy.

- Eso, me temo que fue un error.

Los ojos de Billy se salieron de sus órbitas. Era claro que estaba aterrorizado.

- ¿Perdón?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

- En realidad, odio tener que tocarle, pero...

¡PUM! El puño de Edward se puso en contacto con la cuenca del ojo de Billy; el anciano se tambaleó hasta caer al suelo.

La boca de Bella se abrió de par en par. Su cabeza giraba mirando primero a Edward, después a Billy y de nuevo a Edward.

- Parecías tan tranquilo.

Su marido únicamente la miró.

- ¿Te hizo daño?

- ¿Me hizo... no, bueno sí, solo un poquito - ella colocó su mano en la mejilla.

¡ _POM_ ! Edward le dio a Billy una patada en las costillas y se giró hacia ella.

- Eso por lastimar a mi esposa.

Ella tragó saliva.

- En realidad fue más la conmoción que cualquier otra cosa, Edward, tal vez no deberías...

¡ _POM_ ! Edward le dio a Billy una patada en la cadera.

- Eso - dijo repentinamente - por conmocionarla.

Bella puso la palma de su mano en la boca ahogando una risa nerviosa.

- ¿Hay algo más que tengas que decirme?

Ella negó con la cabeza, temiendo que si volvía a abrir la boca otra vez, él mataría a Billy. No es que ese no fuera el mejor sitio para hacerlo, pero no deseaba que Edward fuera a la horca.

Edward levantó ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado mientras la miraba más detenidamente.

- Estas sangrando - susurró.

Ella llevó su mano hacia la mejilla y se la miró. Había sangre en sus dedos, no mucha pero sí la suficiente como para presionar instintivamente su mano contra la herida.

Edward sacó un pañuelo y ella alargó la mano para cogerlo, pero él esquivó su mano para pasar con suavidad el lino, blanco como la nieve, sobre su mejilla murmurando

- Déjame.

Bella nunca había tenido ha nadie antes que curara sus heridas, grandes o pequeñas, y encontró el contacto extrañamente apaciguador.

- Debería traer un poco de agua para limpiar esto - dijo secamente.

- Estoy segura de que está bien. Solo es un corte superficial.

Él hizo una señal afirmativa con la cabeza.

- Por un momento creí que te había llenado de cicatrices. Lo habría matado por eso.

Billy emitió un quejido desde el suelo.

Edward miró a Bella a los ojos.

- Si me lo pides, lo mataré.

- Oh, no, Edward. No. Así no.

- ¿Qué diantres quieres decir con " así no"? - espetó Billy.

Bella miró hacia abajo. Evidentemente él había recobrado el conocimiento, o quizás nunca lo había perdido.

Ella dijo

- Sin embargo, no me importaría si lo echaras de la casa a patadas.

Edward afirmó con la cabeza.

- Con mucho gusto.

Levantó a Billy por el cuello de la camisa y por los fondillos del pantalón y se encaminó a grandes zancadas hacia el vestíbulo. Bella lo seguía a toda prisa dando un respingo cuando Billy bramó

- ¡Llamaré al magistrado! ¡Verás si lo hago! ¡Pagarás por esto!.

- Yo_ soy_ el magistrado - dijo Edward mordazmente - y si vuelves a propasarte otra vez en mis propiedades te arrestaré yo mismo.

Diciendo eso, lo arrojó sobre los escalones de la entrada y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Se dio media vuelta y observó a su esposa, que permanecía de pie en el vestíbulo mirándole boquiabierta; todavía quedaba algo de sangre en su mejilla y un poco más en la punta de sus dedos, y a él se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que ella no había sufrido una herida grave, pero de algún modo eso no importaba.

Black la había herido y él no estuvo allí para impedirlo.

- Lo siento mucho - le dijo con una voz que estaba entre un susurro y un gemido.

Ella parpadeó.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Debería haber estado aquí. Nunca debí dejarte verlo a solas.

- Pero tú ni siquiera sabías que él estaba aquí.

- Eso no viene a cuento, tú eres mi esposa y yo juré protegerte.

- Edward - le dijo delicadamente - tú no puedes salvar a todo el mundo.

Él dio unos pasos hacia ella, sabiendo que su corazón se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero por alguna razón no le importó esta debilidad.

- Lo sé. Sólo quiero salvarte a ti.

- Oh, Edward.

La abrazó pegándose a ella, sin prestar atención a la sangre de su mejilla.

- No te fallaré otra vez - juró.

- Tú nunca podrías fallarme.

Él se puso rígido.

- Le fallé a Marabelle.

- Me dijiste que por fin habías aceptado que su muerte no fue por tu culpa - dijo ella con un ligero contoneo.

- Es verdad, lo hice.

Él cerró los ojos por un momento.

- Todavía me obsesiona, si la hubieras visto...

- Oh, no - gimió ella - Yo no sabía que estabas allí, no sabía que tú viste como la asesinaban.

- Yo no lo vi - dijo él rotundamente - estaba en cama con la garganta fatal. Pero cuando ella no regresó a su hora, Riverdale y yo salimos a buscarla.

- Lo siento mucho.

La voz de él se iba haciendo cada vez más vacía al tiempo que avanzaba en los recuerdos.

- Había demasiada sangre, le dispararon cuatro veces.

Bella pensó en la sangre que había manado de la herida poco profunda de Jacob. Ni siquiera se podía imaginar lo terrible que hubiera sido ver a la persona amada herida de muerte.

- Ojalá _supiera_ qué decir, Edward.

Él dirigió su rostro hacia ella bruscamente.

- ¿La odias?

- ¿A Marabelle? - preguntó ella sorprendida.

Él hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

- ¡Por supuesto que no!

- Me dijiste una vez que no deseabas competir con una mujer muerta.

- Bueno, estaba celosa - dijo ella tímidamente - no la odio, eso sería intolerable por mi parte, ¿no crees?

Él agitó su cabeza en gesto negativo, como si descartara el asunto.

- Sólo me estaba preguntando, no me enfadaría si lo hicieras.

- Marabelle es una parte de tu vida - dijo - ¿Cómo puedo odiarla cuando ella fue tan importante como para hacer de ti el hombre que eres ahora?

Él observó su rostro, buscando algo con sus ojos; Bella se sintió desnuda bajo su mirada. Ella dijo suavemente:

- Si no fuera por Marabelle, puede que no fueras el hombre que yo... - tragó saliva, reuniendo su coraje - puede que no fueras el hombre que yo amo.

Él la miró atentamente durante un largo rato y después tomó su mano.

- Este es el sentimiento más grande que jamás me haya mostrado alguien.

Ella lo miró fijamente a él a través de sus ojos húmedos aguardando, esperando, rezando por que él le devolviera el sentimiento.

La miró como si quisiera decirle algo importante, pero después de unos segundos sencillamente se aclaró la garganta y dijo

- ¿Estabas trabajando en el jardín?

Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo, tragándose el nudo de desilusión que se había formado en su garganta. Él le ofreció su brazo.

- Te escoltaré de vuelta. Me gustaría ver qué has hecho.

Paciencia, se dijo Bella. Recuerda, paciencia.

Pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo cuando uno estaba cortejando un corazón roto.

Más tarde esa noche, Edward estaba sentado en su estudio a oscuras, mirando por la ventana. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba. Esa era una tremenda responsabilidad.

En lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que ella le importaba enormemente, pero hacía mucho tiempo que él no creía en el concepto del amor; no había pensado que lo reconocería cuando surgiera, pero existía y él se daba cuenta, y sabía que los sentimientos de Bella eran verdaderos.

- ¿Edward?

Él levantó la mirada. Bella permanecía de pie en la puerta elevando de nuevo su mano para llamar sobre la puerta.

- ¿Por qué estás sentado ahí en la oscuridad?

- Sólo estoy pensando.

- Oh - Él sabía que ella quería preguntar algo más. En lugar de eso, ella sonrió indecisa y dijo

- ¿Te gustaría que te encendiera una vela?

Él movió su cabeza en actitud negativa, poniéndose lentamente de pie. Tuvo el imperioso deseo de besarla.

No era extraño que quisiera besarla, él siempre quería besarla. Lo que era extraño era la intensidad de esa necesidad. Era casi como si absolutamente, definitivamente él _supiera_ que si no la besaba cada minuto, su vida cambiaría para siempre, y no para mejor. Tenía que besarla. Eso era todo lo que sabía.

Él caminó cruzando la habitación como en un trance. Ella le dijo algo, pero él no oyó sus palabras, sólo seguía moviéndose lentamente, inexorablemente hacia ella.

Los labios de Bella se abrieron ligeramente con sorpresa. Edward se comportaba de forma muy rara, era como si su mente estuviera en otra parte, y aún así él la miraba con una intención de lo más extraña.

Ella susurró su nombre por la que creía era la tercera vez, pero él no contestaba, y llegó hasta colocarse justo frente a ella.

- ¿Edward?

Él tocó su mejilla con una ternura que le hizo estremecerse.

- ¿Pasa algo malo?

- No - murmuró - no.

- Entonces qué...

Cualquier cosa que ella hubiera querido decir se perdió mientras él la oprimía hacia él, capturando con su boca la de ella con enorme delicadeza. Ella sintió como una de las manos de él se hundía en su pelo, mientras la otra recorría la espalda en toda su longitud antes de posarse sobre la curva de su cadera.

Luego la desplazó hasta donde empieza el trasero, empujándola contra su cuerpo hasta que ella pudo sentir la fuerza de su erección. Ella recostó su cabeza hacia atrás mientras gemía su nombre y los labios de él surcaban la línea de su garganta, besando por el camino hasta llegar al corpiño de su vestido.

Ella dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando la mano de él se deslizó desde su cadera hasta sus nalgas y apretó, y el sonido debió sacarlo del hechizo en que él se encontraba, porque repentinamente se quedó congelado, sacudió la cabeza un poco y se retiró hacia atrás.

-_ Lo_ siento - dijo parpadeando - no sé lo que me pasó.

Ella abrió la boca de golpe.

- ¿Lo sientes?

Él la besó hasta que ella apenas podía mantenerse de pie y después paró y dijo que_ ¿ lo sentía_?

- Fue de lo más extraño - dijo, más para sí mismo que para ella.

- Yo no creí que eso fuera extraño - murmuró ella.

- Tenía que besarte.

- ¿Eso es todo? - dejó escapar ella.

Él sonrió lentamente

- Bueno, al principio sí, pero ahora...

- ¿Ahora qué? - preguntó ella.

- Eres una zorra impaciente.

Ella dio un taconazo con su pie.

- Edward, si tú no...

- ¿Si yo no qué? - preguntó con una sonrisa absolutamente malvada.

- No me hagas decirlo - murmuró volviéndose poco a poco de un tono totalmente rojo.

- Creo que dejaremos eso para la semana que viene - murmuró - después de todo, tú todavía eres algo inocente. Pero por ahora creo que deberías apresurarte.

- ¿Apresurarme?

Él afirmó con un gesto.

- Rápido.

- ¿Por qué?

- Estás a punto de descubrirlo.

Ella se deslizó hacia la puerta.

- ¿Y qué si quiero ser pescada?

- Oh, definitivamente, tú quieres ser pescada - contestó él avanzando hacia ella con la ágil elegancia de un auténtico depredador.

- Entonces ¿Por qué debería apresurarme? - preguntó ella sin aliento.

- En realidad es más divertido de ese modo.

- ¿Lo es?

Él afirmó.

- Confía en mi.

- Hmmm... Notables últimas palabras - pero incluso mientras ella decía eso, estaba ya en el vestíbulo caminando de espaldas hacia la escalera con una velocidad admirable.

Él se lamió los labios.

- Oh, entonces sería mejor que yo... Debería...

Él comenzó a moverse más deprisa.

- Oh, Dios - ella salió a la carrera riendo mientras subía por las escaleras.

Edward la alcanzó cuando llegaron al piso superior, levantándola sobre sus hombros y llevándola con protestas poco convincentes y demás, a su dormitorio.

Después de darle una patada a la puerta para abrirla, procedió a mostrarle el por qué ser pescada era a menudo incluso más divertido que la persecución.


	22. Capitulo 22

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

_**con-tu-ma-cious** (adjetivo). Obstinadamente opuesto a la autoridad. Tercamente perverso._

_Hay veces que uno debe actuar de una forma contumaz (contumacious), incluso aunque su esposo esté enormemente descontento._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Cullen_.

En unos cuantos días, la luna de miel se terminó. Era hora de capturar a Billy, Edward nunca se había resentido de su trabajo en el Ministerio de Defensa. Él no quería perseguir a criminales hasta dar con ellos, quería pasear a lo largo de la playa con su esposa; no quería evitar proyectiles, quería reír mientras fingía evitar los besos de Bella.

Pero sobre todo, quería cambiar el espinoso miedo al descubrir la apasionante sensación de enamorarse.

Finalmente, terminó admitiendo que se sentía bien. Se estaba enamorando de su esposa.

Se sentía como si estuviera sobre un acantilado, sonriendo al tiempo que miraba como se precipitaba hacia el suelo.

Sonreía en las ocasiones más extrañas, se reía inadecuadamente, y se encontraba curiosamente desolado cuando no sabía dónde estaba ella. Era como ser coronado rey del mundo, inventar un remedio para el cáncer y descubrir que podía volar, todo en el mismo día.

Él nunca soñó que podría estar fascinado por otro ser humano. Amaba observar el conjunto de emociones en el rostro de ella, la dulce curva de sus labios cuando estaba contenta, el fruncimiento de su ceja cuando estaba perpleja.

Hasta le gustaba observarla cuando dormía. Su suave pelo castaño esparcido como un abanico sobre su almohada.

Como se elevaba y bajaba su pecho al ritmo de su respiración, y ella parecía tan noble y en paz. Le había preguntado una vez si sus demonios desaparecían cuando estaba dormida.

La respuesta de ella le derritió el corazón.

- Yo no tengo demonios - le había contestado.

Y Edward se había dado cuenta que sus demonios estaban desapareciendo también. Decidió que era la risa lo que los expulsaba. Bella tenía una habilidad asombrosa para encontrar el humor en el más mundano de los temas. También había descubierto que ella se enorgullecía de hacer un poco de mímica. Lo que le faltaba de talento, ella lo suplía con su entusiasmo, y a menudo, Edward se encontraba desternillándose de la risa.

Ella estaba lista para ir a la cama justo en ese momento, tarareando en el cuarto de baño, el cuarto de baño de _ella. _Lo había aislado desde que vivía ahí hacía una semana. Su material de aseo femenino ya no era el que ella había tenido antes de que Alice la hubiera llevado de tiendas; apretujaban las pertenencias de él, empujando su máquina de afeitar hacia una esquina.

Y Edward adoraba eso. Amaba cada intrusión que ella hacía en su vida; desde la nueva disposición de su mobiliario al perfume indefinido de ella que flotaba en el aire por toda la casa, cogiéndole a él fuera de guardia y haciendo que le doliera quererla.

Él ya estaba en la cama esa noche, apoyado contra las almohadas mientras escuchaba como ella se aseaba. Era el treinta de Julio. Mañana James y él capturarían a Billy Black y a sus secuaces traidores. Habían planificado la misión hasta el último detalle, pero Edward aún estaba incómodo. Y nervioso. Muy, muy nervioso. Se sentía preparado para el trabajo del día siguiente, pero todavía había demasiadas variables, demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal.

Y nunca antes, Edward había sentido que tenía tanto que perder.

Cuando Marabelle estaba viva, eran jóvenes y se creían inmortales.

Las misiones para el Ministerio de Defensa habían sido grandes aventuras. Nunca se les había ocurrido que sus vidas pudieran dirigirse a cualquier otro sitio que a la felicidad después de eso.

Pero entonces Marabelle fue asesinada y no importaba si Edward creía que era inmortal o no, pero dejó de importarle su propia vida. Él no había estado nervioso en anteriores misiones porque en realidad, ya no le importaban las consecuencias. Oh, él quería ver a los traidores de Inglaterra llevados ante la justicia, pero si por alguna razón, no vivía para verlos colgados... Bueno, no sería una gran pérdida para él.

Pero ahora era diferente. A él le importaba. Quería más que nada hacerlo por medio de esta misión y construir su matrimonio con Bella, quería verla vagar por el jardín de rosas, y quería ver su rostro cada mañana sobre la almohada cerca del suyo. Quería hacerle el amor con salvaje desenvoltura y quería tocarle el vientre mientras se hacía grande y redondo con sus niños.

Él quería cada vida que tenía para ofrecer. Hasta el último trocito de maravilla y alegría. Y estaba aterrado, porque sabía lo fácil que todo podría serle arrebatado.

Sólo se necesitaría una bala certera.

Edward se dio cuenta que Bella había terminado de lavarse y miró hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño, que estaba un poquito abierta. Oyó un pequeño chapoteo, y luego un silencio sospechoso.

- ¿Bella? - la llamó.

Ella sacó la cabeza con una tela de seda negra envuelta sobre su cabeza.

- Ella no está aquí.

Edward alzó una ceja.

- ¿Quién tienes la intención de ser? ¿Y qué hacías con mi esposa?

Ella sonrió de forma muy seductora.

- Por supuesto, yo soy Irina De Denali. Y zssi tú no me bezssas ahora, señor Cullen, tendré que recurrir a mis tácticas más desagradables.

- Me estremezco de pensarlo.

Ella se escabulló dentro de la cama y le pestañeó.

- No pienses. Sólo bézssame.

- Oh, pero no podría. Soy un hombre de principios, honesto, nunca me saldría del juramento del matrimonio.

Ella frunció el ceño.

- Estoy segura de que tu esposa te perdonarrá sólo por está vez.

- ¿Bella? - Él agitó su cabeza negativamente - Nunca. Tiene el carácter del mismo demonio. Me aterroriza por completo.

- No deberías hablar de ella de esa manera.

- Eres demasiado comprensiva para ser una espía.

- Yo soy única - dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Él se chupó los labios para no reírse.

- ¿Tú no eres española?

Ella levantó un brazo a modo de saludo.

- ¡Viva la Reina Isabel!.

- Ya veo. ¿Entonces porqué hablas con acento francés?

Ella impresionada, dijo con voz normal:

- ¿De veras?

- Sí, pero era un acento francés excelente - le mintió.

- Nunca he conocido a un español.

- Y yo nunca he conocido a nadie que hablara como tú.

Ella intentó golpearle el hombro.

- En realidad, tampoco he conocido a un francés.

- ¡No!

- No te molestes, solo estaba bromeando.

- Y triunfando hábilmente - Él tomó su mano y pasó rozando su pulgar por la palma de la mano de ella.

Los ojos de ella comenzaron a humedecerse sospechosamente.

- ¿Por qué esto me suena a preludio de malas noticias?

- Tenemos algunos temas serios que discutir.

- Esto está relacionado con la misión para capturar a Billy mañana, ¿verdad?

Él afirmó con la cabeza.

- No te mentiré y no te diré que no será peligroso.

- Lo sé - dijo ella en voz baja.

- Tuvimos que cambiar algo nuestros planes cuando Billy descubrió nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Moreton, el que dirige el Ministerio de Defensa, nos iba a enviar una docena de hombres para respaldarnos. Ahora no puede.

- ¿Por qué?

- No queremos que Billy aumente sus sospechas. Estará vigilándome. Si doce funcionarios gubernamentales se introducen en Seacrest Manor, él sabrá que hay algo en marcha.

- ¿Por qué no pueden hacerlo en la clandestinidad? - Su voz se elevó - ¿No es eso lo que se supone que vosotros hacéis en el Ministerio de Defensa? ¿Hacer algo furtivamente bajo el abrigo de la noche?

- Tranquilízate, querida. Todavía tenemos un par de hombres para apoyarnos.

- ¡ Cuatro personas no son suficiente! No tienes ni idea de cuántos hombres trabajan para Billy.

- De acuerdo con su historial - dijo él con paciencia - sólo cuatro. Estaremos en igualdad de condiciones.

- Yo no quiero que estéis en igualdad de condiciones. Tenéis que superarlos en número.

Él se estiró para acariciar su pelo pero ella se apartó.

- Bella - le dijo - así tiene que ser.

- No - dijo ella desafiante - así no.

Edward la miró atentamente mientras se creaba un muy mal presentimiento en su estómago.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo voy contigo.

Él se puso rígido.

- ¡Y una mierda, vas a ir tú!

Ella se salió de la cama a toda prisa y puso sus manos sobre las caderas.

- ¿Cómo vais a hacer esto sin mí? Yo puedo identificar a todos los hombres. Conozco la situación del terreno, tú no.

- Tú no vienes, y se acabó.

- Edward, no estás pensando con claridad.

Él saltó sobre sus pies y se puso delante de ella amenazadoramente.

- No te atrevas a acusarme de no pensar con claridad, ¿Crees que yo te pondría en peligro por las buenas? ¿Ni siquiera durante un minuto? Por el amor de Dios, mujer, te podrían matar.

- A ti también - dijo ella suavemente.

Si la oyó, no dio ninguna muestra de ello.

- No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo - dijo - si tengo que atarte a la pata de la cama, lo haré, pero tú no vas a venir a ningún sitio cercano a la costa mañana por la noche.

- Edward, me niego a esperar aquí en Seacrest Manor, mordiéndome las uñas y preguntándome si todavía tengo o no tengo un marido.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo con un ademán de impaciencia.

- Creí que odiabas esta vida, el peligro, la intriga. Me dijiste que te sentías enferma todo el tiempo cuando irrumpimos en Black Hall ¿ Por qué narices quieres salir pitando ahora?

- ¡Yo lo odio! - exclamó ella - le odio tanto que me come por dentro. ¿Sabes lo que significa sentirse así? ¿Realmente preocupada? ¿De manera que arde haciendo un agujero a través de tu estómago y te hace querer chillar?

- Él cerró los ojos por un momento y dijo suavemente:

- Ahora sí.

- Entonces comprenderás porqué no puedo sentarme aquí y no hacer nada. No importa lo que yo lo odie. No importa que esté aterrorizada. ¿No entiendes eso?

- Bella, quizás si estuvieras entrenada por el Ministerio de Defensa, si supieras disparar un arma, y...

- Yo puedo disparar un arma. Disparé a Jacob.

- Lo que intento decirte, es que si vinieras, no me sería posible concentrarme en la misión; si estoy preocupado por ti, probablemente cometeré más errores y conseguiré que me maten.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior.

- Tienes razón - dijo lentamente.

- Vale - interrumpió secamente - entonces está arreglado.

- No, no lo está, queda el hecho de que yo puedo ser de gran ayuda, y podríais necesitarme.

Él la agarró por la parte superior de los brazos y cerró sus ojos frente a ella.

- Te necesito aquí, Bella. Sana y salva.

Ella lo miró y vio algo en sus ojos grises que nunca había esperado, desesperación.

Y tomó una determinación.

- Muy bien - susurró - permaneceré aquí, pero no soy feliz así.

Sus últimas palabras se amortiguaron mientras él la acercaba para apretarla con un abrazo.

- Gracias - murmuró, y no estaba segura de si él se lo decía a ella o a Dios.

La noche siguiente fue la peor que Bella había pasado nunca. Edward y James se habían marchado poco tiempo después de la cena, antes de que el cielo hubiera comenzado a oscurecerse. Habían afirmado que necesitaban evaluar la situación del terreno. Cuando Bella protestó con que alguien les vería, sólo se rieron. Le contestaron que Edward era conocido como terrateniente en el distrito, ¿porqué no iba a estar dando una vuelta con uno de sus amigos? Incluso planearon parar en un bar del vecindario para tomar una pinta para favorecer el engaño de que eran simplemente un par de nobles de jarana.

Bella tenía que admitir que sus palabras tenían sentido, pero no podía quitar la serpentina que temblaba de miedo reptando por su vientre. Sabía que debía confiar en su marido y en James; después de todo, ellos habían trabajado para el Ministerio de Defensa durante años, sin duda, ellos sabían lo que estaban haciendo.

Pero ella presentía algo malo, eso era todo. Una sensación molesta que simplemente no cuadraba. Bella tenía pocos recuerdos de su madre, salvo sus salidas para mirar las estrellas; pero recordaba una vez sus risas con su marido y comentarios sobre que la intuición femenina era tan consistente como el oro.

Mientras paseaba por los alrededores de Seacrest Manor, Bella miraba la luna y las estrellas y decía

- Sinceramente, espero que no tuvieras ni idea de lo que decías, madre.

Esperó para sentir la tranquilidad que normalmente encontraba en el cielo nocturno pero por primera vez en su vida, le falló.

- Mierda - murmuró. Apretó los ojos fuertemente mirando hacia arriba otra vez.

Nada. Todavía se sentía fatal.

- Le estás dando demasiada importancia a esto - se dijo a sí misma - No has tenido en toda tu vida ni una onza de intuición femenina. Ni siquiera sabes si tu propio marido te ama ¿Crees que una mujer con intuición no sabría al menos_ eso_?

Más que nada, lo que ella quería era saltar sobre un caballo y cabalgar al rescate de Edward y James. Excepto que ellos probablemente no necesitaban que los rescatase, y ella sabía que Edward nunca la perdonaría. La confianza era algo tan preciado, y ella no quería destruir la suya pocos días después de casarse.

Tal vez si ella fuera a la playa, donde ella y Edward hicieron el amor por primera vez; tal vez allí pudiera encontrar un poco de paz.

El cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro, pero Bella se dio la vuelta y se encaminó al sendero que se dirigía hacia el agua. Atajó atravesando el jardín y estaba pasando por el camino empedrado, cuando oyó algo.

Su corazón se congeló.

- ¿ Quién está ahí? - preguntó.

Nada.

- Estás tonta - murmuró - sólo voy a la p...

Aparentemente, como caída del cielo, una fuerza cegadora la golpeó en la espalda y la tiró al suelo.

- No digas una palabra - gruñó una voz en su oreja.

- ¿Billy? - dijo ella ahogadamente.

- ¡Te dije que no hables! - Con su mano le tapó la boca a ella. Fuertemente.

Era Billy. La mente de ella iba a toda velocidad "¿Qué _demonios_ hacía él aquí?"

- Voy a hacerte algunas preguntas - dijo con una voz aterradora.

- Y tú me vas a dar algunas respuestas.

Apartando el pánico, ella afirmó con la cabeza.

- ¿Para quién trabaja tu marido?

Sus ojos se agrandaron, y ella le agradeció que se tomara su tiempo para quitarle la mano de encima de la boca, porque no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Cuando él finalmente le dejó hablar, su brazo aún la rodeaba brutalmente alrededor del cuello. Ella dijo

- No sé de qué me estás hablando.

Él tiró hacia atrás con fuerza, de modo que la parte superior del brazo le estaba oprimiendo la tráquea

- ¡Respóndeme!

- ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo juro!

Si ella le decía que Edward se encontraba lejos, toda su operación se arruinaría. Él podría perdonarla, pero ella no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Billy cambió de posición bruscamente mientras retorcía el brazo de ella por detrás de la espalda.

- No te creo - gruñó él - tú eres un montón de cosas, la mayoría de ellas molestas como el demonio, pero no eres estúpida ¿Para quién trabaja?

Ella se mordió el labio, Billy no iba a creer que ella no supiera absolutamente nada, así que dijo

- No lo sé. Aunque a veces él se va.

- Ah, ahora nos vamos entendiendo ¿A donde va?

- No lo sé.

Él tiró del brazo de ella tan fuerte que estaba segura de que el hombro se saldría de su sitio.

- ¡No lo sé! - dijo ella a gritos - ¡De veras, no lo sé!

Él la giró.

- ¿Sabes donde está ahora?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Yo sí.

- ¿Tú sí? - dijo con voz ahogada.

Hizo un gesto afirmativo entrecerrando sus ojos malévolamente.

- Imagina mi sorpresa cuando lo descubrí tan lejos esta noche.

- No sé lo que me quieres decir.

Él comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el camino principal.

- Lo sabrás.

La fue empujando hasta que llegaron a un pequeño calesín aparcado al lado de la carretera. El caballo estaba masticando apaciblemente sobre la hierba hasta que Billy le golpeó en su pata.

- ¡Billy! - dijo Bella - Estoy segura de que eso no era necesario.

- Cállate - la estrujó contra el lateral del calesín y le ató las manos juntas con un trozo de cuerda gruesa.

Bella miró sus manos y notó con exasperación que era tan bueno atando nudos como había sido Edward. Sería afortunada si la sangre conseguía llegar hasta sus manos.

- ¿Dónde me llevas? - le preguntó.

- ¡A ver a tu querido esposo!.

- Te lo dije. No sé dónde está.

- Y yo te lo dije. Yo sí.

Ella tragó saliva, encontrando cada vez más duro mantenerse en ese plan tan fanfarrón.

- Bueno, entonces... ¿Dónde está?

Él la empujó para que subiera al calesín, se sentó detrás de ella y lo espoleó al caballo para que se pusiera en marcha.

- El señor Cullen está en este preciso momento en algún risco escarpado oteando el Canal de la Mancha. Tiene un catalejo en la mano y está acompañado por el marqués de Riverdale y dos hombres que no conozco.

- Quizás hayan salido para algún tipo de expedición científica. Mi esposo es un naturalista estupendo.

- No me ofendas. Tiene el catalejo fijado en mis hombres.

- ¿Tus hombres? - repitió ella.

- Creías que sólo era otro estúpido gandul guardando bajo llave tu dinero ¿verdad?

- Bueno, sí - Bella lo reconoció antes de tener oportunidad de frenar su lengua.

- Tenía planes para tu fortuna, sí, y no creas que te he perdonado por tu traición, pero yo he estado trabajando por mi cuenta, también.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Ja! No te gustaría saberlo.

Ella aguantó la respiración mientras giraban en una curva a una velocidad peligrosa.

- Billy, si insistes en secuestrarme de esta manera, parece que lo voy a saber muy pronto.

La miró calculadoramente.

- ¡ Mira la carretera! - chilló ella casi a punto de vaciar su estómago al tiempo que se bamboleaban para evitar un árbol.

Billy tiró con demasiada fuerza de las riendas, y el caballo, un poco furioso ya por haber sido pateado resopló y se detuvo en seco.

Bella se sacudió hacia delante al parar bruscamente.

- Creo que me voy a poner enferma - murmuró.

- No creas que voy a limpiar la mierda si empiezas a vomitar todo - le regañó Billy, azotando al caballo con su látigo.

- ¡Para de golpear a ese pobre caballo!

Él agitó su cabeza frente al rostro de ella mientras sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente.

- ¿Puedo recordarte que tú estás atada y yo no?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo doy las ordenes.

- Bueno, no te sorprendas si la pobre criatura te patea la cabeza cuando no estés mirando.

- No me digas cómo tratar a mi caballo - rugió, y luego descargó el látigo otra vez sobre la espalda del animal. Continuaron con su movimiento carretera abajo, una vez que Bella estaba segura de que Billy conducía a un ritmo más lento, le dijo:

- Estabas hablándome de tu trabajo.

- No - dijo él - No lo hacía. Y cierra el pico.

Ella mantuvo su boca cerrada. Billy no iba a decirle nada, y ella también podía utilizar el tiempo en urdir un plan. Se movían paralelamente a la costa, bordeando la parte más cercana de Black Hall, y la cala que sobre la que Billy había escrito en sus informes clandestinos. La misma cala donde Edward y James estaban esperando. Dios Santo, les iban a tender una emboscada.

Algo iba mal. Edward lo sentía en sus huesos.

- ¿Dónde está él? - siseó.

James meneó negativamente la cabeza y sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

- No lo sé. El bote llegó hace una hora. Black debería haber estado aquí para encontrarse con ellos.

Edward maldijo entre dientes.

- Bella me dijo que Billy siempre es puntual.

- ¿Podría saber que el Ministerio de Defensa le está siguiendo?

- Imposible - Edward levantó su catalejo hacia el ojo y enfocó hacia la playa. Un pequeño bote había dejado caer el ancla unas veinte yardas dentro del mar. No había mucha tripulación, hasta el momento habían visto sólo a dos hombres sobre la cubierta. Uno de ellos sujetaba un reloj de bolsillo y lo comprobaba de vez en cuando.

James le dio un codazo y Edward le pasó el catalejo.

- Debe haber sucedido algo hoy - dijo Edward - no hay forma de que él hubiera sabido que había sido detectado.

James sólo afirmó con la cabeza mientras examinaba el horizonte.

- A menos que esté muerto, él vendrá, se juega demasiado dinero.

- ¿Y donde narices está su otro hombre? Se supone que son cuatro.

James se encogió de hombros, con el catalejo todavía en su ojo.

- Tal vez estén esperando alguna señal de Black, el podría haber... ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué?

- Alguien se acerca por la carretera.

- ¿Quién? - Edward intentó coger el catalejo, pero James se negó a entregárselo.

- Es Black - dijo - viene en un calesín, y trae a una mujer con él.

- Irina De Denali - predijo Edward.

James bajó el catalejo lentamente. Su cara se había vuelto completamente blanca.

- No - susurró - es Bella.


	23. Capitulo 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**CAPITULO 23**

_**san-guine** (adjetivo). Esperanzador o confiado con respecto a algún tema en particular._

_**san-guin-ar-y** (adjetivo). Está presente en los derramamientos de sangre, se caracteriza por que mata con brutalidad._

_Después de esta noche, no volveré a confundir las palabras sanguíneo (sanguine) y sanguinario (sanguinary)._

_Del diccionario personal de Bella Cullen._

Bella entrecerró los ojos para ver el horizonte, pero con la bruma oscura de la noche no podía ver nada; esto no la sorprendió. Edward y James nunca serían tan estúpidos como para usar una linterna; probablemente estarían escondidos detrás de una roca o un arbusto usando la débil luz de la luna, para espiar las actividades que sucedían abajo en la playa.

- No veo nada - le dijo a Billy - debes estar equivocado.

Él movió su cabeza muy lentamente hacia la cara de ella.

- En realidad, tu crees que soy idiota ¿verdad?

Ella lo meditó.

- No, no un idiota. Muchas otras cosas, pero no un idiota.

- Tu marido - dijo él señalando hacia adelante - está escondido entre esos árboles.

- ¿Quizá deberíamos avisarle de nuestra presencia? - preguntó ella con esperanza.

- Oh, nosotros los avisaremos, no temas.

Billy detuvo el calesín con un tirón cruel de las riendas y la empujó hacia el suelo. Bella cayó al duro suelo por su lado, tosiendo, sobre la suciedad y la hierba. Ella levantó la vista sólo para ver a su anterior tutor sacar un arma.

- Billy...

Él apuntó con el arma a su cabeza.

Ella cerró su boca.

Él empezó a caminar sacudiendo su cabeza a la izquierda.

- Empieza a caminar.

- Pero esto es el acantilado.

- Hay un camino. Síguelo.

Bella miró abajo. Un sendero estrecho había sido construido en la colina inclinada de gran pendiente. El camino zigzagueaba bajando hacia la playa, y no cabía mucho más que un viento enérgico para enviar piedrecitas sueltas rodando hacia abajo por la pendiente. No parecía seguro, pero era considerablemente más atractivo que una bala del arma de Billy. Ella decidió seguir sus indicaciones.

- Necesitaré que desates mis manos - dijo ella - para equilibrarme.

Él frunció el ceño, después accedió murmurando

- No me sirves muerta.

Ella comenzó a respirar con un suspiro de alivio.

- Todavía no.

El estómago de ella se agitó.

Él terminó de desatar sus manos y la empujó hasta el borde pensando en voz alta.

- En realidad podrías ser más útil como viuda.

Esta vez, el estómago de ella iba a arrojar su contenido, pero ella tragó la bilis, tosiendo por el gusto ácido de su boca. Su corazón podía ir a toda velocidad, ella podía sentirse más allá del terror, pero tenía que ser fuerte por Edward. Ella dio unos pasos sobre el sendero y empezó a descender.

- No intentes ningún movimiento falso - dijo él - serías inteligente si recordaras que tengo un arma apuntándote a la espalda.

- No es probable que lo olvide - dijo ella mordazmente - tocando con la punta de los pies por delante para notar las piedras que se desprendían.

Maldición, pero este sendero era traicionero por la noche. Ella había realizado grandes caminatas en senderos parecidos durante el día, pero la luz del sol era un aliado poderoso.

Él apretó el cañón de la pistola contra la espalda.

- Más rápido.

Bella balanceó sus brazos salvajemente para mantener el equilibrio. Cuando quedó tranquila de que ya no iba a caer para morir, le dijo bruscamente

- No voy a morir con el cuello roto, y créeme, si empiezo a caer, lo primero a lo que me voy a sujetar es a tu pierna. Eso le cerró la boca a él, y no la volvió a molestar hasta que estuvieron a salvo en la playa.

*0*0*0*0*0*

- Voy a matarla - dijo Edward en voz baja.

- Perdona, pero la tendrás que rescatar primero - le recordó James - y podrías querer guardar tus balas para Black.

Edward le lanzó una mirada decididamente nada divertida

- Voy a atarla estupendamente bien a la pata de la cama.

- Ya lo intentaste una vez.

Edward se giró violentamente.

- ¿Cómo puedes permanecer ahí y hacer malditos chistes? - le preguntó - Tiene a mi _esposa. _¡Mi esposa.!

- ¿Y cual, perdona que te diga, es la utilidad de catalogar el modo y el método de castigarla? ¿Cómo es que _piensas_ rescatarla?

- Le dije que se quedara allí - refunfuñó Edward - juró que no abandonaría Seacrest Manor.

- Quizá te escuchó, quizá no; de cualquier modo, no hay la más mínima diferencia ante esta situación.

Edward se dirigió hacia su mejor amigo, manteniendo en su rostro una extraña combinación de miedo y arrepentimiento.

- Tenemos que rescatarla. No me importa si perdemos a Black, no me importa si la maldita misión se arruina por completo. Nosotros...

James extendió su mano sobre el brazo de Edward.

- Lo sé.

Edward indicó con la mano a los otros dos hombres del Ministerio de Defensa que dieran la vuelta y les explicó la situación. No tenían mucho tiempo para planear.

Billy ya estaba obligando a Bella a descender hacia la playa, pero hacía mucho tiempo que Edward había aprendido que no había un sustituto para la buena comunicación, así que se reunieron para ponerse de acuerdo en la estrategia.

Desgraciadamente, ese fue el momento en que los hombres de Billy eligieron para atacar.

*0*0*0*0*0*0

Una vez sobre la playa, Bella se dio cuenta de que el agua del Canal no era tan tranquila como ella había creído; y no era el viento el que originaba esa agitación. Un pequeño bote que ella reconoció como de Billy estaba amarrado cerca de la playa.

- ¿Dónde demonios has estado?

Bella giró sobre sí misma y parpadeó sorprendida. La voz había sonado como si perteneciera a un tipo de persona grande y corpulento; pero el tipo que andaba bajo la luz de la luna era delgado y de una elegancia perturbadora.

Billy sacudió su cabeza dirigiéndose hacia el bote y se abalanzó dentro del agua, arrastrando a Bella con él.

- Me detuve necesariamente.

El otro hombre examinó a Bella con detenimiento y de forma descortés.

- Es muy atractiva, aunque no precisamente inevitable.

- No es tan atractiva - dijo Billy burlonamente - pero está totalmente casada con un agente del Ministerio de Defensa.

Bella se quedó sin aliento y tropezaba con las rodillas, remojando la falda de arriba a abajo.

Billy dejó escapar una carcajada de risa triunfante.

- Simplemente una teoría, mi querida Bella, y una que acabas de afirmar.

Ella se tambaleó hacia atrás sobre sus pies, balbuceando y maldiciéndose todo el tiempo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? Ella sabía más que para mostrar una simple reacción, pero Billy la había sorprendido.

- ¿Eres idiota? - siseó el otro hombre - El francés nos paga suficiente por este cargamento para situarnos bien de por vida. Si has comprometido nuestra oportunidad...

- ¿Cargamento? - preguntó Bella. Ella creía que Billy había estado llevando mensajes y documentos secretos, pero la palabra _cargamento _parecía indicar algo más grande ¿Podrían estar haciendo contrabando de munición? ¿Armas? El bote no parecía suficientemente grande para transportar algo tan grande.

Los hombres la ignoraron.

- La esposa de un agente - musitó el desconocido - Por todos los demonios, tu eres estúpido. Lo último que necesitamos es la atención del Ministerio de Defensa.

- Nosotros ya teníamos esa atención - Billy se lanzó hacia atrás, tirando de Bella y metiéndose más profundamente en el agua.

- Edward Cullen y el marqués de Riverdale están arriba en el acantilado; han estado observándote toda la noche, si no hubiera sido por mi...

- Si no hubiera sido por ti - interrumpió el otro hombre, tirando de Bella contra él - nunca habríamos sido descubiertos, en primer lugar. Seguro que Cullen y Riverdale no se enteraron de nuestra tarea por mí.

- ¿Conoce a mi marido? - dijo Bella, demasiado sorprendida para luchar.

- Sé de él - contestó - y mañana, sabrá de él toda Francia.

- Dios bendito - susurró ella. Billy debe hacer contrabando sacando una lista de los agentes. Agentes que entonces serían blanco para asesinarlos. Agentes como Edward y James.

Ella pensó en diez planes diferentes todos a una, y los descartó todos. Un grito parecía menos útil; si Edward estaba observando la playa, seguramente ya la habría visto y no necesitaría alertarlo de su presencia; y atacando a Billy o al agente francés solo conseguiría que la mataran. La única posibilidad era quedarse quieta un tiempo, hasta que Edward y James llegasen.

¿Pero entonces qué sucedería? Ellos no tendrían el elemento sorpresa. Billy sabía que ellos estaban ahí.

Ella contuvo la respiración. Billy parecía totalmente despreocupado por la presencia del Ministerio de Defensa.

Sin pensarlo, ella miró hacia arriba al acantilado, pero no vio nada.

- Tu marido no te va a rescatar - dijo Billy con una cruel satisfacción - mis hombres los están vigilando incluso mientras hablamos.

- ¿Entonces porqué me trajiste aquí? - susurró con el corazón destrozado por dentro del pecho - no me necesitabas.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Por capricho. Quería que él supiera que te tenía. Lo quería para que me viera dejarte con Davenport.

El hombre al que llamó Davenport se rió ahogadamente y tiró de ella para acercarla.

- Ella puede probar a entretenerme.

Billy frunció el ceño.

- Antes te dejaré que te la lleves y escapes.

- No puedo ir a ningún sitio hasta que no llegue el cargamento - espetó Davenport.

- ¿Dónde demonios está ella?

_¿Ella? _Bella parpadeó e intentó no mostrar ninguna reacción.

- Está llegando - dijo Billy de pronto - ¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que conoces a Cullen?

- Unos cuantos días, quizá una semana, tú no eres mi único medio de transporte.

- Deberías habérmelo dicho - gruñó Billy.

- No me has dado ninguna razón para confiar en ti con ninguna otra cosa que no sea suministrarme un bote.

Bella se aprovechó de que uno de los hombres estaba enfrascado argumentando, para recorrer la playa y el acantilado con la mirada buscando alguna señal de movimiento. Edward estaba allí arriba luchando por su vida y no había ninguna maldita cosa que ella pudiera hacer respecto a eso. No se había sentido tan desesperada en su vida, ni siquiera con el desfile de sus horribles tutores, ella siempre se había aferrado a la esperanza de que finalmente su vida sería normal, pero si mataban a Edward...

Ahogó un sollozo. Era demasiado horrible incluso de contemplar.

Y entonces, fuera del ángulo de su ojo, vio movimiento al fondo del sendero por el que acababa de descender; luchó con la urgencia de volver la cabeza y mirar por si eran Edward y James que venían a rescatarla, pero no quería arruinar el elemento sorpresa.

Pero por la figura que se acercaba arrastrándose, Bella se percató que era demasiado pequeña para ser Edward o James, o cualquier hombre de ese tamaño; de hecho, se movía de un modo contundentemente femenino.

Sus labios se abrieron con sorpresa. IrinaDe Denali. Tenía que ser. La ironía era asombrosa. Irina se acercaba, silenciosamente aclarando su garganta una vez que estuvo al alcance del oído. Billy y Davenport pararon la discusión inmediatamente y se dirigieron hacia ella.

- ¿Lo tienes? - le preguntó Davenport.

Irina afirmó con la cabeza y habló; su voz tenía un acento indefinido y alegre.

- Era demasiado peligroso traer la lista, pero lo tengo en la memoria.

Bella miró a la mujer que, en cierto modo, era la responsable de su matrimonio con Edward.

Irina era pequeña, con piel de alabastro y pelo negro, sus ojos tenían una mirada envejecida, como si pertenecieran a alguien mucho mayor.

- ¿Quién es esta mujer? - preguntó Irina.

- Bella Swan - respondió Billy.

- Bella Cullen - espetó ella.

- Ah, si, Cullen, que tonto olvidarme que tú ahora eres una esposa - Billy sacó su reloj de bolsillo y lo abrió de golpe - perdóname, ahora una viuda.

_- Te veré _en el infierno - siseó ella.

- De eso no me cabe duda, pero creo que antes verás mucho más interesante la presencia del señor Davenport.

Bella olvidó completamente que el mencionado señor Davenport estaba sujetando su brazo y embistió a Billy. Davenport se mantuvo firme, pero ella se las apañó para enviar un buen puñetazo al estómago de Billy. Él se dobló de dolor, pero desafortunadamente no perdió el control de su pistola.

- Mis felicitaciones - dijo Davenport en voz baja y burlona - he esperado hacer eso durante meses.

Bella se dio media vuelta.

- ¿De qué parte está usted?

- De la mía. Siempre.

Entonces levantó su brazo, mostrando por primera vez una pistola negra y reluciente y disparó a Billy en la cabeza.

Bella gritó. Su cuerpo se sacudió por el impacto del arma, y sus oídos le zumbaban y sonaban por la explosión.

- Oh, Dios mío - gemía - oh, Dios mío.

Ella no quería mucho a Billy, incluso estaba de acuerdo en proporcionar al gobierno información que lo pudiera enviar a la horca, pero esto... esto era demasiado. Sangre en su vestido y en la olas llenas de espuma, el cuerpo de Billy flotando boca abajo en el agua...

Ella se alejó del lado de Davenport retorciéndose y vomitó. Cuando pudo incorporarse de nuevo, se dirigió hacia su nuevo secuestrador y sencillamente preguntó

- ¿Por qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Sabía demasiado.

Irina miró a Bella y de forma lenta y a propósito, cambió su mirada a Davenport.

- Así que - dijo en ese delicado acento español que Bella comenzaba a detestar.

- Es ella.

Lo primero que pensó Edward cuando oyó el disparo fue que su vida había terminado. Su segundo pensamiento fue exactamente el mismo, aunque no por la misma razón. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que no estaba muerto, y que James se dirigía a traer al rufián que intentaba dispararle con una bala certera hacia su cabeza, se le ocurrió que el disparo que había oído no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para haberlo disparado sobre la colina.

Venía de la playa, y eso sólo podía significar una cosa, Bella había muerto, y su vida se había acabado.

El arma se le fue de las manos, y por un momento quedó débil, incapaz de moverse. Fuera del ángulo de su ojo, vio a uno de los hombres de Black cargando hacia él, y sólo en el último momento recuperó la suficiente sangre fría para girarse y golpear al hombre en el estómago. Se agachó con un gruñido de dolor mientras Edward lo vigilaba, con el sonido del balazo de la playa todavía en su mente.

Dios mío, nunca le dije que la amaba.

James llegó corriendo por el otro lado con un trozo de cuerda colgando de sus manos.

- Este es el último de ellos - dijo arrodillándose para atar al hombre que se había caído.

Edward no dijo nada.

James no parecía darse cuenta de la angustia de su amigo.

- Hemos derribado a un hombre, pero creo que vivirá. Sólo tiene una herida de cuchillo en el hombro, la hemorragia está casi bajo control.

Edward veía la cara de ella, sus risueños ojos azul-verdosos y el labio superior delicadamente arqueado que suplicaba ser besado. Podía oír su voz, susurrando palabras de amor, palabras que él nunca le había devuelto.

- ¿Edward?

La voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos y de su continuo dolor, y bajó la vista.

- Tenemos que empezar.

Edward sólo volvió a mirar a la playa.

- ¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? - James se puso de pie y palpaba a su amigo por debajo, buscando alguna herida.

- No, yo...

Y entonces lo vio, un cuerpo flotando en la playa, sangre en el agua. ¡Y Bella viva!

La mente de Edward volvió a la vida de golpe, y su cuerpo también.

- ¿Cuál es la mejor forma de bajar? - preguntó bruscamente.

- No tenemos mucho tiempo.

James sopesó la manera en que el hombre y la mujer que mantenían a Bella secuestrada, estaban discutiendo.

- No - asintió - no lo tenemos.

James recuperó su arma del suelo y se dirigió a James y a William Chartwell, el hombre ileso del Ministerio de Defensa.

- Tenemos que descender lo más silenciosamente posible.

- Hay dos senderos - dijo Chartwell - examiné ayer el terreno. Está el que usó Black para obligarla a ella a bajar a la playa, y otro, pero...

- ¿Dónde está? - interrumpió Edward.

- Allá - contestó Chartwell sacudiendo su cabeza - pero...

Edward ya había salido corriendo.

- ¡Espera! - siseó Chartwell - ese es muy escarpado, será imposible ir por la noche.

Edward se agachó donde comenzaba el sendero y entrecerró los ojos, la luz de la luna le proporcionaba una bonita y pequeña claridad. Al contrario que el otro camino, este estaba protegido por árboles y arbustos.

- ¡Es nuestra única esperanza de bajar sin que nos descubran!

- ¡Es un suicidio! - exclamó Chartwell

Edward se giró vertiginosamente.

- Mi mujer está a punto de que la maten.

Y sin esperar para ver si sus otros compañeros lo seguían, empezó el recorrido lento y traicionero hasta la playa. Era agobiante no poder correr apresuradamente por la ladera, cada segundo era crucial si quería volver a su casa en Seacrest Manor con Bella segura en sus brazos; pero el terreno no permitía ninguna otra cosa que diminutos pasos de bebé. Como fuera, él tenía que hacer la mayoría del trayecto de lado para no perder el equilibrio.

Oyó un pequeño guijarro rodar por la pendiente del sendero y entonces sintió como si golpeara su tobillo. El alboroto sólo podía significar (gracias a Dios) que James lo seguía. Con respecto a Chartwell, Edward no lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para predecir lo que haría, pero tenía suficiente confianza en el Ministerio de Defensa, para saber que al menos no haría nada que arriesgara el rescate de Bella.

Mientras descendía, el viento cambió y empezó a llevar sonidos de la playa. El hombre y la mujer que tenían a Bella secuestrada estaban discutiendo. La voz de Black estaba claramente ausente y Edward solo podía dar por hecho que él era el cuerpo que flotaba en la playa.

Entonces fue cuando oyó un llanto brusco de Bella. Edward se obligó a tranquilizarse. El llanto de ella era más de sorpresa que de dolor y necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría si quería llegar al final del sendero de una pieza.

Llegó a un pequeño saliente y paró para recuperar la respiración y analizar la situación. Unos segundos más tarde, James estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó James.

- No estoy seguro. Ella parece ilesa. Pero aún no sé como podemos salir ahí y salvarla. Especialmente cuando todos están de pie en el agua.

- ¿Ella sabe nadar?

- Diablos, no tengo ni idea.

- Bueno, ella creció al lado de la costa, podemos pensar que sí, y... ¡Dios mío!

- ¿Qué?

La cabeza de James se giró lentamente para mirarlo - Esa es IrinaDe Denali.

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Definitivamente.

Edward intuía que su amigo tenía más que decir.

- ¿Y...?

- Y eso significa que tenemos un problema peor del que temíamos - James tragó saliva.

- IrinaDe Denali es tan cruel como los que la acompañan y una fanática de la causa. Habría disparado a Bella con una mano y usado la otra para pasar las páginas de la Biblia.

Bella sabía que el tiempo se acababa, Davenport no tenía ninguna razón para mantenerla con vida; evidentemente sólo se proponía tener lo que él consideraba un pequeño juego con ella. Probablemente creyó que sería interesante tomar a su manera a la esposa de un agente de la corona.

Irina, por otro lado, estaba más motivada por razones políticas, la mayoría de las cuales implicaban la caída del Imperio Británico. Y era obvio que la mujer creía apasionadamente en su causa.

Sus dos secuestradores estaban discutiendo por el destino de Bella, y ella no tenía duda de que la discusión iba a ir subiendo de tono hasta que sólo se oyeran gritos dentro de poco). Tampoco dudaba que Irina saldría victoriosa, era sencillo llegar a esta deducción, Davenport siempre podría encontrar otra mujer a la que importunar, y no era probable que Irina encontrara otro país para destruirlo.

Y eso significaba que Bella acabaría muerta si no hacía algo pronto.

Todavía estaba sujeta firmemente por las garras de Davenport, pero se retorció hasta encararse con Irina le dijo bruscamente.

- Ellos van detrás de ti.

Irina se quedó helada y se dirigió a Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?

- Saben que estás en el país. Quieren verte colgada.

Irinase rió.

- Ni si quiera saben quién soy yo.

- Oh, sí, lo saben - contestó Bella - la señorita De Denali.

Los nudillos de Irina se pusieron blancos alrededor de su pistola.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

Esta vez fue el turno de Bella para reír.

- ¿Creerías que soy la mujer que confundieron contigo? Divertido pero cierto.

- Sólo hay un hombre que me ha visto.

- El marqués de Riverdale - añadió Bella, Billy ya había dicho su nombre y el de Edward, así que no parecía que necesitase estar en secreto.

- Si pudiera interrump... - llegaba la voz sarcástica de Davenport.

¡_BANG_ !

La fuerza fue tan grande que Bella estuvo segura de que había sido un disparo, pero entonces ella se dio cuenta de dos cosas, que a ella no le dolía, y que la garra de Davenport se había aflojado totalmente.

Ella tragó saliva convulsivamente y se dio la vuelta, dos cuerpos estaban flotando en el agua.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Él me irritaba.

El estómago vacío de Bella se agitaba a punto de vomitar.

- Nunca supe su nombre - dijo Irina suavemente.

- ¿Quién?

- El marqués.

- Bueno, desde luego él sabe el tuyo.

- ¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

- Auto conservación, simple y pura.

- ¿Y con esto pretendes salvarte?

Los labios de Bella se curvaron en una enigmática sonrisa.

- Si yo sé tanto, sólo piensa qué más podría decirte.

La mirada de la mujer española era dura y acerada.

- Si sabes tanto - dijo con escalofriante suavidad - entonces ¿por qué no debería matarte ahora mismo?

Bella luchó por mantener la compostura.

Sus rodillas estaban tiritando, y sus manos temblaban, pero esperaba que Irina achacara eso al agua fría que se arremolinaba alrededor de sus piernas; no tenía ni idea de si Edward estaba vivo o muerto, pero de cualquier forma, ella tenía que ser fuerte. Si él hubiera (Dios no lo quisiera) sido asesinado sobre la colina, ella no iba a dejar que el trabajo de su vida fuera completamente destruido por esta mujer pequeña y de gran melena morena. A ella no le importaba si moría en el proceso, pero no iba a dejar que esa lista de agentes del Ministerio de Defensa saliera del país.

- No digo que sepa demasiado - dijo Bella finalmente - pero podría saber exactamente lo que quieres.

Hubo un momento de silencio espantoso, y luego Irina levantó el arma.

- Me arriesgaré.

En ese momento Bella se dio cuenta de que le iba a disparar, _no quería_ morir, no estaba todavía preparada para dejar este mundo. No quería sentir el dolor de una herida por arma de fuego, saber que una bala desgarraba su piel y su sangre fluía hasta mezclarse con el agua fría del Canal de la Mancha.

Y que Dios la ayudara, no podía morir sin conocer el destino de Edward.

- ¡No puedes! - chilló - ¡No puedes matarme!

Irina sonrió.

- ¿Oh?

- No tienes balas.

- Tengo otra pistola.

- Nunca huirás sin mí.

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Bella afirmó con la cabeza frenéticamente, entonces se dio cuenta de un embrollo, y estuvo tan agradecida por ello, que estuvo a punto de darle una comisión a un convento, solo para mostrar su gratitud.

- ¿Y por qué, te ruego que me lo digas, es eso?

- Porque el bote se está alejando.

Irina se dio la vuelta rápidamente, vio el bote de Billy que se dirigía hacia el mar abierto y soltó una palabra que Bella nunca había oído antes decir a una mujer.

Cuando los pies de Edward pisaron la playa arenosa, todo lo que pudo hacer fue no correr hacía el mar y tirar de su esposa para salvarla. Pero él había elegido el sendero más escarpado para no echar a perder el elemento sorpresa y sabía que tenía que proceder con cuidado y precaución. James se lanzó suavemente siguiéndolo poco después, y juntos observaron la escena.

Irina parecía estar completamente desencajada, moviendo su puño y chillando maldiciones al bote que se alejaba; y Bella muy lentamente se retiraba alejándose, bordeando la orilla de la playa.

Pero justo cuando se las había ingeniado para llegar lo suficientemente lejos como para que pudiera salir corriendo y salvarse, Irina se dio media vuelta y levantó el arma justo al centro de Bella.

- Tú no vas a ningún sitio - le dijo con voz venenosa.

- ¿No podríamos al menos salir del agua? - contestó Bella - ya no puedo sentir mis pies.

Irina afirmó secamente con un gesto.

- Muévete muy lentamente. Un paso en falso y te mataré, juro que lo haré.

- Te creo - respondió Bella con una mirada significativa al cuerpo de Davenport.

Lentamente, sin apartar los ojos la una de la otra, las dos mujeres salieron del agua hasta pisar la playa.

Desde su escondite entre los árboles, Edward observaba toda la conversación, sentía a James pegado a su lado, y oyó que le murmuraba en la oreja.

- Espera a que ellas vengan un poco más cerca.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Edward en respuesta.

Pero el marqués no contestó.

Edward observaba a Irina como un halcón, esperando el momento justo para disparar el arma y desprenderla de su mano. No había tirador más certero que él en toda Inglaterra, y Edward era consciente de que podía hacerlo, pero no mientras Bella bloqueara su trayectoria.

Pero entonces, antes de que Edward pudiera pararlo, James comenzó a andar repentinamente, saliendo a la zona despejada, con ambas manos en el aire.

- Déjala ir - dijo el marqués en voz baja - yo soy el único que quieres.

La cabeza de Irina se giró con una pequeña oscilación.

- ¡Tú!

- En persona.

La boca de Bella se abrió de golpe.

- ¿James?

El arma de Irina realizó un arco en el aire como si ella cambiara su objetivo.

- He estado soñando con este día - siseó ella.

James sacudió su cabeza para señalar a Bella que saliera de allí.

- ¿Esto es todo con lo que has estado soñando? - ronroneó.

Bella retuvo su respiración, James parecía absolutamente seductor.

- ¿Qué demonios habría sucedido entre esos dos? ¿Y dónde estaba Edward?

- Bella - dijo James en un tono convincente - apártate, esto es entre la señorita De Denali y yo.

Bella no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba tramando, pero ella no iba a dejarlo a merced de una mujer que parecía como si quisiera despellejarlo vivo.

- James - dijo ella - tal vez yo...

- ¡MUEVETE! - Bramó.

Ella lo hizo, y en menos de un segundo sonó un disparo. Irina aullaba de dolor y sorpresa, y James atacó hacia adelante y tirándola al suelo; hubo una pelea, pero James pesaba unos cuarenta kilos más que la pequeña española, y ella no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Bella corrió para ayudar, pero antes de que ella llegase a donde estaban ellos, también fue abordada desde donde se encontraba.

- ¿Edward? ¡Oh, Edward! - Ella se lanzó a sus brazos - Creí que nunca te volvería a ver.

La aplastó contra él y la sostuvo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Bella - jadeó él - Cuando vi... cuando oí...

- Creí que estabas muerto. Billy me lo dijo.

Edward se aferró a ella, todavía incapaz de creer que estaba a salvo; sabía que la sujetaba apretando demasiado, que su delicada piel se lastimaría por ello, pero no podía soltarla.

- Bella - le dijo roncamente - tengo que decirte...

- Yo no me fui de Seacrest Manor - le interrumpió ella apresurándose para hablar - Lo juro, quería hacerlo, pero no lo hice porque no quería traicionar tu confianza, pero entonces Billy me secuestró, y...

- No me importa - meneó su cabeza negativamente, sabiendo que las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero completamente a merced de sus emociones - no me importa nada de eso. Yo creí que ibas a morir, y...

Ella susurró su nombre y acarició su mejilla; y él estaba deshecho.

- Te amo, Bella. Te amo, y tú ibas a morir, y todo lo que yo pensaba...

- Oh, Edward.

Él la levantó cogiéndola de los brazos manteniendo el equilibrio con todo su cuerpo.

- Todo lo que pensaba era lo que nunca te lo podría decir, y que tú nunca podrías oírme decírtelo, y...

Bella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

- Te amo, Edward Cullen.

- Y yo te amo, Bella Cullen.

- Y yo no amo demasiado a Irina De Denali - refunfuñó James - así que, si alguno de vosotros se presta a ayudarme, me gustaría inmovilizarla y terminar con ella.

Edward se separó de su esposa con una expresión vergonzosa en su cara.

- Perdona, Riverdale.

Bella los siguió y vio como la espía española estaba atada y amordazada.

- ¿Cómo pensáis subirla a la colina?

- Oh, mierda - musitó James - yo no quiero cargar con ella.

Edward suspiró.

- Supongo que podríamos mandarla en un bote mañana.

- ¡Oh! - exclamó Bella - ¡me acabo de acordar! Casi se me olvida, vi a la gente en el bote de Billy antes de que se fueran navegando. Era Mike Dudley, justo lo que pensábamos. No reconocí al otro hombre, pero estoy segura de que si arrestáis al señor Dudley, os conducirá al otro.

En ese momento, Chartwell se deslizó colina abajo.

- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó él.

- Me sorprende que no vieras todo desde la seguridad del acantilado - dijo Edward agriamente.

Pero la cara de James se iluminó.

- No, no, Cullen, no le eches la bronca al chico. Llega justo a tiempo.

Chartwell miró de forma suspicaz.

- ¿Justo a tiempo para qué?

- ¿Por qué?, tú vigila a la señorita De Denali; nosotros vamos a enviar un bote que venga a buscaros por la mañana. Y mientras estás aquí, puedes sacar esos dos cuerpos fuera del agua.

Chartwell sólo afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo que no tenía elección.

Edward miró hacía la colina.

- Diablos, estoy cansado.

- Oh, no tenemos que ir por el sendero - dijo Bella apuntando hacia el este - si no os importa pasear una media milla más o menos por la playa, la colina desaparece, y el paseo es relativamente llano hasta la carretera.

- Yo tomaré el sendero - dijo James.

- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño - Debes estar terriblemente fatigado.

- Alguien tiene que ir a por los caballos, vosotros id delante, nos encontraremos en la carretera.

Y antes de que ninguno de los Cullens pudiera discutir, James se había marchado y estaba peleándose con el escarpado sendero.

Edward sonrió y tiró de la mano de Bella.

- Riverdale es un hombre Muy inteligente.

- Oh, ¿De veras? - Bella iba detrás de él, dejando a Chartwell vigilando a la prisionera.

- ¿Y qué te incitó a hacer esa observación esta vez?

- Tengo la sensación de que sería un poco incómodo que nos acompañara.

- Oh. ¿Por qué?

Edward le mostró su expresión más ardiente.

- Bueno, como sabes, hay ciertos aspectos del matrimonio que requieren intimidad.

- Ya veo - dijo ella gravemente.

- Podría besarte una o dos veces por el camino.

- ¿Sólo dos veces?

- Posiblemente tres veces.

Ella hizo como que pensaba en eso.

- Creo que tres veces será poco.

- ¿Cuatro?

Ella rió, negando con su cabeza y comenzó a correr por la playa.

- ¿Cinco? - propuso él continuando a su lado con sus largas zancadas.

- Seis. Prometo seis, e intentaré siete...

- ¡Ocho! - gritó ella - pero sólo si me pescas.

Él se forzó a correr y la abordó hasta acabar en tierra.

- ¡Te pesqué!

Ella tragó saliva, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Sí, lo hiciste. Es muy divertido, en realidad.

Edward tocó su mejilla, sonriéndole con todo el amor del mundo.

- ¿Qué?

- Billy salió a pescar una heredera, tú saliste a pescar una espía, y al final...

Arrastraba las palabras, y su voz se ahogaba con la emoción.

- ¿Y al final?

- Al final, yo te pesqué a ti.

Él la besó una vez, suavemente.

- Desde luego que lo hiciste, mi amor. Desde luego que lo hiciste.


	24. Diccionario Personal de Bella Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, son obra y creación de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es una adaptación cuyo autor es Julia Quinn**

* * *

**SELECCIÓN DEL**

**DICCIONARIO PERSONAL DE**

**BELLA CULLEN**

**_Julio 1815_**

non-par-eil _(sustantivo). Una persona o cosa que no tiene igual. Algo único._

_Un año de matrimonio y todavía creo que mi marido_ no tiene igual _(es nonpareil)._

**_Noviembre 1815_**

e-da-cious _(adjetivo). Consagrado a la comida. Voraz._

_Estoy totalmente hambrienta ahora y llevo un niño dentro de mi, pero todavía no soy tan _voraz _(edacious) como lo estaba en aquellos días, mientras estaba atrapada en el cuarto de baño de Edward._

**_Mayo 1816_**

trea-tise _(sustantivo). Un libro o escrito que trata de algún tema en particular._

_Edward encuentra tantas cosas de las que jactarse en nuestro hijo de dos dias que preveo un _tratado _(treatise) sobre el tema de La mente de David y el encanto de algún día ahora._

**_Enero 1818_**

col-la-tion _(sustantivo). Una comida ligera o comida._

_Esta reclusión no es como la última. Es un día bendecido cuando no puedo ni siquiera apañármelas para participar de una _comida ligera_ (collation) fría._

**_Agosto 1824_**

cur-sive _(adjetivo). De escritura, escrito con una mano rápida, tanto que los caracteres son velozmente formados, sin elevar la pluma, y en consecuencia, los ángulos están redondeados y se forma separándolo por golpes, y se inclina bastante._

_Hoy intenté aleccionar a Swan en el arte de la escritura _cursiva _ (cursive), pero Edward intervino, afirmando (bastante impertinentemente, en mi opinión) que tengo la escritura de un pollo._

**_Junio 1826_**

prog-e-ny _(sustantivo). Descendencia, familia, prole._

_Nuestra _descendencia _(progeny) insiste en que los agujeros esparcidos por la pared alrededor de la diana de Edward, estaban hechos por un pájaro salvaje que atraparon en casa, pero encuentro inverosímil esta explicación._

**_Febrero 1827_**

en-pho-ni-ous _(adjetivo). Agradable al oído._

_La hemos llamado Renéeen honor a mi madre, pero ambos estamos de acuerdo en que tiene un _agradable sonido_ (enphonious) cuando suena._

**_Junio 1827_**

be-a-ti-fic _(adjetivo). Bendiciendo, dando a conocer la felicidad suprema._

_Quizá soy una mujer tonta y sentimental, pero a veces me paro a mirar a mi alrededor para ver todo lo que es tan preciado para mi ( Edward, David, Swan, Cassandra), y me siento tan llena de alegría, que debo sonreír _beatíficamente_ (beatific) durante días. La vida, creo (¡lo sé!) es buena, muy, muy, muy buena._

**F I N**

* * *

**Chicas y llegamos la final de seta hermosa historia,**

**quiero darles las gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas no solo en esta adaptación si no en todas.**

**Alexandra Stewart ojala te gustara el final**

**marieisahale Muchas gracias como siempre no podrían faltar tus comentarios que adoro, gracias por tomarte la molestia en comentar **

**Bueno chicas tratare de acabar contacto hoy si no mañana**

**las quierooo**


	25. NOTA

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
